Touch
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: [Übersetzung] Als ob das Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre, hat Usagi jetzt auch noch einen Stalker angezogen, der sich nicht damit zufrieden gibt, ihr einfach nur zu folgen [Usa x Endy]
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leute!  
Merry Christmas..  
Bin jetzt selber am betan.. falls sich wer anbietet.. immer gerne  
hab grad echt keine zeit, mehr zu scheiben. Sehe euch im neuen Jahr

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehoeren Naoko Takeuchi, die original Story wurde von MarshAngel geschrieben, (lesen koennt ihr siehier>http/ angelmoon . sinfree. net/)

Es gibt keinen Mamoru, keinen Tuxedo Mask, keine Chibi-Usa, keine Outer Senshi  
hel Vanilla Prinzess

* * *

Sie warf sich im Schlaf hin und her und zerwühlte die Decke, gepeinigt von  
Schmerzen, die ihr in dem Traum, in welchem sie gefangen war, vorspielte wurden.  
Plötzlich setzte sie sich schweratmend, aber hellwach auf. Für einen kurzen  
Moment blieben die Erinnerungen an den schrecklichen Traum bestehen, weigerten  
sich zu verschwinden bis das helle Licht der Sonne durch die Vorhänge blinzelte  
und ihr in die Augen viel. Sie vergaß den Traum sofort, die einzigen Beweise,  
dass er dagewesen war, waren ihre durchgeschhwitzer Pyjama, ihre Erschöpfung und  
das beunruhigende Gefühl etwas erlebt zu haben, aber nicht zu wissen, ob es gut  
oder schlecht war. 

Usagi kletterte mit schweren Gliedern aus dem Bett. Das Leben war einfach nicht  
fair. Sie war schon müde gewesen, als sie an diesem morgen um zwei ins Bett  
geklettert war. Der Traum hatte ihr viel abverlangt und so toll es auch war,  
dass sie schon wach war und so noch genug Zeit hatte, sich ohne Hetzerei für die  
Schule fertig zu machen, hätte sie den Extraschlaf gut gebrauchen können. Unter  
anderen Umständen hätte sie vielleicht versucht, wieder ins Bett zu steigen,  
aber das Einzige, dessen sie sich grade ganz sicher war, war, dass man nach  
einem solchen Traum nicht weiter schlafen konnte.

Sie hätte gerne noch weiter geschlafen, aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht  
abschütteln, dass sie überkommen hatte. Hätte man sie danach gefragt, hätte sie  
es nicht erklären können, aber sie wusste instinktiv, dass der Traum  
zurückkkehren würde, sobald sie die Augen abermals schloss. Und das war etwas,  
von dem sie genau wusste, dass sie es nicht wollte. Aber warum sollte sie einen  
Traum fürchten, an den sie sich noch nicht mal erinnern konnte?

Träge zog sie sich an und verbannte alle Gedanken an die nächtliche Störung  
absichtlich in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins. Ein viel grausameres  
Schicksal erwartete sie heute, die Freuden der Bildung.

Sie hasste die Schule. So ging das jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Zeit. Sie  
glaubte nicht, dass sie dumm war, aber Schulunterricht gab ihr das Gefühl. Was  
nicht komplett langweilig war, war so kompliziert, dass sie es erst verstand,  
wenn es nicht mehr wichtig war - eine Woche nach dem wichtigen Test. Sie konnte  
einfach nicht in Fächern, die sie nicht interessierten, gut sein und Mathematik  
stand an aller erster Stelle auf ihrer privaten Hitliste der uninteressantesten  
Fächer, gefolgt von so ziemlich jedem Fach auf dem Lehrplan. Ihre einzigen  
Rettungsanker waren Kunst und Sport.

Sport hasste aie ebenfalls. Während einer Stunde machte sie machte sich öfter  
zum Affen als nicht und es war jedesmal unsagbar peinlich auf ihren Hintern zu  
fallen und dann ihre Klassenkameraden lachten zu hören oder mitleidig ihre Köpfe  
schüttelten zu sehen. Glücklicherweise hatte ihr Sportlehrer ein weiches Herz  
wenn es dazu kam, Noten zu verteilen. Schließlich strengte sie sich immer an.  
Das half dem ästhetischen Aussehen ihres Zeugnisses und zu einem ausreichenden  
Durchschnitt. In Kunst war sie nicht halb so schlecht wie andere und das war  
mehr als genug um eine gute Note zu bekommen.

Sie zog ihre Schuhe an, das letzte hässliche Kleidungsstück, welches das  
hässliche Ensemble vervollständigte, das sie als Uniform jeden Tag in der Schule  
tragen musste. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie hätte eine etwas gestyltere  
Uniform, wie die ihrer Freundin Rei. Reis Rock war ein ganzes Stück kürzer, was  
viel besser sexyer und sie musste zugeben, dass sie im Geheimen wümschte, sexyer  
auszusehen. Wenn jemand schon gezwungen wurde, eine solch beschissene  
Institution zu besuchen, sollte es ihm wenigstens ermöglicht werden, es  
gutaussehend zu tun. Sie war fertig angezogen und schleppte sich die Treppe  
hinunter in die Küche. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr kein Frühstück gemacht, was nicht  
überraschend war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie vorher noch nie wirklich Zeit  
gehabt hatte, es zu essen.

"Usagi, du bist wach!", rief ihre Mutter aus, überrascht sie zu sehen.

"Ja, ich glaub schon.", grummelte Usagi vor sich hin.

Ihre Mutter kicherte leise. Zu sagen, dass ihre Tochter kein Morgenmensch war,  
war eine Untertreibung. Sie war normalerweise eine sorgenfreie, unbeschwerte  
Person, aber nie früh morgens. Und in letzter Zeit hatte sie auch nicht so  
sorgenfrei gewirkt sie sonst.

Usagi aß schweigend ihr Müsli. Es gab um diese Zeit des Tages nicht viel zu  
sagen. Es war ein Verbrechen, dass die Schule so früh anfing. Wirklich, sie  
hätte kein Problem damit, abends ein, zwei Stunden länger aufzubleiben, wenn sie  
morgens eine Stunde länger schlafen könnte.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule ging sie langsam, während sie über das Chaos, das ihr  
Leben geworden war, nachdachte. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, eine Superheldin zu  
sein, aber das war ein Kindertraum gewesen und sie war kein Kind mehr. Es  
erschien ihr so, als ob ihr Leben zum Inbegriff des chinesischen Fluches  
geworden wäre: "Mögest du alles bekommen, dass du dir wünscht." Sie war zu einem  
Superhelden geworden, jetzt sehr zu ihrer Verzweiflung. Der Fluch hatte  
allerdings aufgehört zu funktionieren, da ihr Wunsch, dass das Böse aufhören  
würde zu existieren und sie nicht mehr kämpfen müsste, noch nicht erfüllt worden  
war. Oder der Fluch erhörte Wünsche nur selektiv.

Es gab Tage, an denen sie sich wünschte, Luna niemals getroffen zu haben. Sie  
träumte von den sorgenfreien Tagen bevor sie zum ersten Mal die Worte gerufen  
hatte, die ihr die sprechende Katze vorgesagt hatte - die Worte, die sie in  
Sailor Moon verwandelten. Diese einfachen Worte, die ihr Leben für immer  
verändert hatten.

Mit fast fünfzehn hatte sie grade erst angefangen sich Gedanken darüber zu  
machen, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte. In dem Moment, nachdem sie  
ihren ersten Kampf alleine erfolgreich beendet hatte, kam sie zu der Erkenntnis,  
dass ihre Träume aus dem Fenster flogen. Ihr Leben, ihre Entscheidungen waren  
nicht länger ihr eigen und danach hatte sie ein Opfer nach dem anderen bringen  
müssen.

Ihre Beziehungen zerbrachen zuerst. Als erstes gingen die Freundschaften kaputt,  
die sie schon hatte, bevor sie sich überhaupt an etwas erinnern konnte. Naru,  
Mariko und Jun waren jetzt lediglich Bekannte. Am schmerzhaftesten war es  
gewesen, die enge Beziehung zu ihren Eltern zu verschlechtern. Wie konnte sie  
eine gesunde und vertrauensvolle Beziehung zu zwei Menschen, die sie von allem  
auf der Welt am meisten liebten, aufrecht erhalten, wenn sie ihnen noch nicht  
einmal eine grundsätzliche Wahrheit über sich erzählen konnte?

Komischer weise konnte sie sich daran erinnern, dass sie die Schule in ihrer  
Vor-Sailor-Moon-Zeit etwas weniger gehasst hatte. Natürlich war sie da auch eine  
etwas bessere Schülerin gewesen. Sie war zwar beim weitesten nicht brillant  
gewesen, aber ihr Geist und ihre Zeit waren viel weniger beansprucht gewesen.  
Sie hatte, was sie gerne erwähnte, eine gute Mittelmäßigkeit erbracht, manchmal  
unterbrochen von Momenten der Brillanz und seltenen Misserfolgen. Jetzt  
erbrachte sie nur noch eine lange Spanne von brillanten Misserfolgen, periodisch  
unterbrochen von Funken der Mittelmäßigkeit.

Als sie und Luna zusammen die anderen Senshi gefunden hatten, hatte sie  
tatsächlich geglaubt, dass der Druck, der auf ihr lastete, etwas weniger werden  
würde. Allerdings schien er nur noch mehr zuzunehmen. Es gab jetzt noch mehr  
Leute zu beschützen. Freunde, die sie liebte, und deren Leben davon abhingen,  
dass sie keine Katastrophe aus einer Situation machte. Mehr Leute, deren  
Anwesenheit allein sie daran erinnerte, warum sie niemals ein normales Leben  
haben würde.

Sie war kein normales Mädchen mehr. Es machte sie so krank, dass sie sogar ihre  
angebliches Anrecht auf Königlichkeit und ihre gewaltige Macht aufgeben würde,  
nur um ein normales Schulmädchen sein zu können, das sich lediglich um Frisuren  
und Jungs Gedanken machen musste - und darum, wie weit sie mit ihrem Freund  
gehen sollte. Und währenddessen versuchten alle anderen verzweifelt, alles  
andere außer normal zu sein. Sie selbst dachte noch nicht mal über Jungs und Sex  
nach; es passte einfach nicht in ihren Zeitplan.

Sie hatte keine Hoffnungen, sich in nächster Zeit zu verlieben und zum Glück gab  
es keine verführerisch aussehenden potentiellen Freunde, die sie dazu bringen  
könnten, sich im Elend der Situation zu suhlen. Sie konnte nicht anders als auf  
all die Mädchen eifersüchtig sein, die, sobald sie in die High School gekommen  
waren, sich sofort in die Date-Szene begeben hatten. Es war eine entmutigende  
Aussicht der Zukunft alleine ins Auge blicken zu müssen.

Jedes Mädchen träume davon, eine Prinzessin zu sein. Ihr war gesagt worden, dass  
sie eine war, aber sie hatte keine Möglichkeit es zu beweisen. Ihr Königreich  
war zu Staub zerfallen; niemand konnte sich an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern, und  
so war alles, was sie noch übrig hatte, um zu beweisen, dass es jemals existiert  
hatte ein mächtiger Stein, die Überbleibsel ihres Hofesstaates, und die  
Verpflichtung, diesen Planeten zu beschützen. Sie hatte noch nicht mal einen  
Traumprinz.

Usagi schreckte aus ihren Überlegungen auf und bemerkte, dass einige andere  
Schüler sie unterwegs überholten und sie dabei so komisch ansahen, als hätten  
sie sie noch nie gesehen. Obwohl, vielleicht hatten sie das auch noch nie. Es  
war eine Seltenheit, dass sie in einem normalen Tempo auf dem Weg zur Schule war  
und dabei auch noch gute Chancen hatte, pünktlich anzukommen.

Ein kalter Hauch fuhr durch sie hindurch und sie erstarrte. Es gab keinen Wind  
und es war ein relativ warmer Morgen. Die feinen Härchen auf ihrem Nacken  
stellten sich auf und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie jemand  
beobachtete. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um, ihre blonden Pferdeschwänze flogen  
über ihre Schultern. Das war die intensive Version des Gefühls, das sie kurz  
vorm Aufwachen gespürt hatte. Ihre Augen suchten die Umgebung ab.

Da war nichts, zumindest nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nur Leute, die auf dem Weg zur  
Arbeit oder zur Schule waren.

Sie drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter Richtung Schule. Sie war fest  
überzeugt davon, dass da wer gewesen war. Oder etwas. Es würde ein langer Tag  
werden.

* * *

Ihr war langweilig, aber das war normal. Sie hatte keine besondere Interesse an  
Geometrie. Was sie betraf, hatte sie jegliche Geometrie, die sie je brauchen  
würde, im Kindergarten gelernt. Sie erkannte Kreise, Quadrate und Rechtecke, und  
das war alles, was zählte. Sie wandte die Augen von ihrem Lehrer ab. Wenn sie  
ihre Augen auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger auf die Tafel richten müsste,  
würden sie wieder zufallen, und sie würde zu schnarchen anfangen. Sie war so  
müde. 

Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und hoffte, dass etwas Interessantes vorüberfliegen  
würde. Alles da draußen würde interessanter sein, als das hier drinnen. Aber es  
gab nichts außer den Wind, der die Bäume bewegte. Sie sah weiter zu und für  
einen kurzen Moment hätte sie schwören können, dass sie den Wind auf ihrer Haut  
spürte. Sie dachte, dass sie hören konnte, wie er durch die Bäume pfiff und dann  
hätte sie schwören können, dass der Wind ihren Namen flüsterte.

Sie bildete sich schon Sachen ein. Sie brauchte offensichtlich Schlaf. Sie  
drehte sich wieder der Tafel zu, wusste allerdings sofort nicht, worüber der  
Lehrer redete und so wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

Da war es schon wieder. Die Kühle einer sanften Briese auf ihrer Haut und der  
entfernte Klang ihres Namens darin. Irgendetwas da draußen starrte sie genau an  
und sie konnte es fühlen.

Mit einem guten Vorsatz verbannte sie dieses komische Gefühl aus ihrem Geist und  
drehte sich wieder zur Tafel. Tagträumen brachte sie nirgendwo hin, und sie  
brachte ihre Aufmerksamkeit abermals der Tafel entgegen. Sie versuchte  
aufzupassen. Sie fuhr mit den Augen die orangen Mustern auf der Krawatte ihres  
Lehrers auf und ab, bis ihre Augen zufielen.

"Serenity."

Jemand berührte sie. Es fühlte sich nicht exakt wie Hände an, aber was immer es  
war, folgte ihrer Wirbelsäule und sie fühlte es die ganze Länge ihres Rückens  
hinuntergleiten, um schließlich ihren Hintern zu streicheln, als ob ihre  
Kleidung nicht vorhanden wäre. Dann strich es über ihren Bauch zu ihren Brüsten  
und wieder hinunter zwischen ihre Beine. Sie war nackt.

Sie schrie vor Schock auf, erwachte sofort in der Realität und plötzlich wurde  
ihr bewusst, dass ihre gesamte Klasse sie anstarrte. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass  
sie mittlerweile an solche Peinlichkeiten gewohnt war, wo es ihr doch schon so  
oft passiert war, aber es war immer wieder neu und durcheinander bringend,  
besonders in diesem Fall.

Nachdem es klar war, dass sie eingenickt war und geträumt hatte, erklang  
Gekichere und Usagis Gesicht wurde rot vor Verlegenheit. Sie konnte nicht  
glauben, dass sie eine erotischen Traum im Unterricht gehabt hatte, und auch  
noch einen, der so echt gewirkt hatte. Sie hatte ja schon von sexueller  
Frustration gehört, aber noch nie von solch einem Grad.

"Ich sehe dich nach der Stunde, Usagi.", gab der Lehrer bekannt.

Warum kümmert er sich darum, wunderte sie sich. Sie war sicher, dass er ihr  
nachsitzen verpassen würde. Jeden Tag kam sie auf diesen Fakt vorbereitet zur  
Schule. Es schien unausweichlich, dass sie etwas tat, was es wert war, nach dem  
regulären Unterricht zu bleiben. Man sollte eigentlich denken, dass ihre Lehrer  
es bis jetzt in den Kopf gekriegt hätten, dass sie etwas Neues ausprobieren  
mussten, da sie merken mussten, dass das viele Nachsitzen nichts geändert hatte.

Usagi seufzte und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Keine zehn Minuten später,  
rügte sie Mr. Mitchell dafür, dass sie nicht aufpasste:

"Miss Tsukino, da Sie nicht aufpassen, ziehen Sie es wahrscheinlich vor 2000  
Worte darüber zu schreiben, was so Interessantes vor dem Fenster ist."

"Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte sie.

"Es soll dir nicht Leid tun. Pass auf. Wenn du das tust, kannst du vielleicht  
den nächsten Test schaffen."

* * *

Und so kam es, dass sie sich nach Ende der Unterrichtszeit allein in einem sonst  
leeren Raum sitzend wiederfand, den Füller knapp über dem Papier. Sie fand es  
gleichzeitig wohltuend und entmutigend, dass sie fast immer die einzige beim  
Nachsitzen war. Es schien eine Menge über sie im Vergleich zu jedem anderen  
Schüler an ihrer Schule zu sagen. Andererseits war die Stille und Einsamkeit  
wohltuend. 

Sie sah kurz auf zu Mr. Mitchell. Der halb amerikanische, halb japanische Lehrer  
machte jeden Schulmorgen zu einem miserablen. Er hatte einen leicht  
unzufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als er Teste korrigierte und manchmal  
kurz zur Uhr aufschauend. Wenn er ihr jemals etwas anderes als steife Formalität  
entgegen gebracht hätte, hätte sie vielleicht ein bisschen Mitleid für ihn  
gehabt, dass er diese Nachsitzpflicht erfüllen musste, aber sie konnte nicht  
anders als zu denken, dass er, wie viele andere Lehrer, es verdiente.

Ihr war wie üblich aufgetragen worden, einen Aufsatz zu schreiben und Dank  
Mangel an Kreativität, den selben wie alle, die jemals nachsitzen mussten. Sie  
hatte diesen bestimmten Aufsatz schon tausendmal geschrieben und war verdammt  
gut darin. Sie konnte ihn auswendig und das mit guter Grammatik. Sie war sich  
außerdem sicher, dass, egal welcher arme Tropf von Lehrer zu ihrer Aufsicht  
verdonnert war, ihn niemals las. Ab und zu hatte sie in der Mitte eine Zeile  
totalen Unsinns eingebaut, der absolut keinen Sinn ergab, nur um ihre Theorie zu  
testen. Es war nie aufgefallen. Sie konnte wahrscheinlich einen ganz anderen  
Aufsatz schreiben und keiner würde es bemerken. Und so begann sie.

Sie fing an einen Aufsatz darüber zu schreiben, warum sie die Schule hasste und  
warum nachsitzen pure Zeitverschwendung war, warum überhaupt alles sinnlos war.  
Sie war in der Mitte der zweiten Seite angekommen, als sie das Gefühl beschlich,  
dass ihr jemand zusah, ihr über die Schulter schaute. Sie konnte fast die Hitze  
des Körpers des Mannes spüren. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass sein warmer Atem  
über ihren Nacken strich, und ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Sie war sicher, dass es ein Mann war. Sie wusste nicht wie oder warum, aber in  
ihrem Geist gab es keine Zweifel.

Sie hörte abrupt auf zu schreiben und drehte sich um, aber da war nichts, nichts  
außer kühler, leerer Luft und leeren Stühlen um sie herum.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Tsukino?"

Usagi drehte sich wieder nach vorne und suchte im Gesicht ihres Lehrers nach  
einem Anzeichen, dass er irgendwen anders im Raum gesehen hatte, obwohl sie  
wusste, dass es unwahrscheinlich war.

"Es ist nichts.", erklärte sie. Er zog die Stirn in Falten und fuhr mit seiner  
Arbeit fort.

Usagi richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Aufsatz, in dessen Mitte sie  
grade war. Sie war grade dabei gewesen zu erklären, welches Elend es war, einen  
ganzen Tag abzusitzen, wenn man frustrierend genau wusste, dass man am Ende des  
Tages nichts Neues wusste. Als sie aber auf ihre Papiere hinunter sah, stand da  
nichts, nichts außer drei kleine Worte in schludriger Handschrift, die ihr das  
Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen.

Ich beobachte dich.

Sie begann zu zittern und starrte weiterhin auf die Worte. Plötzlich stand sie  
auf und sah sich eilig im Raum um. Es war immer noch keiner da.

"Usagi! Was ist los?"

Wie sollte sie diese Frage beantworten? Was sollte sie sagen? Wie konnte sie  
erklären, dass sie dachte, dass jemand, den sie nicht sehen konnte, sie  
verfolgte, beobachtete und Notizen auf ihre Papiere schrieb?

"Ich ... ich dachte, ich hätte einen ekligen Käfer gesehen.", erklärte sie  
zittrig. "Er ist jetzt weg.", wisperte sie.

Er sah sie einen Moment stechend an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den  
Tests, die er benotete, zuwandte. Genau in diesem Moment gab er ihr  
wahrscheinlich eine Sechs.

Sie setzte sich wieder an ihren Tisch und sah hinunter auf ihre Papiere. Die  
Worte waren verschwunden. Jetzt konnte sie dort nichts Ungewöhnliches sehen,  
nichts, außer ihren Aufsatz.

* * *

"Okay. Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?" 

"Huh?", fragte Usagi verwirrt. Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf der Tatami Matte,  
die den Boden von Reis Tempel bedeckte. Sie hatte unkonzentriert durch die  
offenen Tür gestarrt. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihren Freunden erzählen sollte, was  
früher am Tag passiert war, oder ob sie es lassen sollte. Es könnte alles nur in  
ihrem Kopf passieren. Was war, wenn sie ihren Verstand verlor? Es gab keine  
Möglichkeit zu beweisen, dass etwas passiert war. Alles was sie vorzuweisen  
hatte, waren einige schlechte Gefühle und eine Notiz, die verschwunden war und  
vielleicht gar nicht erst existiert hatte.

"Es ist nichts, Rei. Ich bin nur müde."

"Wenn du es sagst.", kommentierte Rei ungläubig. Sie kannte ihre Freundin gut.  
Irgendetwas beschäftigte sie und es brauchte keine psychischen Fähigkeiten um  
das zu erraten.

Usagi blieb still und starrte weiter. Rei machte sich in letzter Zeit eine Menge  
Sorgen um Usagi. Es schien so als würde sie allmählich immer depressiver, wenn  
das das richtige Wort war. Usagis Gefühle waren unberechenbar geworden und ihre  
Benehmen war aggressiver als je zuvor. Nach einem Jahr Kampf gegen die Gesandten  
des Bösen schien sie ermüded.

Vielleicht durchlebte sie eine Veränderung. Rei vermutete, dass Usagi anfing  
sich damit abzufinden, dass ihre Kindheitsträume vielleicht nichts wert waren,  
da sie vielleicht ihr ganzes Leben damit verbringen musste, dass Böse zu  
bekämpfen.

"Kämpfst du gerne, Rei?", fragte Usagi ruhig.

"Du meinst das Königreich des Dunkeln und Aliens aus anderen Galaxien?"

"Ja, die.", antwortete Usagi.

Die dunkelhaarige Priesterin schwieg für einen Augenblick. "Ich mag es nicht zu  
kämpfen, aber ich mag das Gefühl, etwas geschafft zu haben, wenn es vorbei ist.  
Es ist ein gutes Gefühl über unseren Feind zu triumphieren."

"Ich hasse es, kämpfen zu müssen. Ich hasse es wirklich. Ich bin froh, wenn ein  
Kampf vorüber ist, aber es ist nie wirklich vorbei. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl,  
dass es das nie wird und wir nie gewinnen werden. Ich meine um es deutlich zu  
machen, wir haben Beryll besiegt und grade als wir dachten, es ist alles vorbei,  
haben die Überbleibsel von ihrem Königreich entschieden, sich zu organisieren  
und weiter zumachen. Was ist, wenn einer von uns etwas passiert, was würde dann  
passieren?"

"Dann würde der Rest weiter kämpfen, Usagi.

Nur weil wir das Böse immer direkt bekämpfen, heißt das nicht, dass andere nicht  
auch kämpfen. Alle Menschen da draußen kämpfen jeden Tag und sie haben nicht die  
Kräfte, die wir haben. Auch wenn du die Kräfte, die du hast, nicht besitzen  
würdest, würdest du wahrscheinlich auf eine andere Weise kämpfen; es ist unser  
Schicksal. Es gibt keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass du ohne deine Kräfte  
glücklicher wärst.

Man kann eine besondere Fröhlichkeit dadurch erreichen, dass man dem Bösen  
direkt gegenüber treten und es übertrumpfen kann. Jeden Tag können die Leute nur  
die Produkte des Bösen bekämpfen. Wir haben die Chance die Wurzel von so viel  
Schmerz zu zerstören. Manchmal ist es ermüdend, aber das ist es wert."

"Danke. Ich glaube, das musste ich hören." Sie hörte sich nicht grade  
überglücklich an.

"Was du wirklich brauchst ist einen Tritt in den Hintern."

"Und lass mich raten, du meldest dich freiwillig für den Job?" , sagte Usagi  
abfällig.

"Natürlich. Wer könnte es besser als ich?"

"So ziemlich jeder mit kleineren Füßen." , erwiderte Usagi

"Sollst du nicht süß und unschuldig sein? Ich schwöre, dass du dich angsam in  
eine verbitterte, sarkastische Hexe verwandelst."

"Ja, aber nun, Prinzessinnen sollen auch klug, wunderschön und anmutig sein und  
ich bin nichts davon, also verzeih mir, wenn ich ein bisschen sarkastisch  
werde."

"Falls es dir hilft: Du bist vielleicht nicht anmutig oder brillant, aber  
irgendwer muss dir den Stab der Schönheit um die Ohren gehauen haben. Und eine  
Sache aus drei ist besser als überhaupt keine."

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich bei dir bedanken oder dir eine runterhauen soll."

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dich vor Dankbarkeit vor meinen Füßen in den  
Staub wirfts. Ich gebe nicht einfach jedem ein Kompliment."

* * *

Später an dem Abend, die Sonne ging grade unter, war Usagi auf dem Weg nach  
Hause. Die Wärme der letzten Sonnenstrahlen der hinterm Horizont versinkenden  
Sonne umgab sie, wärmte ihre Haut und es war fast so, als hätte der Rest des  
Tages nie stattgefunden. Sie aalte sich in den Strahlen und vergaß all ihre  
Probleme. 

Sie war mitten auf ihrem Weg nach Hause, als sie plötzlich eine leichter Wind  
erfasste. Es war eine warme Briese, die sich gut auf ihrer Haut anfühlte und  
ihren Rock hochwirbelte. Glücklicher Weise war niemand in der Nähe und sie  
kicherte, während sie versuchte, ihren Rock wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Ihre blonden Pferdeschwänze schlangen sich um ihren Körper und die seidigen  
Strähnen aus blondem Haar kitzelten ihre Haut ein bisschen.

Wie aus dem nichts kam eine Hanvoll Rosenblühten mit dem Wind geflogen,  
wirbelten um sie herum wie ein Tornado. Sie fühlten sich wie eisige Küsse an,  
als sie ihre Haut berührten, sanft aber kalt. Jedes Blütenblatt schien zu  
schmelzen, wenn es ihre Haut oder den Boden berührte. Ihr Lächeln verblasste als  
sie über die Seltsamkeit dieser Situation nachdachte. Die Briese schien nichts  
anderes zu berühren. Alles andere stand vollkommen still.

Augenblicklich wurde der Wind eiskalt, es fühlte sich an, als ob ihre Haut  
eingefroren war, und dann hörte es genauso plötzlich auf wie es angefangen  
hatte.

Usagi fing an schneller zu gehen, aber sie wusste, dass sie den Augen, von denen  
sie sicher war, dass sie sie beobachteten, nicht entgehen konnte, noch der  
Stimme, die ihren Namen im Wind flüsterte und die angesichts ihrer Angst lachte.  
Sie rannte in ihr Haus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, schweratmend vor  
Angst.

"Usagi, du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.", kommentierte ihre  
Mutter.

Vielleicht war es das, was es war... ein Geist.

"Vielleicht.", flüsterte sie. Sie rannte die Treppe hoch und ließ ihre verwirrte  
Mutter stehen, die sah ihr hinterher und dachte über das komische Benehmen von  
Teenagern nach.

In dieser Welt, in der sie eine Superheldin war und böse Monster aus anderen  
Dimensionen umbrachte war es komisch, dass der Gedanke an einen Geist ihr noch  
nie in den Sinn gekommen war. Sie war noch nicht mal sicher, ob sie an Geister  
glaubte. Obwohl, wenn man die komischen Dinge, die täglich stattfanden, in  
Betracht zog, war die Existenz von Geistern definitiv im Bereich des Möglichen  
und wenn man bedachte, welchen Dinge sie in der Vergangenheit gegenübergestanden  
hatte, waren sie eher auf der guten Seite der übernatürlichen Kräfte.

---------------

Usagi wollte nicht schlafen. Der Rosenblüten-Vorfall am früheren Abend hatten  
das Gefühl zurückgebracht, das sie gehabt hatte, als sie heute morgen, technisch  
gestern, aufgewacht war. Sie sah auf ihre Digitaluhr, die ihr mitteilte, dass es  
ein Uhr morgens war. Sie musste ins Bett gehen, aber sie hatte Angst, dass der  
Schlaf sie verletzlich machte.

Das war ein dummer Gedanke. Sie war den ganzen Tag wach gewesen, und das hatte  
nichts geändert. Aber da war etwas in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, dass irgendwie  
bedrohlich schien. All die schlimmen Dinge, die auf der Welt passierten, so  
viele davon passierten nachts. Geister, Mörder, Diebe, Youmas, Kobolde und die  
Liste der Kreaturen, die den Schutz der Nacht nutzen um ihre bösen Taten  
auszuführen, ging noch weiter. Es war genug um jemanden dazu zu bringen, niemals  
wieder seine Augen schließen zu wollen.

Es war glücklicherweise so, dass, wo der Geist nicht willig, der Körper schwach  
war.

Eine halbe Stunde später fielen ihr die Augen. Sie war zu ausgepowert von einer  
Mitternachtsattacke eines Youma um ihre Augen auch nur eine Sekunde länger offen  
zu halten. Gegen ihren Willen schlief sie ein.

"Serenity."

Usagi warf sich ruhelos im Schlaf hin und her. Sie stöhnte laut auf, als sie  
eine Hand über die weiche, glatte Haut ihres Bauches hoch zu ihren Brüsten  
streichen spürte. Ein Finger kreiste um ihrer Brustwarze, welche unter der  
Berührung der warmen Hand hart wurde. Etwas Heißes und Nasses, eine Zunge,  
schlängelte sich über ihre Brust, neckte ihren festen, harten Nippel und sie ein  
Paar Hände liebkosten ihren Körper.

Die Hände schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein, setzte ihre Haut in Flammen,  
wussten genau, wo sie sie berühren mussten, damit sie ihren Rücken sinnlich mit  
Vergnügen krümmte. Ein Mund legte sich über ihren, als sie ihn keuchend öffnete.  
Der Kuss war nicht sanft sondern fest und voller Leidenschaft und er ließ sie  
Luft und etwas anderes brauchend zurück.

Sie setzte sich plötzlich auf. Das war nicht real. Das war nicht real. Es war  
nur ein Traum. Aber warum waren dann ihr Hemd aufgeknöpft, ihre Lippen  
geschwollen und ihre Nippel rot?

Usagi brach in Tränen aus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey leute! Kapitel 2 ist da! Jubel

Es ist zwar ne Woche spaeter als geplant, aber letzte woche war die buecherei zu...

Naja, jetzt is das Kap, ja da. Viel Spass beim lesen!

Disclaimer: Nix mir... bekomm kein Geld

Widmung: Allen, die mir ein kommi geschrieben haben

LG, Prinzess

* * *

Kapitel 2

Usagi war angenehm überrascht, dass sie es geschafft hatte, einmal nicht nachsitzen zu müssen. Allerdings war es fast genauso sinnlos einem Routine-Senshi-Treffen beizuwohnen wie nachzusitzen, besonders da in letzter Zeit alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit dem Bekämpfen des Bösen zu tun hatte, ihr den letzten Nerv raubte.

„Was wissen wir bis jetzt?", fragte Luna

„Dass die Mächte des Bösen versuchen uns umzubringen und die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen.", murmelte Makoto sarkastisch. Ersteres war verdammt offensichtlich. Sie sollte es wissen. Erst in der letzten Nacht hatte ein Youma mit einen ziemlich scharfen Diskus auf ihren Kopf gezielt.

„Ich hätte mir etwas Spezifischeres als das gewünscht.", erwiderte Luna trocken.

„Nun, mir scheint es so, als ob das Königreich des Dunkeln seine üblichen Wege verlässt unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Alle Attacken sind auf das Gebiet Juuban konzentriert, allerdings ohne dass sie Energie sammeln wollen oder irgendein anderes finsteres Benehmen an den Tag legen, das man vielleicht mit dem Bösen in Verbindung bringen würde, wenn man Chaos im Allgemeinen nicht mitzählt. Denn das ist ihrer Art, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich vermute, dass sie die Schnelligkeit unseres Eingreifens mit denen der vorherigen Attacken vergleichen um so festzustellen, wo unser normaler Aufenthaltsort ist. Sie testen uns und legen fest, was für unsere Eliminierung nötig ist.", analysierte Ami mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich glaube, dass der General andere Pläne hat als der Rest.", sagte Mina. „Er war nur einmal bei einem Kampf und hat nur zugesehen. Er hatte so einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als ob ihm langweilig wäre und er sah zu, als ob ihm egal wäre, was passiert. Ich glaube, Ami hat recht, Mina stimmt zu."

„Warte mal eine Sekunde!", fiel Usagi ein. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, einen General gesehen zu haben. Wann habt ihr einen General gesehen?"

„Reg dich ab, Luftikus!", fuhr Rei sie an. „Du warst nicht da. Das war zu der Zeit, als du dir den Knöchel verstaucht hattest."

„Oh. Und lasst mich raten, ihr habt einfach vergessen es mir zu erzählen."

„Was gab's da zu erzählen?", fragte Makoto. „Er ist genau wie der Rest von ihnen; groß, dunkel, gutaussehend, mächtig und darauf aus, uns umzubringen."

„Oh, und er hat keine Uniform getragen … Zumindest nicht die Selbe wie die anderen.", fügte Mina hinzu.

„Woher wusstet ihr dann, dass er ein General ist?", wollte Usagi wissen.

„Er war derjenige, von dem die Youmas Befehle entgegengenommen haben, Hohlkopf. Können wir jetzt auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkommen?", sagte Rei haltlos.

„Sie testen uns wahrscheinlich um sogar zu versuchen unsere Identitäten herauszufinden", sagte Ami. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

Usagi erstarrte. „Wenn sie herausfinden, wer wir sind, können sie uns jederzeit angreifen!"

„Genau, und deshalb sollten wir versuchen, uns so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten.", sagte Rei. „Was heißt, dass du nicht länger Odango Atama bist."

„Was!"

„Ich bin verwirrt.", begann Mina. „Was hat es das alles hier damit zu tun, dass sie Odango Atama ist?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne, Pyro.", keifte Usagi und ignorierte die Verwendung des verhassten Spitznamen.

„Deine Frisur muss weg."

„Muss sie nicht!", entgegnete Usagi entrüstet.

„Muss sie doch."

„Muss sie nicht!"

„Stop!", schrie Luna. Alle verharrten regungslos während Rei und Usagi sich wütend anstarrten. Das war nicht unüblich und so wurden sie ignoriert, als Luna sprach.

„Rei hat da einen guten Standpunkt. Deine Frisur ist unüblich; sie macht dich einzigartig und jetzt ist keine gute Zeit, einzigartig zu sein oder halt das einzige Mädchen in Tokyo, dass die gleiche Frisur hat wie Sailor Moon, und auch noch genau so aussieht wie sie. Einblenden ist das Schlüsselwort, also musst du deine Haare runter lassen."

„Aber ich hab mein Haar schon immer so getragen."

„Exakt. Und das ist genau der Grund, warum es jetzt Zeit für eine Veränderung ist.", gab Luna bekannt.

„Und wenn ich es nicht mache?", fragte Usagi um raus zu finden, wo sie stand.

„Dann muss ich mich nur in dein Zimmer schleichen und es abschneiden, wenn du schläfst.", drohte Rei ihr mit einem Grinsen. Ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie erkannte, dass Usagi mal wieder ein Opfer für einen Kampf bringen musste, den sie hasste.

Usagis Gesicht wurde ein bisschen blasser. Die letzte Nacht kam ihr wieder in Erinnerung und ein ängstlicher Ausdruck legte sich über ihre Züge. Der Gedanke daran, dass sich vielleicht jemand in ihr Zimmer geschlichen hatte und all die Dinge, von denen sie geträumt hatte, getan hatte, ängstigten sie zu Tode.

„Beruhig dich, Odango Atama.", beruhigte Rei, als sie den entsetzten Ausdruck auf Usagis Gesicht sah. „Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht."

Usagi zwang sich zu einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln. Sie schaffte es in dem Moment kaum die Gedanken an die Nacht zu verdrängen. „Dann sollten wir es dann wohl besser hinter uns bringen.", sagte sie steif.

Sie langte hoch, zog die Nadeln aus ihren Knoten und kämmte ihr Haar anschließend mit den Fingern durch.

„Und was schlagt ihr vor soll ich jetzt mit all dem Haar machen?", fragte Usagi fast schon herablassend. „Ich kann es nicht offen lassen, es ist zu lang und es würde zu einem verknoteten Durcheinander werden, flechten dauert viel zu lange und wenn ihr es wagt, vorzuschlagen, dass ich es abscheide, werde ich es jedem von euch ins Gesicht klatschen."

„Was sollen wir dann tun, Usagi?", fragte Mina. „Du musst es ja nicht ganz abschneiden. Du kannst ja die selbe Länge haben wie Rei und ich."

„Wirklich, dass muntert mich ja jetzt so auf, Mina.", murmelte Usagi sarkastisch. „Solange dieses Einblenden wichtig ist, will ich wirklich nicht wie du rumrennen."

Ami und Rei sahen sich an. Sie hatten Usagis zunehmende Tendenz zum Sarkasmus diskutiert. Sie hatte sich so sehr verändert. Sie brauchte eine Pause; sie brauchten alle eine Pause. Auch wenn Rei glaubte, dass es schon zu spät war, dass das keine große Veränderung mit sich bringen würde. Usagi hatte Panik vor Kämpfen.

„Nun, du musst etwas tun, Usagi." Luna bestand darauf.

„Fein.", fuhr Usagi sie an. „Gib mir eine verdammte Schere."

„Ich schwöre dieser Scheiß passiert immer nur mir.", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Rei gab ihr eine Schere und Usagi fasste grob ihre langen Locken und zum Schock aller schnitt sie gut 60 Zentimeter ihres ungewöhnlich langen Haares ab.

„Da! Seit ihr jetzt glücklich?" Alle sahen sie geschockt an. In Usagis Hand war eine riesige Masse goldener Haar. Ihr Haar berührte jetzt so grade eben noch ihre Hüften.

Usagi sah die langen Strähnen von blondem Haar in ihrer Hand mit Horror an, so als ob sie jetzt erst verstand, was sie getan hatte. Ihr Gesicht wurde so weiß wie eine Wand und sie rannte aus dem Zimmer ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich übergab.

„Was zur Hölle hab ich getan?", fragte sie sich selbst laut, nachdem sie sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Du hast deine Haare geschnitten.", erwiderte Mina knapp, als sie hinter ihr in den Raum trat. Minako nahm die Enden von Usagis dickem Haar hoch, das jetzt bis kaum über ihre Taille reichte und eine Meer aus goldenen Wellen war. „Und du hast es sogar geschafft, es grade zu schneiden."

---------------

Usagi saß in ihrem Bett, die Armen um ihre Beine geschlungen und dem Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Wieder mal musste sie für mindestens eine halbe Stunde noch nicht auf sein und sie war noch müde. Sie hatte wieder geträumt, aber Nichts vergleichbares zum letzten Mal. Sie erinnerte sich an Vieles, aber es schien so, als ob vieles davon schnell verblasste und sie kämpfte verzweifelt mit ihrem Geist, die Erinnerungen an den Traum zu behalten.

Sie träumte mit so einer Klarheit, dass sie sicher gewesen war, dass es real gewesen war. Es war so gewesen, als wäre sie nur zu Bett gegangen, um in einer ganz anderen Welt aufzuwachen. Sie war offensichtlich aufgewacht, um einen neuen Tag zu bestreiten, und hatte sich in einem unbekannten Bett aufgesetzt, das mindestens fünf oder sechs mal größer war als das, auf dem sie jetzt saß. Der Raum war riesig gewesen. Dieses Bett schien mit seinen enormen Säulen, die bis ganz hinauf zur Decke reichten ein unveränderbarer Fixpunkt in dem großartigen Zimmer zu sein.

Der Teil von ihr, der ganz zu diesem Traum gehörte, kannte diesen Platz gut und war glücklich hier. Es fühlte sich wie zuhause an, aber als sie sich in den teuren, bedruckten leinenen Tüchern bewegte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass das nicht ihr zuhause war und das dies definitiv nicht ihr Bett war.

Unter der Decke war sie vollkommen nackt gewesen, aber sie war von ihrer Nacktheit nicht im mindesten überrascht oder beschämt gewesen. Sie schlang die Decke um ihren Körper, kletterte aus den hohen Bett und ging zu dem offenen Balkontüren, durch welche helles Sonnenlicht auf den kalten Steinboden des Zimmers fiel. Sie aalte sich im Licht der Sonne ohne auf den eigentlichen Balkon, der die gesamte Länge einer der langen Wände einnahm, hinauszutreten. Es würde niemanden Gutes bringen, wenn man sie hier sah. Das war nicht ihr zuhause und von allen Orten im Sonnensystem, an denen sie sein konnte, war dies der Ort, der an allererster Stelle der Liste der Orte stand, an denen sie nicht sein sollte.

Wie aus dem Nichts schlangen sich zwei Arme um sie und obwohl ihre automatische Reaktion Panik oder Kampf gewesen wäre, entspannte sie sich und ließ die Arme sie umfassen. Sie lehnte sich an den harten Körper eines Mannes, dessen Arme sie festhielten und trösteten. Er küsste ihre Schulter und wanderte dann mit seinen Lippen weiter zu ihrem Nacken. Sie erlaubte der Decke zu Boden zu fallen, während er sie liebkoste.

„Serenity."

Und dann hörte er zu ihrer Enttäuschung plötzlich auf.

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen.", sagte der Mann emotionslos.

„Ich will nicht." Ohne ihn anzusehen, konnte sie sein Stirnrunzeln und die Starre seines Gesichtsausdrucks fühlen. Er war sauer auf sie. Ihr Körper versteifte sich.

„Geh nach Hause zu deiner Mutter und deinen süßen kleinen Prinzessinnenbeschützern. Ist dein Verlobter nicht im Palast? Vielleicht solltest du hingehen und ihm einen Guten Morgen wünschen, ihm vielleicht einen kleinen Kuss geben.

Hat er dich schon geküsst? Hast du ihn deine perfekten Brüste anfassen lassen?", er umschloss fest eine ihrer Brüste mit wenig Zärtlichkeit, bevor er die Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ. „Vielleicht hast du ihn dich hier berühren lassen?"

Sie drückte sich grob von ihm weg. „Musst du immer so rau sein?"

„Ah ja, das ist das, was eure Leute immer von uns gedacht haben.", stellte er bitter fest.

„Das ist nicht das, was ich meinte und das weißt du auch. Was ist los mit dir?"

„Geh nach Hause, Serenity. Du gehörst nicht hier her."

„Und wenn ich das nicht mache?"

„Dann würde ich sicherstellen, dass, wenn ich dich endlich hierbleiben lasse, dein Bauch mit meinen Kindern gefüllt wird. Was würde dein Prinz Melone dann sagen? Ich wette deine Mutter wäre soo stolz." Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe ihn zu korrigieren. Der Name ihres Verlobten war Meal und nicht der irgendeiner süßen Erdfrucht.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!", keifte sie wütend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du es überhaupt wagen würdest, mich aufzuhalten."

Sie ohrfeigte ihn fest und mit einem schnellen Ausspruch von Energie transportierte sie sich augenblicklich Tausende von Meilen zurück in ihre Kammern des Mondpalastes.

Es tat am meisten weh, weil sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sie würde es ihm nie versagen. War sie wirklich so lasterhaft?

Als ihr Rückblick endete und nur die gröbsten Details in ihrer Erinnerung blieben, stand Usagi auf und ging hinüber zu dem Spiegel an ihrer Schranktür und sah sich an. Es war komisch, dass sie sich an sich selbst erinnern konnte, wie sie in dem Traum gewesen war, so als ob sie sich selbst durch seine Augen gesehen hatte, aber sie konnte sich nicht an sein Gesicht erinnern.

Sie hatte in dem Traum beinahe so ausgesehen wie jetzt, dachte sie. Ihr Haar war zwar länger gewesen, so wie es vor ein paar Tagen noch gewesen war, aber es hatte lose in massigen Wellen um ihren nackten Körper gehangen. In ihrem Traum hatte sie Dinge über ihn instinktiv gewusst, wenn sie sich auf sie bezogen. Er dachte, dass sie wunderschön war. Er wollte sie.

Sie zog sich an, als sie etwas Seltsames bemerkte. Sie war unlogischer weise erfreut zu wissen, dass jemand sie wunderschön fand, auch wenn er nicht existierte.

--------------

Usagi eilte in der letzten Minute in der Klasse, ihrem Haar zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der hinter ihr her schwang. Jeder starrte sie erstaunt an, während wie mit den Augen rollte. Sie hätte vielleicht daran denken sollen, sie früher zu schockieren. Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern war fast das ganze Haar wert, das sie abgeschnitten hatte.

---------------

Sie hatte gute Laune, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie sich einmal einfach wunderschön fühlte. Und da war auch die Tatsache, dass auf dem Weg zur Schule nichts passiert war. Das war nicht viel, aber sie klopfte sich in Gedanken auf den Schulter, dass sie trotzdem versuchte, fröhlich zu sein.

„Usagi, ich würde gerne nach der Stunde mit dir sprechen.", gab ihr Lehrer bekannt, als sie Platz nahm. Er hatte einen irgend wie komischen Gesichtsausdruck, was sie besorgte. Usagi sah kurz fragend Makoto an, die hinter ihr saß, aber sie zuckte auch nur unwissend mit den Achseln.

Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass etwas sehr falsch war und dass verdarb ihre Laune. Der Fakt, dass er sie nach der Stunde sehen wollte anstatt wie sonst bis nach der Schule zu warten, war ein Zeichen, dass es sich um etwas Ernsteres handelte. Mr. Mitchell sandte ihr die ganze Stunde über komischen Blicke zu.

Am Ende der Stunde hielt sie an seinem Schreibtisch an.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Mr. Mitchell?"

„Einen Moment noch, Usagi. Wir müssen reden, alleine." Er hatte einen todernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er schien fast schon nervös zu sein, bemerkte Usagi. Er wartete bis alle den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor er die Tür schloss und ihr anwies, dass sie sich setzten sollte.

„Wir müssen über deinen Aufsatz reden, Usagi.", gab er feierlich bekannt.

„Mein Aufsatz?", fragte Usagi überrascht. „Ich dachte nicht, dass Sie ihn lesen würden.", stammelte sie rot werdend. „Niemand tut das."

„Und deshalb hast du das geschrieben, was du hast?"

„Ich glaube schon. Niemand liest es. Ich dacht nur, dass ich einmal sagen sollte, was ich wirklich fühle."

„Und das ist, was du wirklich fühlst?" Er sah sie an als ob ihre Zustimmung die Welt bedeutete.

„Yoo?", erwiderte Usagi zögernd, verwirrt. Der Aufsatz war nicht so wichtig. Alles was sie getan hatte, war dass sie erklärt hatte, wie schwierig die Dinge zu verstehen waren und dass sie viele Aufgaben hatte, die sie nachts wachhielten, was es noch schwerer machte morgens aufzuwachen. Sie nachsitzen zu lassen machten die Dinge nicht besser, es verkomplizierte ihr Leben nur, da der Bestrafungeffekt verloren gegangen war, da sie es täglich erwartete. Das zu schreiben war wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee gewesen, aber das hätte nicht in dem Ausdruck enden sollen, den er jetzt auf seinem Gesicht stehen hatte.

Es war ein Ausdruck von nervöser Besorgnis.

„Usagi, ich weiß, dass du als ein Teenager bestimmte Gefühle hast, mit denen du zurechtkommen musst, und die sehr verwirrend sind. Ich bin sicher, dass es in deinem Leben wahrscheinlich viele Dinge gibt, die in diese Gefühle eingreifen, sie schwieriger machen und dich sicher manchmal verwirren …"

Warum fing das an wie ‚Die Rede' zu klingen, die ihre Eltern ihr ein paar Jahre zuvor gehalten hatten?

„Usagi, ich verstehe, dass du für mich als dein Lehrer bestimmte Gefühle hast. Ich bin in einer Position, die dich vielleicht dazu bringt, deine Gefühle und Begierden auf mich zu konzentrieren …"

„Was!", unterbrach Usagi geschockt. „Ich versteh absolut nichts. Wovon reden Sie?"

„Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast, Usagi.", gab er ehrlich zu. „Der Aufsatz, den du geschrieben hast war sehr …", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten und wurde dabei krebsrot. Usagi starrte ihn einfach nur mit geweiteten Augen an.

Es war ihr noch nicht mal für einen Augenblick in den Sinn gekommen, sich zu dem Mann auch nur hingezogen zu fühlen. Es war nicht, dass er unattraktiv war, aber er war ein Lehrer. Er hatte schöne graue Augen, kurzes dunkles Haar und ein kantiges Kinn. Er war ein gutaussehender Mann auf die selbe unanziehende Weise, wie ihr Vater ein gutaussehender Mann war. Wo zur Hölle redete er rüber?

„… überschwänglich, tatsächlich extrem erotisch.", beendete er.

Usagi starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie konnte den Worten nicht glauben, die seinen Mund verlassen hatten. Überschwänglich und erotisch? Erotisch? Wie? Warum? Wie?

„Ich verstehe nicht.", stotterte sie. „Worvon reden Sie? Ich bin nicht in sie verknallt." Er versteckte seine unerwartete leichte Enttäuschung hinter einem ernsten Ausdruck.

„Usagi, du hast mir einen Brief geschrieben, einen sehr erotischen Brief. Ich bin noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich einige der Dinge nennen möchte, die du geschrieben hast."

„Ich hab Ihnen keinen Brief geschrieben. Ich habe einen Aufsatz darüber geschrieben, warum ich die Schule hasse. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen. Vielleicht haben sie ihn mit dem von jemand anders vertauscht."

Er sah verwirrt aus und ein bisschen skeptisch. Er nahm drei Seiten Papier von seinem Schreibtisch und übergab ihr die handgeschriebenen Blätter. „Ist das nicht dein Aufsatz?"

Usagi nahm die Papiere entgegen und starrte sie verwundert an. Die Handschrift sah genau so wie ihre aus, aber als sie den Aufsatz las, bemerkte sie, dass es nicht ihre Worte waren. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und ihr Gesicht wurde rot. Sie war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren, als sie die Worte las, von denen er glaubte, dass es ihre waren. Es war pervers, es war schmutzig; es war buchstäblich Sex auf Papier. Da standen Beschreibungen von Akten, von denen er glaubte, dass sie ihn bat, sie mit ihr auszuführen, die ihr noch nicht mal als Möglichkeit in den Sinn gekommen wären. Ihre Körpertemperatur schoß um ein paar Grad in die Höhe bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie sich in ihren Kleidern unwohl fühlte.

„Ich… ich…", stotterte Usagi, es war unmöglich ihre Zunge Worte formen zu lassen. Sie war so geschockt, ihr Hirn konnte im Moment noch nicht mal Nachrichten an ihre Zunge senden.

„Das ist deine Handschrift, oder, Usagi?"

Ihr Name stand oben auf der Seite, in ihrer eigenen Handschrift. Sie erkannte jede Kurve und Biegung. Es war alles aus der Perspektive einer Frau geschrieben und Teile davon ließen sich genau so lesen wie der Traum, den sie in der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte.

„Nein.", leugnete sie. „"Es sieht wie meine aus, aber das kann nicht sein. Ich habe das nicht geschrieben. Ich hätte das nicht schreiben können." Usagi sah mit einem panischen, bittenden Blick zu ihm auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie …"

Er glaubte ihr nicht. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Sie war verloren.

„Sie glauben mir nicht.", wisperte sie, verblüfft und nicht ganz glaubend, was passierte.

„Usagi, dass sind die Blätter, die du mir in die Hand gedrückt hast, als du gegangen bist. Ich habe sie selbst gelesen. Deine Name steht oben drauf, geschrieben in deiner eigenen Handschrift. Ich glaube, dass du den Brief geschrieben hast…"

Usagi war entsetzt. Wie konnte sie das Beweismaterial leugnen? Es war ihr Wort gegen den handfesten Brief in ihrer eigenen Hand, der sie verurteilte.

„Ich habe es nicht getan. Ich schwöre, dass ich es nicht getan habe.", leugnete sie, während Tränen ihre Wangen runterrannen.

„Wenn das hier von einem anderen Schüler gewesen wäre, hätte ich es vielleicht als Nichts abgeschrieben, aber ich habe sehr ungewöhnliches Verhalten von dir beobachtet und ich denke, dass du Hilfe brauchen könntest. Ich hab mit Dr. Kurokomo, dem Schulpsychologen, geredet, und er würde dich nach der Schule gerne in seinem Büro sehen."

Usagi war verblüfft. Ein Psychologe? Darüber hätte sie lachen können, wenn sie nicht so niedergeschlagen wäre. Sie fing an zu denken, dass sie vielleicht wirklich Hilfe brauchte. Sie verlor anscheinend den Verstand.

Usagi verließ das Klassenzimmer wie in Trance. Wie konnte ihr das alles zustoßen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie einen Albtraum leben würde. Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinunter und sie eilte zum nächsten Badezimmer. Die Tränen steigerten sich bald zu Schluchzern und sie schien nicht aufhören zu können. Was, wenn sie wirklich den Verstand verlor? Was, wenn sie den Brief wirklich geschrieben hatte? Hieß das, dass sie alles, was ihr sonst noch passierte, auch nur erfand?

Sie musste sich wieder einkriegen. Vielleicht war Therapie die Antwort. Aber dann, dachte sie wieder bitter, würde es ihr nie wirklich möglich sein, dem Therapierst alles zu erzählen. Nichts, dass ihn nicht sofort davon überzeugen würde, dass er sie für den Rest ihres Lebens in eine Gummizelle einsperren müsste. Sie schaffte es, sich zu beruhigen und wusch sich das Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren immer noch rot, aber es gab nichts, was sie dagegen machen konnte.

Sie sah kaum die fragenden Augen ihres Lehrers und ihrer Klassenkameraden, die ihre geschwollenen roten Augen bemerkten, als sie das nächsten Klassenzimmer betrat, ihre Entschuldigung abgab und sich hinsetzte.

Usagi fing an zu denken, dass das Peinlichste an der ganzen Situation war, dass sie den Brief nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekam. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihn dachte, errötete ihre Haut und sie konnte nicht anders, als über all diese erotischen Dinge, nach deren Ausführung an ihr sie angeblich gefragt hatte, nachzudenken. Das Schlimme daran war, dass darüber nachzudenken sie noch unsicherer und frustrierter machte.

Der Rest des Tages schien ein Countdown zu dem Treffen mit dem Psychologen zu sein. Ihre Freunde hatten nach ihren geschwollenen Augen gefragt, aber sie hatte lediglich ein kaum existentes Lächeln erzwungen und ihnen gesagt, dass es nichts wäre. Sie wagte es nicht mal eine Erklärung zu versuchen. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr niemand die ‚Wahrheit' glauben würde, besonders jetzt nicht, wo sie selber unsicher war, was denn nun die Wahrheit war.

---------------

Usagi schlüpfte still in das Büro. Ein sehr großer, breitschultriger Mann mit dunklen Haaren stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am einzigen Fenster des Raumes. Es war ein nettes Büro, bemerkte Usagi. Es gab ein paar Bilder an den Wänden, zwei Topfpflanzen und ein Regal voller Bücher.

Neben einer mit Leder bezogenen Liege stand ein Stuhl. Sie riet, dass das der Ort war, wo sie sich hinlegen und ihm all ihre Probleme erzählen sollte. Sie war ein bisschen überrascht. Das Büro sah so aus, wie sie sich das eines professionellen Psychologen vorstellte; das war nicht das, was sie von einem Schulpsychologenbüro erwartet hatte.

„Setzt dich, Usagi.", kommandierte er ohne sich umzudrehen, so als ob er Augen im Hinterkopf hätte.

Sie setzte sich und wartete darauf, dass er sich umdrehte. Im Zimmer war es für eine Weile unangenehm still und sie bemerkte, dass er eine Kopie ihres Briefes auf dem Schreibtisch liegen hatte.

Als sie es am wenigsten erwartete, drehte er sich um und fixierte sie mit einem entschlossenen Blick. Ihr Magen zog sich unter seinem Blick zusammen.

Er sah nicht im Entferntesten so aus, wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Eines war sicher, wenn er der Lehrer gewesen wäre, hätte sie bestimmt nicht so schnell die Möglichkeit ausgeschlossen, dass sie ihm wirklich einen erotischen Brief geschrieben hätte. Er war ganz ohne Zweifel der best aussehenste Mann, den sie je gesehen hatte und somit auch die Art Mann, die zu erotischen Briefen inspirierte.

Seine blauen Augen waren eisig und durchdringend und verursachten ein unwillkürliches Zittern. Falls sie diesem Mann irgendwas erzählte, läge das vielleicht nicht an ihrer Hand. Sein Blick war hypnotisierend, so als ob er alles aus ihr rausbekommen würde, was er begehrte.

„Also, hast du diesen Brief geschrieben, Usagi?" Genau auf den Punkt. „Dein Lehrer sagt, dass du behauptest, es nicht getan zu haben."

„Ich war es nicht.", sagte Usagi herausfordernd mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein als sie eigentlich fühlte.

Er lächelte ein verschlagenes Lächeln, das sie nervös machte. Er stellte sich ihr auf der anderen Seite des Tisches gegenüber. „Du sagst also, dass Mr. Mitchell sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht hat, um seinem Ego zu schmeicheln?" Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort. „Irgendwie hört sich das nicht sehr plausibel an."

Usagi war geschockt; zu geschockt um zu lächeln. Sie schwieg weiterhin und konnte nicht aufhören, seine perfekten Gesichtszüge zu bewundern. Es kam ihr durch die Art wie er sie mit Vergnügen in den Augen ansah in den Sinn, dass er sich ihres Blickes bewusst war. Sie war verlegen. Ohne Zweifel dachte er, dass sie ein Sex-gieriger Teenager war, der dreckige Briefe an Lehrer schrieb und wahrscheinlich jeden einzelnen der Akte, die in dem Brief beschrieben waren, schon selbst ausgeführt hatte.

Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dich fragen, warum du denkst, dass du hier bist.", gab er bekannt, so als ob er mit den Verfahren die der Job verlangte, unvertraut war.

Usagi sah ihn komisch an. „Wenn Sie das täten, würde das eine ziemlich dumme Frage sein. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, hierhin zu kommen und der Grund, das ich hier bin, liegt auf ihrem Schreibtisch."

„Oh, ja, der Brief.", sagte er abwesend, als ob er ihn vergessen hätte, auch wenn sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er sich sehr gut daran erinnern konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das Schreiben eines erotischen Briefes an einen Lehrer dich als Verrückte qualifiziert, oder was glaubst du?"

„Nicht, wenn man ihn nicht geschrieben hat und das hab ich nicht, also denke ich, dass ich vollkommen zurechnungsfähig bin, in welchem Fall ich wahrscheinlich gehen sollte." Sie machte allerdings keine Anstalten zu gehen. Die intensive Art, wie er sie ansah, hielt sie in auf ihrem Platz festgefroren.

„Wie erklärst du die Existenz des Briefes?"

„Das kann ich nicht.", antwortete sie simpel. Die Erklärungen über sie sich den ganzen Tag den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, hatten alle auf zwei Haupttheorien zurückgeführt, von denen beide zwangsläufig dazu führen würden, dass man ihren Verstand in Frage stellen würde. Das erste Szenario war, dass sie den Brief tatsächlich geschrieben und es anschließen vergessen hatte, und in dem anderen hatte es ihr Geisterstalker getan. Sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben auch nur eine der beiden Erklärungen laut zu äußern.

„Was wäre, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dir glaube?"

„Ich würde Ihnen nicht glauben.", antwortete sie, bevor ihr Verstand sie aufhalten konnte.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte. Warum bekam sie das Gefühl, dass der Mann nicht das war, was er zu sein schien?

„Warum?"

„Ich würde mir an ihrer Stelle auch nicht glauben. Ein Lehrer behauptet, dass ich einen erotischen Brief geschrieben habe und es gibt das Beweismittel in einer Handschrift, die wie meine aussieht, die aussagt, dass ich ihn geschrieben habe. Die einzige Person, die glaubt, dass ich es nicht war, bin ich und wenn ich mir den Brief angucke, frage ich mich tatsächlich, ob ich mir überhaupt glaube."

„Du glaubst, dass du den Brief vielleicht geschrieben hast?" Zur Antwort errötete Usagi. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht das nötige Wissen hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es gewesen sein kann, aber was, wenn ich es getan hab? Ich habe nicht das nötige Wissen um mir so etwas auszudenken und ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob alles in dem Brief möglich ist." Usagi wurde knallrot, als sie endete.

„Ist es.", versicherte er ihr lächelnd und amüsiert angesichts ihrer vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen. „Ich habe das Meiste selbst ausprobiert."

Usagis Mund klappte auf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Das war wahrscheinlich die unpassenste Sache, die er hatte sagen können, aber er sah nicht im mindesten schuldbewusst aus und sie glaubte ihm.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du den Brief geschrieben hast, aber irgendwie nicht bemerkt hast, dass du es tust? Das ist ziemlich weit hergeholt, meinst du nicht?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube schon.", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Aber ich sehe keine andere Erklärung." Und auch wenn sie es tat: Sie würde sie nicht verlauten lassen.

„Und was war das für ein Aufsatz, den du eigentlich geschrieben hast?"

„Ich sollte einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, wie wichtig Pünktlichkeit und Aufmerksamkeit im Unterricht sind. Es ist immer der gleiche Aufsatz und niemand ließt in je, also packe ich manchmal ein paar Zeilen totalen Quatsch hinein, aber niemand bemerkt es jemals."

„Also hast du einen Aufsatz über Pünktlichkeit geschrieben?"

„Nein. Ich habe einen Aufsatz darüber geschrieben, warum das Schreiben dieses Aufsatzes und Nachsitzen überhaupt total sinnlos ist und warum ich Schule hasse. Ich habe nicht erwartet, das jemand den Aufsatz ließt. Wenn sie das vorher getan hätten, hätten sie auch den Quatsch gefunden, den ich ab und zu geschrieben habe."

„Du musst oft nachsitzen." Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Aussage. Usagi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Immer. Ich habe mich daran gewohnt."

„Weshalb es sinnlos ist."

Usagi nickte.

„Du hast keine sehr gute Schuleakte."

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Usagi, überrascht von der plötzlichen Wendung der Unterhaltung.

„Du kommst mindesten drei bis vier Mal pro Woche zu spät zum Unterricht. Deine Noten sind alles andere als spektakulär, ausgezeichnet mit vielen Widersprüchen. Deine Fehlstunden sind wirklich ziemlich überraschend, besonders weil du meistens entschuldigt bist; verstauchter Knöchel, verstauchtes Handgelenk, angeknackste Rippe, gebrochener Zeh?", er gab ihr einen durchdringenden neugierigen Blick. Sie erwiderte ihn mit einem ganz und gar leerem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du nimmst an keinen außerschulischen Aktivitäten teil; wenn man Nachsitzen nicht mitzählt und die Kommentare deiner Lehrer laufen alle auf das Selbe hinaus."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Usagi, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich wissen wollte. Allerdings war sie zu genervt um nicht zu fragen.

„Ein potentielle gute Schülerin, der es an Motivation fehlt, und deren Fortschritt von schlechten Lerngewohnheiten und zu wenig Selbstwertgefühl verhindert wird."

„Und was hat das alles damit zu tun, dass ich hier bin?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Warum sagst du mir das nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sind der Profi, warum sagen Sie es mir nicht?", erwiderte sie, und schmiss ihm seine Worte zurück an den Kopf.

„Nun, wenn du meine professionelle Meinung hören willst.", er lächelte, so als ob das, was er gesagt hatte, ihn amüsierte. „Wenn du jemand anders als du wärst, hätte dich Mr. Mitchell nicht hierhin geschickt."

„Das heißt?"

„Mr. Mitchell scheint zu denken, dass dieser Brief auf ein viel größeres Problem hinweist."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich verstehe, was Sie meinen.", antwortete Usagi knapp.

„Für eine so wunderschöne junge Frau führen sie ein sehr außergewöhnliches Leben, oder?" Sie war von dem Kompliment genauso verblüfft wie von dem Rest des Kommentars.

„Was lässt Sie das annehmen?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Er ignorierte ihre Frage. „Möchtests du vielleicht erklären, woher du all diese Verletzungen bekommen hast?"

„Nein." Er lächelte bei ihrer Antwort, so als ob er die Antwort erwartet hätte und sie konnte nicht anders als denken, dass er durch sie durch sehen konnte, dass er alles wusste.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das akzeptieren sollte, da du eigentlich reden und ich zuhören sollte; aber ich werde es, für jetzt. Du kannst deine gefährlichen außerschulischen Aktivitäten, die irgendwie zu angeknacksten Rippen und verstauchten Gelenken führen ein anderes Mal erklären."

Für einen Moment saß er einfach nur da und starrte sie an. Ihre Haut wurde heiß unter seinem Blick und sie fühlte sich so ungeschützt, als ob sie nackt wäre. Sein Blick war vertraut und beunruhigend, aber sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm abwenden und zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie, was er trug.

Es waren nicht die typischen Kleidungsstücke eines Lehrers oder das, was sie von einem Doktor erwartete. Er trug eine unglaublich gut passende, lässige, schwarze Anzugjacke über einem schwarzen Hemd, das vorne bis zur Mitte seiner Brust geöffnet war und gebräunte Haut enthüllte. Es war unglaublich sexy. Er sah überhaupt nicht wie irgendein Doktor aus. Um ehrlich zu sein, sah er nicht einen Tag älter als fünfundzwanzig aus.

Plötzlich stand er auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Er streckte seine Hand aus, welche sie annahm, und er zog sie aus dem Stuhl

„Ich werde dich nicht weiter psychoanalysieren, Usagi. Du kannst jetzt nach Hause gehen. Und egal wie spät du morgens bist, es gibt kein nachsitzen. Du wirst zu mir kommen."

Usagi war verblüfft. Ihre Hand lag immer noch in seiner und sie konnte noch nicht mal die Veränderungen in ihrem Körper verstehen, die bei seiner Berührung passiert waren. Sie war gleichzeitig ausbalanciert und aus der Bahn geworfen und sie hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis draußen und an der frischen Luft zu sein. Sie war heiß und hatte Probleme zu atmen.

„Ich werde dich dann morgen sehen.", sagte er. Sie schaffte es zu nicken,er ließ ihre Hand los und sie ging zur Tür. Als sie aus der Tür trat gab er ihr die Blätter von seinem Schreibtisch.

Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht bekämpfen, dass etwas sehr Komisches passiert war. In ihrem Kopf herrschte Durcheinander und seine Stimme flüstere immer noch in ihren Gedanken

Ich werde dich sehen…

Sie war zu eingenommen von dem Bedürfnis aus dem Gebäude zu kommen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen, um mehr als einen kurzen Blick auf die Blätter zu werfen. Es war der berühmt-berüchtigte Aufsatz. Sie schob ihn in ihren Rucksack, kramte eilig ihre Sachen zusammen und ging aus dem Gebäude; wartete dann nur einen Moment, damit das Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut verschwand und ihr Atem wieder ruhig und kontrolliert wurde, bevor sie nach Hause ging.

---------------

Als Usagi zum Abendessen runter kam, bemerkte sie, dass jemand fehlte. Ihr Bruder war dagewesen, als sie nach Hause gekommen war und jetzt war er es nicht mehr. Nicht dass sie die Nervensäge vermisste.

„Wo ist Shingo?", fragte sie ihre Eltern.

„Er isst bei den Tsuyoshis zu Abend.", antwortete ihre Mutter. Als sie sich an dem Tisch setzten, spürte Usagi die Spannung in der Luft. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass ihre Eltern eine sehr gute Idee davon hatten, was heute passiert war. Sollte sie warten, bis sie es ansprachen oder sollte sie die Kontrolle über die Situation übernehmen? Wenn es eins gab, was ihr die letzten zwei Jahre des Kampfes beigebracht hatten, dann wares die Kontrolle über die Situation zu übernehmen, solange sie konnte.

„Ich nehme an, dass ihr heute von meinem Lehrer gehört habt.", sagte sie ruhig.

„Was hat dich dazu gebracht, so etwas zu tun, Usagi!", schrie ihre Mutter sie gradezu an.

Usagi war plötzlich wütend. „Wollt ihr mich nicht fragen, ob ich es überhaupt getan hab?"

„Nun, hast du?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Nein, allerdings hab ich das nicht."

„Wie erklärst du dann den Brief?"

„Das tu ich nicht."

„Das tust du nicht?", rief ihr Vater wütend aus. Ihre Mutter legte ihm eine Hand auf dem Arm um ihn zurück zu halten.

„Du warst beim Schulpsychologen?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Ja."

„Und was hatte er über zu der Situation zu sagen?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Nicht viel, wirklich.", sagte Usagi nonchalant.

„Usagi, wir wollen mehr Informationen als das."

„Es gibt nicht zu erzählen. Da ich den Brief nicht geschrieben habe, gab es wirklich nichts zum drüber reden und weil es nichts zum drüber reden gab, gibt es nicht zu erzählen. Darf ich jetzt aufstehen?"

An diesem Punkt war sie sehr, sehr genervt. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten sie komplett ausgelaugt.

„Usagi, was ist los mit dir? Dein Benehmen ist so seltsam. Du bist nicht du selbst."

„Nichts." Sie wartete nicht auf ihre Zustimmung, sie stand einfach auf und verließ das Zimmer.

------------------------

Usagi ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Heute war ein Tag gewesen, der auf der Liste der um die Stelle des schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens konkurrierenden Tage gelandet war. Sie hatte grade ihre Eltern und sich selbst mit ihrem Benehmen erstaunt, aber sie fühlte sich nicht sonderlich nachsichtig.

Sie sah ziellos die Decke an und dachte über die Möglichkeit nach, morgen einfach nicht aufzuwachen. Die Möglichkeit auf einen weiteren Tag wie heute war etwas, an das sie nicht denken wollte, um es schlicht zu sagen, geschweige denn, ihm entgegen treten.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag, Usagi?", wollte eine wütende Stimme wissen.

Sie setzte sich auf und sah auf die schwarze Katze hinunter, die durch ihr offenes Fenster hineinkam.

„Was ist jetzt los, Luna?", fragte Usagi aufgebracht.

„Was ist jetzt los? Warum war dein Kommunikator nicht an? Du hast einen Kampf und ein Treffen verpasst und du hast heute nachmittag noch nicht mal angerufen um dich bei den Mädchen zu melden!"

Usagi kicherte leise und bitter für sich selbst. Und er dachte, sie hätte keine außerschulischen Aktivitäten. Wenn er doch nur wüsste. Aber vielleicht tat er das. Seine Kommentare waren ein bisschen zu intuitiv.

Sie wollte sich nicht mit Luna abgeben. Sie wollte Sailor Moon nicht auch noch auf die Liste der heutigen Angelegenheiten setzten; sie wollte einfach nur zu Bett gehen und für eine Weile nicht denken.

„Ich schlage vor, dass du das Thema fallen lässt und dir für einen anderen Tag aufhebst, Luna. Ich möchte mich jetzt nicht darum kümmern."

„Du willst dich nicht darum kümmern.", kreischte Luna. „Das Schicksal der Welt liegt in deinen Händen und du willst dich nicht darum kümmern?"

„Nein, das will ich nicht.", fuhr Usagi knapp auf. „Wenn ich glauben würde, dass du dich darum kümmerst und es verstehen würdest, würde ich versuchen das Level der Frustration, Wut und Verzweiflung mit dem ich mich den ganzen Tag rumschlagen musste zu erklären, aber das werde ich nicht, weil ich meine Stimme leise halten muss, damit meine Eltern nicht hier rein rennen und mich sehen, wie ich meine Katze anbrülle, was nur weitere Fragen nach meinem Verstand aufwerfen würde. Also schlage ich vor, dass du mich alleine lässt, bevor ich wirklich mein letztes bisschen Verstand verliere und meine Deckung auffliegen lasse.", beendete sie harsch.

Luna machte einen Schritt zurück, geschockt und verängstigt von den turbulenten Gefühlen, die sie in Usagis Augen gesehen hatte. Ihr war schon seit einiger Zeit bewusst, dass der Streß des Kämpfens ihr allmählich nahe kam und sie jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr veränderte, aber der Ausdruck grade in ihren Augen ängstigte und beunruhigte sie gleichzeitig. Irgendwas war mächtig falsch.

„Usagi …", fing sie an, sie wollte sie zum Reden bringen.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden.", gab Usagi mit einem Ton bekannt, der die Möglichkeit auf weitere Diskussionen auf Null reduzierte.

Luna ging auf dem selben Weg, auf dem sie gekommen war.

Usagi schloss ihre Augen und driftete davon. Sie war zwischen der Traumwelt und der Realität, als sie es fühlte. Es passierte wieder. Sie sollte ohne Probleme aufwachen können, aber sie konnte anscheinend sich weder bewegen noch ihre Augen öffnen.

Seine Präsens war dieses Mal sehr stark, solider als beimletztes Mal. Sie konnte seinen Geruch riechen, der sehr einem moschusartigen, holzähnlichem Duft, vermischt mit etwas leichterem, frischeren, das dem Duft des Frühlings nah kam. Sie konnte die Hitze seines Atems an ihrem Nacken spüren und die Feuchte seiner Zunge, als er ihre Brüste küsste, daran saugte. Nicht wie ein Kind, sondern fester und mit einem Können, das lediglich dazu da zu sein schien, Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Seine Hände glitten zwischen an ihre Beine und streichelten sie dort. Sie stöhnte sanft auf.

‚Serenity.'

Es sollte ihr keinen Spaß machen. Er berührte sie gegen ihren Willen; es war eine Verletzung ihrer Intimität. Aber ihr Körper betrog sie, ihr Rücken drückte sich bei seinen gekonnten Berührungen durch, drückte sich gegen sein Gewicht.

Es kam ihr in den Sinn, dass er jeden Moment die Dinge auf ein höheres Level bringen konnte und mit Leichtigkeit ihre Unschuld stehlen konnte. Es würde ihr nicht möglich sein, ihn zu stoppen. Noch schlimmer, sie würde es genießen. Sie würde vergewaltigt werden und sie würde es genießen; es war ekelerregend.

Grade als sie dachte, dass sie es nicht mehr ertragen könnte, explodierte ihr Körper vor Lust. Sie erlebte ihren ersten Orgasmus in seinen Armen,ihre Augen flogen auf und sie sah blaue Augen und dann verschwand alles.

Er hatte sie nicht genommen. Es war frustrierend gleichzeitig erleichtert und enttäuscht zu sein. Sie hatte ein unglaubliche Lust in denArmeneines gesichtslosen Fremden erlebt. Sie verzweifelte an ihrem Verlust der Kontrolle. Er konnte alles tun, was er wollte und es gab nichts, dass sie tun konnte um ihn aufzuhalten. Ein Teil von ihr wollte es nicht mal versuchen. Sie konnte nicht anders als zugeben, dass ihr gesamtes Leben zu einem außer Kontrolle geratenem, ziellos umherirrender und mit erbarmungsloser Geschwindigkeit auf Zerstörung zusteuerndem Tornado geworden war.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Leute!  
Das erste Halbjahr (oder besser, das zweite Viertel) des Schuljahrs ist rum.  
So ein Zeugnis wie hier hätte ich auch gerne in Deutschland. Fürs Vierteljahr  
nen Durchschnitt von 1,1, fürs Halbjahr 1,0. Leider, leider sind die  
Ansprüche in Deutschland aber härter. smile  
Jooo, somit hab ich jetzt auch nen etwas anderen Stundenplan. Kein Animal  
Science mehr, kein Humor in Lit., kein Fashion Design, kein 20th Century  
History. Dafür Chor, Spanisch und Drama in Lit. Und ne Freistunde, in der ich  
Betan, schreiben (und Hausaufgaben machen) kann. freude  
Jetzt sollte es so einmal alle ein/zwei wochen nen neues Kap. geben. Es sei denn  
ich schreibe H,ud? oder an ObG

Widmung: Meinen Kommischreibern  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi macht Geld mit Sailor Moon und MarshAngel hat diese  
Story mit ihren Charaktern fabriziert

Anmerkung:Asti-chan: Ist untertauchen besser als einblenden?

heagdl, Prinzess

* * *

Kapitel 3

Usagi kam mit fast zehn Minuten Verspätung in die Klasse. Sie beeilte sich  
nicht und sie gab auch keine Entschuldigungen, als sie in die Klasse trat

"Miss Tsukino, sie sind zu spät, wie immer."

"Es scheint so.", erwiderte sie nonchalant in einem kühlen Tonfall. Im  
Klassenzimmer war es still und es herrschte Spannung in der Luft.

"Ich sehen dich beim Nachsitzen.", gab Mr. Mitchell knapp bekannt.

"Ich hab schon einen anderen Termin.", entgegnete sie und wog ihre Worte ab.  
"Ich wette, sie wissen alles darüber."

Er sagte nichts mehr, aber die Muskeln in seinem Nacken und in seinem Kiefer  
spannten sich sich vor Wut. Warum sollte er wütend sein, fragte sie sich. Er  
war derjenige, der von sich selbst glaubte, dass er das Objekt ihrer  
überschwänglichen und erotischen Zuneigungen war; er sollte überglücklich  
auf einem Powertrip sein. Sie, andererseits, hatte jeden Grund wütend zu sein.

Sie ging zu ihrem Platz, bewusst dessen, dass ihr alle Augen folgten. Jeder  
schien die negative Spannung in der Luft zu bemerken. Sie setzte sich hin und  
Makoto lehnte sich vor um zu ihr hinüber zu flüstern.

"Worum zur Kuckuck ging es da?"

Usagi zuckte mit den Achseln.

---------------

Mr. Mitchell hielt sie auf, als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gehen wollte.

"Du warst sehr unhöflich heute morgen.", fuhr er sie an.

Sie sagte nichts.

"Ich schlage vor, dass du pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinst, ganz gleich was  
deine persönlichen Probleme sind, oder ich sorge dafür, dass du suspendierst  
wirst."

"Nun, da meine persönlichen Probleme alle mit ihnen zusammenhängen, können  
sie bestimmt verstehen, dass ich alles andere als erfreut bin, jeden morgen  
aufzuwachen um dann sie zu sehen."

Er war geschockt, das konnte sie sehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das  
tatsächlich gesagt hatte und er sah sie an, als ob er kurz davor stände, einen  
Schlaganfall zu erleiden. Vor kurzem wäre es ihr noch nicht mal in den Sinn  
gekommen so etwas zu sagen.

"Ich hoffe, dass du all deine Probleme mit Dr. Kurokomo ausarbeitest, weil ich  
dir versichern kann, dass du mit dieser Einstellung niemals etwas erreichen  
wirst."

"Meine Probleme?", fragte sie genervt.

Sie zog die Blätter hervor, die Dr. Kurokomo ihr gegeben hatte und schmiss sie  
geradezu nach ihm. "Vielleicht sind das gar nicht meine Probleme!"

Sie ging aus dem Raum und ließ eine Kopie des Aufsatzes, den sie geschrieben  
hatte zurück. Er las verwirrt drüber. Da war nichts Erotisches an dem Aufsatz.  
Es war ein Aufsatz darüber, warum nachsitzen sinnlos war.

---------------

"Wie haben Sie diesen Aufsatz bekommen?", forderte Usagi unhöflich, als sie  
nach der Schule in das Büro des guten Doktors trat.

Er lehnte lässig gegen die Kante seines Schreibtischs, so als ob er auf ihre  
Ankunft gewartet hätte. Er lächelte lediglich, sah sich ihren Körper von oben  
bis unten an und ignorierte ihre Frage.

"Wie geht es dir, Usagi? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Usagi wurde so weiß, dass man es mit der Farbe der Wände in dem Büro  
vergleichen konnte.

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Du warst heute morgen schon wieder zu spät und laut Mr. Mitchell warst du sehr  
unhöflich. Manchmal werden die Leute launig, wenn sie schlecht geschlafen  
haben.", informierte er sie, als ob das die intelligenteste Sache wäre, die er  
je gesagt hätte. "Also, hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ich glaube schon.", antwortete Usagi. "Warum?"

"Irgendwelche interessanten Träume?"

Usagi wurde abermals bleich und errötete dann in einem strahlenden Rot. Es war  
so, als ob er es wüsste.

"Warum fragen Sie?", schaffte sie es hervorzubringen.

Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. "Das schien ich tun zu müssen. Träume  
sind oft unsere unterbewusste Art, viele von unseren Problemen zu verarbeiten."

"Ich habe keine Problemen zu verarbeiten."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wir haben alle Problemen, nur manche von uns  
ziehen es vor, das nicht zuzugeben."

"Wie haben Sie den Aufsatz bekommen?", fragte sie wieder.

"Du wirst das Thema nicht fallen lassen, oder?"

"Nein."

"Es ist nicht wichtig."

"Natürlich ist es wichtig. Dieser Aufsatz ist der Grund warum ich hier bin."

"Nein. Du bist hier, weil ich dich gebeten habe zu kommen. Du hättest nicht  
kommen müssten, wenn du nicht gewollt hättest. Du kannst gehen, wann immer du  
möchtest."

"Nicht, bis ich über den Aufsatz Bescheid weiß."

"Nun, dann glaube ich, dass wir lange hier bleiben werden." Er lächelte  
heiter.

Usagi starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Sie benehmen sich nicht wie ein Psychologe.",  
klage sie ihn an.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, behauptet zu haben, einer zu sein." Usagi  
sah ihn verblüfft an.

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Ich hab dir nicht gesagt, dass ich ein Psychologe bin."

"Aber Mr. Mitchell hat gesagt..."

"Mr. Mitchell könnte seinen Kopf nicht mal von seinen Hintern unterscheiden,  
wenn ich ihn in letzteres hinein treten würde."

"Wer sind Sie?"

Er kam näher bis er nur noch ein oder zwei Zoll von ihr entfernt war. Die  
unglaubliche Nähe ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen und sie fühlte sich  
plötzlich schwach. Sie wollte zurückweichen, am liebsten den ganzen Weg bis  
vor die Tür, aber sie war wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht an ihrem Platz  
erstarrt.

"Ich weiß, wer ich bin. Die Frage ist: Wer bist du?"

"Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung berührte er sanft ihre Wange und neigte ihren Kopf. Er  
küsste sie fest und leidenschaftlich und schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Er  
zog sie an sich, streichelte ihren Hintern und ließ sie den wachsenden Beweis  
seiner Erregung spüren.

,Wer immer du denkst, der du bist, Serenity, vergiss niemals, dass du mein bist.  
Du gehörst mir, jetzt und für alle Zeit.'

Sie wusste, dass er die Worte nicht ausgesprochen hatte, aber sie war sich auch  
sicher, dass sie sie gehört hatte. Er war ER! Ihre Augen flogen auf, als er den  
Kuss löste. Er war verschwunden. Ihre Augen suchten den Raum ab, aber sie war  
allein in dem Büro.

Sie war geschockt.

Jetzt kannte sie die Identität ihres Stalkers, des Mannes, der sie nachts in  
ihren Träumen liebkoste. Jetzt war es einfach in seinen blauen Augen die  
eisigen zu erkennen, die sie für einen kurzen Augenblick in mitten der Nacht  
gesehen hatten. Sie wusste jetzt nicht mehr von ihm als zuvor, aber er wusste  
anscheinend eine Menge über sie. Nur einer Sache war ihr gewiss; er war nicht  
Dr. Kurokomo.

---------------

Usagi erklomm die letzten Treppenstufen zu Reis Tempel. Sie schwor, dass, wenn  
sie nicht in ihrem Scham gefangen wäre, die Treppen sie schon längst  
umgebracht hätten. Es war ein warmer Tag, und so fand sie die Mädchen draußen  
unter einem der zahllosen Bäume des Grundstückes sitzen, als sie das Ende der  
Treppen erreicht hatte.

Sie wollte nicht wirklich mit ihnen reden, aber sie meinte, dass sie ihnen  
irgendeine Erklärung schuldete. Was sie wirklich tun wollte... nun, das wusste  
sie nicht wirklich, aber das hier war es nicht.

"Hi.", sagte sie lässig, während sie sich neben sie fallen ließ.

Alle starrten sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Was?", fragte sie. Sie fühlte sich unwohl bei all den erwartungsvollen  
Blicken.

"Wir warten!", fuhr Rei auf.

"Auf was?"

"Eine Erklärung.", erwiderte Mina.

Usagi zuckte lässig mit den Achseln. "Ich konnte meinen Kommunikator nicht  
anmachen, ich hatte ein Treffen mit dem Schulpsychologen."

"Was!", kreischten die vier Mädchen auf einmal.

"Warum bist du zum Schulpsychologen gegangen?", fragte Ami.

Usagi seufzte. Sie hasste es, das erklären zu müssen.

"Mr. Mitchell scheint zu meinen, dass ich ihm einen erotischen Brief geschrieben  
habe, und Dank dessen und was er als komisches Benehmen und einer alles andere  
als berauschende Schulakte denkt, hat er es auf sich genommen, mir etwas Hilfe  
zu verschaffen. Ich versteh nicht, warum er nicht einfach nur geschmeichelt sein  
konnte."

Große Augen starrten sie ungläubig an. "Du hast deinem Lehrer einen erotischen  
Brief geschrieben, Odango Atama?", kreischte Rei.

"Keine Odangos.", sagte Usagi und zeigte auf ihr knotenfreies zum Pferdeschwanz  
gebundenes Haar. "Und ich würde gerne glauben, dass ihr mich ein bisschen  
besser als das kennt. Warum nimmt jeder an, dass er recht hat? Fällt es  
überhaupt niemandem ein, mich zu fragen, ob ich es getan hab?", fuhr sie  
wütend auf.

"Nun, hast du?", fragte Makoto.

Usagi rollte genervt mit den Augen.

"Natürlich nicht. Glaubt es oder nicht, ich mache es mir nicht zur allgemeinen  
Aufgabe, Briefe an meine Lehrer zu schreiben und sie darin zu bitten mich auf  
jedwege mögliche Weise zu ficken!"

Ihr war bewusst, dass alle Augen sie geschockt anstarrten. Sie schloss ihre  
Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. "Und hört auf,  
euch gegenseitige diese Blicke zuzuwerfen, wie ,die arme Usagi, sie verliert den  
Verstand.' Ich bin voll zurechnungsfähig, nur mehr als ein bisschen  
frustriert."

"Also, was genau hast du dem Psychologen gesagt?", wollte Rei wissen.

"Das geht nur den Doktor und mich was an."

"Usagi! Ich hoffe, du hast ihm nichts über uns erzählt."

"Herr im Himmel! Könntet ihr aufhören, anzunehmen, dass ich die dümmste  
Person auf dem ganzen Planeten bin? Ich bin nicht dumm und ob ihr es glaubt oder  
nicht, es gibt in meinem Leben noch viel mehr, außer dass ich eine Sailor  
Senshi bin. Ist es euch überhaupt eingefallen, dass nichts dergleichen in  
unserem Gespräch aufgetaucht ist?"

"Usagi, es gibt keinen Grund wütend zu werden.", versuchte Ami sie zu  
beruhigen.

"Warum sollte ich nicht wütend sein, Ami?", reagierte Usagi sich ab.

"Jeden Tag passiert mir etwas Komisches, was mich meinen eigenen Verstand in  
Frage stellen lässt. Habt ihr gewusst, dass ich fast zu glauben angefangen  
habe, dass ich den Brief tatsächlich geschrieben habe; dass all die komischen  
Dinge die über die letzten Tage passiert sind, nur in meinem Kopf gewesen sind?  
Ich bin mir jetzt immer noch nicht sicher was die Wahrheit ist.

Wie kann ich mir irgendwas in dieser Welt sicher sein, wenn ich jeden Tag  
aufwache und der Möglichkeit ins Auge sehe, dass ich vielleicht sterbe oder  
einer meiner Freunde vielleicht stirbt; und für was?

Ich gehe nach Hause. Ich rede später mit euch. Vielleicht bin ich morgen besser  
für Gesellschaft geeignet."

Sie stand auf und ging eilig davon, hinterließ ihre besorgten und verwirrten  
Freunde. Sie waren nicht als eizigste verwirrt.

Wenn Dr. Kurokomo (sie hatte keinen anderen Namen für IHN) derjenige war, der  
ihr gefolgt war und all diese komischen Dinge verursacht hatte, sie berührt  
hatte, dann war er doch ein sehr mächtiger Mensch, oder? War er überhaupt  
menschlich? War er gut, böse, weder noch? Nicht gut, erinnerte sie sich,  
definitiv nicht gut, aber böse? Sie war sich bei beidem nicht sicher.

Er hatte nie auch nur einen Satz zu ihr gesagt, der Sinn machte. Er nannte sie  
bei einem Namen, mit dem sie seit über einem Jahrtausend nicht mehr  
angesprochen worden war und er manipulierte die Ereignisse in ihrem Leben so,  
als ob er versuchte, sie über die Rand ihres Verstandes zu schubsen. Sie war so  
verwirrt. Sie hatte fast das untere Ende der Treppe erreicht, als sie bemerkte,  
dass jemand ihr schnell hinterher rannte.

Sie sah hoch und sah Rei in einem lachhaften Tempo die Treppen hinunter eilen,  
um sie einzuholen. Sie seufzte und hielt an, um sie aufholen zu lassen.

"Weißt du, dass du gehst, als ob die Schallmauer zu Fuß brechen willst?",  
schrie Rei.

"Was machst du hier, Rei?"

"Ich lasse dich nicht gehen, bevor du erklärst, was mit dir los ist."

"Es ist nichts."

"Hör auf zu lügen. Was ist dir zugestoßen?"

Usagi machte eine Pause und überlegte, wie viel sie Rei erzählen sollte.  
Schließlich entschied sie sich für alles, aber nicht ohne vorher ein  
Versprechen einzuholen, dass Rei alles für sich behalten würde.

"Ich habe diese Träume.", begann sie ...

------------------------

Usagi kam dem Ende ihrer Erklärung immer näher, ließ dabei aber die etwas  
saftigeren Details ihrer Träume aus, als plötzlich beide Kommunikatoren zu  
piepen anfingen. Sie beantworteten den Ruf widerwillig.

Usagi seufzte, zog die Stirn kraus und verwandelte sich widerwillig, nur um zu  
sehen, wie Rei sie anstarrte als ob ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

"Was ist jetzt?", fragte Usagi. An diesem Punkt konnte sie nichts mehr  
überraschen.

"Lunas Theorie über deine Haare stimmt. Die Knoten sind wieder da."

Usagi sah Rei überrascht an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu dem Ort eilte, an  
dem der Youma gesichtet worden war.

Sie rasten gleichzeitig mit den anderen Senshi durch die Stadt und trafen genau  
zur gleichen Zeit am Ort der Störung, ein verlassenes Warenhaus in einem  
weniger netten Teil der Stadt, ein. Sie warfen sich in den Kampf gegen das  
Biest.

Der Kampf lief nicht gut. Der dumme Youma war zu schnell um ihn überraschend  
angreifen zu können und sie taten ihr Bestes einfach nur den Attacken  
auszuweichen. Sie waren mitten im Kampf gegen das hässliche, vier-armige,  
Feuer-werfende Monster, als sie IHN sah. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie  
erstarrte. Was tat er hier? Er war wie vorher ganz in schwarz in einem anderen  
lässigen aber ausnahmsweise gut geschneiderten Anzug gekleidet. Er betrat die  
Szene, als ob er nicht bemerken würde, dass ein Kampf stattfand.

Für einen Moment vergaß sie, dass sie mitten in einem Kampf war und starrte  
ihn lediglich an, ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Kampfplatz, als er sich  
lässig an einen Laternenmast lehnte, die Arme überkreuzt und sie beobachtete.

Sie hörte weder die Schreie noch sah sie den Feuerball direkt auf sich  
zukommen. Alles was sie sah war eine plötzliche Veränderung in seinem Gesicht,  
bevor er genau vor ihren Augen verschwand. Alles wurde schwarz und als sie  
wieder sehen konnte, stand sie da, wo er gestanden hatte, entfernt vom Kampf,  
und seine Arme waren fest um sie geschlungen. Sie sah zu ihren Freunden, die sie  
mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

Der Baum vor dem sie nur Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte, stand nun in Flammen.  
ER hatte ihr Leben gerettet.

Mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht richtete er seinen Arm auf den  
Youma und dieser ging sofort in Flammen auf und kreischte vor Schmerzen als er  
starb.

"Du kleine Närrin!", fuhr er sie an. "Du warst schon immer so eine  
leichtsinnige Närrin."

Sie versuchte, sich von ihm weg zu drücken, aber seine Arme hielten sie fest an  
ihn gepresst.

"Wer bist du?", fragte sie. Er war so verwirrend.

"Ich bin beleidigt, dass du dich nicht an deinen Liebhaber erinnerst,  
Prinzessin.", fuhr er sie mit gleichermaßen Ärger und Vergnügen an.

Sie hatte keine Chance zu antworten, da ihre Freunde auf sie zugerannt kamen.

"Lass sie los, du Bastard!", verlange Jupiter sauer.

Usagi war mehr als verwirrt. "Würde mir jemand bitte erklären was zur Hölle  
hier los ist!", verlangte sie.

"Deine kleine Freundin scheint nicht sonderlich dankbar zu sein, dass ich den  
süßen kleinen Hintern ihrer Prinzessin gerettet habe.", sagte er zu ihr, sie  
immer noch eng an seinem Körper haltend.

"Du warst derjenige, der den verdammten Youma geschickt und sie in Gefahr  
gebracht hat!", fuhr Rei auf.

Usagis Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis. So viel machte Sinn: Dies war der  
General, den die anderen gesehen hatten. Er wusste, wer sie war; hatte es die  
ganze Zeit schon gewusst und er hatte mit ihr gespielt wie eine Katze mit einer  
Maus. Er war derjenige gewesen, der den Brief geschrieben hatte; derjenige, der  
sie berührte, wenn sie schlief; derjenige, der sich als ihr Psychologe  
ausgegeben hatte. Es war kein Wunder, dass er nicht gut in dem Job gewesen war.

Sie fühlte sich krank. Das war alles irgendein krankes Spiel, in dem mit ihrem  
Verstand gespielt wurde und wenn alles vorbei war, würde er sie und ihre  
Freunde wahrscheinlich einfach nur umbringen.

,Hör auf zu denken, Serenity. Du könntest dich selbst verletzten.'

Usagis Augen würden vor Überraschung und Wut groß. Er hatte ihre Gedanken  
gelesen, eine weitere Verletzung ihrer Privatsphäre.

"Lass mich loß, du Blödmann!" Sie versuchte, ihm den Ellbogen in den Bauch zu  
rammen, aber er war darauf vorbereitet.

"Hmm. Das ist nicht grade das, was du letzte Nacht gesagt hast."

Münder klappten auf, ihr eigener mit eingeschlossen. Sie trat ihm mit Wucht auf  
die Zehen, er zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und lockerte seinen Griff. Sie drehte  
sich um und schlug ihm schnell die Faust unters Kinn. "Du berührst mich niemals  
wieder, du Bastard, und wenn du es versuchst, werde ich dich von diesem Planeten  
pusten."

Der Schlag hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen, aber er hatte nur wenig Schaden  
angerichtet. Er war jetzt allerdings sehr sauer. Die eisige Wut in seinen Augen  
ließ sie einen Schritt zurück machen.

Ihrer Freunde bereiteten sich auf einen Angriff vor, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr in  
seiner Gewalt war. Als er die zunehmende Energie ihrer Attacken in der Luft  
spürte, ging er in die Defensive. Er erschuf ein Schild, dass sie gefangen nahm  
und am Näherkommen hinderte.

Schneller als Usagi einen weiter Schritt machen konnte, fasste er sie am Arm und  
zog sie an sich.

"Mach nicht den Fehler, zu denken, dass du mir jemals entkommen kannst. Du bist  
jetzt und bist schon immer mein gewesen und ich schlage vor, dass du das nicht  
vergisst, wie du alles andere vergessen hast."

Sie fühlte wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Brust legte und sie fest drückte. Sie  
verzog das Gesicht bei den leichten Schmerz. Er lockerte seinen Griff und neckte  
ihre Brustwarze, spielte mit dem harten Nippel durch ihre Kleidung.

Seine Berührungen erregte sie und es widerte sie an. Es war peinlich, dass ihre  
Freunde zusahen, wie er sie berührte, als ob ihr Körper sein persönlicher  
Besitz wäre.

"Wer bist du?", fragte sie wieder.

"Da es so scheint, als ob du dich ohne ein bisschen Hilfe nicht an mich erinnern  
wirst, erlaube mir, mich vorzustellen: Ich bin Endymion IV, Prinz der Erde, zu  
euren Diensten. Trotz all eurer heldenhaften Taten, sind du und deine kleinen  
Freunden unbefugt auf meinem Planeten, Prinzessin."

Usagis Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Verwirrung.

"Für meinen nächsten Trick sollte ich dich vielleicht dich wieder mit dir  
bekannt machen, da es mir so scheint, als ob du vergessen hast, wer du warst."

Usagi schenkte ihm einen noch verwirrteren Blick.

"Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, Prinzessin.", begann er. "Vor ein paar Tausend  
Jahren, als du ein verwöhntes und verzogenes Balg von einer Prinzessin warst,  
flog ich, einer Einladung seiner königlichen Hoheit Königin Serenity  
nachkommend, zum Mond. Ich war nicht sonderlich willkommen; deine Mutter hatte  
nie viel für eine Meinung außer ihre eigenen übrig. Sie wollte die Erde unter  
ihre Kontrolle bringen und es zu einem weiteren Ort in ihrer perfekten,  
langweiligen und leidenschaftslosen kleinen Welt machen, wie sie es mit den  
anderen Planeten gemacht hatte. Sie hatte nicht mit vielen Quellen des  
Widerstand gerechnet, die Wichtigste mit eingeschlossen; meine."

Er schien seine Worte an ihre Freunde zu richten, als er sprach: "Es war  
erstaunlich, dass ihr nicht bewusst war, was für ein naives aber neugieriges  
kleines Bündel du warst. Anscheinend war deine perfekt, kleine Welt nicht genug  
für dich. Du warst auf der Suche nach etwas Aufregung."

Er gluckste ein bisschen bei dem Witz, den nur er verstand. "Du warst so ein  
närrisches junges Mädchen.", sagte er streng. "Du dachtest natürlich, dass du  
mich mit deinen kleinen Mädchenspielen necken und etwas Spaß haben konntest.  
Dir musste offensichtlich etwas gezeigt werde, dass nur die harsche Realität  
der Erde dir geben konnte, also hab ich es getan, viele, viele Male und du hast  
jedes Mal genossen. Er ließ seine Hand über ihren Oberschenkel streichen.

Usagis Gesicht wurde feuerrot vor Scham.

"Unglücklicherweise ist es eine verräterische Tat mit dem Feind zu schlafen,  
Prinzessin. Aber das schien dir egal zu sein; du hast es gemocht, in meinem Bett  
zu sein. Ich war es gewöhnt, dich mysteriöser Weise zwischen meinen Decken zu  
finden, auch wenn du wusstest, dass der letzte Ort im Sonnensystem, an dem du  
sein solltest, die Erde war. Du hast dein Königreich für mich verraten,  
erinnerst du dich daran? Du hast deinen Verlobten betrogen, und dann hast du  
mich betrogen."

Usagi wurde blass. Der Traum, den sie gehabt hatte, kam zurück. Es war kein  
einfacher Traum, es war eine Erinnerung. Und es schien, dass plötzlich viele  
weitere Erinnerungen auf einmal zu ihr zurück kamen. Sie hatten zahllose  
leidenschaftliche Begegnungen gemeinsam erlebt, hauptsächlich zwischen den  
Bettlaken und andere, wie den Streit in ihrem Traum. Er war so wütend auf sie  
gewesen.

Ihre Beziehung war eine laufende Argumentation gewesen. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter  
nichts von ihnen erzählt, und noch schlimmer, sie hatte nichts ihrem Verlobten  
Meal erzählt. Die Verlobung war arrangiert worden, als sie noch ein Kind war  
und bis sie Endymion getroffen, hatte sie diese Vereinbarung voll und ganz  
akzeptiert.

Vielleicht war sie ein verwöhntes Kind gewesen und unvorbereitet auf die  
Ansprüche, die Endymion an ihre Beziehung stellte würde, aber er hatte von ihr  
verlangt, dass sie sich gegen ihre Mutter und die Repräsentanten des gesamten  
Sonnensystems stellte und zugab, dass sie Verrat begangen hatte, indem sie mit  
dem Feind verkehrte; ihren Verlobungevertrag gebrochen hatte; und ihre Welt  
sowie wahrscheinlich auch seine dem Risiko eines Krieges mit dem Planeten ihres  
Verlobten ausgesetzt hatte; genauso wie sie die zurzeitigen und sowieso schon  
wackeligen Unterredungen zwischen Erde und Mond auf Spiel gesetzt hatte. Und  
für was? Damit die Erde ihre Unabhängigkeit und die Freiheit im Ausüben von  
Magie behalten konnte?

Sie hatte es nie gewagt ihm zu sagen, aber sie war nicht so überzeugt wie er  
gewesen, dass das, was er wollte, es wert war, darum kämpfen. Sie hatte ihr  
ganzes Leben lang unter den Regeln der Serenity gelebt und war dazu erzogen  
worden, in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter zu treten. War das alles wirklich so  
schlecht? War es es wirklich soviel wert, die Individualität der Erde  
gegenüber den anderen Planeten zu behalten, was es die Leute seiner sowieso  
schon vom Krieg heimgesuchten Welt kosten würde?

Er hatte sich nicht darum gesorgt. Er hatte geglaubt, dass, wenn sie ihre  
Meinung bekannt geben und so zugeben würde dass sie dachte, dass es den  
Bewohner der Erde möglich sein sollte frei von Einmischungen ihrer Mutter zu  
leben, sie die Meinung ihrer Mutter ändern könnte. Wenn sie zeigen würde,  
dass nicht jeder zustimmt, oder zustimmen muss, dass die Königin Oberhaupt  
jedes Planeten des Sonnensystems ist, würde der Rat seine Forderungen, dass die  
Erde in die Planetenvereinigung eintreten und all seine Ressourcen zu der  
Verteidigung des Königreich des Mondes und des Sonnensystems einsetzten und  
alle Mondgesetzte und Bräuche einführen müsste, zurück ziehen.

Als Endymion sich geweigert hatte, auf Geheiß der Königin dem Bündniss  
beizutreten, hatten alle Planeten und Monde ihre Handelsposten auf der Erde  
evakuiert, wodurch sie einen schweren Schlag gegen die Wirtschaft auf dem ganzen  
Planeten ausführten. Die Händler hatten auf der Erde die selben Gesetzte wie  
überall sonst im Sonnensystem gefordert und sie wollten, dass das, was sie  
,dunkle Magie' nannten, verboten wurde. Sie wären vielleicht bereit gewesen,  
die Gesetzte für eine Weile zu verzichten und während der Verhandlungen auf  
der Erde zu bleiben, wenn Endymion den Gebrauch von ,dunkler Magie' verboten  
hätte, aber er hatte abgelehnt.

Was sie ,dunkle Magie' nannten, waren Fähigkeiten, die seine Leute auf  
natürliche Weise bekamen. Wie konnte er etwas verbieten, dass so fundamental  
für ihrer Existenz war wie Wasser? Wie konnte er es verbieten, wenn seine  
eigene grauenerregende Kraft aus genau der selben Quelle kam, der Erde selber?

Der Rat wusste aber nicht, dass seine Eltern ein unheiliges Bündnis mit einer  
wachsenden Macht auf der Erde eingegangen wäre, das er nicht so einfach brechen  
konnte. Allerdings glaubte er, dass die Königin so etwas geahnte hatte. Es war  
ein Kult, der eine unbekannte, aber mächtige Kraft anbetete. Er hatte die viele  
seiner Leute bekehrte, ihnen glaubhaft gemachte, dass das Königreich des Mondes  
schließlich versuchen würde, die Kontrolle mit allen nötigen Mitteln zu  
übernehmen. Es hatte schon Gewalttaten gegen die Befürworter des Königreich  
des Mondes gegeben, und vor der Evakuierung Vandalismus und Drohungen gegen  
nicht-erdliche Verkäufer. Falls er es nicht schaffte, sie durch einen  
niedergeschriebenen Pakt mit dem Königreich des Mondes, in dem es versprach,  
dass es keine Einmischung von Seiten Königin Serenitys oder des Bündnis geben  
würde, vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, würde die Balance der Macht kippen und es  
würde ihm nicht möglich sein, seine Leute zu überzeugen, nicht zu drastischen  
Maßnahmen zu greifen.

Die ultimative Ironie war, das der eigentliche Grund, warum Königin Serenity so  
sehr auf Beteiligung an Angelegenheiten der Erde pochte, diese wachsende dunkle  
Macht gewesen war, die den Kult anführte. Es war ihre Pflicht das Sonnensystem  
und alle darin vorhandenen Planeten zu schützen. Ob die Erde Einmischung wollte  
oder nicht würde irrelevant sein, wenn der Kult weiter wuchs.

Endymion fuhr fort und Usagi Gedanken wurden aus ihrer Vergangenheit gerissen.

"Erinnerst du dich, Serenity.", fragte er knapp.

"Ja.", flüsterte sie schmerzlich.

"Dann erinnerst du dich daran, wie du dich geweigert hast, an meiner Seite zu  
stehen. Als die Zeit kam und ich eine Entscheidung von dir brauchte, hast du den  
leichtesten Weg gewählt und dich auf die Seite deiner Mutter gestellt. Du bist  
nach Hause in deine kleine, sichere Welt gerannt, zurück zu deinem nutzlosen  
Verlobten und du hast meine Welt zu den Machenschaften von den Leuten von Beryll  
verurteilt.

Als ich meine Leute nicht überzeugen konnte, dass sich der Mond nicht in ihre  
Leben einmischen wird, fielen sie leicht unter die Kontrolle von Beryll, die  
ihnen Macht und Kontrolle über ihr eigenes Schicksal anbot. Wie du weißt, hat  
sie gelogen."

"Meine Welt hat auch gelitten.", erwiderte Usagi schwach.

"Wegen deiner Schwäche."

Usagi erblasste. Er beschuldigte sie für das Ende des Silber Millenniums. Sie  
fühlte sich gleichzeitig schuldig und wütend, mehr das letzte als das erste.

"Was hast du erwartet?", schoß sie wütend zurück, wandte sich mit Gewalt aus  
seinen Armen und sah ihn an. "Dass ich dich tatsächlich heiraten und deine  
Meinungen vertreten würde? Du klagst uns Mondbewohner des Idealismus an, aber  
du warst immer idealistischer als alle, den ich kenne! Was du wolltest, war  
unmöglich!

Es war egal, was wir zusammen hatten, ich musste die Sicherheit meiner Leute  
voranstellen. Das war, wozu ich erzogen worden bin. Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich  
einen Mann heirate, den ich nicht liebe, dann würde ich es tun, damit ich  
keinen Krieg riskiere, wenn ich meine Verlobungsvertrag breche."

"Und du hast nicht gedacht, dass er in euer Hochzeitsnacht herausfinden würde,  
wie ,gut' du dich an diesen Vertrag gehalten hast? Hast du gedacht, dass du in  
mein Bett zurückkommen könntest, nachdem du die Nacht in seinem verbracht  
hast?", feuerte er zurück. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber es gab  
schon ein Krieg.", erwiderte er bitter.

"Ja, da war einer, ob ich mich zu dir gestellt hätte oder nicht, hätte keinen  
Unterschied gemacht. Beryll war fest entschlossen und du hättest nichts machen  
können, dass sie hätte aufhalten können. Tatsächlich konnte ich kaum  
glauben, dass du so naiv warst und wirklich geglaubt hast, dass es irgendwas  
geändert hätte, wenn du die Zustimmung meiner Mutter bekommen hättest. Wenn  
sie ein bisschen früher eingegriffen hätte, hätte ein Krieg vielleicht  
umgangen und Beryll eliminiert werden können, bevor ihre Macht gewachsen  
wäre."

Er antwortete spöttisch. "Weißt du, da hast du absolut Recht, ich war naiv.  
Ich habe tatsächlich geglaubt, dass du anders als deine Mutter warst; dass du  
außerhalb deines beschränkten Sichtfeldes sehen konntest. Selbst wenn es keine  
Beryll gegeben hätte, hätte deine Mutter verlangt, dass sie in das Leben von  
Menschen eingreifen durfte, die sie nicht als Königin haben wollte."

"Hast du sie je gefragt, Endymion? Hast du sie je gefragt, ob sie Frieden von  
den andauernden Kriegen wollten? Hast du sie gefragt, ob sie die Möglichkeit  
hätten haben wollen, einfach zu kurierende Krankheiten los zu werden oder ihre  
Leben mit neuen Technologien revolutionieren zu können?"

Er knurrte sie an. Sie konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber er knurrte sie an. "Es  
ist sehr gut für dich, dass ich ein Mann bin, der sein Temperament im Zaum  
halten kann, oder ich würde dir für diese kleine Beleidigung den Hals  
umdrehen. Das waren meine Leute und ich wusste, was sie wollten."

"Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, Endymion.", sagte sie besänftigend, als sie  
eine Kraftwelle bei seiner Wut spürte. "Alles, was ich sagen will, ist, dass  
das Königreich des Mondes deinen Leuten viel geboten hat, eingeschlossen der  
Möglichkeit, den Handel mit den Planeten auszuweiten, und du hast es  
abgelehnt"

"Und was hätten sie im Gegenzug für die Technologien des Mondes aufgeben  
müssen? Ihr hättet sie zu hirnlosen Schafen gemacht, die in Bewunderung für  
den Silberkristall lebten und Königin Serenity verehrten, als ob sie eine  
Göttin wär? Wir haben mehr Verstand. Aber ich glaube, dass du darüber nichts  
weißt."

Usagi seufzte frustriert. "Das ist alles irrelevant! Das Königreich des Mondes  
ist Staub, meine Mutter ist tot und so auch Beryll. Tatsächlich kann ich nicht  
glauben, dass du deshalb wirklich sauer bist. Es war ein Jahrtausend. Ich hätte  
gehofft, dass du bis jetzt darüber hinweg bist."

Er lächelte eisig. "Im Gegensatz zu dir sind meine Gefühle echt. Ich kann sie  
nicht einfach beiseite schieben, wann immer es mir passt."

"Du bist also immer noch sauer, dass ich dich für Meal verlassen habe?"

"Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Du würdest gerne denken, dass ich noch  
darüber jammere, dass ich dich an einen blauhaarigen Schwächling verloren  
habe; dass ich jedes Mal wütend werde, wenn ich an euch zwei im Bett nachdenke?  
Ich hatte ein ganzes Jahrtausend, in dem ich im Königreich des Dunklen gefangen  
war, Zeit, über dich hinweg zu kommen. Das Einzige, über das ich nicht hinweg  
zu kommen scheine, ist Dies."

Er erfasste sie, zog sie fest an sich und presste seine Lippen mit Gewalt auf  
ihre. Sie versuchte ihn weg zu drücken, weigerte sich, sich seinen Berührungen  
wieder zu unterwerfen, die sie Dinge fühlen ließen, die sie nicht wollte. Sie  
versuchte es, aber sie konnte das Verlangen nicht aufhalten, das in ihr aufkam.  
Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss mit gleicher Wildheit.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und glitten dann tiefer um ihren  
Hinter zu umfassen, sie enger an seine Männlichkeit zu pressen. Sie stöhnte  
leise gegen seinen Lippen, während er ihre Körper durch ihre Kleidung  
ertastete. Sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Nacken. Er küsste sie  
leicht und ließ seine Zunge über ihre Haut fahren.

Ihre Temperatur schien zehn Grad gestiegen zu sein, als sie ihre Hüften gegen  
seine Erregung presste. Sie hätte sich gern die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, nur  
um ihm näher zu sein, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. Diese Feststellungwar es, die  
sie zurück in die Realität brachten.

Sie stieß ihn hard von sich weg. Sie drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um, die sie  
mit offenen Mündern geschockt ansahen. Ihr gesamter Körper errötete vor  
Scham, als sie erkannte, dass ihre Freunde die ganze Zeit über zugehört und  
zugesehen hatten, wie sie vor ihren Augen beinahe mit dem Mann geschlafen  
hatte.

"Du bist so leidenschaftlich wie eh und je, Serenity.", gab er lächelnd  
bekannt. "Ich hab nur eine Frage. Hat er dich so zum Stöhnen gebracht, wie  
ich?" Er verschwand bevor sie antworten konnte.

,Ich werde warten, bis wir alleine sind, Serenity. Dann wirst du dich daran  
erinnern, wie es ist, mich in dir zu haben.'

Usagi zitterte aufgrund eine Mischung aus Angst, Vorfreude und Wut.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Leute!  
Wie verprochen alle zwei Wochen ein neues Kappi!

Frohen Valentinstag nachtraeglich!

Disclaimer: Die Rechtschreibfehler sind mein, mein ganz allein.  
verrueckter-Professor-Lachen  
Widmung: Asti-chan fuer konstruktive Kritik  
Bis in zwei Wochen!

heagl, Prinzess

* * *

Kapitel 4

Sie schwieg den ganzen Weg zurück zum Tempel. Dort angekommen lief sie zuerst  
wütend das Grundstück auf und ab. Die Macht, die in Wellen von ihr ausging,  
war in der Luft spürbar. Niemand wagte es, sich ihr zu nähern.

Schließlich beruhigte sie sich und setzte sich auf die Treppenstufen des  
Haupthauses des Tempels und starrte hinauf zum Mond. Es war spät und obwohl  
ihre Eltern nur eine wage Ahnung hatten, wo sie war, hatte sie sie nicht  
angerufen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie im Augenblick nicht Mamas und Papas kleines  
Mädchen spielen konnte.

Die Minuten tickten vorbei und ihre Freunde sagten immer noch nichts. Sie  
dachten, dass sie ihr Schweigen erwünscht war, aber jetzt, wo sie nur rum saß  
und in die Luft guckte, lag es schwer im Raum, und war genauso laut, wie alle  
Fragen, die sie hätten stellen könnten. Sie versuchten zu sehr ihre  
Privatsphäre zu wahren, aber sie wusste, dass sie tausend Fragen hatten, von  
denen sie bezweifelte, dass sie viele überhaupt beantworten wollte.

"Okay, ihr könnt ruhig fragen.", murmelte sie. "Euer Schweigen ist so intensiv,  
dass ich tatsächlich eure Gedanken hören kann. Und nein, Mina, ich habe noch  
nicht mit ihm geschlafen."

Minakos Augen wurden so weit, dass es komisch aussah. "Woher wusstest du, was  
ich denke?"

"Wie ich gesagt habe...", gab Usagi ruhig bekannt. "...denkt ihr alle sehr laut  
und in deinem Fall sehr sexuell." Mina errötete peinlich berührt. "Und es  
scheint so, als seist du nicht die Einzige." Usagi sah Rei böse an, die nicht  
das kleinste Bisschen beschämt aussah.

"Du kannst wirklich unsere Gedanken lesen?", fragte Makoto ungläubig.

"Ja, vage, das ist eines der Dinge, von denen ich weiß, wie man sie macht, seit  
ich mich wieder an alles erinnerte."

"Du erinnerst dich an alles aus dem Silber Millennium?", wollte Ami wissen.

"Als ob es gestern gewesen wäre.", wisperte Usagi mit schmerzerfüllter  
Stimme.

"Du weißt also, was wir denken.", erklärte Rei. "Aber was denkst du?" Usagis  
Gedanken überschlugen sich, das konnte man an den ständig wechselnden  
Gefühlen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

"Dass ich nicht weiß, was er von mir will.", antwortete sie. "Ich kann nicht  
glauben, dass er mich aus dem verquerten Bedürfnis quält, sich für Etwas zu  
rächen, das vor so langer Zeit passiert ist, dass es ,uralte' Geschichte ist."

Wenn er richtige Rache wollte, hätte er sie jederzeit haben können, dachte  
sie. Es wäre einfach gewesen, sie im Schlaf zu vergewaltigen oder zu töten.  
Stattdessen schickte er Youmas, nur um sie zu ärgern, und er hatte nicht aus  
Wut mit ihr gespielt, sondern um sie zu provozieren.

"Aber wie du gesagt hast, erinnerst du dich daran, als wäre es gestern  
gewesen."

"Yeah.", wisperte Usagi bitter. "Ich erinnere mich gut.

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er sein Leben riskiert hat um meines zu retten,  
obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war; sogar nachdem ich ihn betrogen hatte. Er  
hat versucht mein Leben zu retten, als es zum letzten Kampf kam."

"Warum hast du ihn verlassen, Usagi? Du hast ihn geliebt, oder?", fragte Mina.

"Mael.", antwortete sie, so als ob das eine Wort alles beantworten würde.

"Ich hab mich mit Endymion über unsere Beziehung gestritten, bin wütend  
geworden und hab mich unüberlegt ohne mich anzuziehen zurück in meine Kammern  
auf dem Mond teleportiert. Mael war in meinem Schlafzimmer, als ich auftauchte.  
Er lag auf meinem Bett und hat meine nackte Form einfach nur auf seine perverse  
Art angesehen. Er hatte gesehen, wie ich verschwunden war und er hat das mit  
Endymion herausgefunden, indem er meine Briefe gelesen hat. Ich erinnere mich  
noch genau an seine Worte. ,So, jetzt stellt es sich also heraus, dass die  
perfekte Prinzessin eine Schlampe ist. Ich wette, du konntest es gar nicht  
abwarten, deine Beine für irgend so einen groben primitiven Erdenprinz breit zu  
machen.'"

"Bastard!", entfuhr es Mako.

"Ich verstehe das nicht.", sagte Mina. "Warum konntest du Endymion nicht  
vorziehen?"

"Mael wusste, dass ich den Vertrag gebrochen hatte. Unter diesem Vertrag musste  
ich mich den Gesetzten seiner Leute genauso unterwerfen wie meinen. Nach seinem  
Recht konnte ich öffentlich geschlagen und dazu gezwungen werden, ihm meine  
Mitgift auszuzahlen, und wenn ich mich weigerte oder den Vertrag selber brach  
und sie sich dann beleidigt fühlten, konnten sie einen Krieg anfangen.

Dazu kam noch, dass, solange die Erde und der Mond sich nicht einig waren,  
Endymion und ich praktisch Feinde waren. Wir führten keinen ausgewachsenen  
Krieg, aber es gab ,Zwischenfälle'. Unter den Gesetzen des Mondes konnte ich  
des Verrates angeklagt werden und das hätte alle Angelegenheiten im  
Sonnensystem durcheinander gebracht, da ich die einzige Thronfolgerin war."

"Aber wenn er wusste, dass du ihn betrogen hast, hätte er sich dann nicht  
beeilt, den Vertrag zu lösen und dich unter den Konsequenzen leiden zu  
lassen?"

"Wenn sein Königreich und sein Planet reich gewesen wären... wahrscheinlich.  
Meine Mitgift war zwar enorm, aber im Vergleich dazu, an welchem Luxus er sich  
hätte erfreuen können, wenn wir geheiratet hätten, war sie nur ein Tropfen  
auf dem heißen Stein gewesen. Auerdem hätte ihm die Möglichkeit mich damit  
während der Dauer unserer Ehe erpressen zu können, viel mehr Macht gegeben,  
als die, die er als Prinzregent gehabt hätte."

"Endymion wusste das nicht.", sagte Mina rundheraus.

"Nein. Aber er ist sowieso ein dickköpfiger Bastard. Ich bezweifle, dass das  
irgendeinen Unterschied gemacht hätte."

"Ich glaube, ich weiß, was euer beider Problem war.", ließ Minako verlauten.  
"Ich hattet beide euren Kopf an der ,richtigen' Stelle. Es kam erst euer  
Königreich und dann eure Liebe. Aber ich glaube, dass die Liebe euch eine  
zweite Chance gibt und die Möglichkeit, mit eurem Herzen anstatt mit eurem  
Köpfen zu denken."

Usagi lachte trocken. Was auch immer zwischen ihnen passieren würde, würde  
weder von ihren Herzen noch von ihren Köpfen kommen.

"Endymion liebt mich nicht. Wie er gesagt hat, er hatte ein Jahrtausend Zeit um  
über was auch immer für Gefühle zu kommen, die er für mich hatte."

"Und trotzdem mag er noch ... du weißt schon.", gab Ami rot werdend bekannt.  
Als sich alle zu ihr umdrehten und sie anlächelten, fügte sie hinzu: "Nun, es  
scheint unlogisch, dass es jemandem möglich ist, über die eine Sache so  
einfach hinweg zu kommen und nicht über die andere. Es war eine lange Zeit."

"Sie hat recht. Er hat dich seit einiger Zeit beobachtet und er hat dich ein  
paar Mal besucht und er scheint..."

"Rei!", kreischte Usagi entrüstet. Seine Worte kamen ihr wieder in Erinnerung  
und sie wurde krebsrot. ,Ich werde warten, bis wir alleine sind, Serenity. Dann  
wirst du dich daran erinnern, wie es ist, mich in dir zu haben.' Nächstes Mal  
wurde er sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, sie nur zu berühren und wenn die  
Vergangenheit sich wiederholte, würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht versuchen, ihn  
auf zu halten.

"Ich wollte nur sagen..."

"Er hat dich besucht?", rief Minako ungläubig. "Und du hast nichts gesagt!"

Usagi ließ ihren Kopf vor Verzweiflung hängen. Sie erinnerte sich sofort an  
den Grund, warum sie vor so langer Zeit im Königreich des Mondes die  
Unschuldige gespielt hatte. Es war nicht möglich gewesen, bei ihren Freunden  
darauf zu vertrauen, dass sie bei dieser Sache ruhig und vernünftig bleiben  
würden. Sie hätten sich ganz in diese Story hinein gehängt, und egal ob sie  
es wollten oder nicht, hätte es jemand herausgefunden.

Sie hatte einen brillanten Job daraus gemacht, zwei fast ganz unterschiedliche  
Personen zu sein. Sie hatte die Rolle der Unschuldigen so gut gespielt, dass sie  
sich fast schon wegen ihrer Fähigkeit, wie ein Profi zu lügen, ekelte. Sie  
hatte sich gefragt, was für eine Person sie war. Sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass  
sie so toll und wundervoll wie ihre Mutter werden würde.

"Ich hab nichts gesagt, weil ich dachte, das es ein Traum war.", informierte sie  
die andern ruhig.

"Ein feuchter Traum.", murmelte Rei leise, aber es war so ruhig im Raum, dass es  
alle hörten.

"Rei Hino!", schrie Usagi.

"Du hast vielleicht all die intimen Details ausgelassen, aber es war bei deinem  
roten Gesicht ganz offensichtlich, was dein kleiner nächtlicher Geisterbesuch  
gemacht hat. Die Frage ist nur, wie weit ist er gegangen?"

"Das geht euch nichts an.", gab Usagi bekannt.

"Oh, komm schon, Usagi.", bettelte Makoto. "Du hast es Rei erzählt. Warum  
erzählst du es nicht uns ?"

Usagi seufzte. Sie konnte sehen, dass die anderen Mädchen sich von der Tatsache  
verletzt waren, dass sie sich ihnen nicht anvertraut hatte.

"Nun, die kurze Version der Geschichte ist, dass er mich die ganze Woche  
verfolgt hat und komische Dinge passieren hat lassen, den Brief eingeschlossen,  
und er hat meinen Psychologen gespielt.

Manchmal in der Nacht und, nun, das eine Mal im Unterricht ..." Sie machte eine  
Pause und wurde feuerrot. "Das erste Mal hab ich gedacht, das ich träume, aber  
das letzte Mal war er definitiv da und er..."

"... hat dich begrapscht.", beendete Rei, was Usagi noch peinlicher war als sie  
sich je hatte erträumen lassen und, was die anderen Mädchen veranlasste, Usagi  
ungläubig an zu sehen.

"Musst du es so deutlich sein?", fuhr Usagi Rei an.

"Kann man das auch anders ausdrücken?"

"Also, wann werdet ihr zwei ... nun, du weißt schon.", fragte Makoto.

"Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich das will?", fuhr Usagi auf.

"Nun, ihr zwei habt vor nicht vor all zu langer Zeit praktisch aneinander  
geklebt.", kommentierte Mina.

Konnte das noch peinlicher werden, fragte sie sich. Sie konnte sich leicht an  
den beinahe zu Sex werden Moment neben dem Warenhaus genau vor den Augen ihrer  
Freunde erinnern.

"Das heißt nicht, dass ich will..." Sie seufzte. "Ich sollte es sowieso  
nicht."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Mina neugierig.

"Weil er ein echter Blödmann ist und sein einziges Ziel ist, mich zu  
verletzten.", brachte sie hervor. "Es ist sowieso nicht wirklich wichtig." Sie  
seufzte.

"Was meinst du?", wollte Rei wissen.

"Er lässt mir nicht wirklich eine Wahl.", gab sie durch zusammengebissene  
Zähne bekannt.

Amis Gesicht wurde blass. "Du meinst nicht, dass er dich...?"

"Nein, er wird mich nicht vergewaltigen.", beantwortete sie Amis unvollendete  
Frage. "Das hat er nicht nötig.", fügte sie selbstmissbilligend hinzu. Amis  
Gesicht errötete und um sie herum hoben sich Augenbrauen.

"Wagt es ja nicht, mich zu fragen, was das heißt!", stieß sie beleidigt  
hervor. "Ich weigere mich, das zu erklären!"

"Ich hab's.", verkündete Mina. "Er ist unwiderstehlich!"

"Und gutaussehend.", fügte Rei hinzu.

"Und sexy.", fiel Makoto ein.

"Und gefährlich. Du stehst auf gefährliche Männer.", gab Ami bekannt.

"Tu ich nicht!", widersprach Usagi.

"Usagi, Motoki ist für dich zum heißesten Mann der Welt geworden, als er mit  
Autorennen angefangen hat.", entgegnete Makoto. "Und erinnerst du dich an Narus  
Cousin Yuu, den Kletterer und Bungee-springer? Du warst total in ihn  
verknallt."

"Das sind eure großen Beweise?", schnappte Usagi ungläubig.

"Nun, Endymion ist ein böser Lord aus dem Königreich des Dunkeln, und du  
willst ihn.", warf Minako ein.

"Er ist nicht böse.", sagte Usagi zu seiner Verteidigung. "Nur ein wirklich  
großes Arschloch."

"Usagi, er hat versucht, dich um zu bringen!"

"Nicht wirklich. Und er hat mein Leben gerettet."

"Wenn er dich sterben lässt, kann er dich nicht flach legen.", stellte Rei  
fest.

Usagi behielt ihr Kommentar zu diesem Ausspruch für sich, sondern sah Rei böse  
an. "Wenn er mich wirklich umbringen wollte, hätte er mich nicht zu dem Wissen  
kommen lassen, wer er ist; er hätte mich jederzeit in meinem Schlafzimmer  
umbringen können, während er damit beschäftigt war, mich zu ,begrapschen',  
wie du es nennst."

"Nun, wenn er Rache will, will er wahrscheinlich, dass du genau weißt, wer er  
ist und warum er dich umbringen will.", erklärte Ami.

Usagi schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Das würde Sinn machen, bis auf eine Ausnahme. In  
dem Moment, in dem ich mir bewusst wurde, wer ich bin und wer er ist, bin ich in  
seine Liga aufgestiegen. Solang ich nicht meine ganze Macht kannte und wusste,  
wozu er fähig ist, hätte er es gegen mich verwenden können. Zu diesem  
Zeitpunkt gibt es keinen Weg, mich einfach umzubringen, wir sind beide gleich  
stark, wenn man den Silberkristall außen vor lässt."

"Was meinst du? Warum solltest du dich ihm Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber  
stellen, ohne den Silberkristall als Stütze?"

"Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ist Endymion nicht böse. Ich könnte ihm mit dem  
Silberkristall nicht viel antun, auch wenn ich es wollte. Definitiv nicht  
genug, um die Dinge zu meinen Gunsten wenden. Er hat einen leichten Vorteil,  
weil wir auf seinem Planeten sind, aber wir wissen alles voneinander und das  
würde kämpfen ziemlich sinnlos machen."

"Ich verstehe es, wenn du sagst, dass er nicht böse ist.", sagte Rei. "Das hab  
ich selber gespürt. Aber wenn er das nicht ist, warum arbeitet er dann für das  
Königreich des Dunklen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht.", gab Usagi zu. "Obwohl, so wie ich ihn kenne, lässt er  
das Königreich des Dunkeln für sich arbeiten."

Rei zog die Stirn kraus. "Der kontrollierende Typ, huh?"

Usagi lächelte. "Ja. Ich glaube, deshalb haben wir uns immer gestritten. Er  
konnte mich nie kontrollieren. Ich glaube, dass hat ihn die Wände hochgetrieben  
und ihn angemacht."

"Usagi!", kreischte Ami vor Scham.

"Was! Ihr könnt über mein Sexleben sprechen und ich nicht?"

"Ich dachte, du hast kein Sexleben.", neckte sie Rei.

"Oh, haltet die Klappe!"

---------------

Usagi lag im Bett und sah zu den hellen Streifen an der Decke. Sie hatte  
schließlich aufgegeben und ihre Eltern angerufen, ihnen gesagt, wo sie war und  
entschieden zu bleiben. Sie hatte ungeduldig eine ziemlich nervige Rede über  
Verantwortung über sich ergehen lassen, die sie sich wie ein kleines Kind  
fühlen ließ. Es würde dadurch, dass sie sich an ihre Vergangenheit erinnerte  
einige Nachteile für sie geben. Damals war sie ein bisschen älter und ein  
bisschen erwachsener gewesen und als Hoheit und wahrscheinlich die  
zweitmächtigste Person im ganzen Sonnensystem, voll und ganz verantwortlich  
für ihre Taten.

Prinzessin Serenity, zumindest die Prinzessin, die ein Affäre mit Prinz  
Endymion hatte, war mehr sie als Ihre Königliche Hoheit oder Usagi Tsukino. Sie  
hatte sie nie mehr wie sie selbst gefühlt als jetzt. Endymions Serenity war  
selbstsicher, kühn, leidenschaftlich und aufmerksam. Es war schon komisch, das  
sogar schon vor so langer Zeit, sie nie sie selbst gegenüber ihrer Familie oder  
ihren Freunden gewesen war. Die einzige Zeit, in der sie sich wirklich frei und  
uneingeschränkt gefühlt hatte, war, wenn sie bei ihm war.

Usagi wandte ihren Kopf ein bisschen nach rechts, wo ein paar Meter entfernt Rei  
tief atmete, während sie schlief. In einer ferneren Ecke schnarchten Makoto und  
Minako sanft. Ami war nach Hause gegangen. Sie hatte gegenüber ihren Freunden  
nicht zugegeben, warum sie sich entschlossen hatte, die Nacht über zu bleiben,  
aber sie hatte eine Ahnung, dass sie es erraten hatten.

Sie versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, oder eher der Erfüllung seines  
Versprechens. Wenn er seine Drohung vor ein paar tausend Jahren ausgesprochen  
hätte, wäre sie vielleicht nach Hause gerannt, hätte sich aus ihren Klamotten  
geschält und auf ihn gewartet, aber die Dinge hatten sich verändert und  
Endymion schien das nicht zu bemerken. Sie hatte vielleicht grade erst den Teil  
von sich selbst wieder entdeckt, an den er sich erinnerte, aber sie war grade  
eben sechzehn Jahre alt und wieder eine Jungfrau. Sie war nervös und hatte  
Angst, verletzt zu werden.

Sie hatte sich mental auf das, was unausweichlich schien vorbereitet, aber sie  
wusste schon, dass er ihr wehtun würde. Den körperliche Schmerz, wenn sie ihre  
Jungfräulichkeit verlieren würde, konnte sie vernachlässigen, aber es tat  
weh, zu wissen, dass er das alles nur zur Rache tat. Wo würden sie stehen, wenn  
es vorbei war? Würde er nur hin und wieder in und aus ihrem Bett schlüpfen  
für den Rest ihres Lebens, oder würde er sicherstellen, dass sie sich zu ihm  
hingezogen fühlte, bevor er für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwand und sie an  
dem erwarteten Schmerz seines Abgangs leiden lassen?

Sie konnte ihn nicht bekämpfen, aber wo würde das hinführen? Würden sie  
einfach nur öffentlichen und privaten Besitz zerstören, und so versuchen den  
anderen zu verletzten? Das war das Letzte was beide von ihnen wollten und es  
würde ein leidenschaftsloser Kampf sein, da die Tatsache, dass sie ihn genauso  
wollte wie er ihn unbestreitbar war.

Allerdings wollte sie es nicht auf diese Weise. Aber sie glaubte, dass das war,  
worum Rache ging. Sie würde es nicht auf ihrem Weg bekommen.

Sie ahnte, dass trotz all ihrem Einsatz, es nichts ändern würde, dass sie bei  
ihren Freunden war. Er hatte sich vorher auch nicht viel um Zuschauer  
gekümmert, als er seine Hände überall auf ihr hatte. Ihr Körper wurde heiß  
vor Scham und ihre Augen weiteten sich in der Dunkelheit bei dem Gedanken, dass  
er mit ihr schlafen würde, wenn ihre Freunde nur ein paar Meter entfernt waren.  
Nun, sie würden nicht lange schlafen, gestand sie sich ein.

Es war fast zwei Uhr morgens, als sie endlich den Gedanken aufgab, das er zu ihr  
kommen würde und entschied sich dazu, sich zu entspannen und zu schlafen. Es  
war dumm gewesen von ihr zu denken, dass er so berechenbar war, und heute nacht  
für sie kommen würde. Vielleicht schmeichelte sie sich selbst damit, zu  
denken, dass seine Begierden so verzweifelnd waren, dass er so schnell für sie  
kommen würde.

Aber wenn man an den Teufel denkt, taucht er auf, oder so ähnlich geht das  
Sprichwort. Und so war sie noch hellwach, als er sich über ihr materialisierte.  
Sie lächelte beinah angesichts seiner Berechenbarkeit, hielt sich zurück, das  
laut auszusprechen. Bei dem, was sie in der Dunkelheit von seinem Gesicht sehen  
konnte, wusste sie, dass er den Gedanken mitgehört hatte.

,Ich bin kein geduldiger Mensch.', ließ er sie wissen.

"Hast du gedacht, dass es mich aufhalten würde, dass du dich mit deinen kleinen  
Freunden umgibst?", fragte er sanft.

"Ich hatte gehofft, deinen Sinn für Anstand anzusprechen. Man sollte hoffen,  
dass es dir in den Sinn kommen würde, zu warten, bis ich allein bin."

"Ich muss meinen Sinn für Anstand nicht beschützen und ich sorge mich kaum um  
deinen."

So als ob er seine Aussage untermalen wollte, fasste er ihr an die Unterwäsche  
und berührte ihre Weiblichkeit, was ihre Augen sich weiten ließ. Er nutzten  
das Überraschungsmoment aus und bedeckte ihren unwiderstehlichen Mund mit  
seinem. Er bewegte seine freie Hand, auf die er sich nicht stützte um sich  
nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie zu legen, von ihrer Weiblichkeit, ließ  
sie unter das übergroße T-Shirt, das sie sich von Rei geliehen hatte, gleiten  
und bedeckte ihre Brust mit seiner Handfläche.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er vielleicht einfach mit ihr schlafen würde, obwohl  
ihre Freunde nur ein paar Meter entfernt waren, quietschte sie protestierend in  
seinen Mund.

Er gluckste leise angesichts ihrer Entrüstung.

"Kann ich das so verstehen, dass das bisschen Öffentlichkeit dich nicht  
antörnt? Das ist mir recht, wenn ich mich nämlich richtig erinnere, machst du  
viel zu viel Lärm, als das wir hier weiter machen könnten." Mit diesen Worten  
teleportierte er sie beide auf ein Bett in einem Raum an einem unbekannten Ort,  
der nur von ein oder zwei Kerzen erhellt würde.

"Wo sind wie?"

"Das willst du nicht wissen."

Sie war allerdings nicht so naiv.

"Das ist also das Königreich des Dunkeln.", gab sie nonchalant von sich und sah  
sich in dem dunklen Raum um. Sie konnte wegen dem wenigen Licht nur sehr wenig  
davon erkennen. Sie glaubte sogar, dass es sogar in strahlendem Licht ein  
dunkles Zimmer sein würde. "Es macht seinem Namen alle Ehre."

Er sagte nichts, also fuhr sie fort: "Warum bleibst du hier? Warum arbeitest du  
für das Königreich des Dunklen?"

"Warum glaubst du, dass du das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern kannst?", fragte er  
und sah zu ihr hinunter.

"Ich versuche nichts zu verzögern.", log sie schlecht. "Ich will nur wissen,  
warum du das machst."

"Ich bin in dem Königreich des Dunklen gefangen gewesen, seit der letzte Kampf  
im Silber Millennium geendet hat. Ich erwachte, als Berylls Winterschlaf endete,  
konnte mich aber nicht befreien, bis ihr sie erledigt hattet."

"Und warum bist du immer noch hier?"

"Es schien der richtige Ort zu sein, um den diesen Witz zu planen.", erwiderte  
er abfällig.

"Du denkst, dass das hier ein Witz ist?", flüsterte sie gefährlich ruhig.  
"Diese so genannte Rache von dir? Warst du schon immer so ein Bastard, oder hat  
Beryll dir das angetan?", zischte sie.

"Ich bin sicher, dass du meine Rache genießen wirst."

"Nicht mal annähernd so sehr wie du.", erwiderte sie knapp. "Was glaubst du,  
hast du davon? Irgendeine kranke Befriedigung, dass du am Ende gewonnen hast und  
mich endlich ganz für dich selbst hattest? Ist es das oder bist du in Gedanken  
immer noch bei den lange toten Affären eines untergegangenen Königreichs? Sag  
es mir, Endymion, was zum Teufel willst du von mir?"

"Nur dies.", wisperte er und bedeckte ihren Mund wieder, küsste sie so  
ausgiebig, dass sie dachte, dass ihre Knochen geschmolzen waren.

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Ich nehme mir was  
für immer und ewig hätte mein sein sollen. Ich werde dich nie gehen lassen,  
Serenity, nie."

Das war gleichermaßen eine Drohung wie ein Versprechen.

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Ich nehme mir was  
für immer und ewig hätte mein sein sollen. Ich werde dich nie gehen lassen,  
Serenity, nie."

Das war gleichermaßen eine Drohung wie ein Versprechen.

Er fasst nach unten und zog den Stoff ihres T-Shirts über ihre Taille. Er zog  
es hoch bis unter ihre Arme, sie hob ihre Arme und erlaubte ihm, es ihr aus zu  
ziehen. Sie lag nackt unter ihm und sah zu ihm hoch, eine dumme Frage in ihrem  
Kopf.

"Wenn du das möchtest.", antwortete er lächelnd auf ihre ungestellte Frage.  
Sie errötete, als er sich mit ihr im Arm herum rollte, sodass sie schließlich  
auf ihm lag. Sie fing an, langsam sein Hemd auf zu knöpfen.

"Du machst das viel zu langsam.", stöhnte er. Er umfasste beide Seiten seines  
Hemdes und zog es auseinander, was die übrigen Knöpfe durch die Gegend fliegen  
ließ und einen festen muskulösen Bauch und eine gleichermaßen gut gebaute  
Brust zu ihrer Beurteilung enthüllte, was sie gerne tat. Usagi hatte es  
einfacher mit seiner Hose und war nicht überrascht heraus zu finden, dass er  
nichts darunter trug. Für einen Augenblick starrte sie seine wachsende  
Männlichkeit nervös und erwartungsvoll an.

"Siehst du was, was du magst?", fragte er neckend. Sie errötete tief zur  
Antwort. Irgendwo in sich drin war sie genau so sehr ein unschuldiger Teenager  
wie eine erfahrene Frau.

Er zog sie zu sich runter und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, dann übernahm  
sie die Kontrolle und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er rollte sie zurück auf  
ihren Rücken. Für einen Augenblick sah er einfach nur au sie herunter, sah mit  
anerkennenden Augen über ihren gesamten Körper, der darauf hin ein tieferes  
Rot annahm.

Zu ihrer Überraschung und ihrer Freude senkte er seinen Kopf zu ihren vollen  
Brüsten und neckte einen ihrer Nippel mit seiner Zunge. Er streichelte ihre  
andere Brust mit seiner freien Hand, bevor er sie tiefer gleiten ließ um das  
zarte Fleisch zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu liebkosen. Usagi drückte ihren  
Rücken wegen der Lust, die er durch seinen Mund und seine Hand hervorrief,  
durch.

Er schob seinen Körper über ihren, legte sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine.  
Sie konnte seine Erregung an ihre intimste Stelle spüren. Er sah hinunter in  
ihre Augen und instinktiv schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn, als er in sie eindrang.

Der erwartete Schmerz war minimal, als er langsam in sie glitt. Sie war erstaunt  
von der Ausgefülltheit, die fremd für ihren Körper und bekannt für ihren  
Geist war. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und ihr entfuhr unwillkürlich ein Keuchen,  
als er anfing, sich in ihr zu bewegen und sie näher zur Erfüllung zu bringen.

Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie zerbrechen könnte, als endlich die Erlösung kam  
und sie hörte ihn ihren Namen schreien. Sie zitterte vor Lust und der immer  
wieder überraschenden Realität, dass so eine Sache existierte. Sie hörte für  
die Nacht auf, überrascht zu sein und genoss einfach das Gefühl, als sie es  
noch drei mal erlebte, oder waren es vier mal?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, da ich Montag schulfrei hab, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich euch das neue  
Kap heute schon serviere!  
Have fun!

Disclaimer: Nix mir!  
Widmung: meiner neuesn Beta Asti-chan

* * *

Kapitel 5

Erschöpft schlief Usagi zusammengerollt neben seinem warmen Körper ein. Etwa  
eine Stunde später erwachte sie schläfrig, allerdings an ihr Kissen in Reis  
Zimmer gekuschelt statt an Endymions warmen Körper. Wenn ihr Körper nicht so  
geschmerzt und sie die weichen Laken aus seinem Bett nicht an ihrer nackten Haut  
gespürt hätte, hätte sie vielleicht gedacht, dass alles nur ein weiterer  
Traum gewesen wäre. Aber dann wäre es ein sehr Realer gewesen.

Sie setzte sich auf, hielt mit der Decke ihren Körper bedeckt und sah sich im  
Raum um. Das Morgenlicht hatte schon die ersten goldenen Strahlen ins Zimmer  
geschickt Makoto, Rei und Minako schliefen noch ruhig, anscheinend war ihnen  
nicht bewusst, dass sie den größten Teil der Nacht nicht hier geschlafen  
hatte.

Sie ging ins Badezimmer und nahm eine warme, entspannende Dusche, bevor eine  
ihrer Freundinnen aufwachte. Es entspannte ihren wunden Körper ein bisschen,  
half aber nicht viel, ihren hektischen Geist wieder zu klären. Als sie  
angezogen aus dem Badezimmer trat, dazu bereit, einem weiteren Tag, der bestimmt  
wieder genau so verrückt wie die vorherigen werden würde, ins Auge zu blicken,  
saßen zwei ihrer Freunde auf dem Boden und sahen sie seltsam an.

"Was?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Es ist früh morgens, an einem Samstag und du bist auf.", erklang es von Rei.  
"Was ist passiert?"

Bei diesem lauten Ausruf, rollte sich Mina in ihrem Bett auf den Rücken und  
setzte sich schläfrig auf.

"Was meinst du?" Usagi tat unschuldig, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr  
Gesicht, bei den Gedanken daran, was letzte Nacht passiert war, errötete, wie  
eine innere Antwort auf Reis Frage.

"Irgendwas ist passiert.", gab Rei bekannt. "Das kann ich dir im Gesicht  
ablesen."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

"Du bist so eine schlechte Lügnerin.", fuhr Makoto sie an.

Usagi zuckte zusammen. Makoto konnte nicht falscher liegen. Sie war eine sehr  
gute Lügnerin, wenn sie es sein musste. Die Tatsache hatte sie vor langer Zeit  
bewiesen.

"Also...", sagte Rei ungeduldig.

"Ich..." Usagi machte eine Pause, unsicher, wie oder ob sie überhaupt antworten  
sollte. "Er ist letzte Nacht gekommen."

Alle Augen weiteten sich.

"Und?", wollte Rei wissen.

"Wir... ihr wisst schon.", erwiderte Usagi peinlich berührt.

Drei Münder klappten vor Schock auf.

"Du hast deine Jungfräulichkeit verloren?", kreischte Mako.

"Hier?", fügte Mina in einem ähnlich geschockten Tonfall hinzu.

Usagi verdrehte die den Augen. "Natürlich nicht!", schnappte sie. "Das ist  
nicht unbedingt etwas, das ihr hättet verschlafen können." Um sie herum  
erröteten Gesichter, so auch ihr eigenes.

"Alsoooooooo...?", wollte Rei wissen und Minako teilte ihren neugierigen  
Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was?"

"Einzelheiten!"

Usagi schnappte entrüstet nach Luft. "Ich werde euch keine Einzelheiten  
erzählen!"

"Dann erzähl uns wenigstens, wie es war!", wollte Makoto wissen.

"Ja, war es gut?", frage Rei.

"Rei! Du fragst wirklich die unverschämtesten Dinge.", fuhr Usagi sie an.

Rei rollte mit den Augen bei Usagis offensichtlichem Ausweichmanöver. Sie  
fixierte sie mit einem scharfen Blick, der sie wissen ließ, dass sie der Frage  
nicht entkommen konnte.

"Es war wirklich gut, okay! Besser als ich mich erinnern kann."

"Du kannst dich daran erinnern, mit ihm Sex zu haben?", fragte Mina ungläubig.

"Sex mit Endymion ist etwas, was man nicht so einfach vergisst." Usagi fragte  
sich, wann ihre Hautfarbe und ihre Temperatur wohl wieder normal werden  
würden.

"Du hattest Sex mit Endymion?", kreischte Ami hysterisch, als sie den Raum  
betrat. Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie, selbst Usagi sah sie geschockt an.  
Wie es Amis Art war, hatte sie keine Zeit verschwendet und hatte sich angezogen  
und war rüber gekommen, sobald sie aufgewacht war.

"Usagi ist gestern Nacht flach gelegt worden.", verkündete Mina jubelnd, so als  
ob das freudige Ereignis ihre Erfahrung gewesen wäre.

"Was!", entfuhr es Ami geschockt. "Du meinst er... dass du..." Sie atmete tief  
ein. "Ihr habt verhütet, richtig?", wollte Ami wissen.

Alle erstarrten und sahen dann Usagi an.

"Je nachdem, was man unter Verhütung versteht.", sagte Usagi zögernd. "Ich  
musste improvisieren. Endymion würde es lieben, wenn ich schwanger werden  
würde. Das würde ihm die beste Ausrede geben, mein Leben zu kontrollieren."

"Und das er mit dir schläft, tut das nicht?", fragte Ami skeptisch.

Usagi sah sie komisch an. Sie hatte noch nicht realisiert, wie beschützerisch  
und vorsichtig Ami manchmal bei ihren Angelegenheiten werden konnte; genug, dass  
es manchmal das überstieg, was jeder als ihr normales Verhalten bezeichnen  
würde.

"Das hat es vorher auch nicht."

"Da warst du älter, königlich und hattest ein ganzes Königreich hinter dir.",  
gab Rei zu bedenken.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.", sagte Usagi .

"Und wie genau hast du improvisiert?", fragte Rei skeptisch. "Ich weiß, dass du  
nichts gekauft hast und wie du gesagt hast, ist ihm das egal."

"Ich hab den Kristall benutzt.", erwiderte Usagi.

"Du hast den Kristall zur Geburtenkontrolle benutzt?", fragte Ami zweifelnd.

"Auf eine Weise.", antwortete Usagi. "Ich hab versucht, meinen  
Menstruationszyklus aus der Bahn zu bringen, zu beschleunigen."

"Das ist gefährlich.", sagte Ami besorgt.

"Das weiß ich. Es ist möglich, dass es nicht sehr gut funktioniert hat und  
sogar wenn es funktioniert hat, ist es nicht gerade die zuverlässigste Methode,  
aber es ist das Beste, was ich in der kurzen Zeit machen konnte.

"Und was wirst du das nächste Mal machen?", fragte Makoto.

Usagi sah sie böse an. "Davon ausgehend, dass es ein nächstes Mal gibt, glaube  
ich, dass ich mir was ausdenken muss. Ich sollte aber ein bisschen Zeit haben.  
Wenn mein Plan funktioniert hat, sollte ich spätestens morgen meine Tage  
bekommen.

Na egal, ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn wir jetzt aufhören würden, mein  
Sexleben zu diskutieren.", verlangte Usagi königlich.

"Okay, aber es gibt etwas anderes, was ich wissen will.", begann Makoto. "Wie  
genau haben Endymion und du euch getroffen, euch verliebt und wie seid ihr in  
dieser komplizierten Sache hängen geblieben?"

Usagi war einen Moment lang still. "Nun, um genau zu sein, war das deine Schuld  
Mako."

"Meine?", quietschte sie ungläubig.

"Ja.", antwortete Usagi, und lächelte bei der Erinnerung. "Ich habe mich  
andauernd beklagt, dass mich mein Leben langweilen würde. Wenn ich mich recht  
erinnere, haben wir uns alle über die Tatsache beklagt, dass unser Leben  
ziemlich flau und unauffällig war. Ich hätte bald geheiratet und und es hätte  
keine Aussicht mehr auf Abenteuer bestanden.

Wir standen auf dem Balkon von Minas Kammern und haben uns den inneren Garten  
beguckt, als wir Endymion herum wandern sahen. Luna hat ihm den Palast und die  
Gärten gezeigt. Ich glaube, da hast du erwähnt, dass er aufregend sein  
könnte, und das war eine Idee, die ich zu der Zeit, für absolut lachhaft  
gehalten habe. Wir haben uns über ihn und sein respektloses Verhalten meiner  
Mutter gegenüber unterhalten. Ich nehme an, dass ich auf eine hochnäsige Weise  
ziemlich sauer deswegen war, dass ein zurückgebliebener Erdling, egal ob Prinz  
oder nicht, es wagte seine Stimme zu erheben und sich gegen meine Mutter zu  
stellen.

Die Reaktion des Hofes war... unüblich. Meine Mutter schien nicht sonderlich  
sauer wegen seines Benehmens zu sein. Sie sagte, er sei ein leidenschaftlicher  
Regent. Wir haben alle gedacht, er sei einfach nur grob. Der Rat wollte ihn so  
schnell wie möglich vom Mond runter haben und der Rest des Hofes war zwischen  
Ekel und offener Bewunderung gefangen.

Du, Makoto, hast entschieden, dass wir ihm eine Lektion erteilen müssen, und  
wir haben uns dann einen Plan ausgedacht."

"Was war der Plan?", fragte Mina aufgeregt, sie schien sich allmählich in die  
Geschichte hineinzuversetzen.

"Wenn ich jetzt darauf zurückblicke, war er wirklich sehr dumm."

"Beleidige nicht meinen Plan.", fuhr Makoto sie verteidigend an. "Was war es?"

"Nun, du meintest, dass wir ihn mit Hilfe unserer Kräfte zu dem Glauben bringen  
sollten, dass es im Palast spukt. Da ich mich selber teleportieren konnte,  
musste natürlich ich die meiste Arbeit erledigen. Also haben wir diesen Plan  
ausgearbeitet, dass ich manchmal einfach irgendwo in seiner Nähe auftauchen und  
wieder verschwinden würde, und dabei natürlich sicher gehen würde, dass mich  
sonst niemand sieht."

"Aber warum hätte er annehmen sollen, dass es ein Geist ist? Er hat selber  
Kräfte. Hätte er nicht erraten können, dass ihm jemand einen Streich  
spielt?", wollte Ami wissen.

"Daran hatten wir nicht gedacht, weil wir wirklich nicht erwartet haben, dass  
irgendjemand von der Erde echte Kräfte haben könnte. Wir kannten uns nicht mit  
Erdlingen aus, aber es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie sehr abergläubisch  
waren.", erwiderte Usagi.

"Also sind wir auf mein Zimmer gegangen und haben meine Kleider nach etwas  
durchsucht, dass mich ,überirdisch' aussehen ließ. Natürlich hat Mina ein  
sehr ,offenherziges' Outfit ausgesucht und ich habe zögerlich zugestimmt, nur  
mein dünnes weißes Unterkleid und eine durchsichtige, fliegende weiße Robe,  
ein Geschenk von Maels Mutter, zu tragen."

Minako sah selbstgefällig aus. Sie hatte den aufgeregten Ausdruck eines Kindes  
vor den Füßen eines Märchenerzählers auf dem Gesicht.

"Natürlich solltet ihr mir helfen, indem ihr kleine Sachen machtet, wie den  
Strom in seinem Zimmer ausfallen lassen und zufällig Kerzen anzünden..." Usagi  
schickte ihnen einen neckischen, anklagenden Blick. "kleine Tricks, die ihn  
verängstigen und verwirren sollten. Unglücklicherweise seid ihr in der letzten  
Minute von meiner Mutter gerufen worden, also musste ich diese ganze  
Spukgeschichte alleine aufführen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das ganze  
Ding alleine durchziehen wollte wenn ihr mir nicht helfen konntet, aber dann hab  
ich mich an meine Hochzeit und meine Zukunft erinnert und das erschien mir alles  
so stumpf, dass jede Sache, die mein Leben ein bisschen lebendiger machte,  
spektakulär gewesen wäre.

Ich hab mein Haar offen gelassen, damit er mich nicht erkennen konnte. Wir waren  
uns nicht offiziell vorgestellt worden, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er mich  
schon gesehen hatte. Es war spät in der Nacht, als ich ihn das erste Mal  
besuchte. Ich wusste, dass er sich vor kurzem in seine Kammern zurückgezogen  
hatte, also teleportierte ich mich auf seinen Balkon und sah kurz hinein, damit  
ich in etwa wusste, was er tat. Ich hab dann ein paar komische Geräusche  
gemacht, ein bisschen an den Türen gewackelt und als er aufgestanden ist um  
nachzusehen, was los war, hab ich mich ihm für kaum eine Sekunde gezeigt, bevor  
ich mich zurück in meine Zimmer teleportiert habe.

Danach hab ich mich noch einmal in den Gärten und noch mal in den  
Saunagebäuden sehen lassen. Der ganze Plan hatte nur einen Schwachpunkt."

"Was war das?", wollte Mina wissen.

"Endymion und ich haben uns nie getroffen und wir haben uns nie miteinander  
unterhalten, noch hat er sich mit euch unterhalten, also hatte ich keine  
Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob er verängstigt oder verwirrt oder sonst  
irgendwas in der Art war, was die ganze Sache etwas überflüssig machte. Und so  
hab ich es auf mich genommen, die Sache einen Schritt weiter zu führen. Ich  
habe gewartet, bis er eingeschlafen war, bevor ich mich in seine Zimmer  
teleportiert habe.

Ich glaube, ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, tatsächlich körperlich von ihm  
angezogen zu werden, aber er sah einfach unglaublich aus, während er schlief  
und ich konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzustarren oder ihm näher zu kommen. Es  
war mir noch nicht mal bewusst, was ich machte, aber ich kam ihm immer näher  
und dann öffnete er plötzlich seine Augen und griff nach mir. Ich zuckte  
zurück, aber er bekam meine Robe zu fassen und so teleportierte ich mich ohne  
sie weg."

"Nun, ich glaube, dass hat jedwede Gedanken, dass du ein Geist bist, zunichte  
gemacht.", kommentierte Ami.

"Ja, das würde ich auch sagen. Ich hab euch nicht von der Robe erzählt und ich  
glaube, ihr hattet den Plan sowieso vergessen, weil in eurem Kopf viel zu viel  
rumschwirrte. Wir waren gute Freunde, aber wir waren uns nicht so nah wie  
jetzt." Bei diesen Worten sahen die Mädels überrascht aus.

"Warum?", fragte Makoto.

"Ich war damals ein anderer Mensch, ein Einzelkind mit einer vielbeschäftigten  
Mutter. Ich war unabhängiger und ihr seid erst als ich zehn war in mein Leben  
getreten. Da ihr auch noch eure bestimmten Aufgaben hattet, konnte ich euch  
nicht so sehr vertrauen. Deshalb habe ich euch auch nicht erzählt, dass ich  
wieder in sein Zimmer ging, nachdem ich die Robe verloren hatte. Ich kann das  
selbst mir gegenüber immer noch nicht genau erklären. Ich glaube, ich wollte  
ihn einfach nur wieder sehen.

Ich habe mich also wieder in seine Zimmer teleportiert und er lag auf seinem  
Bett, genauso wie zuvor. Ich wollte ihm nicht zu nah kommen, für den Fall, dass  
er wieder aufwachte, aber dann hab ich entschieden, dass er schlafen musste.  
Also hab ich mich über ihn gelehnt und er ist genau vor meinen Augen  
verschwunden. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich erstarrte, bis ich seine Arme um  
mich fassen fühlte und sofort da bemerkte ich, dass er keinen Augenblick  
gedacht hat, dass ich ein Geist bin."

Usagis Augen weiteten sich vor plötzlicher Erkenntnis. "Deshalb hat er das  
getan.", flüsterte sie.

"Was getan?", fragte Rei verwirrt.

"Die Art, wie mich Endymion in dieser Woche besucht hat. Er hat mich daran  
erinnert, wie ich ihn besucht habe, vor und an unser erstes Treffen."

"Das ist so süß.", murmelte Minako und alle starrten sie an, als ob sich ein  
Alien bei ihnen versteckt hätte.

Usagi sah sie ungläubig an. "Komischerweise, hab ich noch nie, auch nicht für  
einen Moment, daran gedacht, den Namen Endymion und süß in einem Satz zu  
benutzen."

"Ich weiß, dass es eine komische Frage ist, besonders nachdem wir ihn gesehen  
haben; aber abgesehen von seinem spektakulären Aussehen und berücksichtigend,  
dass du noch nichts wirklich Nettes über ihn gesagt hast, und dass er sich  
selber nicht gerade als netter Typ vorgestellt hat: Warum liebst du ihn?",  
wollte Ami wissen.

Usagi war mental erstarrt. Für einen Moment schien es so, als ob ihr Gehirn den  
Turbogang einlegen würde, um die Antwort zu finden, aber das war zuviel.

"Ich... ich habe niemals gesagt... Ich habe Endymion nie gesagt, dass ich ihn  
liebe."

Diese Antwort führte um sie herum zu vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen.

"Aber das tust du, richtig?", fragte Mina.

Usagi zögerte mit der Antwort. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie ihn wollte, aber  
das hieß nicht, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. "Ich weiß nicht.", erwiderte sie  
ruhig.

"Aber er liebt dich.", stellte Mina fest.

"Das weiß ich auch nicht.", wisperte Usagi. In Wirklichkeit hätte sie leicht  
überzeugt werden können, dass er es nicht tat und es auch niemals getan  
hatte.

"Aber er hat gesagt, dass es ihn ein Millennium gekostet hat, über seine  
Gefühle für dich hinweg zu kommen.", zeigte Mina auf.

"Er hat noch nicht mal den kleinsten Hinweis darauf gegeben, was das für  
Gefühle waren, außer Lust."

"Also, was ist passiert, als er es herausgefunden hat?", fragte Rei und brachte  
das Gespräch wieder auf ihre Geschichte zurück.

Usagi nahm Reis Themenwechsel gerne auf.

"Nun, grundsätzlich hat er mich des Spionierens angeklagt, was ich vehement  
leugnete, und dann erkannte ich, als ich ins Plappern gekommen war, dass er mir  
eine Falle gestellt hatte, damit ich den ganzen Plan erzählte. Und um eine  
lange Geschichte kurz zu erzählen: Er hat sich dazu entschieden, mir all die  
Aufregung zu geben, nach der ich suchte.", beendete sie errötend.

"Usagi!", schrieen Minako und Makoto gleichzeitig.

Usagi seufzte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihnen mehr erzählen musste. "Nun, wie  
ich gesagt habe, hatte er mich geschickt dazu gebracht, ihm von unserem Plan,  
ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es im Palast spukt, zu erzählen, und dass ich  
nach etwas suchte, was ein bisschen Pfeffer in mein langweiliges Leben bringen  
würde. Dann hat er mich geküsst und mir gesagt, dass er mir alle Aufregung  
geben könnte, nach der ich suchte, und dann hat er...", sie hielt mit einem  
beschämten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht inne.

"...dich begrapscht.", beendete Rei wieder, sehr zu Usagis Ärger.

"Hör auf damit!", fuhr Usagi sie an.

"Nun, es scheint so, als ob jedes Mal, wenn ihr zwei zusammen kommt, die  
Geschehnisse in vier Wörtern zusammengefasst werden können."

Usagi schloss die Augen, eine Welle von Scham hatte sie überrollt.

"Nun, vielen Dank, dass du es zusammengefasst hast, Rei.", murmelte sie  
sarkastisch. "Ich brauche euch wohl nicht zu erzählen, dass ich bald darauf  
mich zur Erde teleportierte und manchmal teleportierte er sich auf den Mond,  
damit wir zusammensein konnten. Es war wie eine Sucht.", endete sie trist.

"Es ist sehr komisch, aber wir konnten uns so gut wie nie auf etwas einigen.  
Wenn wir nicht im Bett waren, haben wir viel Zeit damit zugebracht, uns zu  
streiten. Es ist nicht so, dass wir nie unsere Momente gehabt hätten, aber  
alles zwischen uns wurde immer von der Politik und den Lügen, die wir unseren  
Freunden erzählten, runter gezogen. Deshalb frage ich mich, ob da je mehr als  
Sex gewesen ist."

"Wolltest du mehr als das?", fragte Rei.

"Vielleicht. Aber das war nie eine Möglichkeit."

"Jetzt ist es eine.", erinnerte sie Mina.

"Irgendwie bin ich mir dessen nicht sicher.", antwortete Usagi.

---------------

Es wurde Mittag bevor Rei, Makoto und Minako sich fit genug fühlten, um  
aufzustehen und sich an zu ziehen. Sie entschieden sich dafür, zusammen einen  
entspannenden Tag im Einkaufszentrum zu verbringen. Usagi erkannte allerdings,  
dass sie das Shoppen mit ihren Freunden diesmal frühzeitig beenden musste. Sie  
war noch nie glücklicher gewesen, sich krank zu fühlen und die Schmerzen ihres  
Lebens zu haben.

Ihre Improvisation hatte funktioniert und nun litt sie an der einzig Frauen  
bekannten Freude von Menstruationskrämpfen. Das lag allerdings weniger daran,  
dass sie nicht schwanger war, sondern, dass ihr kleines Experiment mit dem  
Kristall geklappt hatte. Wenn man den Kristall für kleine Dinge benutzte, war  
das so, als ob man eine Fliege umbringen wollte, indem man das Haus auf sie  
fallen ließ. Aber es war erleichternd zu wissen, dass sie die nötige Kontrolle  
hatte, den Kristall zu lenken und genug Vertrauen, um ihn an sich selbst zu  
benutzen.

Falls es ein nächstes Mal für sie und Endymion geben sollte, musste sie sich  
einfach Zugang zu einem neuen und sichereren Verhütungsmittel, wie vor so  
vielen Jahren verschaffen. Natürlich war das Stehlen von genug  
Verhütungsmittel für ein Jahr weniger kriminell, wenn die eigene Mutter  
Herrscherin über fast das ganze Sonnensystem war und an einigen Krankenhäusern  
ihr Name stand. Also musste sie entweder kreativer sein oder Endymion davon  
überzeugen, logisch zu handeln.

Einen kurzen Moment nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen war, rollte sie sich auf dem  
Bett mit einer Wärmflasche zusammen. Die Schmerzen von der letzten Nacht waren  
mit der Ankunft ihrer Periode noch stärker geworden. Ihr ging es miserabel.

Am späten Nachmittag schlief sie trotz ihrer Schmerzen ein. Sie war  
überrascht, als sie aufwachte und hinüber zu ihrer Digitaluhr sah, auf die sie  
erst mal eine Minute starren musste, bis der Schleier vor ihren Augen  
verschwunden war und sie die strahlend roten Ziffern sehen konnte, die ihr  
anzeigten, dass es nach drei Uhr morgens war. Sie hatte das Abendessen  
verschlafen. Das hatte sie erwartet, da die Erschöpfung, die durch den  
Schlafentzug der letzten Tage entstanden war, sie übermannt hatte.

Als sich ihre Augen scharf stellte und sie sich an die Dunkelheit des Raumes  
gewöhnt hatte, sah sie sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Korbsessel aus  
der Ecke, der normalerweise voller Stofftiere und ausrangierter Kleidung war,  
jetzt am Fußende ihres Bettes stand. Und darin saß der Grund für ihre  
Schmerzen. Sie stöhnte.

"Du bist wach.", sagte er.

"Nein, bin ich nicht.", grummelte sie. "Geh weg."

Weder bewegte er sich, noch antwortete er ihr, also drehte sie sich um und tat  
so, als ob sie ihn ignorierte. Sie konnte immer noch seinen heißen Blick auf  
sich spüren. Sie würde nicht wieder einschlafen können, solange er nur dasaß  
und sie ansah. Sie war sowieso nicht schläfrig, aber sie weigerte sich, das  
zuzugeben.

"Hör auf mich anzusehen!"

Er sagte immer noch nichts. Noch einige schweigende Minuten vergingen.

"Was willst du?", knurrte Usagi.

"Ich glaube, du weißt die Antwort darauf bereits.", antwortete er.

"Ich hasse es, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber es gibt absolut keine  
Möglichkeit, dass das heute passiert. Ich hab Schmerzen und du hast an einem  
großen Teil davon Schuld."

"Ich hatte vergessen, dass du wieder eine Jungfrau sein würdest." Er hörte  
sich fast entschuldigend an.

"Das ist nicht der Schmerz, von dem ich rede.", murmelte sie. "Ich hab meine  
Periode, okay?", fuhr sie ihn an.

Sie konnte fast sein gedankenverlorenes Stirnrunzeln fühlen.

"Ahh. Ich erinnere mich an diesen kleinen Trick von dir." Wenn sie es nicht  
besser wüsste, würde sie meinen, dass er das amüsant fand. "Mein Kind zu  
bekommen, war immer schon eine unangenehme Idee für dich."

"Das ist nicht wahr. Es war damals schon eine schlechte Idee und heute ist es  
eine genauso schlechte Idee. Vielleicht wirst du, wenn du dich endlich mit der  
Tatsache vertraut machst, dass tausend Jahre vergangen sind, erkennen, dass ich  
erst sechzehn Jahre alt bin, bei meinen Eltern lebe und zur High School gehe!  
Und das sind nur die Hälfte der Gründe, warum wir kein Kind bekommen  
sollten."

Er sagte nichts und sie hörte auch sonst keine Bewegungen von ihm. Tatsächlich  
war es in dem Zimmer so still, dass sie fast glaubte, er sei nicht da. Nach ein  
paar Augenblicken stand er auf und ging zu ihrem Bett.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Dreh dich um."

"Was willst du machen?"

"Dreh dich um."

Sie konnte sehen, dass er nicht mit ihr diskutieren würde. Sie rollte sich auf  
den Rücken und er zog die Decke weg. Dann zog er ihr Hemd hoch und presste  
seine Hand auf ihren Unterleib. Sie fühlte, wie Wärme von ihrem Bauch in ihren  
ganzen Körper floss und konnte ein sanftes Leuchten unter seiner Hand sehen.  
Sie schnappte sanft nach Luft.

Er lächelte und nahm seine Hand weg. Die Schmerzen waren weg; sie fühlte sich  
etwas betrunken und schläfrig. Er strich ihr über die Wange, als sie ihre  
schweren Lider schloss.

"Gute Nacht, Bunny.", flüsterte er.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour mes amis! (ist das richtig? Mein Franzoesisch ist verdammt schlecht, da ich nie unterricht hatte...)  
Stellt euch vor, zwei Wochen sind schon wieder rum... und dass heisst, es gibt ein neues Kapitel!  
Ich hab mein Zwei-Wochen-System mal durchgerechnet und wenn ich nicht falsch liege, dann werde ich das letzte Kapitel wahrscheinlich hochstellen, wenn ich wieder in Deutschland bin! Noch 14 Wochen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. oder 15? Weiss nicht genau. Aber es ist unglaublich. Zeit fliegt. Gestern war noch weihnachten und ich hatte noch etwa 25 Wochen vor mir...  
Naja, freu mich schon wieder auf deutsches essen und darauf, kein Auto brauchen zu muessen um irgendwo hinzukommen!_

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi macht Millionen mit Sailor Moon (und wenn nicht Euro, dann doch Yen) und alle Rechte zum Storyablauf gehoeren MarshAngel

Widmungen:  
Asti-chan fuers Betan  
DarcAngel, ganz einfach weil sie ne tolle freundin ist  
und Seri-chan, damit sie ihre Fingernaegel nicht ganz abkaut und nicht immer nur an ihr Pruefungsergebnis denken muss

Wow... lang...  
Na dann, viel Spass beim Lesen!  
heagdl, Prinzess

---

Kapitel 6

Usagi erwachte am nächsten Morgen voller Energie, da sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte: Sie hatte sechs Stunden durchgehend geschlafen Ausnahmsweise war sie mal nicht sauer auf sich oder sonst jemand, weil sie an einem Sonntag schon vor Mittag auf war. Sie starrte an die Decke und für ein paar selige Minuten war ihr Kopf so leer wie die weiße Tapete. Für diese kurze Zeit verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken an ihre Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft; nichts davon existierte. Es war ein himmlischer Moment.

Aber es war nur ein Moment und der wurde durch die Realität zerstört. Sie musste unbedingt pinkeln, was sie beschloss für einen paar Minuten zu unterdrücken, während sie versuchte jedes bisschen Komfort aus ihrem warmen und bequemen Bett zu holen. Sie wurde nahezu dazu gezwungen, ihren Kopf zur Seite zu wenden, als ein süßer Duft in ihre Nase stieg und da, auf dem Nachtschränkchen, lag eine dunkelrote Rose. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wünschte sie weg. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, war sie immer noch da. Gab es denn nie einen Augenblick, in dem sie seiner Berührung, seinem Duft, seiner Erinnerung oder seiner Präsenz entfliehen konnte?

Gleichzeitig zog der unglaublich gute Geruch des Frühstücks die Treppe hoch und unter ihrer Tür hindurch, und es war dieser attraktive Duft, der sie aus dem Bett ins Badezimmer und schließlich die Treppe runter führte, wo wiederum ihr Platz nicht gedeckt war, weil niemand sie erwartet hatte.

Usagi zog die Stirn kraus, als sie auf den leeren Fleck sah, an dem sie sich hatte niederlassen wollen.

"Ich hab dich nicht so früh hier unten erwartet, Liebes.", sagte ihre Mutter entschuldigend. "Nimm dir einfach einen Teller und komm dazu."

Usagi frühstückte zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit mit ihrer Familie. Es war komisch so mit ihnen zusammen zu sein. Während des letzten Jahres war sie froh gewesen, wenn sie mit ihnen zusammen Abendessen konnte. Ihr kleiner Bruder Shingo redete von Freunden, von denen sie noch nie was gehört hatte, und ihre Eltern nickten und antworteten. Anscheinend wussten sie, was los war, während sie sich etwas verwirrt und außen vor gelassen fühlte. Aber es war ihr zu peinlich zu fragen.

Sie konnte die Distanz zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern fühlen, als ob sie im Zimmer stände. Dies war genauso das Ergebnis des letzten Jahres als auch der letzten Tage. Sie versuchte die Dinge von der Perspektive ihrer Eltern aus zu sehen und sie konnte nicht anders als sich fragen, ob sie ihre Distanz zu ihnen einfach nur als Teenagerverhalten abschrieben oder ob sie spürten, dass mehr dahintersteckte.

Heute war die Distanz stärker als an den vorigen Tagen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie anders war, dass sie nie da war, aber am Meisten, weil sie nach der vergangenen Woche sich kaum noch zu ihnen zugehörig fühlte. Es war so als ob ihr altes Selbst mit der Rückkehr ihrer Erinnerungen von einer ganz anderen Person ersetzt worden war. Sie war zur Zeit weder Serenity noch Usagi. Sie steckte irgendwo dazwischen.

"Also, wie war die Übernachtung mit deinen Freunden?", fragte ihre Mutter sie und versuchte so ihre unnatürlich stille Tochter in das Tischgespräch mit einzubinden.

Usagi schwieg für einen Moment, ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

"Es war cool.", antwortete sie breit lächelnd. Sie versuchte so natürlich, wie möglich dabei auszusehen.

"Was habt ihr Mädels denn so alles gemacht?", wollte ihr Vater wissen.

Seit wann war ihr Vater daran interessiert, was weibliche Teenager zusammen taten? Sie ging im Geist eilige die Liste mit möglichen Antworten durch und wollte etwas von dem zusammen mischen, dass man normalerweise bei Übernachtungen tat und was sie gestern wirklich gemacht hatten. Was hatten sie getan? Sie hatten über das Königreich des Dunkeln diskutiert, hatten geübt zu kämpfen, und über ihr Sexleben und ihren ehemaligen Liebhaber geredet. Nichts davon schaffte es auf die Liste von akzeptablen Antworten zu einer relativ einfachen Frage. Was machten Mädchen normalerweise bei einer Übernachtung?

"Nicht wirklich viel, nur Mädchenkram. Wir haben rumgehangen und geredet, würde ich sagen."

Sie war stolz auf ihre Antwort. Es war durch und durch plausibel, und außerdem so ziemlich die Wahrheit von dem, was sie gemacht hatten, bevor sie ins Bett gegangen waren.

"Ich bin froh, dass du Spaß hattest, Liebling, du schienst in letzter Zeit ein bisschen gestresst zu sein.", erwiderte ihre Mutter.

Usagi sah von ihrem Essen auf und sah ihre Eltern kurz an. Sie hatte fast den Grund für die Spannung zwischen ihnen vergessen. Wieder einmal war Endymion der Grund. Es war ja nicht so, dass ihr Benehmen vor dem Vorfall mit dem Brief nicht bedenklich gewesen wäre, aber sie hatte nie ihre Eltern angefahren oder ihnen irgendeinen Beweis (außer ihrer Distanz) gegeben, dass in ihrem Leben etwas Ungewöhnliches geschah.

Sie bezweifelte nicht, dass der Brief in Verbindung mit der Empfehlung ihres Lehrers, dass sie einen Psychologen sehen sollte, sie dazu gebracht hatten, über ihre Veränderung während der letzten zwei Jahre nachzudenken. Sie konnte die schlecht versteckte Sorge in ihren Augen sehen, und es gab nichts, was sie machen konnte, um ihre Ängste zu beruhigen. Die Tatsache, dass sie so früh auf war und mit ihrer Familie frühstückte, hieß weder, dass das Band, das zwischen ihnen zerbrochen war, erneuert werden würde, noch dass sie ab jetzt pünktlich zu Hause sein würde und pünktlich aufstehen würde oder besser in der Schule werden würde. Wenn es etwas war, war es der Anfang von neuen Enttäuschungen.

Das Frühstück in ihrem Mund schmeckte plötzlich fade. Es gab wahrscheinlich nichts, das sie machen konnte, um die Dinge zu ändern oder zu ändern, wie sie werden würden. Das hier fühlte sich nicht nach ihrer Familie an und sie war beinahe sicher, dass das in den nächsten Jahren immer weniger eine Familie für sie werden würde. Sie würden nicht ihre Triumphe sondern nur ihre Misserfolge miterleben. Sie würden nie wissen, dass es Zeiten gab, in denen sie intelligent, reif und anmutig war und sogar respektiert wurde.

Sie hatte angefangen ihr Frühstück auf ihrem Teller hin und her zu schieben, ohne auch nur einen Bissen zum Mund zu führen.

"Stimmt etwas nicht, Usa?", fragte ihr Vater.

"Nein.", erwiderte sie rasch. "Warum?"

"Du scheinst tief in deinen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Bist du sicher, dass alles okay ist?"

"Ja, mir geht's gut."

Es war still um den Tisch und Usagi wurde bewusst, dass alle Aufmerksamkeit sich auf sie richtete. Sie konnte nicht anders als unter den wachsamen Augen ihrer Familie nervös zu werden. Sie versuchten angestrengt, ihr nicht zu zeigen, dass sie sie anstarrten, um herauszufinden, was in ihrem Kopf wohl vorging.

"Usa, ist etwas los, von dem wir wissen sollten?", fragte ihre Mutter direkt.

Usagi war ein bisschen überrascht, dass sie sich dazu entschieden hatten, das Thema jetzt und überhaupt anzusprechen.

"Ich glaube nicht.", antwortete sie schnell.

"Du scheinst in letzter Zeit so weit weg zu sein. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du kaum hier bist."

"Ich war nur beschäftigt, das ist alles."

"Womit?", fragte ihr Vater.

Usagi rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl herum.

"Mit der Schule und meinen Freunden."

"Usagi, du bist nicht sehr gut in der Schule, also kann ich nicht glauben, dass du dich darauf konzentrierst. Der letzte Zwischenfall lässt mich darüber nachdenken, was los ist. Deine Mutter und ich haben darüber nachgedacht, dich von der Schule zu nehmen und auf eine kleinere Privatschule zu schicken."

Usagi war entsetzt. Es gab nicht viel, was sie dazu sagen konnte.

"Du hast offensichtlich Probleme. Vielleicht ist es die Atmosphäre oder die Lehrer, aber ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass du dumm bist. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass wir etwas gegen diese Situation unternehmen."

"Welche Schule?"

"Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher. Wir haben uns sowohl ein paar örtliche Privatschulen angesehen, als auch einige Internate."

"Internate?" Usagi schluckte. Sie konnte auf kein Internat gehen. Das war keine Option. Warum schien ihr Leben mit jeder Wendung nur komplizierter zu werden?

"Ja. Ich glaube, dass eine Veränderung der Atmosphäre dir gut tun wird. Ich glaube, dass diese Freunde von dir viel zu viel deiner Zeit beanspruchen.", gab ihr Vater bekannt.

"Und um euch die Kontrolle von ihnen zurück zu holen, wollt ihr mich wegschicken?"

"Wir wollen nur das Beste für dich, Usa. Du leistest gerade nicht was du könntest, und ich glaube, dass deine Freunde zu einem großen Teil daran Schuld sind. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass sie wunderbare Mädchen sind, aber es scheint mir so, als ob du deine Aufmerksamkeit eher auf sie als auf die Schule richten würdest."

Usagi hatte es schwer, das hier zu glauben. Es schien alles aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen.

"Ich glaub das hier nicht.", murmelte sie.

"Wir möchten, dass du dir ein paar Broschüren ansiehst, mal guckst, welche Schulen dir gefallen." Ihre Mutter sagte es aufmunternd mit einem Lächeln, so als ob sie bei dem Gedanken an ein paar Broschüren, die ausgerechnet für Schulen warben, erfreut sein sollte.

"Nein."

"Usagi, darüber wird nicht diskutiert.", sagte ihr Vater streng. Er war zwar ein bisschen überrascht bei ihrem entschlossenen Widerspruch, nahm aber sofort die andere Einstellung an.

"Nicht diskutiert?", fuhr Usagi auf. "Das ist mein Leben und darüber wird nicht diskutiert!" Sie versuchte mit Schwierigkeit, die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme und ihr Temperament zu behalten. "Ich will mir nicht irgendwelche Broschüren ansehen. Ich will nicht auf ein Internat gehen und ich weigere mich, meine Freunde aufzugeben. Gott weiß, sie sind vielleicht das Einzige sind, was mich in diesem beschissenem Leben bei Verstand hält."

Die Augen ihrer Eltern weiteten sich und der Mund ihres Bruders klappte auf. Sie stand wütend vom Tisch auf und wandte ihrer Familie den Rücken zu.

"Usagi", schrie ihr Vater. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie trat aus der Haustür und schlug sie hinter sich zu.

* * *

Usagi saß still auf dem hölzernen Fußboden von Reis Schlafzimmer, und ohne überhaupt hinzusehen oder etwas zu verstehen, blätterte sie durch eine alte Zeitschrift. Manchmal sah sie auf, um zu sehen, wie das Licht draußen war. Schließlich kräuselte sie die Stirn, als das Licht weniger wurde.

Es war eine von den Wochen gewesen, in denen nichts im Leben richtig zu laufen schien und Usagi war glücklich, sie endlich enden zu sehen. Die ganze Woche über hatte Mr. Mitchell ihr das Leben schwer gemacht. Sie hatte weder seit Sonntag mit ihren Eltern gesprochen, noch hatte sie sich irgendeine Broschüre angesehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass, wenn sie keine Entscheidung traf, wahrscheinlich eine für sie getroffen werden würde.

Sie hatte keine Lösungen für ihre Probleme. Das einzig Gute, was in ihr dieser Woche passiert war, war das schnelle Ende ihrer Periode. Nur noch ein weiterer Tag Schule und dann konnte sie sich für ein ganzes Wochenende entspannen. Hoffentlich. Obwohl, so wie ihr Leben gerade verlief, sollte sie wahrscheinlich die Worte ,entspannen',Spaß' und ,einfach' aus ihrem Vokabular streichen.

"Gibt es eine Chance, dass du irgendwann in den nächsten sechs Monaten lächelst?", fragte Mina, als sie Usagis niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck und ihre feurigen Augen sah. Es war lange her, dass Usagi wirklich gelächelt hatte. Im Moment hätte der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht einen Clown depressiv werden lassen. Sie vermutete, dass die immer-gut-drauf-und-mit-dem-Kopf-in-den-Wolken-Usagi unwiderruflich Vergangenheit war.

Während der letzten Woche hatten sie sich, schon wieder, an eine neue Seite von Usagis Persönlichkeit anpassen müssen, hervorgebracht durch zeitweilige Rückfälle zu ihrem alten Selbst. Sie war viel ernster und weniger leichtfertig als noch eine Woche zuvor, was viel aussagte, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihr fröhliches Selbst schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gewesen war.

"Du solltest nicht darauf warten.", murmelte Usagi als Antwort.

"Endymion? Was hat er jetzt getan?", fragte Makoto als sie den Raum betrat, ihre Arme waren mit Süßem beladen, auf was sich zu ihrer Enttäuschung Usagi nicht sofort stürzte.

"Nicht Endymion, meine Eltern. Ich kann immer noch nicht die Idee den Gedanken verarbeiten, dass sie mich auf ein Internat schicken wollen. Beim zweiten Gedanken - wisst ihr was, es ist alles seine Schuld!", sagte sie ärgerlich. "Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich den Mann wirklich hasse. Er hat mein Leben zu einem lebendigen Albtraum gemacht.

Ich hasse es abzuwarten und mich zu fragen, wann und wo er wieder auftauchen wird." Sie gestikulierte wild. "Ich hasse dieses Spiel, was auch immer der Sinn darin ist, und am meisten hasse ich die Tatsache, dass ich tatsächlich darauf warte, ihn zu sehen." Sie nahm höflich einen ihr von Makoto angebotenen Keks an.

"Wann hast du ihn zuletzt gesehen?", fragte Rei.

"Samstagnacht, nun, eigentlich Sonntagmorgen."

Rei zog als Antwort eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Es ist nicht, was du denkst!", fuhr sie auf. "Es ist nichts passiert; obwohl er mich von meinen Krämpfen befreit hat. Das ist so ziemlich das Netteste, was er in eintausend Jahren für mich getan hat."

"Der Mann will flach gelegt werden. Er hat anscheinend endlich herausgefunden, dass der Versuch, dich umzubringen, nicht der beste Weg in dein Herz ist.", kommentierte Rei.

"Du bist so clever, wie du unausstehlich bist.", antwortete Usagi ohne Boshaftigkeit.

"Na ja, ich muss nach Hause."

"So früh?", fragte Rei.

"Warum fragst du? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du mich vermissen wirst, Rei."

"Ja, aber du weißt es ja besser."

"Ich muss anfangen, früher nach Hause zu gehen. Ich habe vor, meine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass mein Leben sich nicht allein um euch dreht, und dass ich sehr wohl einige akademische Leistungen vollbringen kann."

"Na toll.", murmelte Rei. "Sie werden dich definitiv auf ein Internat schicken."

"Danke für deine Unterstützung, Pyro.", grummelte Usagi.

"Dafür sind Freunde doch da.", erwiderte Rei strahlend.

Usagi ging und grübelte über die gleichen Dinge, wie schon die ganze Woche über. War Endymions Rache allein an Sex geknüpft? Es sah auf alle Fälle so aus; die Idee ließ sie sich wie eine Hure fühlen. Er wollte außerhalb ihrer sexuellen Aktivitäten nichts mit ihr zu tun haben.

Er hatte sie nicht einmal besucht, seit sie ihre Periode bekommen hatte. Aber dann wiederum vermutete sie, dass er ihr wirklich nichts zu sagen hatte. Was wäre der Sinn? Sie würden sich nur wieder streiten. Sie vermutete, dass er dann wieder auftauchen würde, wann er sich ausgerechnet hatte, dass ihre Periode zu Ende sei. Männer waren solche Schweine!

Natürlich war Endymion nur der eine Teil ihrer Probleme. Probleme regneten nie auf sie, sie schütteten sie gleich immer zu. Probleme zogen Probleme an, wie Müll die Fliegen und ihr Leben begann einem Abfallhaufen zu ähneln. Sie fing an zu glauben, dass darum zu trauern, dass man keinen Mann hatte, viel besser war als die Probleme, die man hatte, wenn man einen Mann hatte, und als die Schulangelegenheiten, eingeführt von ihren Eltern, hinzu gemischt wurden, bestand ihr Leben nur noch aus miserablen Tagen.

Sie konnte aber nicht anders, als sich die meiste Schuld an der Situation zu geben. Es war ihr vielleicht nicht möglich gewesen, Endymion wegzustoßen, aber sie hätte versuchen können, ihr Temperament vor ihren Eltern im Zaum zu halten. Das war eine ihrer derzeitigen Herausforderungen. Sie unterdrückte die feurigere Seite ihrer Serenity- Persönlichkeit um in die Rolle zu passen, die ihr Schicksal war. Es war allerdings schwerer als beim letzten Mal und komischerweise wollte sie es gar nicht wirklich.

Sie ging in ihr Haus und spürte sofort, wie sich das Gewicht der Spannung, die zwischen ihr und ihrer Familie herrschte, auf ihre Schultern legte, als sie durch die Tür trat. Heute war, genau wie die restliche Woche, kein guter Tag gewesen. Donnerstag war einmal ihr Lieblingstag in der Woche gewesen, aber wenn die Tage so weitergingen, würde er zusammen mit dem Wochenende ebenfalls im Sumpf der Verzweiflung landen.

* * *

Sie kam pünktlich in der Schule an, genau in dem Moment, als die Glocke schellte. Anscheinend war das nicht früh genug für Mr. Mitchell, weil er sie vor der gesamten Klasse tadelte und sie zum Nachsitzen verdonnerte. Sie fing wirklich langsam an, den Mann zu hassen und sie spürte, dass das Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Glücklicherweise beaufsichtigte er nicht das Nachsitzen. Sie verschwendete zwei Stunden ihres Tages dort und als sie sich endlich aus der Schule in die Spielhalle geschleppt hatte, fand sie heraus, dass ihre Freunde schon zum Tempel aufgebrochen waren. Sie war dorthin gegangen, hatte aber nicht so viel Zeit um ihr Zuhause zu vermeiden mit ihnen verbringen können, wie sie es gewollt hätte.

* * *

Sie hörte Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer dringen, als sie durch die Haustür eintrat. Sie war nicht so früh wie sie erhofft hatte, weil ihr Vater schon zu Hause war. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und war so überrascht, dass sie sich an der Rückenlehne eines Stuhles festhalten musste, um wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen.

Alle Augen wandten sich ihr zu, als sie flüsterte: "Endymion."

"Hallo Usagi."

Endymion saß bequem auf der Couch, als ob er ein willkommener Gast wäre. Sie war auf ihrem Platz festgefroren, starrte ihn einfach nur an.

"Usagi, kennst du diesen Mann?", fragte ihr Vater und warf ihr eine verwirrten und gleichzeitig irgendwie fragenden Blick zu.

"Was machst du hier?", wollte Usagi von ihm wissen und ignorierte so die Frage ihres Vaters.

"Woher kennst du diesen Mann?", wollte ihr Vater wissen.

Usagi wurde blass. Es gab keinen guten Weg, das zu erklären. Sollte sie ihn als ihren Psychiater, ihren Lover oder als den Mann vorstellen, den sie vor über einem Jahrtausend betrogen hatte? Was hatte er ihren Eltern erzählt?

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Usagi.

"Genug!", entfuhr es ihrer Mutter ungeduldig. "Würde endlich mal jemand eine Frage beantworten, anstatt eine neue zu stellen?"

"Dieser Mann", brachte ihr Vater hervor. "kommt in mein Haus und behauptet, dass er meine Tochter kennt und sagt, dass es in unserem besten Interesse wäre, ihm meine jugendliche Tochter zu überlassen, für was auch immer eine kranke Absicht er in seinem Kopf hat! Ich will wissen, wo zur Hölle er herkommt. Ich sollte die Polizei anrufen!" Er machte allerdings keine Bewegung zum Telefon, sondern wartete immer noch auf eine Erklärung.

Usagi sah ihren Vater ungläubig an, dann sah sie zwischen ihm und dem ruhigen und entspannten Endymion hin und her.

"Was zur Hölle machst du hier?", knurrte sie Letzteren schließlich an, als sie sich endlich von dem Schock seiner Anwesenheit erholt hatte.

"Wie dein Vater schon sagte, bin ich hier um meine Rechte einzufordern."

"Deine Rechte? Welche Rechte?"

"Meine Rechte, dich zu haben. Das Recht, das ich schon von deiner Mutter vor so vielen Jahren hätte einfordern sollen."

"Bist du verrückt? Du hast keine Rechte. Du hattest nie welche und ich verspreche dir, dass du nie welche haben wirst!"

"Ich werde nicht abwarten, bis die Wiedergeburt deines Verlobten hier auftaucht. Diesmal sorge ich dafür, dass du mein bist, vom Anfang bis zum Ende."

"Verlobter? Usagi, ich will, dass du mir erklärst, was zur Hölle hier vorgeht! Wer ist dieser Mann?"

"Ich bin der Liebhaber ihrer Tochter, Mr. Tsukino; der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart und der Zukunft. Derselbe, den sie vor ein paar tausend Jahren betrogen hat, ein paar Jahrhunderte hin oder her. Stimmt das nicht, Serenity? Natürlich hört sie jetzt auf den Namen Usagi, aber man kann es nicht leugnen. Dies ist die Prinzessin des Mondes und dessen Kriegerin: Sailor Moon."

Usagi wurde blass, als ihre Eltern sich geschockt und ungläubig ihr zuwandten. Der Blick in ihren Augen war schmerzerfüllt. Sie kannten sie nicht; sie vertrauten ihr nicht.

"Usagi?", wisperte ihre Mutter und ihre Stimme zitterte. "Ist das wahr?"

Usagis tränende Augen sagten alles.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte ihr Vater. "Wie konntest du uns so etwas Wichtiges verschweigen? Und was ist mit dem Rest? Hast du mit diesem Mann geschlafen?"

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Ich wollte euer Leben nicht in Gefahr bringen."

"Stimmt das wirklich, Serenity? Oder hast du versucht, die Situation zu kontrollieren, wie du es immer tust?", fragte Endymion. "Du hast das Gleiche Königin Serenity vorgespielt."

"Halt dich daraus, Endymion!", warnte Usagi.

"Warum nennt er dich so?", fragte Usagis Mutter.

"Es war der Name meiner Mutter, der Königin des Mondes; derselbe Name , den sie mir vor einigen Jahrtausenden gegeben hat. Als unser Königreich zerstört worden ist, bin ich zusammen mit meinem Rat, den Sailor Senshi, wiedergeboren worden."

Sie starrten sie geschockt an. Sie konnte sehen, dass sie mit sich rangen, ob sie die Geschichte akzeptieren sollten, oder ob überhaupt eine der schockierenden Neuigkeiten, die ihnen vor die Nasen gesetzt worden waren, stimmte. Es schien im Moment so, vielleicht nur um ihr und der Situation nachzugeben, dass sie die Worte als Tatsachen akzeptierten, aber viele Fragen für die Zukunft versprachen.

"Und er?", fragte Mr. Tsukino, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Endymion zu.

Endymion sagte nichts, sah Usagi nur erwartungsvoll an.

"Endymion war der Prinz der Erde ... und mein Liebhaber.", antwortete Usagi ruhig, aber steif.

"War?", fragte Endymion ködernd.

Usagis Wut und Frustration erreichten ihren Siedepunkt, aber sie atmete tief ein und versuchte, die Kontrolle zu wahren. Ihre Eltern sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie wandte sich an Endymion. "Ich habe vielleicht einmal mit dir geschlafen, Endymion, aber ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass das je wieder passieren wird.", sagte sie mit einem tiefen Ton in der Stimme, vermischt mit wilder Überzeugung und ihrer Wut.

Ihm schienen ihre Worte nichts auszumachen. Er war so arrogant, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn wieder in ihr Bett lassen würde.

"Das ist also deine Rache.", gab sie fast schon beruhigt bekannt. "Ich denke, dass ich es jetzt verstehe. Du wirst nicht aufhören, bis du jede Facette meines Lebens zerstört hast. Bist du jetzt glücklich? Warum habe ich je daran gedacht, mit einem Bastard wie dir eine Beziehung einzugehen?", spuckte sie sauer aus. "Wie konnte ich, auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde denken, dass...?"

"Du mich liebst?", beendete er für sie, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass sie nicht weiter sprechen würde. "Du kannst die Worte immer noch nicht aussprechen, oder?

Du magst es nicht, am kürzeren Ende zu ziehen, richtig, Serenity?", brachte er hervor. "Wie fühlt es sich an, benutzt zu werden, Serenity? Wie fühlt es sich an berührt und befriedigt zu werden, und dass Liebe mit einem gemacht wird, nur um zu wissen, dass am Ende nichts dabei heraus kommt? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach abhauen, wie du es damals getan hast."

Für einen Moment war er still und sie konnte sich leicht vorstellen, dass er das tat. Ein Dutzend unbeantworteter Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum. Würde sie glücklich sein, wenn er für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde?

"Sag mir, dass wir das, was wir hatten, das, was wir haben, nichts ist außer Sex.", verlangte er. "Sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst und ich lass dich in Ruhe. Dann kannst du wieder dein langweiliges Leben führen und vergessen, dass ich je existiert habe. Sag einfach nur diese Worte."

"Liebe?", brachte sie widerwillig hervor. "Du weißt nicht mal, was das Wort bedeutet. Wir hatten nie etwas, dass diesem Wort auch nur vage nahe kommen würde. Ich fasse es kaum, dass du es wagst, in meiner Gegenwart dieses Wort auszusprechen!

Ist dies deine Vorstellung von Liebe?" Sie bewegte ihren Arm einmal im Kreis, als ob sie die Situation einfangen wollte. "Dieses Debakel?

Du weißt kein Bisschen über Liebe, Endymion. Alles hier ist ein Versuch mein Leben zu kontrollieren, so wie es schon immer war. Ich habe mich schon vor all den Jahren geweigert, dass du mich kontrollierst und ich bin mir so sicher wie nie, dass ich es auch jetzt nicht zulasse. Ich habe mir nie erlaubt, mich in dich zu verlieben. Ich kann vielleicht die Begierde meines Körpers nicht kontrollieren, aber mein Herz gehört mir.

Wenn du Liebe willst, wie kommt es dann, dass du, nachdem du meine Jungfräulichkeit genommen hast, mir für die ganze Woche meiner Periode mir noch nicht mal nahe kommen wolltest? Zwischen uns gibt es nichts außer Sex. Nichts!

Mich machen diese Spiele, die wir spielen, krank und müde. Was sind sie? Wir benutzen uns, spielen uns ein paar Gefühle vor. Du versuchst, mich dazu zu bringen, zuzugeben, dass ich dich liebe, damit du die ultimative Kontrolle über mein Leben haben kannst. Ich will das nicht. Ich will dich nicht.

Ich liebe dich nicht. Lass mich allein und bleib' ja von mir und meiner Familie fern!"

In dem Raum war es für ein paar Sekunden totenstill.

Dann stand Endymion abrupt auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.

"In der Liebe geht es nicht darum Kontrolle zu haben, sondern darum, sie aufzugeben.", flüsterte er. Dann ging er an ihr vorbei. "Und du weißt genauso viel von dem Thema, wie du denkst, dass ich weiß. Mach's gut, Serenity."


	7. Chapter 7

_hey Leute!_

_Hier ist auch schon Kap. 7! Viel Spass damit!_

_Disclaimer: Nix mir! heul_

_Widmung: seri-maus, Asti-chan und den Bunny's smile_

* * *

Kapitel 7 

Usagi starrte auf den leeren Platz, wo er noch Sekunden zuvor gesessen hatte. Ihr Kopf war leer, es waren zu viele Gedanken darin, als dass einer hervortreten und Sinn machen könnte. Es gab nur eine Sache, der sie sich sicher war: Er würde nicht zurückkommen und sie hatte keine Erklärung für das, was gerade passiert war.

Sie drehte sich um und ging langsam die Treppe hoch, die Stimmen ihrer Eltern im Hintergrund wurden immer leiser. Als sie schließlich in ihrem Zimmer war, brachte sie Stunden damit zu, nur die blanke Decke anzustarren. Wie war ihr Leben so kompliziert geworden?

Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, wie es wäre, nicht von königlichem Geblüt zu sein, nicht als eine Mondprinzessin wiedergeboren worden zu sein, ihre Erinnerungen nicht zurückbekommen zu haben. Das Leben vor Sailor Moon, vor der Rückkehr ihrer Erinnerungen, war nichts weiter als eine verblassende Erinnerung.

In ihrem jungen Kopf war zu viel Erfahrung. Ihre Lebenserfahrung bestand aus fünfunddreißig Jahren, neunzehn davon waren aus dem Silver Millenium. Die Erfahrungen aus ihrem alten Leben und das hektische Tempo der letzten zwei Jahre ließen ihr ‚Leben vor Sailor Moon' unwichtig erscheinen.

Es war komisch, dass für die kurze Zeit, in der Endymion in ihrem Leben gewesen war, er so eine wichtige Rolle gehabt hatte. Endymion war der Mann, dem sie zweimal ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hatte. Er war der Ursprung ihrer nachdenklichen Momente. Mit ihm zu tun zu haben, ließ sie alles in Frage stellen, jede ihrer Entscheidungen überdenken, ihre eigene Existenz.

Warum war er so wichtig?

Seine Worte klangen stundenlang in ihr nach. ‚In der Liebe geht es nicht darum Kontrolle zu haben, sondern darum, sie aufzugeben. Und du weißt genauso viel von dem Thema, wie du denkst, dass ich weiß. Mach's gut, Serenity."

Liebe. Sie war nie so närrisch gewesen an diese Lüge zu glauben. Sie hatte nie Romantik in ihrem Leben erwartet. Sie war mit dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass sie Mael heiraten, Kinder bekommen und ihren Verpflichtungen als Königin nachgehen würde. Als Endymion dahergekommen war, war es aufregend gewesen, unglaublich erregend, manchmal vielleicht sogar ein bisschen romantisch, aber Liebe?

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie Endymion auf Arten, die weiter als körperliche Begierde gingen, verzweifelt gebraucht hatte; in denen sie ein unbeschreibliches Verlangen verspürt hatte, einfach nur bei ihm zu sein. Aber bestimmt hatte das nur daran gelegen, dass er die einzige Person im ganzen Sonnensystem war, der sie sich total anvertrauen konnte und in die sie Vertrauen hatte. Sie verzog die Stirn vor Frustration und Bitterkeit. Er hatte Recht. Sie wusste Nichts von der Liebe, sie konnte noch nicht mal ihre eigenen Gefühle erkennen.

Sie ging weder zum Abendessen hinunter noch stand sie am nächsten Morgen für die Schule auf, aber niemand klopfte an ihre Tür. Und es schaffte nur der Ruf der Natur, sie aus ihrer Benommenheit zu holen. Sie war hungrig.

Usagi kam schließlich mittags die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Mutter schrieb einen Brief in der Küche.

Sie sah kurz auf die Uhr. „Guten Nachmittag, Usagi. Es tut mir Leid, ich sollte dich wahrscheinlich Serenity nennen, richtig?"

Usagi zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihre Mutter komisch an. Sie schien es ernst zu meinen, aber gleichzeitig hatte ihre Stimme einen etwas besorgten Unterklang.

„Warum solltest du mich so nennen?", fragte Usagi.

„Das ist dein richtiger Name, oder?"

In diesem Moment verstand sie erst die schmerzhafte Realität, dass ihre Mutter sie wie eine Fremde behandelte. Usagi vermutete, dass man das erwarten konnte, wenn man bedachte, dass ihre Mutter letzte Nacht bemerkt hatte, dass sie nur sehr wenig, wenn nicht sogar gar nichts über das Kind, das sie zur Welt gebracht hatte, wusste. Sie fragte sich vielleicht sogar, ob Usagi überhaupt ihre Tochter war.

„Nein. Serenity ist vor langer Zeit gestorben. Mein Name ist Usagi.", erinnerte sie ihre Mutter entschlossen. „Außerdem war Serenity immer mehr ein Titel als ein Name."

„Sie scheint überhaupt nicht tot zu sein. Die Frau,", sie machte eine Pause, nachdem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. „die ich letzte Nacht reden gehört habe, hatte überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit der unschuldigen Usagi, die ich dachte zu kennen."

Usagi setzte sich an den Tisch gegenüber von ihrer Mutter. „Es tut mir Leid.", wisperte sie.

„Warum. Was kann dir Leid tun? Du kannst nicht ändern, wer du bist. Ich wünschte mir nur, ich wüsste, wer das ist." Ikuko zog leise die Nase hoch.

Sie machte eine Pause und Usagi wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, aber ihre Mutter fuhr fort.

„Ich verstehe noch nicht mal das Konzept, dass du eine wiedergeborene Prinzessin mit übermenschlichen Kräften sein sollst. Es hört sich nicht plausibel an, aber irgendwie macht es Sinn und ich kann nicht anders, als es zu glauben."

„Ich werde immer deine Tochter sein, Mama. Nichts wird das jemals ändern."

Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Meine Tochter ist eine Mondprinzessin. Das erklärt auf alle Fälle deine Abwesenheit und die Verletzungen, von denen du behauptet hast, dass sie durch deine Ungeschicklichkeit passiert sind." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst.

„Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen."

„Wir beide nicht.", murmelte Usagi.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.", sagte ihre Mutter. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich an all die Male gedacht habe, die du da draußen warst und dein Leben riskiert hast… Und sag nicht, dass es in Ordnung war. Du bist verletzt worden. Du hättest sterben können!"

„Mama…"

„Es ist die Pflicht einer Mutter ihre Tochter zu beschützen. Stattdessen bist du diejenige, die da draußen kämpft, ihr Leben für alle anderen in Gefahr bringt und ich fühle mich so nutzlos. Nach der letzten Nacht, kann ich nicht anders als zu fühlen, dass du so erwachsen geworden bist und ich so viel von dem Prozess verpasst habe."

„Mama…"

„Eine Mutter sollte ihre eigene Tochter kennen!"

„Mama, hör auf! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dir dafür die Schuld gibst! Du hast es nicht gewusst, weil ich es dir nicht gesagt habe. Wenn ich mich verändert habe, wie hättest du davon wissen können, wenn ich soviel Zeit darauf verwendet habe, sicher zu stellen, dass du es nicht erfährst?

Ich habe so sehr versucht, dass das Entsetzen, dem ich mich gegenüberstellen musste, euch niemals berührt. Ich glaube ich hab bis vor kurzem nicht bemerkt, wie sehr mich das meiner Familie entfremdet hat."

„Du hättest es uns sagen können, Usa. Du hättest das nicht alles alleine machen müssen. Wir hätten dir vielleicht nicht beim Kämpfen helfen können, aber wir hätten etwas tun können, um dir dadurch zu helfen. Ja, wir hätten uns Sorgen gemacht, aber das ist unser Job. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, wenn du auf dem Weg zur Schule bist! Besonders seit du immer auf irgendeine Weise verletzt nach Hause kommst."

Usagi ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen. „Ich glaube, Endymion hatte Recht. Ich habe immer versucht die Situation zu kontrollieren, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass sie nicht immer von mir kontrollierbar war."

Ihre Mutter zog die Stirn kraus. „Wir müssen über Endymion reden."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Usagi still.

„Ich habe nicht verstanden, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Ist diese Beziehung aus deinem früheren Leben?"

Usagi nickte. „Endymion ist… war der Prinz der Erde."

Ihre Mutter zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Der ganze Planet hatte einen Prinzen?"

„Wenn man es so ausdrückt. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie lange es wirklich her ist, aber ich vermute, dass es mindestens zweitausend Jahre her ist, dass die Erde einen alleinigen Herrscher hatte. Es gab natürlich einige Leute, die nicht unter seine Herrschaft fielen, aber die Meisten taten es, und abgesehen von andauernden Machtkämpfen und einigen Bürgerkriegen, war der Großteil der Erde zu einem Herrscherreich vereint und Endymion war ihr Kronprinz."

„Und der Mond hatte seine eigene Zivilisation?"

„Nicht nur der Mond, alle anderen Planeten auch."

„Aber warum sind keine Reste von diesen Zivilisationen gefunden worden? Besonders nicht von der auf der Erde?"

Usagi zog die Stirn kraus. „Das hab ich mich in letzter Zeit auch öfter gefragt und es ist mir in den Sinn gekommen, dass, als Königin Serenity während des Silver Millenniums regiert hat, es niemals ein Königreich des Dunklen gab. Zumindest keinen Ort, der so genannt wurde, wie es ihn jetzt gibt. Als all unsere Zivilisationen von dem Königreich des Dunklen zerstört wurden, hat meine Mutter uns, um uns zu retten, in die Zukunft geschickt und das Königreich des Dunklen eingesperrt. Da es aber nie das Königreich des Dunkeln außerhalb der Erde gab, muss sie einfach alles, was mit dem Königreich des Dunkeln assoziiert wurde und alles, was es zerstört hatte, Endymions Königreich eingeschlossen, in eine parallele Dimension verlegt haben."

Ihre Mutter nickte verstehend. „Erzähl mir deine und Endymion's Geschichte."

„Damals, ich glaube ich war 18, fast 19, stand ich kurz vor einer Heirat, die arrangiert worden war, als ich noch klein war. Ich führte ein verwöhntes Leben, mir war langweilig und ich suchte nach Aufregung. Endymion regierte ein Königreich, das im Grunde genommen ein Feind des Mondkönigreiches war. Wir hatten eine geheime Affäre… nun, es wurde kompliziert. Unsere Beziehung ist schon immer steinig gewesen und wenn man das Gewicht des Verrats und das Schicksal unserer beiden Königreiche, sowie einen erpresserischen Verlobten hinzuzählt… nun, es war ein Desaster. Ich hab ihn betrogen, indem ich nicht aufgestanden bin und zugegeben habe, das da etwas zwischen uns war, und am Ende hat er gekämpft, mein Leben verteidigt und wäre dabei fast gestorben."

„Er will dich heiraten.", gab ihre Mutter bekannt.

Usagi wurde blass vor Schock und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Deshalb ist er gestern gekommen. Er hat deinem Vater gesagt, dass sich ihm nichts in den Weg stellen könnte, dich zu seiner Frau zu fordern. Ich glaube, er hat nicht erwartet, dass du so reagieren würdest, wie du reagiert hast. Natürlich war seine Methode nicht gerade das, was ich romantisch nennen würde."

Usagi schwieg. Sie war selber von ihrer Reaktion überrascht gewesen. Jetzt war sie schon wieder überrascht. Endymion wollte sie heiraten. Für einen Moment verharrte sie bei diesem Gedanken. Endymion wollte sie heiraten?

Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, warum? Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Er liebte sie noch nicht mal, oder?

Beide Frauen schwiegen für eine ganze Weile. Usagi versuchte schließlich ihre Grübelei einzustellen und all ihre Gedanken von Endymion zu befreien. Die ganze Nacht über hatte sie an nichts anderes als an ihn gedacht. Er war für weniger als zwei Wochen in ihr Leben getreten und hatte es geschafft, es auf den Kopf zu stellen. Und trotzdem war die Vorstellung, ihn nicht in ihrem Leben zu haben, etwas, dass ihr Verstand sich weigerte zu begreifen. Warum hatte er seit dem Moment, in dem er aufgetaucht war, all ihre Gedanken beansprucht? Und der Gedanke, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde, ließ ihr Leben leer erscheinen.

Sie suchte in der Küche nach etwas Essbarem. Als sie im Kühlschrank etwas gefunden hatte, dass ziemlich essbar aussah, setzte sie sich zum Essen hin.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten über Sex reden, Usa.", gab ihre Mutter bekannt und sah sie direkt an. Sie verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Essen.

„Du hast mit Endymion geschlafen."

Usagi sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Was kam jetzt?

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du zu diesem Zeitpunkt deines Lebens schon sexuell aktiv sein würdest." Sie schickte Usagi einen etwas missbilligenden Blick. „Ich werde dir keine Rede über die emotionalen Gefahren, die eine sexuelle Beziehung mit sich bringt, halten, denn ich glaube, dass du die ganz alleine entdeckt hast. Aber da du Sex hast, denke ich, dass es wichtig ist, dass ihr geschützt seid. Ich habe für dich für morgen einen Arzttermin gemacht. Ich möchte, dass du verhütest. Und du musst verantwortungsbewusst sein und auch Kondome benutzen."

Usagi sah ihre Mutter geschockt an. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich davon zu erholen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns darum noch Sorgen machen müssen. Endymion wird nicht zurückkommen."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Ich möchte dich trotzdem sicher wissen.", gab ihre Mutter bekannt.

Usagi willigte ein. Sie konnte spüren, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, zu widersprechen.

Usagi verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, verzweifelt zu versuchen, nicht an gestern zu denken. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich bereute, nicht zur Schule gegangen zu sein. Das hätte ihre Gedanken wenigstens ein bisschen beschäftigt. Es hatte sie überrascht, dass ihre Mutter nichts zu ihrer Schwänzerei gesagt hatte. Aber sie wusste, dass sie andere Sorgen gehabt hatte.

Sie setzte sich freiwillig an all die Hausaufgaben, die sie noch nicht gemacht hatte, nur um sich irgendwie die Zeit zu vertreiben und sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Es schien funktioniert zu haben, denn als sie wieder auf die Uhr sah, sagte ihr diese, dass es später Nachmittag war.

Das Licht, das die ganze Zeit durch ihre Gardinen gefallen war, war jetzt nicht mehr als Dämmerlicht. Ihre Hausaufgaben waren fertig und sie stellte fest, dass sie nichts mehr zu tun hatte. Sie lachte beinahe bei der Feststellung. Es war selten, dass sie etwas anderes machen wollte als schlafen.

Es war verlockend raus zu gehen und Rei oder Makoto zu besuchen, aber da jetzt alles offen gelegtwar zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern, hatte sie eine Chance ihnen wieder näher zu kommen. Wenn sie jetzt ging, konnten sie leicht annehmen, dass sie wieder in alte Verhaltensweisen zurückfiel. Sie sah hinunter auf ihren Schreibtisch, schob einen Stapel Papier zur Seite und ergriff die Broschüren, die ihre Eltern vor ein paar Tagen nicht allzu diskret dorthin gelegt hatten. Sie sah sich die Umschläge an, geschockt von der Anzahl, aber noch mehr überrascht von den Standpunkten der Schulen. Da gab es zwei oder drei katholische Schulen in Tokio, die ihr bekannt waren, und die etwas außerhalb lagen, und eine in Kobe und eine in Sapporo. Aber noch schockierender waren da Broschüren über Internate in den Vereinigten Staaten, England und Australien. Usagi war geschockt, wie weit ihre Eltern bereit waren sie wegzuschicken, nur um ihre akademische Zukunft zu sichern. Sie hatten genug Geld und genug Einfluss um sie in die meisten dieser Schulen zu bekommen, und sie würden ihre Macht benutzen.

Die Ironie an der Sache war, dass ihr die Vorstellung gerade gar nicht so schlecht erschien. Okay, die Idee, weit weg von zu Hause in Suffield, Conneticut in den Vereinigten Staaten oder in Victoria, Australien zu sein war schon beängstigend, aber wenn man versuchte, weg zu kommen, würden ein paar tausend Kilometer helfen. Die Vorstellung von ihrem Leben weg zu kommen, wurde immer attraktiver.

Unglücklicherweise konnte sie nicht einfach abhauen. Sie hatte Pflichten, die sie hier behielten und Freunde, die sie ungern verlassen wollte. In solchen Momenten wie jetzt, kamen ihr ihre Pflichten allerdings wie ein Käfig vor.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Überraschenderweise war es nicht ihre Mutter sondern Ami.

„Ami!"

„Hey Usagi, du warst heute nicht in der Schule. Was ist passiert?"

„Endymion."

Ami zog die Stirn kraus. „Er hat dir in der letzten Zeit eine Menge Probleme beschert. Was wirst du wegen ihm machen?"

„Du magst ihn nicht?", fragte Usagi.

„Ich vertraue ihm nicht. Jeder, der auf die Weise deine Privatsphäre verletzt wie er und so viel Macht hat, ist gefährlich und niemand, dem man vertrauen sollte."

Usagi nickte, zwar nicht so sehr als Zustimmung, sondern eher als Akzeptanz von Amis Meinung.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Ami. Endymion ist weg, und ich glaube nicht, dass er wiederkommen wird.", gab Usagi leise bekannt.

Amis Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin gestern nach Hause gekommen, und er war hier bei meinen Eltern."

Die Aussage schockte Ami offensichtlich, aber sie schwieg weiterhin.

„Wir hatten einen großen Streit vor den Augen meiner Eltern und er hat mir ein Ultimatum gestellt. Er hat verlangt, dass ich zugebe, dass unsere Beziehung mehr war als Sex. Er wollte, dass ich ihm sage, dass ich ihn liebe und ich habe nein gesagt. Er wird nicht zurückkommen."

Ami war vor Entsetzten still. Es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Ich verstehe Nichts."

Usagi brachte in steifes Lächeln zustande. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie zuvor diese Worte sagen hören."

„Du liebst Endymion nicht?", fragte Ami ungläubig.

Usagi wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Das hatte sie ihm gesagt. Warum war es so schwer, die gleichen Worte zu wiederholen?

„Ich… ich glaube nicht, dass ich weiß, was Liebe ist."

Ami nickte, mehr aus Respekt als aus Glauben. „Also, deine Eltern wissen… alles?"

Usagi nickte. „Meine Mutter hat für mich morgen einen Termin bei ihrem Frauenarzt geholt. Sie will, dass ich verhüte."

„Wow. Ich wette du hättest vor zwei Jahren nicht gedacht, dass dein Leben so werden würde!"

Usagi gluckste humorlos. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich könnte mein Leben noch mal von vorne anfangen und niemals Luna treffen, oder Sailor Moon werden. Aber das würde glaub ich auch heißen, dass ich euch nie getroffen hätte. Darauf läuft alles hinaus.

Manchmal könnte ich schwöre, dass, wenn es euch nicht gäbe, ich einfach weggehen würde. Ich hab mir all diese Broschüren angesehen und plötzlich erschien mir die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Ich glaube einfach, dass, wenn die Dinge anders lägen, ich wahrscheinlich unten mit meinen Eltern sitzen würde, und versuchen würde zu entscheiden, auf welche Schule ich gehen soll. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich euch hier zurücklassen könnte."

Ami lächelte traurig. „Das versteh ich." Sie nahm einige von Usagis Broschüren hoch. „Vor zwei Jahren habe ich mir auch Schulen wie diese angesehen. Manche waren so weit weg wie in der Schweiz oder in Deutschland."

„Und dann bin ich mit Luna angekommen.", fügte Usagi bitter hinzu.

„Usagi, sag es bitte nicht so. Ich würde die Möglichkeit gerne wieder aufgeben, wenn das heißen würde, dass ich dich und Rei, Makoto und Minako kennen würde. Jeder hat Pläne für sein Leben, aber dann passiert das Leben und wir bemerken, dass wir nie die ganze Kontrolle über unser Schicksal hatten.

So gerne wir auch glauben, dass wir in unserem Leben immer das Steuer in der Hand haben, passieren Dinge, die uns beeinflussen, die die geraden und engen Wege, die wir für uns geplant hatten, verändern. Manchmal ist es zum Schlechteren, ein anderes Mal zum Besseren, aber meistens bekommen wir das Gute mit dem Schlechten zusammengepackt wie ein Geschenk, das wir annehmen müssen, ob wir wollen oder nicht."

„Aber möchtest du nicht auch manchmal einfach weg? Stört es dich nicht, besonders wo du doch so begabt bist, dass wir vielleicht für den Rest unseres Lebens kämpfen müssen? Was ist, wenn du niemals die Chance bekommst, deinem Traum zu folgen?"

Ami war für eine Weile nachdenklich still. „Ja. Ich denke oft darüber nach. Aber dann bemerke ich, dass wir Senshi sind. Es ist unser Schicksal zu kämpfen, nicht nur gegen das Böse, sondern auch für unsere Träume. Wie meine Mutter immer sagt: 'Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg'."

„Meine Eltern denken, dass ich auf eine neue Schule gehen sollte, damit ich besser werde. Vielleicht haben sie Recht. Wenn ich nicht besser werde, muss ich vielleicht härter kämpfen, als ich vorbereitet bin, um auch nur den Anschein eines normalen Lebens außerhalb der Senshi-Pflichten zu haben."

Ami nickte einmal. „Ich bin froh, dass du das endlich ernst nimmst, Usagi."

„Ich glaube, ich hab endlich angefangen zu sehen, wie sehr sich meine Eltern um mich und meine Zukunft sorgen. Ich glaube, dass sie es jetzt besser verstehen, warum ich bleiben muss, aber…", sie brach ab.

„Du willst irgendwie gehen.", beendete Ami.

Usagi sah sie schuldig an. „Ich kann natürlich nicht. Es wäre nicht fair. Du bist geblieben, obwohl du so viele Möglichkeiten hattest, woanders hin zu gehen. Es wäre dir und den anderen gegenüber nicht fair, wenn ich wegrenne und ihr hier bleiben müsst um zu kämpfen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich von euch allen getrennt sein möchte."

„Es geht nicht um Fairness, Usagi. Es war meine Entscheidung. Ich hätte gehen können und ich weiß, dass ihr ohne mich auskommen könnt. Aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden, zu bleiben. Du musst tun, was richtig für dich ist.

Ich hoffe nur, dass du nicht nur vor Endymion wegläufst.", sagte Ami mit milder Missbilligung.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass er nicht zurückkommt."

Ami sah sie komisch an. „Und dir ist das recht?"

„Natürlich. Ich hab ihn gebeten zu gehen, oder?"

„Warum kannst du mir dann nicht in die Augen sehen, wenn du das sagst?"

Usagi antwortete nicht. Als es offensichtlich wurde, dass sie es nicht tun würde, änderte Ami das Thema.

„Nun, ich hab dir deine Hausaufgaben mitgebracht.", gab Ami bekannt.

„Danke.", erwiderte Usagi.

Ami zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was? Kein klagen? Jetzt glaub ich dir, dass es dir ernst wird mit deiner Bildung. Liegt das alles nur an deinen Eltern oder steckt etwas anderes dahinter?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so eine laute Person sein kannst.", kommentierte Usagi lächelnd.

„Endymion hat meinen Eltern gesagt, dass er mich heiraten will."

„Was!", entfuhr es Ami.

„Ich hätte vielleicht das Gleiche gesagt, wenn ich meine Stimme gefunden hätte, als meine Mutter es mir erzählt hat.

Es war wie ein Weckruf. Ich weiß, es macht wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn, aber der Gedanke, dass ich nichts vor meinem ersten Heiratsantrag erreicht habe, war einfach ein bisschen komisch. Ich glaube, ich habe einfach bemerkt, dass ich schnell erwachsen werde und ich habe diese Tatsache so lange geleugnet. Ich kann nicht einfach hier rumsitzen und mein Leben an mir vorbeiziehen lassen."

„Du hast Recht, das macht keinen Sinn. Du denkst viel zu viel.", antwortete Ami.

„Nun, das ist etwas, dessen ich noch nie angeklagt worden bin."


	8. Chapter 8

_Huhu!  
Soooo, hier ist schon das naechste Kap.  
Da ich ja Mittwoch mit dem Chor nach Washington D.C fahre um da ne Woche mit besichtigungen und Wettbewerben zu verbringen, lade ich heute schon hoch.  
Hach, ich freu mich schon sooo auf dc! Ich werde tonnenweise fotos machen (und mir dann irgendwann mal nen onlinefotoalbum zulegen, damit ihr die auch sehen koennt! Nur die busfahrt, auf die koennte ich ja schon verzichten.. ueber 24 stunden, soweit ich weiss, und ich konnte noch nie wirklich gut im bus pennen...  
Aber das wird bestimmt rieseig! _

Disclaimer: Bekomme kein Geld fuer meine kuenste, nur kommis, (das ist genausogut (okay, fast, davon kann ich mir keine klamotten kaufen...))

Widmung: Allen, die mir mit dem Zollprobs. Mut gemacht haben. und Serena-chan, dafuer, dass sie mich ueber meinen Ue-eier-verlust zum lachen gebracht hat smile

viel Spass, prinzess

Kapitel 8

Usagi, würdest du bitte die Frage beantworten?"

Sie wurde plötzlich aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen. Sie starrte ihren Lehrer verdutzt an, absolut unwissend, was die Frage gewesen war.

"Ich ... ich uh... ich weiß nicht."

Sie erhielt einen missbilligenden Blick über den Brillenrand ihres Geschichtslehrer hinweg. Sie seufzte frustriert.

Wie sollte sie besser in der Schule werden, wenn sie sich noch nicht mal auf das gerade unterrichtete Fach konzentrieren konnte? Es war anderthalb Wochen her, dass Endymion aus ihrem Leben getreten war und es schien immer noch so, als sei alles total auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, sie konnte nur daran denken, dem Durcheinander, das sie geschaffen hatte, zu entfliehen.

Zuhause waren die Dinge auch nicht viel besser. Sie hatte bewusst versucht, früher nach Hause zu gehen und Zeit mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen, was sich als relativ einfach herausstellte, da das Königreich des Dunklen seinen Radar abgeschaltet zu haben schien. Aber es war immer noch etwas befremdlich.

Vielleicht lag das an der Tatsache, dass ihr Vater das Bild von dem Zöpfe tragenden Engel mit den rundlichen Wangen auf seinem Schreibtisch nicht mit der sexy, reifen Superheldin vereinbaren konnte, die sie in Wirklichkeit war. Was immer es war, die Art, wie ihre Eltern siein letzter Zeit ansahen, störte sie. Es war so, als ob sie die ganze Zeit versuchen würden, sie zu verstehen. Aber es war der besorgte Blick ihrer Mutter, wenn sie morgens aus dem Haus ging und der suchende Blick aus dem Gesicht ihres Vaters, wenn sie abends nach Hause kam, die sie wirklich störten. Sie erinnerten sie konstant an all die kleinen Dinge, die sie so hart versuchte zu vergessen.

Sie seufzte und versuchte so gut wie möglich dem Unterricht zu folgen. Es war so langweilig, dass man es fast nicht glauben konnte. Ihre Augen wollten zufallen. Sie bemerkte vage den etwas besorgten Seitenblick von Makoto. Das Bewusstsein an die wachsamen Augen ihrer Freundin hielten sie wach.

Ihre Freunde wussten, dass sie sich anstrengte und das Wissen, dass sie das wussten, war wie ein konstanter Druck, dass es ihr gelingen musste. Sie wusste, dass sie für die Ermutigungen dankbar sein sollte und das war sie auch. Meistens. Unglücklicherweise konnte sie nicht anders als zu denken, dass Misserfolge bedeutend waren und sie konnte es nicht ertragen, sie zu enttäuschen.

* * *

"Usagi... Usagi!" 

Usagi sah mit einem leeren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht auf.

Rei runzelte die Stirn. Das war das vierte Mal gewesen, dass sie ihre Freundin gerufen hatte. Usagi war in den letzten zwei Wochen abgelenkt, still und verschlossen gewesen. Sie ahnte, dass es ihrer Prinzessin nur vage bewusst war, wie viel Gewicht sie verloren hatte und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen sagten Rei, dass sie nicht gut schlief, wenn sie überhaupt schlief.

"Okay, das reicht! Was ist los mit dir?"

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Usagi.

"Ich hab dich vier Mal angesprochen um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und du hast mir nicht geantwortet. Und das liegt nicht daran, dass du deine Hausaufgaben machst!"

Usagi sah hinunter auf die unvollendeten Matheaufgaben, an denen sie seit drei Stunden saß.

"Ich glaube, ich bin einfach nur müde. Zu viel Mathe ist nicht gut."

"Dem würde ich vielleicht zustimmen, wenn du dich auch nur ein bisschen darauf konzentriert hättest. Du hast für Gott weiß wie lange einfach nur Löcher in die Luft gestarrt. Du bist lustlos und du hast nicht gut geschlafen, seit Endymion gegangen ist."

"Das hat nichts mit Endymion zu tun.", fuhr Usagi auf. "Ich bin nur müde und frustriert, okay? Ich hab das Gefühl, dass mich immer alle anstarren und sich Gott weiß was fragen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich mich fest auf meine Schulsachen konzentriere, aber es ist nicht fest genug. Ich bin einfach..." Sie seufzte.

"Du vermisst ihn."

"Nein."

"Du...", begann Rei, wurde aber scharf von Usagi unterbrochen.

"Nein!"

Rei ließ ab. Usagis Ton machte klar, dass es keine weiteren Diskussionen über ihre Meinung geben würde.

"Ich hab daran gedacht, dass ein Internat vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wäre."; gab Usagi sanft bekannt.

"Guck mal, ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen oder so. Ein kleiner Kommentar sollte dich nicht gleich in ein ganz anderes Land vertreiben.", rief Rei eilig.

"Glaub es oder nicht, Rei, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Die Dinge in der Schule laufen für mich nicht so, wie sie sollten. Meine Eltern haben vielleicht Recht. Vielleicht brauche ich eine neue Umgebung."

"In einem ganz anderen Land?", schrie Rei beinahe.

"Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, das ist alles."

"Du denkst wirklich übers Gehen nach? Hast du vergessen, wer du bist und was wir machen? Wie kannst du auch nur übers Gehen nachdenken, wenn du weißt, was deine Pflicht ist?"

"Ich kann es, weil es meine Entscheidung ist. Denkst du denn, dass ich nicht auch daran gedacht habe?"

"Und lass mich raten, das ist der einzige Grund, warum du noch hier bist.", sagte Rei harsch.

"Tatsächlich bin ich mehr als überzeugt, dass ich gehen könnte und ihr wunderbar ohne mich auskommen würdet."

"Warum bist du dann noch her?", fragte Rei mürrisch.

"Weil ihr hier seit.", wisperte Usagi leise. " Und ich glaube, dass ich euch zu sehr vermissen würde."

Sie seufzten beide und sahen in die Luft. Nach ein paar Minuten, griff die depressive Atmosphäre Rei an. Sie stand plötzlich auf, fasst Usagi am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.

"Du machst mich depressiv. Lass uns raus und shoppen gehen."

"Jetzt?"

"Ja, jetzt."

"Aber was ist mit den Hausaufgaben?"

"Du hast sie sowieso nicht gemacht."

"Es ist ein bisschen spät, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Wir sind schon noch später weggegangen und die Läden schließen erst in Stunden."

Natürlich ließ Rei Usagi keine Möglichkeit abzulehnen und bevor sie wusste was geschah, waren sie in der U-Bahn.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das machen."

"Hast du an einem Samstagnachmittag etwas Besseres zu tun?", fragte Rei.

Usagi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube nicht."

Usagi sah sich in der vollen U-Bahn Station um. Es war nicht zu voll, aber es waren genug Leute da, dass Rei und sie sich neben ein paar anderen setzen mussten. Aus Langeweile sah sie sich um.

Das Verhalten in der U-Bahn hatte sie noch nie amüsiert. Niemand sprach mit jemandem und fast jeder der saß hatte seine Augen geschlossen, so als ob er die Realität seines derzeitigen Aufenthaltsortes zu vergessen versuchte. Sie konnte das leicht verstehen. Die U-Bahn war, trotz all ihrer Annehmlichkeiten, einer der tristesten Orte und Arten der Fortbewegung in der modernen Welt.

Ihre Augen wanderte ziellos umher und fanden wenig Interessantes zum Ansehen. Plötzlich fühlte sie einen Blick sich auf ihren Rücken fixieren. Sie wusste nicht wie genau ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie beobachtet wurde, aber sie konnte das Gefühl ziemlich stark spüren. Sie wandte ihren Kopf nach links, sah aber niemanden, der in ihre Richtung sah.

Sie fragte sich selber die Frage, die ihr Verstand zu verdrängen versuchte. Konnte es sein, dass Endymion zurück war? Hatte sie unrecht gehabt und er hatte sich entschieden wieder zu kommen? Sie weigerte sich das schwache und instabile Gefühl zu analysieren, dass der Gedanke in ihrem Bauch erzeugte.

Da war es schon wieder: Das Gefühl, das jemand sie konzentriert ansah. Sie sah erst nach rechts und dann nach links, bevor sie ihren Kopf ganz umdrehte. Ihr Blick überflog die Menge und blieb an einem Paar blaugrauer Augen hängen, die noch nicht mal einen Augenblick lang wegsahen, als sie sie beim Anstarren erwischte.

Sie war von dem unwillkommenen Gefühl der Enttäuschung bestürzt. Es war nicht Endymion.

Rei hatte sich umgedreht und war ihrem Blick gefolgt.

"Oh mein Gott.", flüsterte sie.

"Was?", fragte Usagi, als sie die Augen von den Taubenblauen am anderen Ende des Wagons losriss.

"Da starrt dich der so ziemlich bestaussehenste lebende Typ an."

Usagi sah wieder zu ihm und wurde Rot bei der Intensität mir der er ihren Blick erwiderte. Er strich sich eine lange Strähne seines schulterlangen blauen Haares aus den Augen und lächelte sie an. Sie musste zugeben, dass der Typ Coolness personifizierte und dann kam alles zurück in ihre Erinnerung.

Das Lächeln, diese Augen, das gute Aussehen und der unglaubliche Sinn für Stil. Er war die moderne Ausgabe von Mael. Natürlich gab es einige Unterschiede bei diesem Doppelgänger, natürlich konnte er nichts anderes als ein Doppelgänger sein. Es war nicht so, dass die Wiedergeburt ihres Verlobten unmöglich war, es war nur ... dass sie sich weigerte, anzunehmen, dass das Mael sein könnte.

"Oh Gott, er kommt rüber!", wisperte Rei in ihr Ohr.

Usagi sah bewegungslos zu, wie er auf sie zukam. Und dann tat sie etwas Dummes. Sie geriet in Panik.

Die Bahn kam quietschend zum Halt, die Türen öffneten sich daraufhin und sie schnappte sich Reis Arm und zog sie hinaus.

"Was zum Teufel machst du?", fuhr Rei sie an.

"Ich bin in Panik geraten, okay?"

"Du bist in Panik geraten, als der heißeste Typ, den ich jemals gesehen habe, auf dich zugegangen ist! Bist du verrückt?"

"Vielleicht. Glaubst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen überreagierst? Er ist nicht der bestaussehenste Mann, der je auf diesem Planeten gewandelt ist."

"Ich glaube, wenn du ihn mit Endymion vergleichst, hast du da vielleicht sogar recht."

"Kann ich nicht mal einen Tag ohne eine Bemerkung oder einen Gedanken an Endymion erleben? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sehr zufrieden ist, zu wissen, dass es für mich ist, als ob er nie gegangen wäre, weil er mich noch genauso wie zuvor zu verfolgen scheint! In meinem Leben dreht sich nicht alles um ihn, also lass uns von jetzt an seinen Namen nicht mehr erwähnen!"

"Wer reagiert jetzt über?", murmelte Rei leise.

Sie hatten fast den langen Weg die Treppen hoch beendet, als Rei sie plötzlich am Arm fasste und flüsterte:

"Sieh dich nicht um, aber ich glaube dein U-Bahn-Freund ist hinter uns."

"Toll.", murmelte Usagi sarkastisch. Jedes Mal, wenn es eine Chance dazu fand, wurde ihr Leben komplizierter. Sie hatte ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren, hatte ihren Lover verloren, und nun schien es so, als ob ein Doppelgänger ihres lange verstorbenen Verlobten ihr durch die Straßen Tokios folgte.

Rei sah kurz Usagi an, die weiterging ohne sich umzuschauen. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach zugeben, dass sie Endymion liebte? Rei war bestimmt keine Expertin in Sachen Liebe oder Sex; in Wirklichkeit verblüffte sie das Verhalten der Menschen bei beiden Themen komplett.

Wie konnte man aber mit einer anderen Person eine so tiefe, körperliche Verbindung eingehen, ohne dass auch Gefühle ins Spiel kamen? Manchmal schien es möglich, so von dem, was sie gesehen hatte, aber andere Male, wenn Leute versuchten ihre Gefühle von ihren sexuellen Beziehungen zu trennen, war es katastrophal. War das, was Usagi versucht hatte mit Endymion zu machen?

Von dem, was sie verstehen konnte, hatte wenigstens einer, wahrscheinlich beide, ohne es zu wollen eine Menge Gefühle investiert, und mindestens einer von beiden hatte Probleme mit der Identifikation und während sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie Endymion mit den Dingen umging, war sie sich fast sicher, dass Usagi sie verleugnete.

Natürlich gab es die Möglichkeit, dass Usagi nicht log und ihn wirklich nicht liebte, aber das schien nicht richtig zu sein. Was sie nur schwer verstand, war, warum Usagi, wenn sie den Mann liebte, es nicht zugeben konnte oder wollte.

Nach kurzer Zeit betraten sie das Einkaufszentrum und eilten zu den Rolltreppen. Es schien so, als ob beide Mädchen im Moment den Mann vergessen hatten, der ihnen folgte. Ihr Freund schien es aber nicht vergessen zu haben. Als Usagi den ersten Klamottenladen zu ihrer Rechten betrat, direkt nachdem sie von der Rolltreppe getreten waren, folgte er ihr und überraschte sie, indem er sich ihr direkt in den Weg stellte.

"Hi!", grüßte er sie zuversichtlich, so als ob sie schon seit Ewigkeiten Freunde wären.

Sie erwiderte seine Begrüßung unverbindlich mit einem leicht fragenden Ton in der Stimme und einem skeptischen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Instinkte, die zu jeder Frau des Einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts mit etwas Sinn gehörten, traten in Kraft. Der Mann könnte ein Stalker, ein Mörder, ein Vergewaltiger sein; er könnte alles sein.

Er sah Mael so ähnlich. Aber wenn sie in seine Augen sah, schien die Ähnlichkeit nur oberflächlich zu sein.

Er erkannte den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war der skeptische, vorsichtige Ausdrucks eines Mädchens, das von einem totalen, potentiell gefährlichen Fremden angesprochen wurde. Er hob beide Hände hoch, so als ob das seine Unschuld beweisen würde.

"Ich bin kein Stalker."

Usagi zog eine Augenbraue zweifelnd hoch, sagte aber nichts.

"Ich bin lediglich ein Junge, der versucht ein wunderschönes Mädchen anzusprechen."

Ein kleines, irgendwie unbeabsichtigtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Was, kein Spruch?"

"Was lässt dich denken, dass das kein Spruch war?", erwiderte er.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du kreativer bist."

"Und ich denke gerne, dass ich keinen brauche."

Usagi sagte nichts, wartete nur geduldig darauf, dass er zum Punkt kam.

"Ich gehe auf deine Schule, weißt du?", sagte er und sie war überrascht.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich schon mal gesehen habe." Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich daran erinnern würde. Aber dann war sie auch nicht gerade die aufmerksamste Person, besonders nicht auf dem Schulgelände.

"Ich hab gerade erst angefangen. Ich bin ein Senior. Ich hab dich gesehen."

Als sie nichts sagte, nutzte er den Moment, um sich selbst vorzustellen. "Ich bin Hisahiko."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne und entschied, ob sie ihm ihren Namen nennen sollte oder nicht.

"Usagi.", antwortete sie nach einiger Überlegung.

Er lächelte nachdenklich. "Der Name passt nicht zu dir. Häschen sind zappelige Kreaturen. Du scheinst... dich unter Kontrolle zu haben."

Sie zog bei dem Kommentar eine Augenbraue hoch und hielt so das Stirnrunzeln zurück, dass aufkommen wollte. ,Kontrolle', das Wort wurde allmählich immer öfter in ihrer Gegenwart erwähnt.

"Das ist eine tiefgehende Beobachtung in Anbetracht dessen, dass ich dich eben erst getroffen habe."

"Ich bin der beobachtende Typ Mann. Warte, sag es nicht.", sagte er plötzlich.

"Sag was?"

"Du warst wahrscheinlich kurz davor zu sagen,Beobachte das: Ich bin nicht an dir interessiert'."

Usagi konnte nicht anders als lächeln. "War ich nicht." Auch wenn sie es sollte, nur aus Prinzip.

"Bekommst du oft einen Korb?", fragte sie bösartig.

"Nein, nicht wirklich." Er führte das Thema nicht weiter aus.

"Also, da du das nicht sagen wolltest, vermute ich, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, wenn ich mir deine Nummer notiere?"

"Es wird schwer sein sie zu notieren, wenn ich sie dir nicht gebe."

"Und dabei siehst du wie der Typ Mensch aus, der daran interessiert ist, das Leben von anderen Leuten leichter zu machen."

Usagi dachte für einen Moment nach. Falls es einen Weg gab, über Endymion hinweg zu kommen und sicher zu stellen, dass alle anderen ihn vergaßen, war es sicher dieser. Es war nicht so, dass sie jeden Tag von einem süßen Typen angemacht wurde. Tatsächlich konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, dass das je passiert war.

Er schien wirklich nett genug und außer seiner Ähnlichkeit zu Mael schien er überhaupt nicht wie dieser zu sein. Sie entschied sich in einer Blitzentscheidung dazu, ihm ihre Nummer zu geben.

"Nun, hast du kein kleines schwarzes Buch dabei?", fragte sie. "Oder ist es zu groß, um es mit dir herum zu tragen?"

Er schien von ihrer Entscheidung nur ein bisschen überrascht zu sein. Er nahm eine Karte aus einer seiner Taschen und reichte ihr einen Stift. Sie schrieb ihre Nummer drauf. Die Entscheidung erschien ihr nur ein bisschen verrückt, nachdem sie sie getroffen hatte.

"Ich ruf dich an.", gab er in einem Ton bekannt, der komisch überzeugend war. "Vielleicht sehe ich dich sogar morgen in der Schule. Tschüss, Usagi."

Nachdem er gegangen war, wurde sich Usagi einer sehr verblüfften Rei bewusst.

"Was?", fragte sie, als ob es ihr nicht klar war, was gerade soeben passiert war.

"Es stimmt definitiv etwas nicht mit dir."

* * *

Usagi kam spät aus dem Einkaufszentrum nach Hause ohne etwas gekauft zu haben, dass ihre Anstrengungen wettmachen konnte. Sie war nicht sonderlich in der Laune fürs Einkaufen gewesen, aber sie hatte es versucht. Sie hatte ein halbes Dutzend Kleider anprobiert, nur damit Rei von ihr ablassen würde. Sie setzte sich an den Küchentisch und sah zu, wie ihre Mutter das restliche Geschirr vom Abendessen abräumte. 

"Wie war's im Einkaufszentrum?", fragte ihre Mutter.

"Es war ganz okay, glaub ich."

"Das hört sich nicht sehr enthusiastisch an."

"Es ist nur das Einkaufszentrum."

Ikuko seufzte. Usagi hatte mal gedacht, dass Shopping der Höhepunkt im Leben war.

"Gab es irgendwelche Angriffe?", fragte sie unverbindlich.

Usagi schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. "Nein. Es gab keine. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es in der Zukunft keine geben wird."

"Ich weiß, dass du daran nicht denken willst, aber dein Vater und ich würden es wirklich gerne sehen, wenn du nur über ein paar von den Schulen nachdenken würdest, Usagi."

Usagi spielte mit ihren Fingern, starrte lieber hinunter auf ihre Hände, als in die besorgten Augen ihrer Mutter zu sehen.

"Das hab ich, Mama. Es ist nur einfach keine Option."

"Es ist nur, dass besonders nach der Sache mit Endymion..."

"Können wir bitte nicht über ihn reden?", fragte Usagi steif. "Er ist gegangen."

"Ich sage nur, dass du deinen Kopf frei bekommen solltest."

"Das weiß ich. Aber du weißt, was meine Pflicht ist. Zu gehen ist keine Option."

"Du kannst nicht für immer eine Senshi sein. Was ist mit deinen Wünschen? Was ist mit deiner Zukunft?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nichts, okay! Warum reden wir weiter darüber, als ob es etwas wäre, das ich unter Kontrolle hätte? Ich hab mir dieses Leben nicht ausgesucht. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre nie Sailor Moon geworden, dass ich ganz normal wäre, aber ich kann nicht einfach alles weg wünschen. Es ist so, wie es ist, ich habe das akzeptiert, also können wir das Thema bitte fallen lassen!"

Ihre Mutter war still und die Spannung in der Luft nahm zu.

"Es tut mir Leid, Mama. Ich wollte dich nicht anbrüllen. Ich bin nur frustriert, das ist alles."

"Ich weiß, dass du unter einer Menge Druck stehst. Ich will nur nicht, dass du deine Zukunft aufgibst."

"Ich weiß."

Usagi verließ den Raum und rieb sich ihren steifen Nacken, als sie zu ihrem Zimmer ging. Sie sah hinüber zu den Büchern auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie musste morgen zur Schule gehen. Sie hatte am Dienstag einen Test, für den sie noch nicht mal vorbereitet wäre, wenn sie lernen würde. Sie versuchte zu schlafen, warf sich aber nur unruhig hin und her bis spät in die Nacht.

Spät in der Nacht oder eher früh am Morgen lag sie hellwach auf ihrem Rücken und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sie hatte einen Traum gehabt, nicht allzu unähnlich denen, die Endymion hervorgerufen hatte. Natürlich hatte etwas Wichtiges gefehlt. Da war die Begierde aber nicht die Erfüllung gewesen. Es hatte all diese Empfindungen provoziert, aber sie waren alle im Nichts verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich leer und verzweifelt. Warum wollte sie ihn so sehr?

Sie gab es auf, weiter zu schlafen, stand auf und knipste das Licht an. Sie sollte wahrscheinlich etwas tun, um die Zeit bis die Sonne aufging zu füllen und sie musste sich für die Schule fertig machen. Sie seufzte, als sie zu dem Stapel Bücher auf ihrem Schreibtisch sah. Jetzt wäre eine gute Zeit, mit dem Lernen aufzuholen. Unglücklicherweise sah keines der Bücher im Moment sehr anziehend aus.

Sie ging hinüber und suchte eins aus, dass etwas besser lesbar als die anderen erschien. Sie blätterte es erst durch, bevor sie sich auf ein Kapitel festlegte, mit dem sie endlich anfangen wollte zu lernen.

* * *

Am Ende des nächsten Schultages war Usagi ausgelaugt. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, endlich nach Hause zu kommen und auszuspannen. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie ihre Bücher hoch nahm. Sie würde nicht zum Ausspannen kommen, sie musste lernen. ,Lernen', ein zu kurzes Wort um die wahre Tortur seiner Bedeutung zu beschreiben. 

Sie sprang vor Überraschung in die Luft und ließ fast ihre Bücher fallen, als sie sich umdrehte und da schon jemand stand.

"Sorry. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Sie sah auf und sah Hisahiko.

"Hi.", sagte sie und erzwang ein Lächeln, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck glich eher einer Grimasse. Es war kein guter Tag gewesen. Früh am morgen, nachdem das Lernen seinen üblichen Effekt auf sie ausgeübt hatte, war sie an ihrem Schreibtisch über ihren offenen Büchern eingeschlafen, und hatte sich dann beeilen müssen, sich anzuziehen und aus dem Haus zu kommen, aber sie war trotzdem noch zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen. Mr. Mitchell hatte sie nicht mit Nachsitzen belastet; er hatte sie zum Schulleiter geschickt. Sie vermutete, dass er gehofft hatte, dass sie suspendiert wurde, aber alles, was sie bekommen hatte, war eine vierzigminütige Rede über Pünktlichkeit und die Wichtigkeit einer guten Bildung. Sie wurde viel zu bekannt mit der Schulverwaltung oder noch wichtiger; sie wurden viel zu bekannt mit ihr.

Er hatte sie zum Büro des Studienberaters geschickt, wo sie eine Stunde gewartet hatte, nur um heraus zu finden, dass der Studienberater früher nach Hause gegangen war und all die verlorene Zeit hatte dazu geführt, dass sie den Rückblick für ihrem Chemietest verpasst hatte. Sie war außerdem gezwungen worden, einen Test, den sie vergessen hatte, nachzuschreiben, weil sie ihn verpasst hatte, da sie beim Schulleiter gewesen war. Sie hätte ihn genauso gut nicht schreiben brauchen, sie war miserabel durchgefallen.

Hisahiko zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du solltest wirklich mehr lächeln."

"Es gibt nichts zum Lächeln.", grummelte sie. Sie gingen zusammen zum Ausgang des Schulgebäudes.

"Es kann nicht so schlimm sein."

"Und trotzdem ist es irgendwie so."

"Willst du da drüber reden?"

Sie schwieg einen Moment und überlegte. Sie wusste nichts von ihm, sie hatte ihn gestern erst kennen gelernt. Es schien unpassend auch nur das kleinste Bisschen an persönlichen Informationen mit einem Fremden zu teilen, ganz egal wie attraktiv er war.

"Nein. Es geht schon.", erwiderte sie, entschieden ihre Probleme nicht zu teilen. "Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Tag, nicht unähnlich einem Dutzend vorausgegangener."

Er nickte verständnisvoll. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich versuche, dich aufzumuntern?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich ausführe für ... ich glaube wir können es einen Vorabend, spätes Mittagessen Querstrich Nachmittagssnack nennen."

Usagi lächelte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zu so einem komplizierten Essen gehen kann. Ich muss sowieso für einen Test lernen."

"Du hörst dich nicht sehr begeistert deswegen an."

"Ich glaube, dass keiner, außer Ami, sich wirklich darüber freuen kann, für Chemie zu lernen. Das würden sie sicherlich nicht, wenn sie ich wären."

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir beim Lernen helfe?"

"Warum solltest du das tun?"

"Dir beim Lernen zu helfen, wäre ein interessantes Vorspiel zu meiner eigentlichen Frage, ob du mit mir ausgehen würdest."

Sie war abermals überrascht und ein bisschen aus der Balance geworfen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir das sagen solltest."

"Ich wollte dich nicht unvorbereitet lassen."

"Du meinst das ernst, oder?", fragte sie, nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihr helfen würde.

Er zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. "Ich bin gut in Naturwissenschaften und ich hab nichts Besseres zu tun und selbst wenn ich es hätte, bin ich mir sicher, dass es nicht nahezu so interessant wäre, wie Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

"Du hast allerdings eine Art mit Worten umzugehen.", kommentierte sie leise.

Als sie ihm im Einkaufszentrum ihre Nummer gegeben hatte, hatte sie nicht wirklich darauf gehofft, dass er anrufen würde. Die Idee, ihn lediglich zu benutzen um über Endymion hinweg zu kommen war auch lediglich nur eine Idee und wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal eine gute. Natürlich sollte es nichts geben, über das sie hinweg kommen musste, also gab es technisch keinen Gebrauch für jemand anderen.

Nun da sie sich mit der Tatsache auseinander setzen musste, dass sie die Entscheidung treffen musste, ob sie auf ein Date mit Hisahiko gehen sollte oder nicht, war sie mehr als nur ein bisschen nervös. Sie versuchte weiterhin das Empfinden von Schuld, dass am Rand in ihrem Unterbewusstsein auftauchte, wegzuschieben.

Es gab nichts, für das sie sich schuldig fühlen musste, erinnerte sie sich. Endymion war... sie hielt sich davon ab, diesem Gedanken zu folgen. Es würde keine weiteren Gedanken über Endymion geben.

"...Bücherei gehen?"

"Huh?", fragte Usagi. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht gehört hatte, was er gesagt hatte.

"Möchtest du in die Bücherei gehen?", wiederholte er.

"Ich denke doch."

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später war Usagi sehr dankbar für seine Hilfe. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht mit einem Hauch von Verständnis von dem Fach nach Hause gehen würde. 

"...Nein, nicht das.", sagte er, verdeckte ihre Hand mit seiner und zeigte auf die richtige Illustration in dem Buch.

Sie zog abrupt ihre Hand weg, ohne auch nur darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Sie wusste, dass er es bemerkt hatte; es war unmöglich, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie weigerte sich aufzusehen und seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken. Er war ohne jeden Zweifel beleidigt oder vielleicht verwirrt, dass sie nicht von ihm berührt werden wollte.

Es war nur nicht so simpel. Seine Berührung hatte gerade eine Erinnerung hervorgerufen. Endymions Berührungen hatten sie immer freudig erzittern lassen; er war gleichzeitig sanft und grob. Er... sie hatte sich versprochen, nicht an ihn zu denken.

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch vor sich zu, oder besser, sie versuchte es. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren.

"Ich verstehe das nicht.", sagte sie zum dritten Mal. Sie konnte spüren, was es ihn kostete, nicht frustriert zu werden, als er ihr zum dritten Mal erklärte, wie man Kohlenstoffverbindungen richtig nannte.

Er seufzte und legte den Stift beiseite, den er in der Hand hielt. "Du hast was anderes in deinem Kopf als lernen. Willst du es mir mitteilen?"

Sie presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich würde nur wirklich gerne hiermit fertig werden." Sie starrte hinunter ins Lehrbuch, sah aber noch nicht mal die bunte Mischung aus Worten und Formeln. Sie hatte sich noch nie so verwirrt und so außer Balance in ihrem Leben gefühlt. Jeden Tag wurde es schlimmer und sie fing tatsächlich an zu denken, dass Rei Recht hatte. Dass sie ihn vielleicht vermisste.

Aber das war nicht mehr relevant.

"Usagi?"

Sie sah fragend zu ihm auf.

"Ich weiß, dass wir uns gerade erst getroffen haben, aber ich würde dich wirklich gerne besser kennen lernen. Wenn dich etwas bedrückt, kannst du es mir sagen."

Usagi sah ihn einen Moment an, starrte in seine Augen. Er sah Mael so ähnlich, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals Besorgnis in den Augen ihres Ex-Verlobten gesehen zu haben.

Usagi sah hinunter auf ihre Finger. "Ich möchte dich nicht beleidigen, aber ich fühle mich noch nicht wohl dabei, dir meine Probleme zu erzählen."

Er lächelte verständnisvoll und sie war überrascht, wie rücksichtsvoll er war.

Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie hergekommen waren. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, würde sie zu spät zum Abendessen kommen.

"Du musst gehen?", riet er.

"Ja, es ist bald Zeit zum Abendessen. Ich hab nicht bemerkt, dass wir so lange hier waren. Ich schätze deine Hilfe sehr." Wenn sie jetzt nach Hause eilte, würde er wahrscheinlich keine Chance haben, sie um ein Date zu bitten. Sie nahm ihre Bücher und Zettel und begann, sie in ihre Tasche zu stopfen. Er reichte ihr die Bücher, die über den ganzen Tisch verteilt waren, an.

"Usagi..."

Verdammt! Sie würde nicht schnell genug sein.

"...würdest du gerne in nächster Zeit mit mir ausgehen?"

Sie sah ihn genau an, betrachtete die Schönheit seiner Gesichtszüge und die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen, die in dem dämmrigen Licht jetzt dunkelgrün schienen, und wusste, dass sie ja sagen würde. Der komische Teil daran war, dass das nicht daran lag, dass sie erblühende Gefühle für ihn spürte. Er war attraktiv, aber sie konnte sich nicht an irgendeinem Punkt in der Zukunft mit ihm zusammen sehen. Sie würde ja sagen, weil es das Richtige zu sein schien, was man tun sollte. Es gab keine bessere Möglichkeit, einen nervenden Gedanken los zu werden, als ihn durch einen anderen zu ersetzen. In ihrem Kopf schob sie Endymions Bild beiseite und stellte sich Hisahikos Gesicht vor.

Es war komisch. Hatte sie dieselbe Sache nicht schon vor so einer langen Zeit getan, sich auf dasselbe Gesicht konzentriert? Der Unterschied lag nur darin, dass, wo Maels Augen immer leidenschaftslos und leer gewesen waren, Hisahikos mit Sorge und Freude gefüllt waren. Waren sie wirklich so unterschiedlich oder war das ein Unterschied, den sie in ihrem Kopf kreiert hatte, um die Vorstellung zu leugnen, dass sie tatsächlich in dieselbe Falle wie beim ersten Mal tappte? Ihre Instinkte sagten ihr allerdings etwas anderes.

Auch wenn er Maels Wiedergeburt wäre, würde ihn das nicht zur selben Person machen. Der Mael, den sie gekannt hatte, war ein Produkt aus Umständen und Umgebung gewesen. Außerdem war sie dieses Mal nicht blind und sie hatte die Wahl, und keine Absicht, das hier weiter gehen zu lassen, als sie hundertprozentig kontrollieren konnte.

"Klar.", antwortete sie simpel. Es war so eine einfache Antwort, so eine kurze Erwiderung auf eine so bedeutende Frage. Die schwersten Fragen schienen immer die einfachsten Antworten zu haben.

"Wie wäre es mit Freitag?", fragte er.

Sie machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe, eine Ausrede zu finden und dabei hatte sie sich mental ein Dutzend zurecht gelegt.

"Okay."

Sie gingen zusammen still aus der Bücherei und hielten vor dem großen Gebäude an.

"Nun, ich muss in die andere Richtung.", gab er bekannt und für einen Moment stand er einfach nur da und sah sie konzentriert an. "Viel Glück bei deinem Test morgen.", wünschte er ihr schließlich.

Zu Usagis Überraschung beugte er sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie war wie versteinert und starrte in ihrem Schockzustand ihn einfach nur nach, als er weg ging und ihr zum Abschied winkte.

* * *

Die ganze Woche schien ein Countdown zu Freitag zu sein. Sie quälte sich mit den kleinen Fragen. Was sollte sie anziehen? Was würde sie tun, wenn, und falls, er sie küssen wollte? 

Es war erstaunlich für sie, dass sie es schaffte das Gefühl der Unsicherheit, ob sie den Test bestanden hatte oder nicht, total zu vernachlässigen. Nach dem Test hatte sie nicht das bekannte Gefühl verspürt, disastermäßig durchgefallen zu sein, aber sie hatte Angst optimistisch zu sein. Warum sollte sie Enttäuschungen herausfordern?

Hisahiko hatte sie angerufen und sie hatte tatsächlich eine angenehme halbe Stunde am Telefon mit ihm verbracht. Es war keine wichtige Diskussion oder ein tief persönliches Gespräch gewesen, nur Gelaber. Als sie schließlich aufgelegt hatte, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich ein bisschen schuldig fühlen. Führte sie ihn dazu, an zu nehmen, dass sie ernsthafter an ihm interessiert war als sie es war? Tat sie überhaupt das Richtige?

Ein Vorteil hatte es aber, mit dem Date am Freitag beschäftigt, hatte sie es geschafft, die Gedanken an ,Ihn' auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Tatsächlich tauchte Hisahikos Anblick ganz unwillkürlich in ihrem Kopf auf. Natürlich blieb ,Er' ein stechender Gedanke in ihrem Hinterkopf und der ultimative Grund für ihr Fehlen an Schlaf. Jeder Tag war ein gedanklicher Kampf, in dem sie feststellen wollte, warum sie ihn nicht ziehen lassen konnte.

* * *

Es wurde Freitag morgen und obwohl sie früh ins Bett gegangen war, um so viel Schlaf wie möglich als Ausgleich für später zu bekommen, wachte sie trotzdem mit der selben Erschöpfung wie jeden Morgen in letzter Zeit auf. Dieser Morgen war nur anders, da sie Mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war und sich vor Schluchzern geschüttelt hatte. Für einen Moment war sie von den Gedanken, die zu ihren Tränen geführt hatten, erschreckt, aber schließlich hatten die Tränen aufgehört zu rinnen und sie war wieder eingeschlafen. 

Sie hatte Zeit, oder besser sie hatte sich Zeit genommen, um die Bedeutung hinter ihrem schreckliche Traum, der sie in der Mitte der Nacht geweckt hatte, zu betrachten, während sie mitten in einer Mathestunde war. Sie war gedanklich zu abgelenkt um ihre Aufmerksamkeit Mr. Mitchell zu schenken und ihre Laune war mies.

Sie erinnerte sich nur vage an Details aus ihrem Traum. Unglücklicherweise waren alle wichtigen Einzelheiten noch frisch in ihren Gedanken.

Es war das Ende der Welt gewesen, so weit sie wusste. Alles war schwarz gewesen, mit Tod und Blut befleckt und ihr Augenblick war gekommen. Es war endlich an ihr, sich ihren Freunden und Landsleuten im letzten Todestanz anzuschließen.

Beryll hatte sich eine Freunde gemacht und sie persönlich konfrontiert. Vielleicht war das Gefühl, die Stahlklinge in ihren Händen zu fühlen, wenn sie durch sie durchschnitt zufriedenstellender, als sie lediglich mit Energie zu zerreißen. Im allerletzten Moment allerdings war Endymion aufgetaucht, und stellte sich an die prekäre Position zwischen ihr und Berylls Klinge.

Er hatte sich selbst angeboten im Austausch für ihr Leben. Sie konnte immer noch den ekelerregenden Klang von Berylls Gelächter hören, der all ihre Knochen erzittern ließ. Beryll hatte den Prinz der Erde als nicht viel wert angesehen, denn sie hatte das Schwert durch seine Seite in das Herz der Prinzessin hinter ihm gestoßen.

Sie konnte sich immer noch an das Geräusch erinnern, das ertönt war, als das Schwert aus ihrem und seinem Körper gezogen worden war. Dieses Geräusch kündigte ihren Tod an und das letzte was sie sah, waren Endymions mit Schreck erfüllte Augen, die in ihre sahen, als dunklen Schatten sie zu verschleiern begannen. Da war etwas in seinen Augen gewesen, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment getröstet hatte; etwas, dass sie jetzt, wo sie wach war, erschreckte.

Er liebte sie.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey Leute!  
I'm back!  
Washington war cool! Mein Chor hat den dritten Platz gemacht (wir sind besser aber ueber die Haelfte hatte ne erkaeltung oder die Grippe und konnte also nicht so gut singen...). Und... ich (und Roberta) durften die Auszeichnung fuer die Schule entgegennehmen. War fun!  
Sonst... Sightseeingtour (im Regen grummel), Vergnuegungspark (nur eine Stunde, aber wir haben drei Achterbahnen geschafft), Tonnenweise Mueseen (hab den Hope-Diamanten gesehn!) und den Dinner Theater (haben 'Oklahoma (Musical) aufgefuehrt).  
Dann war ich zurueck und meine Gastmutter hat mich gleich in den naechsten drei Tagen in ein Musical (Joseph and the amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat) und ein Theaterstueck (The Keys) entfuehrt. Ich war immer noch soooo muede. zum schluss hats etwas auf meine Laune geschlagen...  
Jooo, meine Osterferien (Springbreak) ist schon um... habt ihr es gut. Smile  
Dann will ich jetzt nicht weiter labern..._

Disclaimer: Nix mir... obwohl, doch! Die Rechtschreibfehler!  
Widmung: Allen, zu Ostern!

viel Spass beim lesen!  
heagdl, Verena

* * *

Kapitel 9

Usagi starrte das Telefon an. In zwei Stunden hatte sie ein Date. Sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, was sie tragen sollte; sie hatte noch nicht angefangen, sich fertig zu machen. Sie sollte ihn anrufen und absagen. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung sich mit jemandem zu treffen.

Sie war darauf gekommen, dass es nur fair wäre das Date mit Hisahiko abzusagen, da ihre Laune sicher nicht die beste für ein erstes Date war. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag über Endymion nachgedacht und sie hatte noch nicht mal versucht, ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sie sah immer wieder ihre Spiegelung in seinen Augen und die Hingabe, die sie in diesen letzten Momenten in ihnen gesehen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn so sehr verletzt, bemerkte sie jetzt. Sie hatte über die Dinge, die sie ihm vorher zu diesem Thema gesagt hatte, nicht nachgedacht, die schrecklichen Worte waren ihr einfach ohne Gedanken aus dem Mund hervorgekommen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er nicht fühlte; dass das Einzige, was er wollte war, dass sie ihre Liebe für ihn zugab, damit er sie ihr ins Gesicht zurückschleudern konnte. Aber jetzt schien sich der Schmerz der Schuld so tief festgesetzt zu haben, dass ihr Körper steif davon war.

Sie seufzte und sah auf die Uhr. Eine weitere halbe Stunde war vergangen. Wäre es unfairer ein Date abzusagen, oder auf ein Date zu gehen, während sie an einen anderen Mann dachte?

Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen.

Sie ging hinüber zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und starrte mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck auf die unzählbaren, nebeneinander aufgehängten, Klamotten. Wenn das so weiter ging, war er hier, bevor sie sich entschieden hatte.

Pink, blau, lavendel, rosa, weiß, gelb, blau...

Sie stöhnte und ließ sich leise über die osterfarbene Kollektion in ihrem Schrank aus. Warum hatte sie nicht die Voraussicht gehabt, sich etwas im Einkaufszentrum zu kaufen, als sie die Chance gehabt hatte? Jetzt schien alles so zuckersüß, unbeschwert und ein bisschen kindisch zu sein. Irgendwie schien nichts für ein Date, von dem sie sich sowieso nicht sicher war, ob sie hin gehen wollte, zu passen. Warum hatte sie nichts in einem schönen, einfachen braun... und dann erinnerte sie sich; sie hasste braun, schwarz und grau. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie ihr Äußeres nicht in etwas kleiden wollte, dass auch nur vage ihren Gefühlen im Inneren nahe kam.

Sie starrte weiterhin unmotiviert ihre Kleider an. Hatte sie überhaupt etwas, das für dieses Wetter geeignet war? Es war ein nebeliges, nasses Durcheinander draußen, etwas, von dem sie mal gehört hatte, dass es Erbsensuppen-Wetter genannt wurde. Wenn Erbsensuppe so ähnlich war, würde sie dieses Gericht liebend gerne auslassen. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, schob Kleider auf der Stange hin und her.

Nachdem sie sich noch ein paar Minuten mit dem Thema beschäftigt hatte, war es aber relativ einfach. Sie würde nicht versuchen, besonders hübsch auszusehen. Es war nicht ihr Ziel, einen Freund zu bekommen. Das Letzte, was sie im Moment brauchte, war ein anderer Mann in ihrem Leben. Sie würde das einzige Kleidungsstück in ihrem Schrank tragen, das schwarz und komfortabel war und zum Wetter passte: eine schwarze Hose und was auch immer für ein Shirt, das akzeptabel, bescheiden und hübsch war. Das konnte nicht daneben gehen. Sie würde relativ passend für alles aussehen und sie würde nicht den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass sie mehr wollte als sie tat.

Sie zog sich um und schminkte sich gerade so viel, wie nötig war um ausgehfein auszusehen, was Abdeckcreme beinhaltete, damit sie die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen verstecken konnte. Sie war überrascht, dass sie immer noch zehn Minuten Zeit hatte. Sie ging hinunter um Fernsehen zu sehen, während sie wartete.

Bevor sie es sich gemütlich machen konnte, kam ihre Mutter ins Wohnzimmer.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie und sah Usagis pinkfarbene Bluse und schwarze Abendhose neugierig an.

"Ich hab ein Date.", murmelte sie und wünschte sich, ihre Mutter würde verschwinden.

Da war ein nicht falsch zu verstehender Ausdruck der Überraschung auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Sie schien ihre Tochter einen Moment genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen, bevor sie sich neben sie setzte.

Usagi verfluchte ihr Glück.

"Du hast mir von keinem Date erzählt.", sagte ihre Mutter mit einem subtil anklagenden Ton, aus dem man gleichzeitig sowohl Sorge und Neugier als auch ein kleines bisschen Missbilligung hören konnte, den nur eine Mutter hinbekommen konnte.

"Nun, ich hab ein Date.", gab Usagi einfach bekannt, hielt dabei jedes Gefühl aus ihrer Stimme fern.

"Mit wem?"

"Hisahiko."

"Hisahiko?"

Usagi seufzte. "Hisahiko Murakami. Er ist ein Senior an meiner Schule."

Ikuko zögerte, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sagen sollte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging oder nicht. Sie nahm an, dass sie erfreut sein sollte, dass Usagi an einem normalen Teenagerevent teilnahm. Bis vor kurzem war ihr gar nicht richtig aufgefallen, dass Usagi noch nie ein Date gehabt hatte und als sie den Grund erfahren hatte, war sie nervös und besorgt gewesen, wie es jede Mutter gewesen wäre. Das war nur einer der Gründe, dass sie wünschte, sie könnte sie an einen Platz schicken, an dem sie sicher war, an dem sie eine Chance auf Normalität hatte. Die Art der Verantwortung und das Gewicht, das auf Usagis Schultern lastete war mehr als irgendjemand in ihrem Alter tragen sollte.

Nun ging sie tatsächlich auf ein Date, aber es schien irgendwie falsch. Es war zu früh nach Endymion und bei Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie so früh fertig war, und sie für das Event keine Vorfreude zeigte, war bei dem ganzen Bild etwas verkehrt.

Usagi sah den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter und seufzte.

"Was?", fragte sie.

"Du scheinst dich nicht sehr darauf zu freuen.", kommentierte ihre Mutter zögerlich. Sie war vorsichtig nicht zu beurteilend zu scheinen, denn in letzter Zeit brauchte es nicht viel um ihre Tochter aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

"Es ist nur ein Date, Mama."

"Du warst noch nie auf einem Date."

Usagi zog die Stirn kraus. Wie hatte sie die Tatsache nicht in Betracht ziehen können? Ihr erstes Date hatte sie mit einem super aussehenden Typ, wegen dem sie verrückt werden sollte, aber stattdessen saß sie hier auf der Couch und hatte schlechte Laune.

"Ich bin nur besorgt, dass dieses Date ein bisschen früh ist nach... nun, du weißt schon wem."

"Ist es nicht. Hisahiko ist ein sehr netter Typ."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Natürlich ist er ein netter Typ. Warum sollte ich sonst mit ihm ausgehen?"

Ikuko konnte nicht anders und verdrehte die Augen. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe."

"Ist das wirklich so wichtig?"

"Natürlich ist das wichtig, Liebling. Es wäre nicht fair, diesen jungen Mann zu benutzen um darüber hinwegzukommen, was du mit Endymion hattest.", sprach Ikuko Usagis Gedanken aus.

"Das mache ich nicht.", log Usagi. Ikuko konnte sehen, dass sie mit der Unterhaltung nicht weit kommen würde. Sie seufzte und stand auf. Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, drehte sie sich um und sah ihre Tochter mit sichtbarer Sorge in den Augen an.

"Bitte sei vorsichtig Usagi. Erinnere dich daran, worüber wir geredet haben." In dem Moment, als ihr die Worte aus dem Mund kamen, wusste sie, dass sie sie nicht hätte sagen sollen.

"Mutter! Ich kann's nicht glauben!", kreischte Usagi hysterisch. "Nur weil ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin, werde ich nicht mit jedem Mann ins Bett springen, der mir über den Weg läuft.", schrie Usagi.

"Ich meinte nicht..."

"Was hast du dann gemeint, Mama?", schnitt Usagi ihr wütend das Wort ab und forderte eine Antwort.

Kapitel 9Usagi starrte das Telefon an. In zwei Stunden hatte sie ein Date. Sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, was sie tragen sollte; sie hatte noch nicht angefangen, sich fertig zu machen. Sie sollte ihn anrufen und absagen. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung sich mit jemandem zu treffen.Sie war darauf gekommen, dass es nur fair wäre das Date mit Hisahiko abzusagen, da ihre Laune sicher nicht die beste für ein erstes Date war. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag über Endymion nachgedacht und sie hatte noch nicht mal versucht, ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sie sah immer wieder ihre Spiegelung in seinen Augen und die Hingabe, die sie in diesen letzten Momenten in ihnen gesehen hatte.Sie hatte ihn so sehr verletzt, bemerkte sie jetzt. Sie hatte über die Dinge, die sie ihm vorher zu diesem Thema gesagt hatte, nicht nachgedacht, die schrecklichen Worte waren ihr einfach ohne Gedanken aus dem Mund hervorgekommen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er nicht fühlte; dass das Einzige, was er wollte war, dass sie ihre Liebe für ihn zugab, damit er sie ihr ins Gesicht zurückschleudern konnte. Aber jetzt schien sich der Schmerz der Schuld so tief festgesetzt zu haben, dass ihr Körper steif davon war.Sie seufzte und sah auf die Uhr. Eine weitere halbe Stunde war vergangen. Wäre es unfairer ein Date abzusagen, oder auf ein Date zu gehen, während sie an einen anderen Mann dachte?Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen.Sie ging hinüber zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und starrte mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck auf die unzählbaren, nebeneinander aufgehängten, Klamotten. Wenn das so weiter ging, war er hier, bevor sie sich entschieden hatte.Pink, blau, lavendel, rosa, weiß, gelb, blau...Sie stöhnte und ließ sich leise über die osterfarbene Kollektion in ihrem Schrank aus. Warum hatte sie nicht die Voraussicht gehabt, sich etwas im Einkaufszentrum zu kaufen, als sie die Chance gehabt hatte? Jetzt schien alles so zuckersüß, unbeschwert und ein bisschen kindisch zu sein. Irgendwie schien nichts für ein Date, von dem sie sich sowieso nicht sicher war, ob sie hin gehen wollte, zu passen. Warum hatte sie nichts in einem schönen, einfachen braun... und dann erinnerte sie sich; sie hasste braun, schwarz und grau. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie ihr Äußeres nicht in etwas kleiden wollte, dass auch nur vage ihren Gefühlen im Inneren nahe kam.Sie starrte weiterhin unmotiviert ihre Kleider an. Hatte sie überhaupt etwas, das für dieses Wetter geeignet war? Es war ein nebeliges, nasses Durcheinander draußen, etwas, von dem sie mal gehört hatte, dass es Erbsensuppen-Wetter genannt wurde. Wenn Erbsensuppe so ähnlich war, würde sie dieses Gericht liebend gerne auslassen. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, schob Kleider auf der Stange hin und her.Nachdem sie sich noch ein paar Minuten mit dem Thema beschäftigt hatte, war es aber relativ einfach. Sie würde nicht versuchen, besonders hübsch auszusehen. Es war nicht ihr Ziel, einen Freund zu bekommen. Das Letzte, was sie im Moment brauchte, war ein anderer Mann in ihrem Leben. Sie würde das einzige Kleidungsstück in ihrem Schrank tragen, das schwarz und komfortabel war und zum Wetter passte: eine schwarze Hose und was auch immer für ein Shirt, das akzeptabel, bescheiden und hübsch war. Das konnte nicht daneben gehen. Sie würde relativ passend für alles aussehen und sie würde nicht den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass sie mehr wollte als sie tat.Sie zog sich um und schminkte sich gerade so viel, wie nötig war um ausgehfein auszusehen, was Abdeckcreme beinhaltete, damit sie die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen verstecken konnte. Sie war überrascht, dass sie immer noch zehn Minuten Zeit hatte. Sie ging hinunter um Fernsehen zu sehen, während sie wartete.Bevor sie es sich gemütlich machen konnte, kam ihre Mutter ins Wohnzimmer."Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie und sah Usagis pinkfarbene Bluse und schwarze Abendhose neugierig an."Ich hab ein Date.", murmelte sie und wünschte sich, ihre Mutter würde verschwinden.Da war ein nicht falsch zu verstehender Ausdruck der Überraschung auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Sie schien ihre Tochter einen Moment genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen, bevor sie sich neben sie setzte.Usagi verfluchte ihr Glück."Du hast mir von keinem Date erzählt.", sagte ihre Mutter mit einem subtil anklagenden Ton, aus dem man gleichzeitig sowohl Sorge und Neugier als auch ein kleines bisschen Missbilligung hören konnte, den nur eine Mutter hinbekommen konnte."Nun, ich hab ein Date.", gab Usagi einfach bekannt, hielt dabei jedes Gefühl aus ihrer Stimme fern."Mit wem?""Hisahiko.""Hisahiko?"Usagi seufzte. "Hisahiko Murakami. Er ist ein Senior an meiner Schule."Ikuko zögerte, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sagen sollte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging oder nicht. Sie nahm an, dass sie erfreut sein sollte, dass Usagi an einem normalen Teenagerevent teilnahm. Bis vor kurzem war ihr gar nicht richtig aufgefallen, dass Usagi noch nie ein Date gehabt hatte und als sie den Grund erfahren hatte, war sie nervös und besorgt gewesen, wie es jede Mutter gewesen wäre. Das war nur einer der Gründe, dass sie wünschte, sie könnte sie an einen Platz schicken, an dem sie sicher war, an dem sie eine Chance auf Normalität hatte. Die Art der Verantwortung und das Gewicht, das auf Usagis Schultern lastete war mehr als irgendjemand in ihrem Alter tragen sollte.Nun ging sie tatsächlich auf ein Date, aber es schien irgendwie falsch. Es war zu früh nach Endymion und bei Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie so früh fertig war, und sie für das Event keine Vorfreude zeigte, war bei dem ganzen Bild etwas verkehrt.Usagi sah den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter und seufzte."Was?", fragte sie."Du scheinst dich nicht sehr darauf zu freuen.", kommentierte ihre Mutter zögerlich. Sie war vorsichtig nicht zu beurteilend zu scheinen, denn in letzter Zeit brauchte es nicht viel um ihre Tochter aus der Ruhe zu bringen."Es ist nur ein Date, Mama.""Du warst noch nie auf einem Date."Usagi zog die Stirn kraus. Wie hatte sie die Tatsache nicht in Betracht ziehen können? Ihr erstes Date hatte sie mit einem super aussehenden Typ, wegen dem sie verrückt werden sollte, aber stattdessen saß sie hier auf der Couch und hatte schlechte Laune."Ich bin nur besorgt, dass dieses Date ein bisschen früh ist nach... nun, du weißt schon wem.""Ist es nicht. Hisahiko ist ein sehr netter Typ.""Bist du sicher?""Natürlich ist er ein netter Typ. Warum sollte ich sonst mit ihm ausgehen?"Ikuko konnte nicht anders und verdrehte die Augen. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe.""Ist das wirklich so wichtig?""Natürlich ist das wichtig, Liebling. Es wäre nicht fair, diesen jungen Mann zu benutzen um darüber hinwegzukommen, was du mit Endymion hattest.", sprach Ikuko Usagis Gedanken aus."Das mache ich nicht.", log Usagi. Ikuko konnte sehen, dass sie mit der Unterhaltung nicht weit kommen würde. Sie seufzte und stand auf. Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, drehte sie sich um und sah ihre Tochter mit sichtbarer Sorge in den Augen an."Bitte sei vorsichtig Usagi. Erinnere dich daran, worüber wir geredet haben." In dem Moment, als ihr die Worte aus dem Mund kamen, wusste sie, dass sie sie nicht hätte sagen sollen."Mutter! Ich kann's nicht glauben!", kreischte Usagi hysterisch. "Nur weil ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin, werde ich nicht mit jedem Mann ins Bett springen, der mir über den Weg läuft.", schrie Usagi."Ich meinte nicht...""Was hast du dann gemeint, Mama?", schnitt Usagi ihr wütend das Wort ab und forderte eine Antwort. 

Sie bekam jedoch keine Antwort auf diese Frage, da es in diesem Moment an der Tür klingelte und Usagi ihr Portmonnaie schnappte und zur Tür hinausging.

"Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Hisahiko, als sie sich ins Auto setzten.

Usagi erzwang ein Lächeln. "Nichts Außergewöhnliches, nur ein Streit mit meiner Mutter."

Hisahiko sah kurz zu Usagi hinüber, die jetzt auf die sich ändernde Szenerie vor dem Fenster guckte. Der entfernte Gesichtsausdruck sah nicht so aus, als ob es ,nichts' gewesen wäre. Seit er sie getroffen hatte, hatte er eine Traurigkeit in ihr gesehen, die nie ganz wegzugehen schien, nicht mal wenn sie lächelte. Er wünschte, er könnte sie öfter zum Lächeln bringen; es war eine wunderschöne, wenn auch seltener, Anblick.

Usagi sah ziellos nach draußen, ein Dutzend Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Sie verschloss ihren Geist willentlich vor der Welle von Gedanken und den daran verknüpften Gefühlen. Es gab jemanden genau neben ihr, der das Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sein sollte.

"Also, wo fahren wir hin?", fragte sie mit erzwungener Freude, die falsch in ihren Ohren klang.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten in ein Café gehen, dass ich kenne und dann zum See im Park. Ist das okay für dich?"

"Hört sich toll an!", gab sie mit etwas zu viel Enthusiasmus bekannt.

Er gluckste etwas. Ihr gezwungener Versuch zu guter Laune war reizend. Er hoffte, dass er sie von dem, was immer wieder diesen entfernten, traurigen Blick in ihre Augen zurückbrachte, ablenken konnte.

"Werd' bloß nicht zu aufgeregt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so hohe Erwartungen erfüllen kann."

"Höre ich da schwindendes Selbstvertrauen?", neckte sie ihn. "Ich wusste nicht, dass dir das passieren könnte."

"Ich kann viele Dinge haben.", antwortete er mit Selbstvertrauen auf ihre Witzelei.

Das leichte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand augenblicklich. Als er das soeben gesagt hatte, hatte es sich so nach Endymion angehört; für einen Moment hatte er genauso, wie er geklungen. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und zwang einen neutralen, beinahe lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. Er hatte die schnelle Veränderung allerdings nicht übersehen.

"Warum tust du das?", fragte er.

"Tu ich was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Deine Gefühle hinter einem Lächeln verstecken."

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie, so als ob sie keine Ahnung hatte, worauf er sich bezog.

"Seit ich dich getroffen habe, hab ich dich nicht viel lächeln sehen und die paar Mal, die du es getan hast, erreicht es nicht richtig deine Augen. Irgendwas ist passiert oder passiert gerade, dass dich schmerzt und du versuchst das zu verstecken, aber es ist offensichtlich, das etwas nicht stimmt."

Usagi schwieg.

"Du kannst mir davon erzählen, weißt du."

Usagi fühlte sich verleitet es zu erklären, entschied sich aber, dass es das Beste wäre, ihre Probleme nicht aufzutischen.

"Du musst auf unserem ersten Date nicht mit meinen Problemen belastet werden. Außerdem, es wird vorbei gehen."

Er sah für einen Moment so aus, als ob er protestieren wollte, änderte aber offensichtlich seine Meinung und entschied sich, das Thema so zu belassen.

* * *

Usagi sah sich zum etwa hundertsten Mal in Café um. Sie war vorher noch nie hier gewesen und war überrascht so einen süßen Ort so nah bei ihrem Haus zu finden. Es war in Erdfarben gehalten, an den Wänden hingen abstrakte Bilder und obwohl sie eine volle Speisekarte mit gutem Essen hatten, war es der reiche Duft von gerösteten Kaffeebohnen, der den Raum erfüllte.

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hisahiko zu. Sie näherten sich dem Ende des Mahles und Usagi war sich nicht sicher, was passierte. Es machte ihr irgendwie Spaß mit ihm über alltägliche, unwichtige Dinge zu reden und über seine lustigen Witzeleien zu lachen, besonders die, die über Lehrer herzogen, aber in ihrem Hinterkopf dachte sie weiter über ihre Träume nach, über Ihn. Sie versuchte ein fröhliches Gesicht zu machen und Entspanntheit und Wohlbefinden auszustrahlen, aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie es so sehr versuchte, spannte sie etwas an.

Hisahiko schien nur vage etwas von ihrem Unbehagen mitzubekommen und sie fühlte sich schrecklich, dass sie ihn nicht wissen ließ, dass sie an ihm nicht mehr als an einem einen Freund interessiert war, besonders da er so aufmerksam und rücksichtsvoll ihre Wünsche beachtete. Sie entschied, es ihm am Ende des Abends zu sagen. Es gab keinen Grund, einen sehr guten und sehr seltenen Abend außer Haus zu ruinieren.

Sie sah über Hisahikos Schulter zur Tür. Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei dem, was sie sah. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, aber sie war sicher, dass es Endymion war. Er hielt einer langbeinigen Rothaarigen, die vor ihm herging, die Tür auf.

"Endymion.", flüsterte sie relativ laut.

"Was?" Hisahikos Stimme brachte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Sie schaute augenblicklich weg und sah in Hisahikos verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Als sie wieder zurücksah, war sie von der Realität, die sie sah, verblüfft. Es war jemand ganz anderes; nur ein anderer Mann mit schwarzem Haar und breiten Schultern, wie dutzende in Tokio. Wie hatte sie denken können...?

Sie bemerkte jetzt, dass sie sich aus ihrem Sitz gebeugt hatte und ihr Date ignoriert hatte, also setzte sie sich zurück, verwirrt, beschämt und unwillig die kurze Quelle der Eifersucht zu analysieren, die sie bei dem Gedanken an ihn mit einer anderen Frau gefühlt hatte. Ihr Gesicht wurde für einen Moment rot bei Hisahikos fragendem Blick. Er war ihrem Blick gefolgt, hatte aber keinen Grund dafür gefunden, dass sie fast von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen wäre.

Ihr Verstand suchte eilig nach einer Erklärung. "Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne.", erklärte sie ehrlich.

"Endymion?"

Usagi wurde blass. "Woher weißt du...?"

"Du hast es laut ausgesprochen.", antwortete er, bevor sie die Frage beenden konnte. "Wer ist Endymion?"

Ihr Kopf wurde leer und keine Antwort schien aus ihren Gedanken zu ihren Lippen fließen zu wollen. Wie konnte sie ihn Hisahiko erklären, wo sie ihn sich selbst manchmal nicht erklären konnte?

"Endymion ist...", begann sie langsam und zögerlich, so als ob sie darüber nachdachte, was sie sagen wollte.

"...der Typ, der dir den ganzen Schmerz zugefügt hat.", beendete Hisahiko.

Usagi war still und dachte nach.

"Nein. Ich glaube, ich habe mir selbst den ganzen Schmerz zugefügt.", sagte sie und starrte das Tischtuch an, sah aber nicht die geometrischen Figuren, die darauf gedruckt waren. Sie kam zu einer plötzlichen, angsteinflössenden Erkenntnis und eine Träne rann ihr die Wange hinunter. Eine einzelne Träne wurde zu mehreren und bevor sie wusste, was los war, war sie am Schluchzen, sehr zu Hisahikos Bestürzung.

"Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte sie unintelligent zwischen ihren Schluchzern und Schniefen. Sie versuchte die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen, aber das schien eine unmögliche Aufgabe zu sein. Sie hatte alles ruiniert; für sich, für Endymion, für Hisahiko. Sie brachte Hisahiko mit ihrer Hysterie in Verlegenheit und der arme Junge hatte noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, warum sie weinte.

Sie war sich der Augen bewusst, die sie anstarrten und Hisahikos verzweifelten Versuch, sie zu trösten und zu beruhigen. Ihr gesamter Körper wurde heiß und zitterte unter den fragenden Augen und der Scham, und ein Dutzend Gefühle flossen durch ihren Körper und das trieb sie aus ihrem Stuhl. Sie schnappte sich ihre Geldbörse und rannte durch die Tür. Nur vage war ihr bewusst, dass Hisahiko ihren Namen rief.

Sie rannte blind, bemerkte noch nicht mal die Leute, die ihr aus dem Weg gingen, sie wegen ihrer Unhöflichkeit anschrieen und sie komisch ansahen. Ihr Verstand rief ihr Dutzende, unsinnige Dinge zu, aber über all dem hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme, die nach dem rief, was sie verloren hatte. Endymion. Sie rannte schneller, bis ihre Haut von einem dünnen Film aus Schweiß und Dunst aus der Luft überzogen war und ihr Herz und ihre Lungen kurz davor zu sein schienen, aus ihrer Brust zu platzen, um ihrem ermüdeten Körper zu entkommen. Wenn nicht der Zaun vor ihr gewesen wäre, wäre sie vielleicht in den See gerannt und die Idee störte sie überhaupt nicht; die Versuchung blieb noch für ein paar Momente bestehen.

Ihr Geist schien nach etwas zu schreien, rufen, betteln und zu bitten. Sie starrte durch ihre Tränen hinaus auf das Wasser. Der Regen wurde stärker und durchnässte sie bis auf die Knochen, aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Ihr Leben war ein absolutes Durcheinander und sie fühlte den stärksten Schmerz, den sie je in ihrem Leben erfahren hatte; ein Schmerz, der sich beinah unbemerkt über die letzten Wochen entwickelt hatte. Müde sank sie auf die Knie, sorgte sich nicht um das feuchte Gras und den Schlamm.

Es war eine kranke, mitleiderregende Ironie, dass sie herausfand, dass sie Ihn liebte, nachdem sie ihn weg geschubst, angelogen und abermals betrogen hatte. Wie hatte sie nur wieder so ein Narr sein können? Es war jetzt so viel einfacher die närrischen Fehler zu sehen, jetzt, wo sie sie komplett und unwiderruflich gemacht hatte. Warum hatte sie so lange gebraucht, um es zu erkennen.

Ihr gesamter Körper und Geist schrieen seinen Namen.

* * *

Hisahiko hatte keine Ahnung, wo Usagi hatte hingehen können, aber nachdem er ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tisch geschmissen hatte, rannte er nach draußen und in die Richtung, in der sie verschwunden war. Sie war so schnell verschwunden, er hatte fast nicht glauben können, dass sie so schnell in Schuhen mit Absatz laufen konnte. Er war ziellos umhergelaufen und hatte sich nach links und rechts umgesehen, um herauszufinden, wo sie hingerannt war.

Er hielt ein oder zwei fremde Leute an und fragte sie, ob sie eine schöne, rennende Blondine gesehen hätten. Er akzeptierte ein paar beleidigende Kommentare über ihre Unhöflichkeit, aber die bestätigten lediglich, dass er in die richtige Richtung ging. Es wurde schnell ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie in den Park geeilt war.

Da er jetzt sicher war, wo sie war, beschleunigte er sein Tempo, erstaunt darüber, wie weit sie in so kurzer Zeit gekommen war. Er betrat den Park und eilte den Hauptweg entlang. Genau da, wo der Weg sich in den Kreis aufteilte, der um den See führte, sah er sie auf Knien, in dem schüttenden Regen, immer noch schluchzend. Er bewegte sich, um sich ihr zu nähern, als sie zu seinem Erstaunen und Unglauben ,Endymion' schrie und sich in Luft auflöste.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey Leute!  
Hier ist schon das naechste Kapitel...  
Oh Gott, Zeit fliegt. Am 6. ist Prom (schon total aufgeregt ist), am 27. Graduation( jubel und in weniger als 7 Wochen fliege ich schon nach Hause. Und dabei habe ich das Gefluehl, gestern war noch Weihnachten...  
Ich werde schon ganz nervoes. oder besser ich weiss nicht wirklich was ich will.  
Irgendwie will ich hier noch laenger bei meinen neuen Freunden/Familie bleiben, denn wann komme ich hier schon mal wieder hin?  
Gleichzeitig will ich aber auch alle Leute in Deutschland wiedersehen. und dann ist mir auch noch etwas mulmig, weil ich ja soooooo lange nicht mehr mit denen zusammen war, nicht mit ihnen leben musste... ect._

_Naja._

_Widmung: hmmmmm...wes nisch... einfach mal allen  
Disclaimer: Immer noch nichts mir... leider_

_heagdl, vanilla prinzess_

_

* * *

_Kapitel 10 

Usagis Augen öffneten sich weit bei der plötzlichen Veränderung von Licht und Temperatur. Der Boden war hart und kalt, aber trocken. Sie war drinnen? Wie war sie hier hingekommen? Wo auch immer hier war.

Sie sah sich um. Es war dunkel, aber warm. Obwohl sie nur wenig ausmachen konnte, kam ihr der Raum bekannt vor. Genau vor ihr war Etwas, das aussah wie ein dunkler Stoff, der die ganze Länge der Wand einnahm. Irgendwas von dem Geruch des Raumes rief eine Erinnerung hervor und sie erkannte sofort, wo sie war.

„Was machst du hier?"

Die raue Stimme jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Usagi drehte schnell ihren Kopf.

„Endymion.", flüsterte sie, sie war nicht so überrascht von seiner Anwesenheit, wie sie verwirrt von der Tatsache war, dass er überhaupt nicht überrascht schien, sie zu sehen. Er saß in einem mit dunklem Leder bezogenen Sessel in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes, einen Knöchel auf sein Knie gelegt, den Ellbogen auf die Lehne aufgestellt und das Kinn auf die Handknöchel gestützt –ein Bild nachdenklichen Wohlbefindens. Sie starrte ihn einfach an, verschlang jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers, von dem sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn vermisste, mit den Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte vor Nervosität und unbemerkter Begierde.

„Was willst du, Usagi?" Seine Stimme war kalt und sie wich bei dem groben, unwillkommenen Ton darin zurück.

„Ich…" Sie konnte es einfach nicht sagen. Hatte sie hier herkommen wollen? Hatte sie sich selbst hierher gebracht?

„Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt, kleines Häschen?", fragte er spottend.

„Bitte verspotte mich nicht." Ihre Bitte klang in ihren eigenen Ohren bemitleidenswert und ihre Stimme hörte sich kindisch und belegt von ihrem vorhergehenden Schluchzen an.

„Dann beantworte meine Frage. Warum bist du hier? Was könntest du hier wollen?"

Usagi seufzte und hielt ein Schniefen zurück. Sie hatte aus den Dingen wirklich ein einziges großes Durcheinander gemacht.

„Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüsterte sie. Er antwortete nicht.

„Ich habe nachgedacht,", begann sie leise, „dass du vielleicht Recht gehabt hast."

Er sagte immer noch nichts.

Sie stand von ihrer sitzenden Position auf dem Boden auf, ging hinüber zu dem großen Bett und hockte sich darauf,wobei sie angenehm tief in die weiche Federmatratze sank. Das Bett war so hoch, dass ihre Füße nicht den Boden berührten und sie fühlte sich wie ein Kind, knetete die Hände und schniefte leise.

„Alles ist außer Kontrolle, und je mehr ich um Kontrolle kämpfe, desto schlimmer wird es. Ich dachte, ich wüsste, was ich will, was ich glaube…" Ihre Stimme brach ab und sie machte eine Pause, sah ihn an, wie er konzentriert zu ihr zurücksah, aber sein Gesicht war so ruhig, dass sie es immer noch nicht wagte zu erraten, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Man sollte meinen, dass ich nach all diesen Reden, die ich über Liebe und Gerechtigkeit geschwungen habe, eine Ahnung hätte, was die Worte bedeuten.", murmelte sie bitter.

„Ich bin nicht dazu erzogen worden, an Liebe zu glauben. Meine Mutter… also, Königin Serenity, hat aus Pflicht geheiratet und mein Vater ist gestorben, bevor ich überhaupt geboren worden bin. Ich bin nicht dazu erzogen worden, zu erwarten, dass ich mich verliebe. Mir wurden Märchen erzählt, in denen das vorkam, aber das waren halt nur Märchen.

Ich glaube, ich habe viel als eine Prinzessin verpasst. Ich hatte nie Fantasien, in denen ich einen gutaussehenden Prinzen finden und wir glücklich bis ans Ende unserer Tage leben würden, oder sonst eine der typischen Hoffnungen oder Wünsche, in denen normale Mädchen in meinem Alter schwelgen. Ich hatte einen Verlobten, seit ich fünf war, und mein ganzes Leben war für mich geplant. Alles, was ich je kannte, war Pflicht.

Ich habe mich rebellisch gefühlt, als ich dich getroffen habe: Ich glaube, ich habe nicht zu viele Gedanken in meinen Plan verschwendet, etwas Aufregung in mein langweiliges, durchorganisiertes Leben zu bringen. Auch als es mir offensichtlich hätte sein sollen, dass mein Zusammensein mit dir mein Leben für immer verändert hat, hab ich immer angenommen, dass das zwischen uns enden würde und mein Leben wieder so werden würde, wie es gewesen ist; ich war nicht zu Hoffnungen und Träumen erzogen worden. Ich habe mir noch nicht mal die Möglichkeit einer Welt vorgestellt, in der wir hätten zusammen sein können; wo ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen konnten.

Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt aufhören, mich für die Vergangenheit zu entschuldigen.", sagte sie schief grinsend. „Aber ich habe einige Fehler gemacht. Ich habe dich angelogen und mich selber auch. Ich glaube, was ich sagen will, ist… ich liebe dich." Es war härter, als sie geglaubt hatte, aber auf manche Arten einfacher, als sie es erwartet hatte.

„Ich habe dich immer geliebt, Endymion." Mehr Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und fielen auf ihre in ihrem Schoß gefalteten Hände, auf die sie herunterschaute. „Ich sollte jetzt wahrscheinlich gehen. Ich verstehe es, wenn dir das hier nichts bedeutet, dass es vielleicht zu spät für uns ist…"

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Das war nicht der Weg auf dem sie gekommen war, aber ihr Geist war zu verwirrt um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, sie hieraus zu teleportieren, wenn sie noch nicht mal wusste, wie sie es überhaupt gemacht hatte. Sie hoffte weiterhin, dass er sich bewegen würde; dass er ihr den kleinsten Hinweis geben würde, dass irgendwas, das sie gesagt hatte, ihn berührt hatte; dass er aufstehen und sie am hinausgehen hindern würde. Aber sie durchquerte die gesamte Länge des Zimmers; vorbei an dem Sessel, in dem er saß und zu der enormen Doppeltür, ohne eine Antwort von ihm zu bekommen.

Sie griff nach dem Türknopf und drückte ihn hinunter.

„Ich würde nicht daraus gehen, wenn ich du wäre."

Sie erstarrte einen Moment, bevor sie die Hand von der Tür nahm, sich aber nicht umdrehte. Das waren nicht die Worte, die sie erwartet hatte, aber es war genug, um ihr Hoffnung zu geben.

„Warum?"

„Der Palast ist nicht mehr das, was er mal war."

Usagi war von ihrer eigenen Dummheit erstaunt, dass sie den Raum nicht für den erkannt hatte, der er war. Das war Endymions Zimmer im Hauptpalast der Erde, vor einem Millennium. So viel war gleich, aber das Gefühl war vollkommen anders.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und schaffte es grade noch einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, als sie ihn genau vor sich stehen sah. Sie hatte nie genau herausgefunden, wie er es immer schaffte, sich so leise anzuschleichen.

Wie auf Kommando begann ihr Herz wie wild zu schlagen. Sie hatte nie auch nur für einen Moment gedacht, dass sie ihm je wieder so nahe sein würde. Sie wagte es allerdings nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er durfte sie nicht weinen sehen. Endymion hob ihr Gesicht allerdings an, streichelte sanft über ihre Wange und wischte so ihre Tränen weg.

„Geh nicht, nicht jetzt, oder jemals wieder."

Er zog sie in eine enge Umarmung, und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in die warme Härte seiner Brust, genoss das Gefühl, sein Herz an ihrem Ohr schlagen zu hören.

„Ich wollte dich so gern halten.", flüsterte er. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass du realisierst, dass wir für einander gemacht sind. Ich habe dich nie angelogen, also erinnere dich immer daran, wenn ich sage: ‚Ich liebe dich' und ‚Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen.'"

„Ich dachte, du würdest mich gehen lassen.", schniefte sie in sein Hemd.

„Nein.", antwortete er und sie konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören. „Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du zu Verstand kommst."

„Das hätte ich fast nicht getan, aber nur ein Narr macht denselben Fehler zweimal und ich bin es leid, ein Narr zu sein."

„Gott, ich hab dich so vermisst.", stöhnte er, bevor er sie damit überraschte, dass er sie von den Füßen fegte. Sie lachte sanft. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Endy."

Er ließ sie auf das Bett fallen und sie hüpfe etwas hoch, fröhlich kichernd. Sie sah erfreut zu, wie Lagen von Kleidung bei Seite geschmissen wurden, bis er nackt vor ihr stand, wie an dem Tag, an dem er geboren wurde. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren und zu lächeln. Er hatte sie wirklich vermisst.

Er kletterte neben sie aufs Bett, schaute sie liebevoll an und fuhr mit seinem Finger ihr Kinn nach, bis hinunter zu ihrer Bluse. „Hab ich dir je gesagt, dass du die wunderschönste Frau bist, die ich kenne?"

„Nicht in letzter Zeit.", erwiderte sie.

„Nun, ich war ein bisschen nachlässig. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich auch ein bisschen entschuldigen. Ich war schon irgendwie ein Arschloch. Ich kann allerdings nicht versprechen, dass ich mich ändere; ich glaube, dafür bin ich schon etwas zu alt. Aber ich werde dich für eine Menge schlechtes Benehmen entschädigen."

Usagi lachte laut auf. „Ich glaube, dass werde ich genießen."

„Das werde ich sicherstellen."

Er legte seine Hand auf die Seite ihrer Hüfte und schob ihre Bluse hoch. Sie stütze sich etwas auf, damit er das Kleidungsstück über ihren Kopf ziehen konnte. Er räusperte sich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie ohne Bluse vor ihm lag und er ihre Brüste durch ihren sexy, weißen, mit Spitze besetzten BH sah, der Wunder für ihren Ausschnitt tat. Ihre gesamte Haut wurde unter seinem Blick rosa und ihre Knospen erhärteten sich, richteten sich sichtbar unter dem dünnen, durchscheinenden Stoff auf.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, du wärst sechzehn?", neckte er sie

„Wir können auch sexy Unterwäsche haben.", verteidigte sie sich, da sie seine Anspielung falsch verstanden hatte.

„Was lässt dich denken, dass ich deine Unterwäsche meine?"

Sie schlug ihn spielerisch, aber er hielt ihr Handgelenk fest und zog sie zu sich.

„Sei vorsichtig, oder ich bin vielleicht nicht so sanft, wie ich geplant hatte."

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich gebeten zu haben, sanft zu sein.", flüsterte sie heiser.

„Merk dir das.", wisperte er, als er gekonnt ihre Hose und ihre restlichen Kleidungsstücke entfernte. Seine Hände glitten über ihre nackte Haut und ließen sie durch seine gekonnten Liebkosungen nach Luft schnappen und stöhnen. Er küsste und streichelte mit wilder Hingabe so ziemlich jede lustbringende Stelle an ihrem Körper, folterte ihre Nippel und brachte sie mit seinen Händen und seiner Zunge zu einem wundervollen Höhepunkt. Er schien ihren Körper besser zu kennen, als sie selbst und er tat alles in seiner Macht liegendestehende, dass sie seinen Namen schrie. Der Klang erzeugte ein Echo in dem riesigen Zimmer.

Ihre Körper bewegten sich wild miteinander, heiße Haut an Haut, allein das Gefühl von ihren aneinander liegenden Körpern war genug um sie zum Flüstern und Stöhnen zu bringen. Die Lust in ihrer Verbindung endete in einem gleichzeitigen Höhepunkt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie beide wieder reden konnten.

Die nächsten Worte aber, die gesprochen wurden, waren nicht die, die Usagi zu hören erwartete.

„Willst du mich heiraten?"

Usagi war verblüfft. Ihr Körper wurde unter seinem steif und er konnte die körperliche Reaktion spüren, die seine Worte hervorgerufen hatten.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann." Sie bereute die Worte. Sie wollte es, sie wollte es wirklich, aber es gab so viele Gründe, warum sie es wahrscheinlich nicht tun sollte.

„Sag ja hier zu.", bat er heiser und küsste ihre Brust. „Sag ja zu uns."

„Aber…"

„Kein ‚aber', Rena. Jetzt sind wir am Zug. Die Pflicht hatte ihre Chance. Jetzt haben wir sie. Sag einfach ja."

Sie schwieg für einen Augenblick.

„Ja."

Er war offensichtlich glücklich mit ihrer Entscheidung. „Dann lass uns jetzt mal sehen, ob ich dich dazu bringen kann, es noch ein paar Mal zu sagen." Er grinste sie an.

---------------

Usagi setzte sich plötzlich im Bett auf und stöhnte etwas bei der Anstrengung, die diese einfache Bewegung brauchte. Endymions Hand, die auf ihrer Taille gelegen hatte, lag nun schwer in ihrem Schoß. Sie sah sich eilig um, fragte sich, welche Uhrzeit es war. Es gab keine Uhr, kein Licht fiel durch die schweren Vorhänge; es könnte Mitternacht oder Mittag sein, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung.

Das Einzige, dessen sie sich sicher war, war, dass sie nach Hause gehen musste. Sie rollte sich weg von ihrem Liebhaber und aus dem Bett. Sie verzog das Gesicht bei der Erschöpfung und den Schmerzen ihres Körpers, als sie ihre Kleidungsstücke aufsammelte, die bei Seite geflogen waren. Er hatte nicht gelogen; ihr Liebesspiel war begeisternd, aufregend, und wild gewesen, aber nicht das kleinste Bisschen sanft. Der Beweis dafür war auf ihrem ganzen Körper verteilt.

Endymion wachte auf, als er die kalte Luft spürte, die die Wärme ihres Körpers ersetzt hatte. Er setzte sich in dem großen Bett auf und sah sie an, während sie sich anzog. „Was machst du?"

„Ich muss nach Hause gehen."

Er rollte sich sofort aus dem Bett und stand einschüchternd vor vor ihr. Seine Nacktheit verringerte den Effekt nicht; tatsächlich schien sie ihn nur zu vergrößern. Sie überkam sofort das Gefühl, nur einen Zoll groß zu sein.

Sie konnte augenblicklich die Kälte seiner Wut spüren, die ihn durchfloss.

„Du bist bei mir zuhause, Rena." Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber sie verstand die Bedeutung.

„Ich weiß das Endymion, aber ich muss immer noch meine Familie sehen.", besänftigte sie ihn. „Meine Mutter ist wahrscheinlich in Panik, weil ich nicht nach Hause gekommen bin und mein Vater…" Sie grunzte. „Er belästigt wahrscheinlich gerade einen Polizisten oder so."

Er war immer noch wütend.

„Was?", fragte sie ruhig, hatte aber schon eine vage Ahnung von der Quelle seiner Wut.

„Das ist es also? Du gehst einfach wieder da draußen hin und tust so, als ob nichts passiert wäre?"

„Natürlich nicht!", fuhr sie ihn zurück an. „Aber das ist meine Familie. Sie sorgen sich um mich."

„Und wenn du dahin zurückgehst, was willst du ihnen dann sagen? Dass du dich dazu entschlossen hast, deinen jahrtausendealten Liebhaber zu heiraten?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Als ich dich gebeten habe, uns zu wählen, Serenity, was hat das für dich bedeutet? Vielleicht bin ich unfair, aber ich möchte deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wieder teilen. Den Weg bin ich schon mal gegangen. Glaubst du, dass du für einige Zeit ein Teil von mir sein kannst, und dann zurück in deine Welt gehen und ein ganz anderes Leben führen kannst? Glaubst du, dass das für dich, für uns, funktionieren wird? Was bedeutet es für dich, mich zu heiraten?"

Usagi überlegte still. Um was er sie bat, hatte sie geschockt. Sie erkannte erst jetzt genau, wozu sie ja gesagt hatte. Sie hatte zugestimmt, ihn zu heiraten, was bedeutete, dass sie nicht länger ein kleines Mädchen sein konnte. Wie es jeder Ehemann würde, erwartete er, dass sie ihre Familie verließ und mit ihm lebte. Das war keine unfaire Forderung, war das nicht, was Ehefrauen taten? Aber war sie darauf vorbereitet, eine Ehefrau zu sein, seine Ehefrau?

„Endymion, ich liebe dich und ich habe alle Absicht wieder zu kommen, aber ich habe auch da draußen ein Leben. Ich habe eine Familie und ich habe Freunde. Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich einfach eines Tages verschwinde ohne ein Wort zu sagen." Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein strubbeliges Haar und blies einen gefrusteten Atemzug aus.

„Ich verstehe, dass du das Beste für beide Welten möchtest, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du bemerkt hast, dass das vielleicht nicht möglich ist. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich um Vorrang gegenüber deinem Pflichtgefühl kämpfen möchte. Ich möchte, dass du meine Frau wirst, ein Teil von mir, und das wir das, was immer auch kommen mag, zusammen durchstehen. Vielleicht ist es unfair, aber ich bin für eine lange Zeit nicht in deiner Welt gewesen. Ich gehöre da nicht mehr hin."

„Es ist auch deine Welt, Endymion. Du gehörst da hin."

„Nein. Tue ich nicht. Zuviel hat sich verändert. Ich gehöre hier hin."

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Du bist gegen deinen Willen hierhin gebracht worden."

„Und jetzt ist mein Wille wieder mein eigener und ich habe mich entschieden, hier zu bleiben. Ich lebe hier."

Da küsste er sie, erst sanft, aber nur einen Augenblick später leidenschaftlich, ihren Mund schmeckend. Als er ihre Lippen befreite, atmeten sie beide schwer und ihre Lippen waren tiefrot und geschwollen.

„Im Königreich des Dunklen? Was für ein Leben ist das?"

Er ging durch den Raum zu den schweren Vorhängen und zog sie grob beiseite. Sofort fiel Licht in den Raum und Usagis Mund klappte vor Schock auf.

Das Königreich des Dunklen war nicht der dunkle, deprimierende Ort, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte.

„Wie?", flüsterte sie, da sie ihren Augen nicht ganz traute. In der Ferne ging die Sonne über üppigen Bergen und grünen Wäldern auf, Vögel flogen am hellblauen Himmel und obwohl die Glasscheibe sie davon abhielt auf den brüchigen Balkon zu treten, konnte sie fast den frischen Duft der Luft riechen.

„Es ist wunderschön."

Sie drehte sich mit fragenden Augen zu ihm um. „Ich verstehe das nicht."

„Es ist nur eine andere Dimension.", antwortete er. „Es ist tatsächlich sehr wie die Erde, vielleicht ist es nur eine andere Dimension des selben Planeten."

Er konnte fast die Frage hören, die unausgesprochen in ihr Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Warum Beryll und Metallia sich so angestrengt haben, deine Welt zu übernehmen, wenn sie eine eigene hatten?" Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hauptsächlich Rache. Diese Welt beherbergte kein intelligentes Leben. Es gab niemanden, den sie dominieren, foltern oder töten konnten. Sie haben viel Schaden angerichtet, aber es hat angefangen, sich zu erholen und das tun auch die Leute, die sie mitgebracht, vergiftet und zu ihren Zwecken benutzt haben. Die, die ihre Regierung überlebt haben, fangen an von dem Fluch aufzuwachen, unter dem sie sie hatten."

„Und sie erkennen dich wieder als ihren Prinz an. Ach nein, jetzt bist du ja König", beendete sie. Jetzt verstand sie ganz, dass die Welt, die sie tot und er im Schlaf verlassen hatte, erwachte. Er stand hinter ihr und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Ich bitte dich um viel, vielleicht um mehr, als ich sollte. Aber ich vermute, dass du mehr hierhin gehörst als da drüben. Ich habe zugesehen, wie du kämpfst. Du verstehst mehr davon, ein Königreich aufzubauen und zu verwalten, als über Geometrie und Literatur."

„Bittest du mich, dir zu helfen, dein Königreich hier wieder aufzubauen?"

„Ich bitte dich, meine Königin zu sein."

Usagis Augen wurden weit. Eine Königin? Sie würde mit sechzehn Königin sein?

Konnte sie das? War sie bereit dazu? Als Königin Serenity noch gelebt hatte, war sie da bereit gewesen? Sie war ihr ganzes Leben auf genau diesen Job vorbereitet worden.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, Königin zu sein."

„Ich glaube, dass du das bist, aber wenn du es wünscht, kann ich unsere Flitterwochen so lange andauern lassen, bis du es bist." Sie kicherte ein bisschen, bevor sie sich in seinen Armen umdrehte und ihn mit ernstem Gesicht ansah.

„Das ist eine schwere Wahl für mich, Endymion. Ich weiß, dass ich dazu ja gesagt habe, deine Frau zu sein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich für all das bereit bin; ob ich dafür bereit bin meine Freunde und meine Familie für eine ganz neue Welt zurück zu lassen, mit neuen Pflichten…"

„Ich möchte dich nicht unter Druck setzen, aber wir waren zu lange getrennt. Sei einfach bei mir. Der Rest wird schon werden."

Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Ich kann sie aber nicht fragend zurücklassen. Gib mir etwas Zeit. Ich muss gehen, wenn auch nur, um ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen."

Sie hörte den leisen Seufzer, den er ausstieß, als sie sich an seine Brust lehnte.

„Okay.", flüsterte er und hielt sie ganz eng an sich gedrückt bevor er sie in etwas Entfernung festhielt. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Komm zurück zu mir."

Usagi nickte und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie genau man teleportierte. Die Erinnerung kam fast sofort zurück, mit einem Schimmern verschwand Endymions Gesicht und sie tauchte in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf.

Sie sank sofort auf ihr Bett, starrte mit leerem Blick an die Wände. Die hellrosa Wände, der beige Teppich, der voll gestellte Schreibtisch, bedeckt mit vernachlässigten und halbfertigen Hausaufgaben, die Stofftiere, die unwillkürlich auf dem vollen Bett und dem Boden verteilt waren, nichts schien sich hier verändert zu haben. Es war komisch, da sich doch ihr Leben in den letzten paar Stunden für immer verändert hatte.

Die Sonne war ganz über den Horizont gestiegen und das Licht fiel durch die dünnen Gardinen. Sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster und schob die Gardinen beiseite, damit sie raus sehen konnte. Sie sah über das Häusermeer, die vorsichtig festgelegten Bäume und Straßen und sie war überwältigt davon, wie unterschiedlich diese Welt von der war, die sie gerade verlassen hatte. Genau da knurrte ihr Magen und sie kräuselte die Stirn.

Sie bewegte sich weg vom Fenster und ging aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter. Es war noch sehr früh an einem Samstagmorgen. Sogar ihre Eltern würden noch nicht wach sein. Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm ein paar Dinge heraus.

„Usagi!"

Wegen der Stimme ließ sie fast die Schale in ihrer Hand fallen.

„Mama!" Ihre Mutter stand da in ihrem Bademantel und sah sie mit einem fast schon rasenden Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie konnte sich beinahe durch die Augen ihrer Mutter sehen, die sie von oben bis unten begutachteten.

Sie hatte ihre Kleider nicht gewechselt, die jetzt zerknittert waren, da sie erst durchnässt und dann auf dem Boden getrocknet waren. Ihre Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander, gleichermaßen von ihren Aktivitäten, als auch davon, dass sie an der Luft getrocknet waren. Als sie an sich selber runter sah, sah sie genau hinunter auf einen kleinen blauen Fleck, einem Knutschfleck, zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie kämpfte mit der Versuchung, den Ausschnitt hoher zu ziehen, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter ihn von da aus, wo sie stand, nicht richtig sehen konnte, Sie fragte sich, wie viele blaue Flecke sie noch an ihrem Körper hatte. Es schmerzte sie an dutzenden Stellen.

„Wo warst du?", wollte Ikuko wissen. „Wir waren die ganze Nacht über auf und haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Hisahiko ist zurückgekommen und hat gesagt, dass du einfach verschwunden bist. Der arme Junge schien einen Schock zu haben. Wir haben es geschafft, ihn zu überzeugen, dass er schon Dinge sieht, dass wir sicher sind, dass du nur mehr Zeit brauchst…

Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert? Warum hast du nicht angerufen? Wann bist du zurückgekommen?"

„Ich…" Sie brauchte mehr Zeit, um eine anständige Erklärung zu formulieren, um erklären zu können, was sie sagen musste.

Ihr Vater betrat genau da das Zimmer.

„Was ist los?", fragte er. „Wo warst du? Warum bist du letzte Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen."

„Ich…", begann sie wieder. Sie schluckte und schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment… so viele Fragen. „ich habe eine Erklärung, aber ich brauche etwas Zeit. Ich muss meine Gedanken sortieren, bevor ich euch alles erkläre."

„Was in Gottes Namen meinst du mit: ‚ich muss meine Gedanken sortieren'?", wollte Kenji wissen. „Was ist daran so schwer, zu erklären, wo du warst?"

„Ich muss euch was Wichtiges sagen, aber ich brauche etwas Zeit, um es durch zu denken. Lasst mich einfach hochgehen und duschen und ich erkläre es euch bald."

„Aber…", fing Kenji an, aber seine Frau legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihm anzudeuten, dass er sie gehen lassen sollte.

Usagi eilte die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer und mit neuen Klamotten in der Hand ins Badezimmer. Sie zog sich ihre faltigen Kleider aus und besah sich ihr Spiegelbild genau. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot beim Anblick von den blauen Flecken an ihrem Nacken und an ihren Brüsten. Sie fragte sich, ob ihre Eltern etwas bemerkt hatten. Aber wie hätten sie das nicht? Da war ein riesiger Knutschfleck in ihrem Nacken, der ziemlich gut zu sehen war und es war ihrsehr peinlich.

Sie verlängerte ihre Dusche, solange wie es erklärbar war. Wie konnte sie 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu dem allem hier sagen? Wie konnte sie sie überzeugen, dass sie es tat, weil sie es wollte? Und wollte sie es wirklich?

Nachdem sie mit duschen fertig war und sich gerade anzog, überlegte sie einen Moment lang, ob sie den Knutschfleck auf ihrem Nacken verstecken sollte, entschied dann aber, dass es sinnlos war, da sie ihn zweifellos schon gesehen hatten. Als sie fertig angezogen war, ging sie langsam die Treppe hinunter, so als ob eine Verzögerung des Gesprächs es einfacher machen würde.

Ihre Eltern saßen am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten sich. Sie wurden allerdings sofort still, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch.

Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie beginnen sollte.

„Also?", fragte ihr Vater ungeduldig.

Sie entschied sich dazu, dass es das Beste wäre, es kurz zu machen. „Ich war letzte Nacht bei Endymion."„Du warst was?", fuhr ihr Vater laut auf. „Wie konntest du…" Er hatte Probleme damit, den Satz zu beenden. „…mit diesem Bastard?" Ihre Mutter auf der anderen Seite schien enttäuscht, aber nicht überrascht zu sein.

„Papa, bitte.", bat Usagi.

„Aber warum, Usagi?", fragte ihre Mutter. „Hast du nicht gesagt, du wärst über ihn hinweg?"

„Das hab ich auch gedacht, aber ich…" Ihre Stimme brach ab. „Ich liebe ihn. Das habe ich schon immer."

Der Raum war still aber spannungsgeladen.

„Sag mir bitte, dass du wenigstens verhütet hast?", bat ihre Mutter.

Usagi würde erst blass und errötete dann. Natürlich hatten sie das nicht. Sie hatte noch nicht mal darüber nachgedacht. Sie konnte die Frage nicht beantworten und die Enttäuschung in den Augen ihrer Mutter sehen, also änderte sie das Thema.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will."

Sie wurde mit Schweigen konfrontiert und sie sah den wütenden, angespannten Muskel am Kinn ihres Vaters, als er versuchte den wütenden Schrei zurück zu halten, von dem sie wusste, dass er ihn gern tun würde. Sie seufzte leise. Das lief in etwa so gut, wie sie es erwartet hatte, vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen schlechter.

Das letzte, was sie wollte, war, sie wütend zu verlassen. Sie wollte sie nur noch ein letztes Mal halten, ihnen sagen, dass sie sie liebte.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr denkt, dass er der total Falsche für mich ist, aber ich liebe ihn wirklich. Ich hab nur so viel Zeit gebraucht um es zu erkennen."

„Du hast ja gesagt, oder?", fragte ihre Mutter.

Usagi nickte.

„Du kannst den Mann nicht heiraten!", fuhr ihr Vater sie an. „Du bist sechzehn Jahre alt, lebst unter meinem Dach und esist mir verdammt egal, was deine außerschulischen Aktivitäten sind; du wirst ihn nicht heiraten. Ich werde dich auf ein Internat schicken, bevor ich dich mit diesem Mann sehe."

„Daddy, das ist nicht deine Entscheidung, und ich glaube nicht, dass du etwas daran ändern kannst.", sagte Usagi ruhig in einer reifen Stimme, die viel mehr sagte als ihre eigentlichen Worte. „Ich scheine vielleicht eine naive Sechzehnjährige zu sein, aber in diesem Fall kann ich ehrlich sagen, dass, wenn ich fünfundvierzig wäre, es die Frage nicht leichter gemacht oder auch nur irgendwie geändert hätte."

„Aber Usagi, du kannst das nicht ernst meinen.", sagte ihre Mutter ungläubig. „Du bist so jung und es liegt noch so viel vor dir. Warum solltest du dich auf diese Weise einschränken wollen?"

„Es ist keine Einschränkung, Mama. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, kann ich eine Entscheidung treffen, die mir nützt und nicht jemand anderem. Ich habe die Chance, etwas zu tun, das ich tun will. Endymion ist der Mann, mit dem ich schon vor so langer Zeit zusammen hätte sein sollen. Ich will mich nur einmal vor alles Andere stellen. Vielleicht ist es selbstsüchtig, vielleicht sogar falsch, aber ich habe es satt, meine Glück für meine Pflicht zu opfern.

Wenn ich Endymion heirate, werde ich machen, wozu ich erzogen wurde." Sie drehte sich und sah ihre Mutter an. „Du hattest Recht, Mama; ich kann nicht für immer eine Senshi bleiben. Ich bin dazu erzogen worden, eine Königin zu sein. Wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte ich Endymion heiraten und an seiner Seite regieren sollen, so wie ich es jetzt tun werde. Ich verstehe, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht darein passt, was ihr für mich vorgesehen habt, aber das ist, was ich will."

„Aber Süße, Endymion ist so viel älter als du. Du bist erst sechzehn, ich bin sicher, das kann ein paar Jahre warten.", bat ihr Vater. Er konnte an der Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme hören, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, sie davon zu überzeugen, Endymion nicht zu heiraten.

„Wir waren so lange voneinander getrennt. Jetzt ist unsere Zeit zusammen."

„Ich versteh das nicht, Liebes.", seufzte ihre Mutter, Frustration hörbar in ihrer Stimme. „Was ist es, das dich denken lässt, das du das jetzt machen musst? Und was genau ist es, was du machen willst? Denn wenn du kurz davor bist das zu machen, was ich denke, dass du machst, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich damit umgehen kann." Tränen begannen zu fließen und Usagis Herz brach beinahe und gab nach.

„Ich werde Endymion heiraten, Mama." Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Ich weiß, dass es beinah unmöglich für euch ist, froh darüber zu sein, aber ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass ihr es sein könnt. Ich weiß, dass ihr wollt, dass ich ein bisschen länger ein kleines Mädchen bleibe und hier bleibe und all das werde, was ihr erträumt habt, das ich werde, aber ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich hier um ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen."

Sie hörte ihre Mutter laut die Nase hoch ziehen und auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters war ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck.

„Du hast Recht, wir sind nicht froh da drüber.", murmelte Kenji und versuchte seine schniefende Frau zu trösten. „Ich kann sehen, dass wir deine Entscheidung nicht ändern können, aber was machen wir von nun an? Gehst du einfach zur Tür hinaus und lässt deine Familie für immer zurück?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte Usagi. „Ein Teil von mir möchte hier bleiben, aber ein noch größerer Teil von mir möchte bei dem Mann sein, den ich liebe, und seine Welt ist eine ganz andere als diese.

Ich werde nicht mehr euer kleines Mädchen sein und jeden Abend zum Abendessen nach Hause kommen. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wann ich euch wiedersehen werde, aber ich werde es, das verspreche ich euch. Jetzt muss ich gehen."

Sie stand vom Tisch auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie wagte es nicht zurück zu blicken. Einmal ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen war schwer genug.

* * *

_PS: Lest doch auch meine neuste Uebersetzung 'Beauty is only skin deep' von Alicia Blade_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, Leute, ich hab mein grosses Wochenende hinter mir.  
Stellt euch vor, ich war auf einem echten amerikanischen Prom (Abschlussball)  
Ihr haettet meine Haare sehen sollen! Soooo schoen. Normalerweise machen die immer nur, was sie wollen und ich seh gut 50 prozent der zeit wie ne Hexe aus, weil sie so wild und zerzauselt sind._

_Aber es war toll. Ich hab mich professionell fotofieren lassen (wahrscheinlich stell ich ne kopie von dem bild hoch wenn ich wieder in deutschland bin. Ich hab zwar weniger getanzt, als ich eigentlich wollte (weil eine meiner freundinnen nicht tanzen wollte und wir sie natuerlich nicht andauernd alleine lassen wollten). Nach dem Ball bin ich dann zu Post Prom gegangen._

_Da hab ich jemandnen ne Karricatur von mir zeichnen lassen, und ich hab Schampoo, Spuelung, nen kostenlosen Haarschnitt und ne kostenlose Braeunung gewonnen (ich war noch NIE braeunen, das wird bestimmt lustig)  
Dann war da ein Magier... der war ziemlich gut, auch wenn er seeehr viele sexuelle anspielungen gemacht hat smile  
Und dann hatten wir ne Verlosung von grossen preisen (Ferngucker, dvdplayer, surroundsound system, mikrowelle, digitalkamera und noch ein paar mehr sachen)_

_Ich hab zwar nichts gewonnen, aber Roberta (aus Brasilien) hat die mikrowelle gewonnen. was genau sie damit jetzt macht, weiss sie noch nicht..._

_Um fuenf bin ich dann nach hause gegangen und hab dann bis etwa 12:30 gepennt. Hab nen kleinen anschiss von meiner gastma bekommen (ich hatte zwei badetuecher in die fenster gehaengt, weil ich nur weisse gardinen hab und bei licht absolut nicht schlafen kann... aber das ist ja nicht ziemlich. es sieht zwar kein aas (ausser vielleicht das ein oder andere Reh im Wald), aber man macht das ja trotzdem nicht... ich machs ja nicht jeden tag... war ja ne dicke ausnahme grummel)_

_dann haben wir und von ner tanzschule die taenze angesehen fuer etwa 2½ stunden. war ganz gut. dann haben wir nen paar von meinen freunden (mehr oder weniger) getroffen und (meine mutter hier redet andauernd fuer mich, das faengt mir ja an soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo auf die senkel zu gehen... und das jeden sonntag in die kirche (da ich ja sonntag gepennt hab, musste ich dann samstag gehen) und ihre meinung gegen auf parties gehen (vor allem, wenn da ja alkohol sein koennte... das ist ja soo schlimm... Ich trau mich auch nicht, alle meine Shirts vor ihr zu tragen (Tops/Spagettitraeger oder irgendwas mit etwas tieferem Ausschnitt, dass ist ja auch soooo schlimm und das macht man ja nicht und es koennten ja die jungs uber mich her fallen und...bei uns in dtl wuerde die wahrscheinlich aus allen wolken fallen, oder in brasilien)  
Mittwoch abend wollte ich von sieben bis neun ins kino, da is musste sie noch lange ueberlegen, ob ich gehen darf (es laeuft ice age2), weil es ja ein wochentag ist, (in der woche muss ich normalerweise (vor nem jahr) um 9:30/10:00 zuhause sein, abm wochenende zwischen 11:30 und 1 je nachdem) und ich geh sowieso nicht vor 10 ins bett hier.  
Gegangen bin ich dann nicht sauer ist weil es ja in der woche war, und ja, ich geh ja immer erst nach neun ins bett, aber sie hatte ja sooooo nen anstrengenden Tag und dann muesste sie sich um neun ja nochmal aufraffen und zum 5 minuten entfernten Kino fahren_

_Hach ja, ich musste mich jetzt erstmal ein bissl abregen  
Disclaimer: Nix mir...  
Widmung: Allen anderen mit ihren Eltern leicht frustrierten Leuten_

_heagdl, vanillaprinzess_

_

* * *

_Kapitel 11 

Usagi wanderte ziellos durch die Straßen, manchmal schwirrte ihr der Kopf vor lauter Gedanken und manchmal schien es, als ob ihr Kopf vollkommen leer wäre. Ihren Eltern ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen war das Schwerste gewesen, was sie je hatte machen müssen und die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht mussten noch trocknen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie ein weiteres ‚Auf Wiedersehen' ertragen würde, nicht zu ihren Freunden.

Sie stellte sich die Szene in ihrem Kopf vor, in der sie alle im gleichen Zimmer hatte und zu erklären versuchte, dass sie sie verlassen würde. Noch nicht mal in ihrem Kopf bekam sie ein Szenario zustande, in dem sie nicht hysterisch in Tränen ausbrechen würde oder in dem sie ihre Wahl akzeptieren würden.

Im Moment glaubte sie nicht, dass sie ihnen gegenübertreten konnte. Wie sollte sie Freunden ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen, die sie länger kannte, als sie tatsächlich auf diesem Planeten gelebt hatte? Es gab keine Möglichkeit ihnen gegenüber zu treten.

Wie immer, wenn sie unruhig und gedankenlos durch die Straßen wanderte, wie sie es manchmal morgens um zwei tat, fand sie sich in der Nähe des Parks wieder. An diesem Ort war etwas Tröstendes, das sie anzog, und was auf seine Art ironisch war, denn der Park war der Schauplatz vieler Kämpfe gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie alle Kämpfe, die dort stattgefunden hatten, gewonnen und das Leben von so vielen Unschuldigen gerettet hatte.

Unschuldige und Kämpfe waren allerdings das Letzte in ihren Gedanken, auch wenn sie vielleicht an erster Stelle stehen sollten. Sie setzte sich auf die erste Bank, an die sie kam unter einem riesigen Baum, dessen Äste eine gewaltige Gegend beschatteten. Sie zog ihre Beine hoch, schlang die Arme darum und starrte mit leeren Augen auf ein paar vorübergehende Leute, ohne sie richtig zu sehen.

Es gab nichts, was sie sagen konnte, dass es einfacher für sie oder für ihre Freunde machen würde, wenn sie ging. Vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn sie es gar nicht tat. Nach einer Stunde Überlegung, die ihr gar nicht so lange vorgekommen war, entschied sie sich für das, was für sie der Weg des Feiglings war. Sie würde lieber einen Brief schreiben, als den ganzen Effekt ihrer Gefühle und ihre Versuche, sie zu Vernunft zu bringen und sie von all den Gründen, warum sie dies nicht machen sollte, zu überzeugen, abzubekommen.

Sie bemerkte in dem Moment, dass sie weder etwas zum Schreiben hatte, noch hatte sie viel darüber nachgedacht, was sie schreiben würde. Sie stand von der Bank auf und untersuchte die Taschen ihrer Jeans nach Geld. Sie fand etwas und zählte es; es war mehr als genug um einen Stift und Papier zu kaufen. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war zu ihrem Haus zurück zu gehen um irgendetwas zu holen. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt, vielleicht nicht für immer aber bestimmt für eine sehr lange Zeit.

Die Zeit war irgendwie eine seltsame Angelegenheit, dachte sie als sie aus dem Park in die Straßen ging. Es schien so lange her zu sein, dass sie in das Zimmer ihres Bruders gegangen war und ihm zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst hatte, aber es war nicht länger als ein oder zwei Stunden her. Nach ihrem normalen Standard hatte der Tag noch nicht mal begonnen. Es näherte sich noch nicht mal der Mittag.

Sie ging in das erste Schreibwarengeschäft, an dem sie vorbei kam. Es war eins, das ihr sehr bekannt war. Sie hatte viele Muttertagskarten hier gekauft, genau so wie unzählige Geburtstagskarten für ihre Freunde. Der Gedanke ließ Tränen in ihre Augen steigen, aber sie wischte sie weg und zwang sich dazu, die Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sicherlich konnte sie sich erlauben, etwas zu weinen, aber sie brauchte niemanden, der sie danach fragte.

Sie ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, wo Stapel von schön dekoriertem Briefpapier auf den Regalen lagen. Würde sie jemals wieder hier Karten kaufen? Vielleicht war sie ein bisschen melancholisch, aber es schien so, als ob jedes kleinste Teil sie an etwas erinnern würde. Sie sah sich die verschiedenen Ausführungen an, bevor sie sich für ein einfaches, blaues Set entschied.

„Usagi." Die Stimme klang überrascht und Usagi sah auf um Hisahiko zu sehen, der sie entgeistert anstarrte sie anstarren zu sehen.

„Was machst du hier?", stotterte sie.

„Ich kaufe eine Karte.", antwortete er. „Aber es scheint so, als ob du aus deiner selbstverschuldeten Abgeschiedenheit aufgetaucht bist, also…" Seine Stimme verlief sich, sagte ihr, dass er eine Erklärung brauchte.

Wie sollte sie ihm ihr Verschwinden in Luft erklären? Sie starrte ihn eine ganze Weile mit leerem Blick an, bis er endlich die Stille unterbrach.

„Usagi?"

Sie schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab.

„Sorry. Ich glaube, ich sollte versuchen, es dir zu erklären, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann oder vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich es nicht mache." Sie verzog die Nase, ein bisschen frustriert, dass sie nicht aussprechen konnte, was sie wirklich sagen wollte.

Seine Brauen zogen sich vor Verwirrung zusammen und das gab seinem Gesicht einen ähnlichen Ausdruck wie dem ihrem.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein bisschen lachhaft aussieht, wie ich jetzt so vor dir stehe, nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, aber alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut, dass ich gestern weggerannt bin und alles ruiniert habe."

Er war für einen Moment still, so als ob er versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er ihre, alles andere als zufrieden stellende, Erklärung akzeptieren sollte oder nicht.

„Also, hast du ihn gefunden?"

„Huh?"

„Endymion; hast du ihn gefunden?"

Usagi würde rot und hoffte, dass er den Knutschfleck in ihrem Nacken nicht bemerkte.

Kapitel 11Usagi wanderte ziellos durch die Straßen, manchmal schwirrte ihr der Kopf vor lauter Gedanken und manchmal schien es, als ob ihr Kopf vollkommen leer wäre. Ihren Eltern ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen war das Schwerste gewesen, was sie je hatte machen müssen und die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht mussten noch trocknen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie ein weiteres ‚Auf Wiedersehen' ertragen würde, nicht zu ihren Freunden. Sie stellte sich die Szene in ihrem Kopf vor, in der sie alle im gleichen Zimmer hatte und zu erklären versuchte, dass sie sie verlassen würde. Noch nicht mal in ihrem Kopf bekam sie ein Szenario zustande, in dem sie nicht hysterisch in Tränen ausbrechen würde oder in dem sie ihre Wahl akzeptieren würden.Im Moment glaubte sie nicht, dass sie ihnen gegenübertreten konnte. Wie sollte sie Freunden ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen, die sie länger kannte, als sie tatsächlich auf diesem Planeten gelebt hatte? Es gab keine Möglichkeit ihnen gegenüber zu treten.Wie immer, wenn sie unruhig und gedankenlos durch die Straßen wanderte, wie sie es manchmal morgens um zwei tat, fand sie sich in der Nähe des Parks wieder. An diesem Ort war etwas Tröstendes, das sie anzog, und was auf seine Art ironisch war, denn der Park war der Schauplatz vieler Kämpfe gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie alle Kämpfe, die dort stattgefunden hatten, gewonnen und das Leben von so vielen Unschuldigen gerettet hatte.Unschuldige und Kämpfe waren allerdings das Letzte in ihren Gedanken, auch wenn sie vielleicht an erster Stelle stehen sollten. Sie setzte sich auf die erste Bank, an die sie kam unter einem riesigen Baum, dessen Äste eine gewaltige Gegend beschatteten. Sie zog ihre Beine hoch, schlang die Arme darum und starrte mit leeren Augen auf ein paar vorübergehende Leute, ohne sie richtig zu sehen.Es gab nichts, was sie sagen konnte, dass es einfacher für sie oder für ihre Freunde machen würde, wenn sie ging. Vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn sie es gar nicht tat. Nach einer Stunde Überlegung, die ihr gar nicht so lange vorgekommen war, entschied sie sich für das, was für sie der Weg des Feiglings war. Sie würde lieber einen Brief schreiben, als den ganzen Effekt ihrer Gefühle und ihre Versuche, sie zu Vernunft zu bringen und sie von all den Gründen, warum sie dies nicht machen sollte, zu überzeugen, abzubekommen.Sie bemerkte in dem Moment, dass sie weder etwas zum Schreiben hatte, noch hatte sie viel darüber nachgedacht, was sie schreiben würde. Sie stand von der Bank auf und untersuchte die Taschen ihrer Jeans nach Geld. Sie fand etwas und zählte es; es war mehr als genug um einen Stift und Papier zu kaufen. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war zu ihrem Haus zurück zu gehen um irgendetwas zu holen. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt, vielleicht nicht für immer aber bestimmt für eine sehr lange Zeit.Die Zeit war irgendwie eine seltsame Angelegenheit, dachte sie als sie aus dem Park in die Straßen ging. Es schien so lange her zu sein, dass sie in das Zimmer ihres Bruders gegangen war und ihm zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst hatte, aber es war nicht länger als ein oder zwei Stunden her. Nach ihrem normalen Standard hatte der Tag noch nicht mal begonnen. Es näherte sich noch nicht mal der Mittag.Sie ging in das erste Schreibwarengeschäft, an dem sie vorbei kam. Es war eins, das ihr sehr bekannt war. Sie hatte viele Muttertagskarten hier gekauft, genau so wie unzählige Geburtstagskarten für ihre Freunde. Der Gedanke ließ Tränen in ihre Augen steigen, aber sie wischte sie weg und zwang sich dazu, die Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sicherlich konnte sie sich erlauben, etwas zu weinen, aber sie brauchte niemanden, der sie danach fragte.Sie ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, wo Stapel von schön dekoriertem Briefpapier auf den Regalen lagen. Würde sie jemals wieder hier Karten kaufen? Vielleicht war sie ein bisschen melancholisch, aber es schien so, als ob jedes kleinste Teil sie an etwas erinnern würde. Sie sah sich die verschiedenen Ausführungen an, bevor sie sich für ein einfaches, blaues Set entschied.„Usagi." Die Stimme klang überrascht und Usagi sah auf um Hisahiko zu sehen, der sie entgeistert anstarrte sie anstarren zu sehen.„Was machst du hier?", stotterte sie.„Ich kaufe eine Karte.", antwortete er. „Aber es scheint so, als ob du aus deiner selbstverschuldeten Abgeschiedenheit aufgetaucht bist, also…" Seine Stimme verlief sich, sagte ihr, dass er eine Erklärung brauchte.Wie sollte sie ihm ihr Verschwinden in Luft erklären? Sie starrte ihn eine ganze Weile mit leerem Blick an, bis er endlich die Stille unterbrach.„Usagi?"Sie schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab.„Sorry. Ich glaube, ich sollte versuchen, es dir zu erklären, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann oder vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich es nicht mache." Sie verzog die Nase, ein bisschen frustriert, dass sie nicht aussprechen konnte, was sie wirklich sagen wollte.Seine Brauen zogen sich vor Verwirrung zusammen und das gab seinem Gesicht einen ähnlichen Ausdruck wie dem ihrem.„Ich weiß, dass es ein bisschen lachhaft aussieht, wie ich jetzt so vor dir stehe, nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, aber alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut, dass ich gestern weggerannt bin und alles ruiniert habe."Er war für einen Moment still, so als ob er versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er ihre, alles andere als zufrieden stellende, Erklärung akzeptieren sollte oder nicht.„Also, hast du ihn gefunden?"„Huh?"„Endymion; hast du ihn gefunden?"Usagi würde rot und hoffte, dass er den Knutschfleck in ihrem Nacken nicht bemerkte. 

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm ihr Knutschfleck oder ihr Gesicht die Wahrheit verriet. „Ich nehme an, dass du es hast.", gab er einfach bekannt und sie nickte, wurde dabei noch tiefer rot, als sie dachte, dass es möglich wäre.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen würde extrem ungemütlich und sie konnte eine Kluft zwischen ihnen fühlen, die vorher nicht da gewesen war. Sie fühlte sich wie das größte Arschloch der Welt oder vielleicht wie eine Schlampe, dachte sie, aber sie weigerte sich, es zuzugeben. Sie war einem Mann weggelaufen um in den leidenschaftlichen Umarmungen eines anderen zu liegen.

Sie atmete tief ein, so als ob sie sich gegen die Worte, die aus ihren Lippen kommen würde, härten musste. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, bis die Worte laut ausgesprochen waren.

„Sieh mal, Hisahiko.", begann sie und verknotete nervös ihre Finger. „Ich mag dich, was wahrscheinlich der Grund ist, warum ich das Date gestern Abend nicht hätte annehmen sollen. Ich habe es für eine lange Zeit versucht zu leugnen, wahrscheinlich länger als du dir vorstellen kannst, aber ich liebe jemand anderen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid wegen gestern Abend und ich glaube, dass wir unter anderen Verhältnissen vielleicht eine Chance hätten, aber…" Es gab wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen und sie sah zu ihm auf, hatte aber keine Ahnung, was er dachte, indem sie nur auf sein Gesicht sah.

„Nun… ich glaube, ich sollte gehen." Sie ging an ihm vorbei zur Kasse, aber er hielt sie am Arm fest, als sie neben ihm war.

„Ich bin irgendwie enttäuscht.", sagte er mit einem passenden, enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich… ich hoffe, er weiß zu schätzen, was für eine tolle Person du bist. Ich vermute, ich werde dich in der Schule sehen, vielleicht könnten wir Freunde werden?"

Usagi nickte. Sie war versucht zu sagen, dass er sie nicht sehen würde, dass sie nicht Freunde werden würden, dass das hier vielleicht das letzte Mal war, dass er sie sah, aber sie tat es nicht.

Sie ging zur Kasse, zahlte für Stift und Papier und ging.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey!  
Stellt euch vor, morgen (Mittwoch) ist mein letzter Schultag. Und Samstag gehe ich ab... fuehlt sich allerdings nicht echt an, da ich ja noch zwei Jahre in Dtl. hab...  
Naja, auf alle faelle koennte das hier jetzt das letzte mal sein, dass ich auf Animexx komme, bis ich in 3½ Wochen wieder zuhause bin...  
Also gibt es kap. 13 und den Epilog erst spaeter... sry!  
Ich wuensche euch jedenfalls viel spass beim lesen. _

_heagdl, Vanilla Prinzess_

_Widmung: Allen Geburtstagskindern dieses Monats...  
Disclaimer: Bekomme leider immer noch kein Geld hierfuer..._

_

* * *

_Kapitel 12 

Sie hielt vor dem Geschäft an und dachte darüber nach, wohin sie gehen könnte, um den Brief zu schreiben. Sie dachte sofort an die Spielhalle. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war noch früh, keiner ihrer Freunde würde so früh wach und schon an ihrem Lieblingstreffpunkt sein, auch wenn sie eine leise Ahnung hatte, dass Ami wach in ihrem Bett lag und irgendein Buch las.

Das rief einen wehmütigen Gedanken an ihre Freundin hervor. Sie konnte sich einfach Ami vorstellen, wie sie einem ihrer eselsohrigen Liebesromane las, von denen sie dachte, dass niemand wüsste, dass sie sie besaß. Da sie mal einen aus ihrem Apartment gestohlen hatte, wusste Usagi sehr genau, dass ab und zu - allerdings recht selten - Ami eine Pause vom Lernen einlegte und etwas Interessanteres las.

Es gab einfach so viel, dass sie vermissen würde.

Nicht viel später betrat Usagi die Spielhalle und wurde sofort von einem überraschten Motoki begrüßt. Sie sah mild amüsiert zu, wie er erst auf seine Armbanduhr sah, dann zur großen Uhr hinter dem Tresen schaute, bevor er noch mal auf seine Armbanduhr blickte.

„Usagi! Du bist früh aufgestanden.", begrüßte er sie mit einem nicht zu leugnendem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie nickte, nicht ganz geneigt, laut zu sprechen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Motoki und zog bei dem unbekannten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht die Stirn kraus. Er hatte sie eine Weile nicht gesehen, aber sie war immer etwas überschwänglicher gewesen als jetzt. So lang er sie kannte, war sie an einem Samstag noch nie vor Mittag aufgestanden und sie hatte noch nie so ernst ausgesehen wie jetzt.

Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, aber wäre er vor Gericht gefragt worden, hätte er schwören können, dass sie log und dass sie Tränen zurückhielt.

„Warum redest du dann nicht mit mir?"

Zu seiner Überraschung und Bestürzung zitterten ihre Lippen, aber sie sagte nichts. Stattdessen warf sie sich ihm beinah entgegen und umarmte ihn fest. Er war verblüfft, hielt sie aber fest, während Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten.

Sie standen so für eine lange Zeit.

Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie ihn los, als ihre Tränen versiegt waren, und lächelte.

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Sie schniefte und lächelte etwas beschämt, als sie den nassen Fleck auf seinem dunkelroten Hemd sah.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dein Hemd ruiniert habe."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es egal war. „Willst du mir erklären, was das sollte?"

„Ich habe nur erkannt, wie sehr ich dich und diesen Ort und meine Freunde vermissen werde."

„Gehst du wohin?"

„So was in der Richtung."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich gehe weg.", erwiderte sie einfach.

„Wohin? Ziehst du weg?"

Wie sollte sie die Frage beantworten und logisch klingen? ‚Ich werde heiraten? Ich ziehe in eine andere Dimension?' Nichts klang plausibel, also erzählte sie ihm eine Lüge.

„Ich gehe auf eine neue Schule."

„Wow!"

Sie hasste es zu lügen, aber sie hatte einen guten Grund, wie all die Male zuvor, die sie gelogen hatte.

„Wohin?"

„Auf eine Privatschule in Amerika. Ich hab mir noch nicht mal den Namen richtig angesehen. Ich glaube, sie ist in Conneticut.", sagte sie nonchalant und sprach vorsichtig den Namen des unbekannten Ortes aus, den sie in einer der Broschüren gelesen hatte. Unglücklicherweise konnte sie sich im Moment nicht an den Namen der Schule erinnern, aber es war die erste, die ihr in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Wow.", wiederholte er überrascht. „Das ist großartig. Du gehst in ein anderes Land ohne deine Familie und deine Freunde?"

„Du machst es mir aber auch sehr einfach.", neckte sie ihn.

„Sorry. Ich bin nur überrascht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du deine Freunde verlassen würdest, um zur Schule zu gehen. Das ist irgendwie schockierend."

„Ich weiß, sagte sie traurig. „Ich will sie auch nicht wirklich verlassen, aber es ist wichtig für mich und ich muss es machen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie niemals wieder sehen werde."

„Ja, das vermute ich.", sagte er nachdenklich. „Es wird Ferien und Feiertage geben."

Usagi zuckte zusammen. So etwas würde es nicht geben, aber sie vermutete, dass sie es hinbekommen würde, sie wieder zu sehen.

„Nun, ich will einen Brief schreiben, also werd ich mich setzen."

„Willst du irgendwas?", fragte er.

Sie überlegte einen Moment und entschied, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder die Chance haben würde.

„Ein Hamburger, Fritten und einen Milchshake.", gab sie mit einem Lächeln bekannt.

Motoki grinste bei der vertrauten Bestellung. „Kommt sofort.", antwortete er.

Usagi setzte sich an einen leeren Tisch. Die ganze Spielhalle war fast komplett leer. Sie hatte gerade erst geöffnet und die meisten der jungen Kunden lagen noch im Bett. Es wurde ihr bewusst, dass Motoki ihr einen Gefallen tun musste, indem er den Grill so früh schon anheizte. Normale Leute aßen Frühstück um diese Tageszeit.

Sie kaute auf dem Ende ihres Stiftes und starrte auf das blaue Papier. Wie sollte sie anfangen? Was sollte sie schreiben? Wie konnte irgendetwas, dass sie schrieb die unvermeidliche Enttäuschung und das Gefühl des Verrats mindern, von dem sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde es spüren würden?

Sie fing an zu schrieben, wobei sie nicht wirklich darüber nachdachte, was sie schrieb, sondern eher all ihre Gefühle auf das Blatt fließen ließ:

_Lasst mich zuerst sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, nicht, was ich machen werde, aber der Effekt, den es auf euch haben wird. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr eines Tages meine Entscheidung versteht und mich weniger hasst. Natürlich hätte ich es lieber, wenn ihr mich gar nicht hasst, aber wenn ihr das tut, verstehe ich es._

Sie machte eine Pause und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Stadt wurde allmählich lebendig. Sie wandte augenblicklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Schreiben zu. Sie musste fertig werden, bevor die Welt ganz aufwachte und sie dazu gezwungen wurde, mit ihren Problemen persönlich umgehen zu müssen.

_Ich gehe, um bei Endymion zu sein. Ich hatte gestern Abend ein Date mit jemand anderem, und das hat mich erkennen lassen, dass ich jetzt für Wochen etwas bekämpft habe, von dem ich glaube, dass ihr es sogar schon wisst. Ich liebe ihn mehr als ich selbst jemals beschreiben kann. Ich weiß dass es plötzlich, gedankenlos und leichtsinnig aussieht, und vielleicht ist es das auch, aber ich muss es tun. Ich muss wissen, dass ich meinem Herzen gefolgt bin, auch wenn es in einem Desaster endet, (und das wird es nicht, weil er mich so sehr liebt wie ich ihn) weil ich die Chance vorher nicht wahrgenommen habe. _

Letztes Mal hab ich die Pflicht vor der Liebe gewählt. Es ist selten, dass man seine Fehler widerrufen kann… nun, ich kann nicht mit voller Überzeugung sagen, dass es ein Fehler war. Vielleicht hat die Pflicht ihre Zeit gehabt, und nun ist es Zeit, uns eine Chance zu geben.

Ich weiß, dass diese Entscheidung auf so viele Arten selbstsüchtig ist, aber ich weiß mit voller Überzeugung, dass ihr ohne mich klarkommen werdet. Auf eine Weise fühle ich mich, als ob ich einen Teil meines Herzens aufgebe um ein anderes zu erhalten, aber ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass ich euch in meinem Herzen nie ganz verlassen werde.

Vielleicht werde ich nicht körperlich da sein, aber ihr werdet immer in meinem Herzen sein. Das ist der Grund, warum ich diesen Brief schreibe, ich hätte es nicht ertragen, eure Gesichter zu sehen und euch allen auf einmal auf wiedersehen zu sagen. Also werde ich es nicht machen. Das ist offiziell KEIN Abschiedsbrief. Ich habe einmal auf wiedersehen gesagt, zu meinen Eltern und das war das Schmerzhafteste, was ich jemals gemacht habe. Ich werde es nicht noch einmal machen.

Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich euch eines Tages wiedersehen werde. Das verspreche ich.

In Liebe, für immer

Usagi

PS: Rei und Makoto, bekommt es nicht in eure Köpfe, dass ich gezwungen wurde oder dass meiner Entscheidung nicht getraut werden kann. Das ist wirklich das, was ich will.

Usagi sah von ihrem Brief auf. Einige von den jüngeren Kindern, so im Alter ihres Bruders, und einige ältere waren schon in die Spielhalle gekommen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert, da sie sich vorsichtig jedes Wort überlegt hatte und sie hatte so viele Worte durchgestrichen, dass die erste Seite das reinste Chaos gewesen war und sie gezwungen gewesen war, alles noch einmal neu zu schreiben, und dann war Fett von ihren Pommes auf dem ganzen Blatt verteilt gewesen, sodass sie es noch ein weiteres Mal hatte neu schreiben müssen.

Sie hatte gedacht, dass der Brief länger werden würde, dass es mehr zu sagen gab, aber als sie angefangen hatte zu schreiben, hatte sie erkannt, dass es unnötig war, Entschuldigungen für ihre Entscheidung zu geben und jede Erinnerung von der Zeit mit ihren Freunden auf Papier zu bannen. Sie wusste, was sie wollte und ihre Freunde erinnerten sich an die wundervollen Momente, die sie geteilt hatten, genau so gut, wie sie. Und das würde kein Abschied werden, das versprach sie sich selbst.

Sie schluckte den Rest ihres Milchshakes und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, wo sie die Nachricht hinterlassen sollte. Konnte sie Motoki vertrauen, es nicht zu lesen, falls sie es ihm gab, um es an die Mädchen weiter zu reichen?

Sie faltete den Brief sorgfältig und ging hinüber zum Tresen. Motoki schenkte ihr sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit, da die Spielhalle und das Restaurant noch relativ ruhig waren und er nur wenige Kunden hatte.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Motoki?"

„Klar. Was denn?"

„Wenn welche von meinen Freundinnen vorbeikommen, kannst du das hier einer von ihnen geben? Du weißt schon, Ami, Makoto, Rei oder Minako. Wem ist egal."

Er schenkte ihr einen neugierigen, fragenden Blick.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn du es selber machen würdest?"

Sie versuchte es nicht zu erklären. Stattdessen schenkte sie ihm ein weites, unschuldiges Lächeln, von der Art, die er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es war die Art von strahlendem Lächeln, die einen total entwaffnete und er konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln.

„Bitte?" Es war so ein gewinnender Gesichtsausdruck, dass er nicht anders konnte, als zu nicken und zu grinsen.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Usagi.", gab er bekannt. „Du warst definitiv eine meiner reizendsten Kundinnen."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Motoki."

„Ich hoffe, diese neue Schule ist gut für dich."

„Ich weiß, dass sie es sein wird.", antwortete sie, bezog sich aber auf ihr Leben mit Endymion, als auf die Lüge, die sie zu Motokis Wohl erfunden hatte.

Sie war überrascht, als Motoki sie sanft auf die Stirn küsste.

„Viel Glück, Usagi.", wünschte er ihr, als sie zum Abschied winkte.

Sie würde ihn auch vermissen. Sie hatte für ihn geschwärmt, seit sie alt genug war um das Konzept zu verstehen. Irgendwie war der Wunsch, ihn täglich mit küssen zu überdecken etwas zurückgegangen, als der Streß in ihrem Leben zugenommen hatte. Aber komischerweise fühlte es sich gut an, jetzt an all das erinnert zu werden.

Usagi wanderte ziellos durch die Straßen und hoffte, dass sie niemanden treffen würde. Sie machte sich mit den Ansichten der Stadt ein letztes Mal vertraut, brannte sie für immer in ihr Gedächtnis. Sie dachte kurz daran, dass sie nicht so wehmütig all die Dinge, die sie vermissen würde, ansehen sollte und sie schob ihre nostalgischen Gedanken mit Gewalt beiseite. Es war besser, sich auf die friedvollen, smaragdenen Hügel bedeckt mit riesigen Wäldern in der Welt zu konzentrieren, in die sie jetzt gehen würde und in der staubige blaue Berge in den Himmel reichten und bunte Vögel über einen hinweg flogen.

Es gab etwas Aufregendes an dieser brandneuen Welt, die unberührt von all der Industrie war, die die eigentliche Grundlage in ihrer Welt zu sein schien. Endymions Welt war auf viele Arten noch neuer und unschuldiger, als sie sogar im Silber Millennium gewesen war. Sie musste zugeben, dass der Gedanke, sich in etwas zu wagen, dass so anders war, als alles, was sie bisher gekannt hatte, sie verängstigte; aber ein Teil von ihr genoss die Vorstellung. Es würden nur sie und Endymion sein, die sich allen Prüfungen, die das Leben ihnen stellte, unterziehen würden, und sie wusste sofort, dass mit ihm an ihrer Seite, sie alles schaffen konnte.

Sie hatte Angst davor, verantwortlich zu sein. Sie war argwöhnisch, Leuten zu begegnen und ihre Königin zu sein, die so viel Schmerz durchgemacht hatten. Sie hatte Angst davor, erwachsen zu werden, aber das Leben hatte ihr vorher keine Wahl gegeben, wenigstens diese war ihre.

Sie ging bis ihre Füße wehtaten. Sie wusste, dass es Zeit war. Die Sonne stand nun hoch über ihr. Sie sah sich nach beobachtenden und neugierigen Augen von Passanten um, bevor sie in eine ruhige Seitenstraße einbog. Sie sah sich um, gleichermaßen um zu sehen, ob sie allein war und um einen letzten Blick auf die Stadt zu werfen, die einmal ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Sie presste sich an die kühle Wand eines Gebäudes, atmete tief ein, sammelte die riesigen Menge Energie, die sie brauchte, konzentrierte sich fest und verschwand.


	13. Chapter 13

_Huhu!  
Es ist vollbracht! Das letzte Kapitel... jetzt fehlt nur noch der Epilog... welcher etwa noch mal so lang ist wie dieses Kap.  
Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit, aber wie schon gesagt, hatte ich erst keinen Compi und dann war Asti-chans Compi in der Reperatur und außerdem hat sie voll Streß in der Uni. Das kommt davon, wenn man sich 'ne Studentin als Beta-leserin aussucht - sie haben fast nie Zeit, aber die Korrektur ist um so besser smile  
Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Ferien.  
Ich hab sie nicht so, da ich 4 mal die woche 1½ Stunden Spanisch hab und sich die Zeiten täglich ändern, sodass ich nicht wirklich im Vorraus was planen kann, aber damit kann ich leben...  
Ich hoffe, dass ihr für das nächste Kap. nicht ganz so lange warten müsst._

Disclaimer: Immer noch nichts mir... seufz  
Widmung: allen, die ganz sehnsüchtig auf dieses Kap. gewartet haben und ganz besonders Astreia, weil sie es trotz ihrem ganzen Unistreß geschafft hat, dieses Kap. so toll zu betan luvya

heagdl, Prinzess 

* * *

Kapitel 13

„Ami! Komm sofort hier her!"

„Wo ist hier und warum?", flüsterte Ami, sofort beunruhigt bei dem Klang von Reis besorgter Stimme durch den Kommunikator. Sie war früh am Morgen in die Bücherei gegangen um einige Bücher zurückzugeben und sich neue zu holen, damit sie den Rest des Tages frei für die Wünsche ihrer Freunde hatte. Aber niemand hatte sich bei ihr gemeldet, also hatte sie sich in einem Buch verloren und bevor sie es wusste, waren Stunden vergangen und so Mittag gekommen und wieder gegangen.

„Ich bin in der Spielhalle. Etwas Schreckliches ist passiert."

„Gab es einen Angriff?", erwiderte Ami eilig und versuchte so gut wie möglich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Nein. Usagi ist weg!"

„Weg?"

„Ja, gegangen.", fuhr Rei sie zurück an, mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der komischerweise Panik ähnelte.

„Wohin gegangen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Komm einfach!"

Ami seufzte und ließ den Deckel des Kommunikators zuschnappen. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht besorgt war. Tatsächlich hatte sie einen erleichterten Seufzer ausgestoßen, als Rei gesagt hatte, dass es keinen Angriff hab. Aber die Vorstellung, dass Usagi gegangen war, versetzte sie seltsamerweise nicht in Panik.

In letzter Zeit war Usagi so anders gewesen, so erwachsen. Wenn etwas passiert war, konnte sie auf sich selbst aufpassen. Und noch wichtiger, sie bekam nicht dieses Gefühl von Gefahr oder Dringlichkeit; nicht dass das wirklich was bedeutete, aber Instinkte gab es nicht umsonst. Es war naiv die Möglichkeit zu leugnen, dass Menschen ein paar ihrer ehemaligen Instinkte behalten hatten.

Es war sehr gut möglich, dass Rei überreagierte, dass Usagi sich Zeit für sich allein nahm. Sie hatte schließlich wirklich viel im Kopf und sie schien nicht die Art Mädchen zu sein, die nach Hause zu ihrer Mutter rannte um ihr in den Rock zu weinen, sobald etwas schief ging… nicht mehr, jedenfalls. Außerdem war Rei immer etwas melodramatisch, besonders wenn es um Usagi ging.

Ami packte ihre Sachen zusammen und nahm sich tatsächlich noch die Zeit, zu gucken, welche Bücher sie alle zusammengesucht hatte, bevor sie die Bücherei verließ. Sie dachte sich mit einem bisschen innerem Humor, dass es eigentlich keinen Grund zur Eile gab. Wenn Usagi wirklich vermisst war, musste sie wenigstens vierundzwanzig Stunden weg sein, bevor die Polizei etwas machen konnte. Und wenn nicht die Polizei, dann würde es sie mindestens genau so lange dauern, um die leiseste Ahnung zu bekommen, wo Usagi hin gegangen sein könnte.

* * *

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie so etwas macht!", fuhr Rei auf. „Und wo zum Teufel ist Ami? Man sollte glauben, dass sie, nachdem ich ihr erzählt habe, dass unsere beste Freundin und Prinzessin wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist, ein bisschen schneller hier hinkommen würde."

Rei ging tatsächlich den Gang vor den Tischen auf und ab, aber nicht für lange, denn Makoto hatte ihren Brunch beendet und war in der Spielhalle angekommen, fasste sie am Arm und setzte sie grob auf einen gepolsterten Stuhl.

„Sag ‚Prinzessin' doch noch ein bisschen lauter, hmm?", fuhr Makoto sie an.

„Nun, es gibt die Möglichkeiten, dass die Leute denken, dass sie verrückt ist oder in Usagi verliebt.", warf Minako ein. „Ich bin für verrückt."

Minako lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, als die Priesterin, die ihr gegenüber saß, sie tatsächlich anknurrte. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, hätte sie wahrscheinlich laut gelacht. Aber Usagi war wirklich weg.

Ami kam in dem Moment rein und Minako war ihr im Geheimen dankbar. Ami war immer so drauf, dass die Leute um sie herum ruhiger wurden.

Ami sah sich die angespannte Gruppe von drei Personen an, als sie eintrat. Sie konnte nicht ganz die Bedeutungen ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke entschlüsseln. Von der anderen Seite des Raumes sah Motoki mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck zu der Gruppe hinüber.

„Hier bin ich.", gab Ami bekannt und ließ sich neben Minako an den Tisch gleiten.

Makoto schob Usagis Brief über den Tisch und sie erlaubten ihr zu lesen, was sie schon früher gelesen hatten. Amis Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten, die in Usagis schönster Handschrift geschrieben zu sein schienen.

Sie war wirklich gegangen. Ami konnte es fast nicht glauben, und die durchgehend nervende Frage ‚warum' erklang in ihrem Kopf. Nach dem Wenigen, was sie über Endymion wusste, war er kontrollierend, gefährlich und manipulierend. Usagi war vielleicht nicht ein Mitglied der MENSA, aber sie wusste es definitiv besser, als wieder eine alles andere als gesunde Beziehung mit einem Mann einzugehen, dessen derzeitiger Status weit weg vom Definierbaren lag, besonders was die Moral anbetraf, und dessen Charakter sehr in Frage zustellen war. Die Erinnerung, als er Usagi an sich gedrückt und sie gegen ihren Willen berührt hatte, kam ihr in den Sinn und die Frage ‚warum' kam zurück.

Wie konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Machte Liebe wirklich blind? Ami war in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie wütender auf und besorgter um ihre Freundin gewesen.

„Wie konnte sie so etwas Dummes machen!", fuhr Ami laut auf und überraschte so ihre Freunde.

„Endlich!", stimmte Rei genauso vehement zu. „Jemand denkt hier logisch."

„Endymion ist absolut nicht vertrauenswürdig, wahrscheinlich gefährlich…" Amis Tirade lief aus, aber Rei machte da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatte.

„Und nicht zu vergessen, dass sie ihre Pflichten total vernachlässigt. Wie genau erwartet sie, dass wir ohne sie kämpfen?" Eine spitze kleine Erinnerung kam aus dem hinteren Teil ihres Kopfes hervor und erinnerte Ami an die Worte, die sie Usagi erst vor ein paar Wochen gesagt hatte. Als Usagi sie gefragt hatte, was passieren würde, wenn einem von ihnen etwas passieren würde, hatte sie geantwortet: ‚Dann wird der Rest weiter kämpfen…' Schon komisch, wie leicht sich so etwas sagen ließ, wenn es nicht tatsächlich passiert war. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite.

Minako unterbrach ihre Tirade: „Vielleicht sollten wir nur ein bisschen Vertrauen in sie haben, dass sie weiß, was sie macht."

„Ihre Anzahl von guten Entscheidungen ist nicht sonderlich groß.", keifte Rei zurück.

„Leute, sie ist unsere Prinzessin, glaubt ihr nicht, dass wir ihr vertrauen sollten?", verteidigte Makoto.

„Wie können wir einer Entscheidung vertrauen, die ihre Sicherheit aus den Händen der Leute nimmt, deren Schicksal es ist, sie zu beschützen, und sie in die Hände eines Mannes legt, von dem wir nichts wissen, keinen Grund haben, ihm zu trauen, und wir haben keine Ahnung, was er plant, mit ihr zu tun oder wohin er sie gebracht hat.", gab Ami in einem beherrschtem Ton bekannt. „Wir sind machtlos, wenn die Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hat, falsch war. Sie hat ein Ultimatum gemacht. Sie ist außer Sicht, außer Reichweite und so gut wie wehrlos. Wir werden noch nicht mal wissen, wenn etwas schief geht."

Alle schwiegen, als ihnen die wahren Ausmaße von Usagis Wahl klar wurden. Hatte sie das Gleiche bemerkt, als sie sie gemacht hatte. Hatte sie die Konsequenzen ihrer Tat abgewogen?

„Ich glaube, dass wir ihr ausnahmsweise mal vertrauen müssen.", sagte Makoto leise.

* * *

„Willkommen zurück.", flüsterte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr, als sich der Raum vor ihr festigte. Sie lehnte sich zurück, wissend, dass er sie fangen würde. Sie war müde. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie so viel Energie verwendet, dass alles, was sie machen wollte, schlafen war.

„Du bist müde.", gab er wissend bekannt.

Sie seufzte leise als Antwort. „Ich gehöre ganz dir.", flüsterte sie.

„Wie du es solltest." Er hob sie einfach in seine Arme und brachte sie zurück zum Bett. Er legte sich für einen Moment neben sie. „Ich muss mich um etwas kümmern, aber ich komme später wieder. Schlaf jetzt und ich weck dich später auf und dann reden wir."

„Okay.", gab sie nach. Nur Augenblicke später war sie eingeschlafen und er verließ leise das Zimmer.

* * *

Usagi wachte von dem Gefühl auf, beobachtet zu werden. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie sofort in Endymions Augen, die auf sie hinunter sahen.

„Hi.", flüsterte sie locker. Er gluckste ein bisschen, bevor er sich von ihr weg und aus dem Bett rollte. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Die Vorhänge waren offen, seit er sie am Morgen offen gezogen hatte und die Sonne fing an zu sinken. Sie riet, dass sie etwa fünf oder sechs Stunden geschlafen hatte.

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.", gab er bekannt.

„Ist es essbar?"

„Nur wenn du gerne Kleider isst."

„Das kann ich versuchen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt könnte ich alles essen."

„Dann nehme ich an, dass es eine gute Sache ist, dass ich auch etwas zu Essen mitgebracht habe." Er zeigte zur Seite des Bettes, wo auf einem kleinen Tisch ein großes Tablett mit Brot, Obst und Käsen stand. Sie eilte sofort dorthin.

„Du bist die einzige Frau, die ich je gekannt habe, die erst ans Essen und dann an Kleidung denkt."

„Ich hab meine Prioritäten festgelegt.", erwiderte sie.

„Da stimm ich zu. Ich glaube allerdings, dass du das gerne sehen würdest."

Neugierig geworden schnappte sie sich einen Dolde Weintrauben und ging hinüber zu ihm ans andere Ende des Zimmers. In seinen Händen hielt er ein schweres Abendkleid. Sie erkannte den Stil sofort als einen aus dem alten Königreich der Erde. Es war wunderschön.

Sie berührte den reich bestickten Stoff, fühlte die dunklen Blumen und Weinreben auf dem seidenen roten Material. Die Kanten waren mit dunkelrotem Satin besetzt und der Gürtel, der einem strukturierten Obi glich und ihre Taille unter ihren Brüsten einwickeln würde, war aus vielen Reihen geflochtener dunkelroter Seidenbändern gemacht. Über dem Stuhl lag ein weißes, besticktes Baumwollunterkleid, dass sie unter dem schweren, bestickten Abendkleid, das ganz anders als alles, was sie je besessen oder getragen hatte, geschnitten war, tragen würde.

Es hatte weite Ärmel wie die eines Kimonos und einen tiefen Ausschnitt, der es dem Unterkleid erlauben würde, oben hervor zu blinzeln und einen guten Teil ihres Ausschnittes zeigen würde.

„Wo hast du das her?", fragte sie. Sicherlich konnte ein Kleid aus dieser lang vergessenen Zeit nicht so lange überleben.

„Es ist eine Nachahmung von dem Hochzeitskleid meiner Mutter. Ich hab Reste des Stoffes in einer Truhe gefunden. Ich hab es nachmachen lassen. Es ist nicht exakt das Selbe, aber sehr nahe dran."

„Es ist wunderschön.", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig.

Er sagte nichts, aber sie konnte sehen, dass er enorm befriedigt war.

Sie hatte erst ein einziges Mal ein ähnliches Kleid gesehen. Damals, als sie sich für einen Moment weg vom Mond gestohlen hatte, um bei Endymion zu sein, hatte sie ihn Mitten in Vorbereitungen gefunden, um bei der Hochzeit eines Verwandten dabei zu sein. Sie hatte sich versteckt und hatte zugesehen, wie die Braut und der Bräutigam die Bindungszeremonie beendet hatten und sie war ergriffen gewesen. Es war eine feierliche Zeremonie gewesen, wie es Erdhochzeiten normalerweise waren, aber das Kleid der Braut war aus einem feierlichen, strahlenden Blaugrün gewesen, das zur Schärpe des Bräutigams passte. Es war nicht im Entferntesten wie die Hochzeitszeremonien gewesen, bei denen sie woanders hatte beiwohnen dürfen.

Da das Königreich des Mondes Trends im ganzen Rest des Sonnensystems gesetzt hatte, war Weiß die beliebte Farbe gleichermaßen für Braut, Bräutigam und Gäste gewesen. Es war auf seine eigene Weise schön, aber es hatte nicht den Geist und die Resonanz einer Hochzeit der Erde. Die Feierlichkeit der Zeremonie hatte natürlich einem lebendigen Fest gefüllt mit Musik, Gelächter und Lebendigkeit Platz gemacht und sie hatte sich gewünscht, ein Teil davon sein zu können. Jetzt hatte sie die Chance, das zu erfahren und sie schob den stechenden Gedanken beiseite, dass ihre Freunde eigentlich hier sein sollten.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es mögen würdest. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du eine traditionelle Mondhochzeit haben wolltest und ich bin nicht sonderlich mit den Bräuchen vertraut. Ich habe gehofft… nun, ich dachte, vielleicht… nun, ich sollte wahrscheinlich fragen…"

Usagi war verblüfft. ‚Hier rüber' war er sich unsicher? Es war reizend, total entwaffnend, und fast unglaublich. Es war so unpassend bei dem eigentlichen Image, dass er vermittelte. Sie konnte nicht anders als lächeln.

„Wäre eine traditionelle Erdzeremonie für dich okay?", bekam er endlich heraus.

Usagi grinste breit. „Natürlich. Ich erinnere mich, wie deine Cousine geheiratet hat. Es war wunderbar. Das ist genau das, was ich will."

Er sah enorm erleichtert aus.

„Wir können uns morgen binden.", gab er einfach bekannt.

„Morgen!", kreischte sie beinahe vor Überraschung. Es passierte alles so schnell.

„Ist es zu früh?", fragte er.

„Ich dachte nur, ich hätte mehr Zeit, mich vorzubereiten, Leute zu treffen und Dinge zu sehen. Ich kann nicht morgen Königin werden. Ich muss Sachen über die Leute, die hier sind, wissen über meine Pflichten. Was ist, wenn das Kleid nicht passt, oder ich darin nicht gehen kann? Wenn ich stolpere und auf die Nase falle, werden mich alle hassen…"

„Entspann dich, Rena.", beruhigte er sie. „Ich bitte dich nicht, ab morgen Königin zu sein. Morgen ist für uns. Die Krönung kann warten, bis du bereit bist."

„Aber es ist ein wichtiger Tag. Ich will, dass alles perfekt ist."

„Und das wird es sein. Alle Dinge werden vorbereitet, während wir hier sprechen."

Sie seufzte unhörbar. Die Dinge bewegten sich so schnell, veränderten sich auf Dutzende von Arten. War es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie sich für ein Date mit Hisahiko zurecht gemacht hatte? Es schienen Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen, seit gestern vergangen zu sein. Wie hatte sich ihr Leben so verändern können?

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie vor ein paar Monaten auf dem Boden von Reis Zimmer gelegen und wie ein kleines Kind mit ihren Freunden gelacht hatte. Alles war so einfach gewesen, so gut, verglichen mit dem, wie die Dinge jetzt waren. Nun würde sie heiraten. Es war verrückt. Da keine andere Reaktion kam, lachte sie.

„Was findest du so witzig?", fragte Endymion.

„Das ist alles so verrückt. Ich werde heiraten!" Sie lachte etwas mehr. Aber es war kein Lachen voller Humor. Es war ein bisschen nervös, einen Ton höher, als für sie normal war und mit einer guten Prise Angst gewürzt.

Er sah sie mit einem etwas fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an, sagte aber nichts.

„Also, probier es an.", kommandierte er nach einer Weile.

Sie wandte ihm für einen Moment den Rücken zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte mit einem herrischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Raus!", verlangte sie, so als ob sie zu dem untersten Diener sprach, den sie sich vorstellen konnte.

„Wie bitte?" Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und sah sie an.

„Ich werde dieses Kleid anprobieren."

„Ich halte dich nicht auf." Er lehnte sich zurück in eine entspannte Pose und wartete. Natürlich war jede Gelegenheit, sie nackt zu sehen, eine gute. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Es gibt eine Tradition, eine moderne. Der Bräutigam sollte die Braut vor der Hochzeit oder in ihrem Hochzeitskleid nicht sehen."

„Es ist für beides zu spät.", erwiderte er. „Ich sehe dich gerade an und ich habe das Kleid schon gesehen."

„Aber du hast mich nicht in ihm gesehen, also raus mit dir."

Er stand gewandt vom Boden auf und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich komme zurück. Glaub nicht, dass du mich für lange aus diesem Zimmer halten kannst. Deine Tradition ist… verrückt."

„Du bist verrückt.", murmelte sie. „Ich hab weniger als einen Tag um mich auf den wichtigsten Tag meines Lebens vorzubreiten."

„Nimm es als deine erste Stunde darin, wie man eine Königin ist.", munterte er sie auf, als er durch die Tür ging. „Du solltest für alles vorbereitet sein."

Glücklicherweise bemerkte er nicht den plötzlichen Ausbruch von Unreife als sie seinem Rücken die Zunge rausstreckte.

Usagi probierte das Kleid mit ein paar kleinen Problemen an. Das war etwas, womit sie morgen Hilfe brauchen würde. Sie schaffte es nach einem kleinen Kampf hinein und war überrascht, dass es so gut passte. Anscheinend hatte Endymion, als er das Kleid nachmachen ließ, sie im Kopf gehabt. Der Gedanke ließ sie lächeln.

Wenn sie nur seinen Namen mit dem Titel Ehemann verbunden dachte, musste sie grinsen. Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Brust und war erstaunt von der Menge Dekolleté, die der tiefe Ausschnitt zeigte; der hohe, geflochtene Taillengürtel hatte sie merklich nach oben gedrückt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie soviel zum Sehen hatte. Sie wollte ihn beinah ins Zimmer zurückrufen, nur um den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, aber sie vermutete, dass sie geduldig sein und bis morgen warten konnte.

Sie wollte sich im Kreis drehen, aber der enge Rock mit seinem tiefen Saum sagte ihr, dass sie wahrscheinlich stolpern würde, wenn sie es versuchte. Sie hob die Arme um zu sehen, wie gut es sich bewegen ließ und die langen, schweren, weiten Ärmel, die ihre Arme bedeckten, rutschten hinunter. Sie liebte es. Es war wunderschön.

---------------

Usagi erwachte von dem hellen Licht, dass durch die weit offenen Vorhänge fiel und ihr Verlobter war nirgendwo zu sehen. Er hatte letzte Nacht bei ihr geschlafen, aber der Platz neben ihr war jetzt kalt. Sie setzte sich auf und zog die Stirn kraus.

Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand langsam und wurde von einem aus kompletter Überraschung ersetzt. Wie hatte sie die einzelne rote Rose nicht bemerken können, die neben ihrem Kopf auf dem Kissen gelegen hatte? Aber das war das letzte Geschenk, das ihre Augen erblickten, als sie durch den Raum sah. Es schien so, als ob jede Fläche mit Rosen bedeckt war. Es gab eine enorme Vielzahl von Farben und Arten.

Irgendwo in dem Dschungel aus Rosen stand eine Frau, geduldig wartend, wie etwa darauf, dass sie etwas tat. Sie zog schnell die Laken hoch und versteckte ihre Nacktheit, ihre gesamte Hautoberfläche wurde rot.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, beschämt zu sein, eure Hoheit.", sagte eine sanfte, mütterliche Stimme eilig. „Ich bin hier um euch bei den Vorbereitungen für die Zeremonie zu helfen."

Usagi grinste breit. Ja, heute sollte der glücklichste Tag ihres Lebens werden.

„Es muss so viel getan werden.", fuhr die Frau fort. „Zuerst müssen wir zu den Bädern gehen und dann ist da das Angebot an den ‚Großen Geist' und wir müssen das Angebot von den Eltern überspringen, da…"

Usagi legte leicht die Stirn in Falten. Es war eine Schande, dass sie für diesen Tag nicht hier sein würden.

Die Frau ging hinüber zum Bett, fasste sie bei der Hand, zog sie aus dem Bett und legte ihr eine Robe um die Schultern. Usagi zwang alle traurigen Gedanken beiseite, entschlossen alles zu vergessen, was den Tag verderben könnte.

Das Erste auf der Tagesroute war ein Bad. Sie war ein bisschen entnervt, dass sie von drei Frauen bedient wurde, die heißes Wasser und süße Öle in eine große Wanne gossen, die in dem Marmorboden in dem Zimmer rechts neben Endymions eingelassen war. Die Oberfläche des Wassers war mit roten und weißen Rosenblütenblättern bedeckt und sie ließ sich in das warme Bad gleiten, aalte sich in den reichen Düften.

Drei Stunden später, nachdem sie etwas schrumpelig, aber gut getrocknet von einer Magd, die ihre Haut durch das Rubbeln mit Tüchern hell rot hatte werden lassen, und ihr Haar gekämmt worden war, ihre Nägel geschnitten und lackiert und ihr Körper ganz massiert worden war, wurde sie in weiße Roben gehüllt und zum Tempel gebracht, welcher, auch wenn er etwas zur Ruine geworden war, viel von seiner Schönheit behalten hatte. Um zum Tempel zu gelangen, welcher separat von dem Hauptgebäude des Palastes lag, musste sie eine ganze Strecke durch ruinierte Korridore und an alles andere als sicheren Dienstbotengängen vorbei gehen. Es machte sie traurig, wie viel von der Schönheit des Gebäudes von Krieg, Vernachlässigung und Zeit ruiniert worden war. Eine der Frauen, die sie eskortierten, erklärte ihr, dass Reparaturen vorgenommen wurden, die Arbeiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerade aber auf die Vorbereitungen zur Hochzeit gelenkt hätten. Niemand gab ihr einen Hinweis, wie die Zeremonie überhaupt ablaufen würde.

Im Tempel kniete sie vor einem großen Wasserbassin, welches im gedämpften Licht des großen Raumes dunkelgrün schimmerte. In der Mitte des Bassins brannte ein helles Feuer, dessen Flammen im Wasser durch ein strahlendes Rot reflektiert wurde. Ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Bassins kniete Endymion, in ähnliche weiße Roben gekleidet. Trotz der Feierlichkeit des Anlasses schickte er ihr ein kleines Lächeln, das sie erwiderte. Sie konnte nicht anders als seine stillen Gesichtszüge anzustarren, die im harschen Licht der flackernden Kerzen, die sie in seinen Augen tanzen sehen konnte, gefangen waren. Sie sah augenblicklich weg, als Endymion seine Augen schloss und ein Mann in roter Robe, wahrscheinlich der letzte und einzige Priester der alten Welt, aus den dunklen Vertiefungen im hinteren Teil des Tempels kam und begann mit einem ziemlich dramatischen Vortrag der alten Gebete, in einer so alten Sprache, dass sie sich fragte, ob Endymion sie überhaupt verstand. Sie sah kurz zu ihm hinüber, aber er hatte seine Augen im Gebet geschlossen und beschämt davon, dass sie ihre Augen nicht abhalten konnte, zu ihm zu wandern, schloss sie schnell ihre eigenen.

Da keiner ihrer Elternteile anwesend waren um die letzte Zeremonie vor der eigentlichen Hochzeit zu beenden, hatte sie Zeit für sich selbst, als die Gebete beendet waren und sie wurde enttäuschenderweise von Endymion getrennt, der an weiteren Dingen des Tages teilnehmen musste. Ihr wurde geraten, etwas zu schlafen, da die Zeremonie und die Feierlichkeiten bis spät in die Nacht hineinreichen würden. Sie vernachlässigte den Rat allerdings und ging auf den Balkon des Zimmers, dass sie und Endymion sich teilten.

Sie hatte gehofft, etwas von all den Vorbereitungen zu sehen, aber nichts schien sich verändert zu haben, seit sie das letzte Mal nachgesehen hatte. Es schien so, dass, was immer auch passierte, auf der ganz anderen Seite des Palastes geschah, die sie noch sehen musste. Sie ging wieder rein und dachte über ein Nickerchen nach. Sie könnte sich allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass sie einschlafen würde, bei all der Aufregung. Sie legte sich aufs Bett und sah die hohe Decke an. Ihre Augen fuhren die Rücken der Bogen über ihr nach und bevor sie es wusste, hatten sich ihre Augen geschlossen und sie schlief.

Das Nächste, was sie sich bewusst wurde, war eine warme Hand, die sie rüttelte. Sie öffnete die Augen und erblickte die gleiche Frau, die sie früher am Morgen geweckt hatte. Es war Zeit zum Anziehen.

Sie stieg zum zweiten Mal aus dem Bett, diesmal mit mehr Befürchtungen als vorher. Am Morgen war sie überwältigt gewesen von der Romantik und abgelenkt von den kleinen Details der Vorbereitungen, hatte den Luxus einer Braut genossen. Irgendwie hatte es ihr Nickerchen geschafft, die Dinge in ein neues Licht zu rücken, und die wachsende Nervosität in ihr wurde schnell zu Angst, sodass sie so sehr ihre Hände knetete, dass sie rot von dem Missbrauch wurden.

Sie schaffte es sich in den ersten Momenten ihrer Vorbereitungen zu beruhigen, aber sie bekam sich erst kurz vorm Hyperventilieren in den Griff. Sie atmete tief ein als K'tel, die Frau, die sie geweckt hatte, anfing die Riemen am Rücken ihres Kleides zusammen zu ziehen. Sie versuchte sich angestrengt zu beruhigen, als sie bemerkte, dass am Ende des Tages ihr Leben für immer verändert war und es kein Zurück geben würde. Der enge Gürtel, der sie zu stützen geschienen hatte, ihre Brüste gehoben hatte, fühlte sich plötzlich wie Ketten an.

Ihre Augen wurden mit Kajal umrandet, der ihre Augen noch blauer erscheinen ließ. Ihre Lippen wurden in einem tiefen Rot angemalt und ihre Haut schimmerte dank einer Lotion, als ob sie fehlerlos wäre. Sie sah erstaunlich aus, so gar nicht sie selbst. Sie ließ den Atem los, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihn anhielt, aber es half nichts. Sie schubste K'tel beiseite und eilte zum Balkon bei dem wilden Versuch, etwas Luft zu bekommen.

„Ich kann das nicht machen.", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann nicht heiraten. Ich bin sechzehn, ich weiß nichts über irgendwas, ich habe kaum gelebt!"

„Eure Hoheit!", kreischte K'tel besorgt, als sie ihre Herrin auf dem Balkon sah, der alles andere als sicher war, und genau so alarmiert wegen ihrer Erklärung.

Usagi wirbelte herum, ein hysterischer Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht heiraten!", kreischte sie. „Ich liebe ihn, aber ich bin noch nicht so weit. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals bereit sein werde, aber ich bin es sicherlich nicht heute!"

„Bitte kommt rein, Eure Hoheit.", bat K'tel.

„Nenn mich nicht so.", fuhr Usagi sie an, ironischerweise königlich klingend. „Ich bin keine Königin. Ich kann keine Königin sein. Ich bin nur ein dummes Mädchen."

K'tel erkannte, dass man mit ihr nicht diskutieren konnte. Eine Menge Zeit war schon vergangen. Sie hatte sie etwas zögerlich zum Anziehen geweckt. Es war schließlich das Vorrecht der Braut, gerade an diesem Tag zu spät zu kommen. Jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen, dass sie den Prinz früh genug hierher bekam, damit er sie überzeugen könnte, bevor die Zeremonie begann. Sie eilte aus dem Zimmer und die Gänge hinunter.

Als Endymion ins Zimmer kam, fand er seine Braut mitten auf dem Bett sitzen und leer die Wand anstarrend. Er hatte wenig Zeit gehabt seine Reaktionen zu sortieren, als er erfahren hatte, dass seine Braut sich weigerte, den Eid mit ihm abzulegen. Er war sicher gewesen, dass er ihre Sorgen gestern ausgemerzt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.

Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und sah sie an, ohne dass sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Die Wut, die er fühlte, nicht auf sie sondern viel mehr auf die Situation, schmolz bei dem Anblick. Sie hatte Angst, verständlicher Weise. Er war selber mehr als nur ein bisschen nervös. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte er schon lange von diesem Moment geträumt. Er hatte Zeit gehabt, jeden Schritt zu planen, jedes Detail in seinen Träumen zu prüfen.

Er hatte im Geheimen schon gewusst, dass er sie liebte, bevor sie überhaupt von seiner Gegenwart gewusst hatte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er es sich selber eingestanden hatte und sich zugegeben hatte, dass er die Ewigkeit mir ihr verbringen wollte; es war noch schwerer gewesen, es ihr gegenüber zuzugeben, aber die Zeit war immer auf seiner Seite gewesen. Ihr hatte er nureinen Tag gegeben.

Er ging durch den Raum und setzte sich hinter sie. Sie hatte seine Gegenwart nicht bemerkt, als er auf sie zugekommen war, aber jetzt, da er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern legte, sie aufmunternd liebkoste, schien sie gegen ihn zu fallen. Er hielt sie nah an sich, pflanzte einen Kuss auf die Kurve ihres Nackens und schlang seine Arme fest um ihre schmale Taille.

„Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bereit bin. Bist du böse auf mich?"

Sie hörte sich so jung und kindisch an. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie in diesem Leben gerade mal sechzehn Jahre alt war. Natürlich hatte sie Angst. Sie verpflichtete von diesem Punkt an, ihr ganzen Leben ihm und den Leuten, die mit ihm kamen.

„Bin ich es oder ist es etwas anderes?"

Sie schniefte ein bisschen. „Ich liebe dich."

„Aber du liebst es nicht hier?"

„Nein, ja, ich meine… ich mag es hier, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich hierfür bereit bin. Ich dachte, ich wollte eine Braut sein, eine Ehefrau, und das tue ich immer noch, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich bereit bin. Ich habe immer davon geträumt, eine Ehefrau zu sein, dass ich all die Dinge machen kann, die meine Mutter für meinen Vater tut und ich hab es nie geschafft, eines dieser Dinge richtig zu machen, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass ich mit der Zeit besser darin werden würde, dass ich verantwortungsbewusster wäre, und schlauer, und dass ich all diese Dinge machen kann.

Ich dachte, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dich heiraten will, dass die Dinge, die mir beigebracht wurden, als ich eine Prinzessin war, es anders machen würden, aber das tun sie nicht. Mir ist nicht beigebracht worden, eine Ehefrau zu sein, mir ist beigebracht worden, Königin zu sein, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist meine Ausbildung nicht fertig. Niemand hat sich je erträumen lassen, dass es so schnell zu einem Ende kommen würde."

Er küsste sie wieder leicht, diesmal auf ihr Ohr. „Ich möchte, dass du mir glaubst, was ich dir jetzt erzähle. Akzeptier' jedes Wort, das ich sage, ohne ein Argument."

Sein Ton ließ vermuten, dass dies eher ein Befehl als ein Vorschlag war, egal wie ruhig und sanft die Worte gesagt wurden.

„Ich erwarte nichts von dir. Das ist es, ich erwarte nichts von dir, außer deiner kompletten Liebe und unvergänglichen Hingabe."

Usagi zog die Stirn kraus. „Unvergängliche Hingabe?"

„Lass dir die Ausdrucksweise egal sein. Die Bedeutung ist wichtig. Ich will nicht von dir, dass du mir Abendessen kochst oder meine Kleider bügelst, oder was auch immer ihr modernen Ehefrauen macht. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mein Königreich regierst und es über Nacht zu Eden machst oder es in einen anderen Ort paradiesischen Glücks verwandelst. Alles was ich will, ist, dass du glücklich mit mir bist und dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben. Das ist der einzige Zweck dieses Tages und nichts anderes.

Kannst du das?"

Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Das mache ich schon."

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich glaube, dass ich dir vielleicht nicht genug Zeit gegeben habe und das tut mir Leid. Ich vermute, dass ich ein bisschen aufgeregter und nervöser bin, als ich dachte. Ich hoffe allerdings noch, dass du mich trotzdem heiratest." Das Letzte war mit ein bisschen Unverbindlichkeit und einer Prise Hoffnung gesagt worden. „Es wäre ein Schlag für mein Ego, wenn ich dich verführen müsste, um dich zu überzeugen, dass alles gut wird, aber ich bin ziemlich willig, das zu tun, was ich tun muss.", gab er in einem selbstaufopferndem Ton bekannt, der ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen, ein ernsterer Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich würde nicht wollen, dass du zu so unpassenden Mitteln greifst. Ich sollte dir nicht erlauben, dass du dir auf solche Weise nachgibst. Ich werde dich heiraten, und wenn nur, um dich vor dir selber zu schützen."

„Es ist gut, eine Frau zu heiraten, die um das Wohlergehen meiner ewigen Seele so besorgt ist.", sagte er trocken.

„Einer von uns muss es ja sein.", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. Wie kam es, dass alles so viel einfacher schien, jetzt, wo er da war? Irgendwie hatte seine Gegenwart die kleine Stimme verdrängt, die gesagt hatte, dass ein Anfang auf diese Weise, mit weder ihren Freunden noch ihrer Familie hier, um sie zu ermutigen und ihr ihren Segen zu geben, ein unheilverheißender Anfang für ein Leben zusammen war.

Er stand von dem Bett auf und bot ihr seine Hand an.

„Nun, dann lass uns heiraten.", gab er bekannt.

„Aber… mein Haar…", begann sie und hob die Locken an, die lose ihren Rücken hinunter hingen und zu denen sie noch nicht gekommen waren.

„… ist wunderschön.", beendete er für sie.

Usagi sah skeptisch zu ihm auf.

Er fuhr anerkennend mit seinen Händen leicht durch die lange, offene Mähne aus seidigem, blonden Haar. „Ich mag es."

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, sie legte ihre Schmalere in seine und sie gingen zusammen zur Tür hinaus.

Usagi schnappte nach Luft, als sie den Garten auf der Seite des Palastes, die sie noch nicht gesehen hatte, betraten. Sie trat hinaus auf eine Rasenfläche und wurde sofort von den Düften einer Vielzahl Blumen umfangen. Der starke Duft von Rosen, Flieder und Hyazinthen hing in der ruhigen Luft. Der Weg dahin, wo nur ein paar Leute um einen sprudelnden Wasserfall standen, war mit Blütenblattern bestreut. Und der Garten war eine Mischung aus einem wilden Durcheinander von Blumen und gut gepflegten Blumenbeeten und beschnittenen Bäumen. Es schien beinah irreal. Alles war zu üppig und perfekt, um real zu sein. Vor der Quelle war eine zelt-ähnliche Gartenlaube, hinter der in der Ferne der Ozean zu sehen war und die Sonne hing, wie ein feuriger Ball, tief am Himmel. Es war der Anfang des Sonnenuntergangs und violette und rosa Töne hatten schon angefangen, den Himmel zu durchziehen. Es war atemberaubend.

Sie war von der kleinen Menge Gäste überrascht, die auf sie warteten. Sie hatte ein viel größeres Zusammenkommen erwartet. Dies war allerdings viel weniger einschüchternd und als sie zu ihm hoch sah, lächelte er zu ihr hinunter und sie wusste, dass er die Angst, die ihr eine größere Gruppe gebracht hätte, erwartet hatte und zu ihrem Wohlbefinden, nur eine kleine, besondere Gruppe ausgewählt hatte. Die Gruppe schien hauptsächlich aus Leuten zu bestehen, die sie noch kennen lernen musste, aber es waren auch einige Diener da, die ihr früher am Tag zur Hand gegangen waren.

Endymion führte sie den Weg zum Wasserfall hinunter. Das Geräusch des Wassers beruhigte alle weiteren Ängste, die sie hätte haben können. Vor einem Bassin aus Wasser am Fuß des Wasserfalls waren zwei Kissen, die sich gegenüber lagen. Endymion führte sie zu einem und sie kniete sich hin, während er zu dem anderen ging, sich hinkniete und sie ansah. Derselbe Priester, der die Gebete gesprochen hatte, stellte sich vor sie und übergab Endymion eine Schale mit Wasser. Endymion nahm einen Schluck und gab ihr die Schale. Sie folgte seinem Beispiel und probierte die unbekannte Flüssigkeit, die ganz offensichtlich noch etwas anderes als Wasser war.

Der Priester nahm die Schale von ihr entgegen und entzündete die Flüssigkeit darin zu ihrer Überraschung, die sofort loderte. Sie erinnerte sich sofort, dass das die gewaltigen Unterschiede zwischen dem Paar symbolisierte, wie Feuer und Wasser, und wie sie trotzdem sich harmonisch verbanden. Der Priester fing wieder in derselben alten Sprache zu reden und sie beugte gehorsam ihr Haupt, wie Endymion es getan hatte. Um den Segen zu beenden wurde ein bisschen von einer dicken, roten Flüssigkeit auf ihre Köpfe gegossen und ein Dolch wurde benutz, um in ihre Handflächen einen kleinen Schnitt zu machen, und sie pressten sie zusammen um ihr Zusammenkommen zu beenden.

Durch die ganze Zeremonie hatte sich Usagi benommen und ein bisschen überwältigt von der feierlichen Spiritualität der Zeremonien gefühlt. Sie bemerkte kaum seine Vollendung, als sie zusammen aufstanden und er sie nah an sich zog und ihren Mund mit seinem für einen Kuss bedeckte, der etwas zu lang und zu leidenschaftlich zu sein schien, um vor all diesen Leuten geeignet zu sein. Sie bemerkte kaum die Jubelrufe, die um sie herum erklangen. Als der Kuss endete, stand sie vor ihm und starrte in seine dunkelblauen Augen, die mit vor Bedarf und einem Besitzanspruch glänzten, die sie erkannte. Sie biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, als sie sofort von der Erkenntnis getroffen wurde, dass sie verheiratet waren, dass das ihr Ehemann war und dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben glücklicher oder angsterfüllter zugleich gewesen war.

ENDE

MENSA ist ein internationaler Verein für intellektuell hochbegabte Menschen. Das Ziel dieses Vereins ist die Kommunikation zwischen hochintelligenten Menschen. (© Wikipedia) 

Usagi probierte das Kleid mit ein paar kleinen Problemen an. Das war etwas, womit sie morgen Hilfe brauchen würde. Sie schaffte es nach einem kleinen Kampf hinein und war überrascht, dass es so gut passte. Anscheinend hatte Endymion, als er das Kleid nachmachen ließ, sie im Kopf gehabt. Der Gedanke ließ sie lächeln.

Wenn sie nur seinen Namen mit dem Titel Ehemann verbunden dachte, musste sie grinsen. Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Brust und war erstaunt von der Menge Dekolleté, die der tiefe Ausschnitt zeigte; der hohe, geflochtene Taillengürtel hatte sie merklich nach oben gedrückt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie soviel zum Sehen hatte. Sie wollte ihn beinah ins Zimmer zurückrufen, nur um den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, aber sie vermutete, dass sie geduldig sein und bis morgen warten konnte.

Sie wollte sich im Kreis drehen, aber der enge Rock mit seinem tiefen Saum sagte ihr, dass sie wahrscheinlich stolpern würde, wenn sie es versuchte. Sie hob die Arme um zu sehen, wie gut es sich bewegen ließ und die langen, schweren, weiten Ärmel, die ihre Arme bedeckten, rutschten hinunter. Sie liebte es. Es war wunderschön.

* * *

Usagi erwachte von dem hellen Licht, dass durch die weit offenen Vorhänge fiel und ihr Verlobter war nirgendwo zu sehen. Er hatte letzte Nacht bei ihr geschlafen, aber der Platz neben ihr war jetzt kalt. Sie setzte sich auf und zog die Stirn kraus.

Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand langsam und wurde von einem aus kompletter Überraschung ersetzt. Wie hatte sie die einzelne rote Rose nicht bemerken können, die neben ihrem Kopf auf dem Kissen gelegen hatte? Aber das war das letzte Geschenk, das ihre Augen erblickten, als sie durch den Raum sah. Es schien so, als ob jede Fläche mit Rosen bedeckt war. Es gab eine enorme Vielzahl von Farben und Arten.

Irgendwo in dem Dschungel aus Rosen stand eine Frau, geduldig wartend, wie etwa darauf, dass sie etwas tat. Sie zog schnell die Laken hoch und versteckte ihre Nacktheit, ihre gesamte Hautoberfläche wurde rot.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, beschämt zu sein, eure Hoheit.", sagte eine sanfte, mütterliche Stimme eilig. „Ich bin hier um euch bei den Vorbereitungen für die Zeremonie zu helfen."

Usagi grinste breit. Ja, heute sollte der glücklichste Tag ihres Lebens werden.

„Es muss so viel getan werden.", fuhr die Frau fort. „Zuerst müssen wir zu den Bädern gehen und dann ist da das Angebot an den ‚Großen Geist' und wir müssen das Angebot von den Eltern überspringen, da…"

Usagi legte leicht die Stirn in Falten. Es war eine Schande, dass sie für diesen Tag nicht hier sein würden.

Die Frau ging hinüber zum Bett, fasste sie bei der Hand, zog sie aus dem Bett und legte ihr eine Robe um die Schultern. Usagi zwang alle traurigen Gedanken beiseite, entschlossen alles zu vergessen, was den Tag verderben könnte.

Das Erste auf der Tagesroute war ein Bad. Sie war ein bisschen entnervt, dass sie von drei Frauen bedient wurde, die heißes Wasser und süße Öle in eine große Wanne gossen, die in dem Marmorboden in dem Zimmer rechts neben Endymions eingelassen war. Die Oberfläche des Wassers war mit roten und weißen Rosenblütenblättern bedeckt und sie ließ sich in das warme Bad gleiten, aalte sich in den reichen Düften.

Drei Stunden später, nachdem sie etwas schrumpelig, aber gut getrocknet von einer Magd, die ihre Haut durch das Rubbeln mit Tüchern hell rot hatte werden lassen, und ihr Haar gekämmt worden war, ihre Nägel geschnitten und lackiert und ihr Körper ganz massiert worden war, wurde sie in weiße Roben gehüllt und zum Tempel gebracht, welcher, auch wenn er etwas zur Ruine geworden war, viel von seiner Schönheit behalten hatte. Um zum Tempel zu gelangen, welcher separat von dem Hauptgebäude des Palastes lag, musste sie eine ganze Strecke durch ruinierte Korridore und an alles andere als sicheren Dienstbotengängen vorbei gehen. Es machte sie traurig, wie viel von der Schönheit des Gebäudes von Krieg, Vernachlässigung und Zeit ruiniert worden war. Eine der Frauen, die sie eskortierten, erklärte ihr, dass Reparaturen vorgenommen wurden, die Arbeiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerade aber auf die Vorbereitungen zur Hochzeit gelenkt hätten. Niemand gab ihr einen Hinweis, wie die Zeremonie überhaupt ablaufen würde.

Im Tempel kniete sie vor einem großen Wasserbassin, welches im gedämpften Licht des großen Raumes dunkelgrün schimmerte. In der Mitte des Bassins brannte ein helles Feuer, dessen Flammen im Wasser durch ein strahlendes Rot reflektiert wurde. Ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Bassins kniete Endymion, in ähnliche weiße Roben gekleidet. Trotz der Feierlichkeit des Anlasses schickte er ihr ein kleines Lächeln, das sie erwiderte. Sie konnte nicht anders als seine stillen Gesichtszüge anzustarren, die im harschen Licht der flackernden Kerzen, die sie in seinen Augen tanzen sehen konnte, gefangen waren. Sie sah augenblicklich weg, als Endymion seine Augen schloss und ein Mann in roter Robe, wahrscheinlich der letzte und einzige Priester der alten Welt, aus den dunklen Vertiefungen im hinteren Teil des Tempels kam und begann mit einem ziemlich dramatischen Vortrag der alten Gebete, in einer so alten Sprache, dass sie sich fragte, ob Endymion sie überhaupt verstand. Sie sah kurz zu ihm hinüber, aber er hatte seine Augen im Gebet geschlossen und beschämt davon, dass sie ihre Augen nicht abhalten konnte, zu ihm zu wandern, schloss sie schnell ihre eigenen.

Da keiner ihrer Elternteile anwesend waren um die letzte Zeremonie vor der eigentlichen Hochzeit zu beenden, hatte sie Zeit für sich selbst, als die Gebete beendet waren und sie wurde enttäuschenderweise von Endymion getrennt, der an weiteren Dingen des Tages teilnehmen musste. Ihr wurde geraten, etwas zu schlafen, da die Zeremonie und die Feierlichkeiten bis spät in die Nacht hineinreichen würden. Sie vernachlässigte den Rat allerdings und ging auf den Balkon des Zimmers, dass sie und Endymion sich teilten.

Sie hatte gehofft, etwas von all den Vorbereitungen zu sehen, aber nichts schien sich verändert zu haben, seit sie das letzte Mal nachgesehen hatte. Es schien so, dass, was immer auch passierte, auf der ganz anderen Seite des Palastes geschah, die sie noch sehen musste. Sie ging wieder rein und dachte über ein Nickerchen nach. Sie könnte sich allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass sie einschlafen würde, bei all der Aufregung. Sie legte sich aufs Bett und sah die hohe Decke an. Ihre Augen fuhren die Rücken der Bogen über ihr nach und bevor sie es wusste, hatten sich ihre Augen geschlossen und sie schlief.

Das Nächste, was sie sich bewusst wurde, war eine warme Hand, die sie rüttelte. Sie öffnete die Augen und erblickte die gleiche Frau, die sie früher am Morgen geweckt hatte. Es war Zeit zum Anziehen.

Sie stieg zum zweiten Mal aus dem Bett, diesmal mit mehr Befürchtungen als vorher. Am Morgen war sie überwältigt gewesen von der Romantik und abgelenkt von den kleinen Details der Vorbereitungen, hatte den Luxus einer Braut genossen. Irgendwie hatte es ihr Nickerchen geschafft, die Dinge in ein neues Licht zu rücken, und die wachsende Nervosität in ihr wurde schnell zu Angst, sodass sie so sehr ihre Hände knetete, dass sie rot von dem Missbrauch wurden.

Sie schaffte es sich in den ersten Momenten ihrer Vorbereitungen zu beruhigen, aber sie bekam sich erst kurz vorm Hyperventilieren in den Griff. Sie atmete tief ein als K'tel, die Frau, die sie geweckt hatte, anfing die Riemen am Rücken ihres Kleides zusammen zu ziehen. Sie versuchte sich angestrengt zu beruhigen, als sie bemerkte, dass am Ende des Tages ihr Leben für immer verändert war und es kein Zurück geben würde. Der enge Gürtel, der sie zu stützen geschienen hatte, ihre Brüste gehoben hatte, fühlte sich plötzlich wie Ketten an.

Ihre Augen wurden mit Kajal umrandet, der ihre Augen noch blauer erscheinen ließ. Ihre Lippen wurden in einem tiefen Rot angemalt und ihre Haut schimmerte dank einer Lotion, als ob sie fehlerlos wäre. Sie sah erstaunlich aus, so gar nicht sie selbst. Sie ließ den Atem los, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihn anhielt, aber es half nichts. Sie schubste K'tel beiseite und eilte zum Balkon bei dem wilden Versuch, etwas Luft zu bekommen.

„Ich kann das nicht machen.", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann nicht heiraten. Ich bin sechzehn, ich weiß nichts über irgendwas, ich habe kaum gelebt!"

„Eure Hoheit!", kreischte K'tel besorgt, als sie ihre Herrin auf dem Balkon sah, der alles andere als sicher war, und genau so alarmiert wegen ihrer Erklärung.

Usagi wirbelte herum, ein hysterischer Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht heiraten!", kreischte sie. „Ich liebe ihn, aber ich bin noch nicht so weit. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals bereit sein werde, aber ich bin es sicherlich nicht heute!"

„Bitte kommt rein, Eure Hoheit.", bat K'tel.

„Nenn mich nicht so.", fuhr Usagi sie an, ironischerweise königlich klingend. „Ich bin keine Königin. Ich kann keine Königin sein. Ich bin nur ein dummes Mädchen."

K'tel erkannte, dass man mit ihr nicht diskutieren konnte. Eine Menge Zeit war schon vergangen. Sie hatte sie etwas zögerlich zum Anziehen geweckt. Es war schließlich das Vorrecht der Braut, gerade an diesem Tag zu spät zu kommen. Jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen, dass sie den Prinz früh genug hierher bekam, damit er sie überzeugen könnte, bevor die Zeremonie begann. Sie eilte aus dem Zimmer und die Gänge hinunter.

Als Endymion ins Zimmer kam, fand er seine Braut mitten auf dem Bett sitzen und leer die Wand anstarrend. Er hatte wenig Zeit gehabt seine Reaktionen zu sortieren, als er erfahren hatte, dass seine Braut sich weigerte, den Eid mit ihm abzulegen. Er war sicher gewesen, dass er ihre Sorgen gestern ausgemerzt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.

Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und sah sie an, ohne dass sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Die Wut, die er fühlte, nicht auf sie sondern viel mehr auf die Situation, schmolz bei dem Anblick. Sie hatte Angst, verständlicher Weise. Er war selber mehr als nur ein bisschen nervös. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte er schon lange von diesem Moment geträumt. Er hatte Zeit gehabt, jeden Schritt zu planen, jedes Detail in seinen Träumen zu prüfen.

Er hatte im Geheimen schon gewusst, dass er sie liebte, bevor sie überhaupt von seiner Gegenwart gewusst hatte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er es sich selber eingestanden hatte und sich zugegeben hatte, dass er die Ewigkeit mir ihr verbringen wollte; es war noch schwerer gewesen, es ihr gegenüber zuzugeben, aber die Zeit war immer auf seiner Seite gewesen. Ihr hatte er nureinen Tag gegeben.

Er ging durch den Raum und setzte sich hinter sie. Sie hatte seine Gegenwart nicht bemerkt, als er auf sie zugekommen war, aber jetzt, da er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern legte, sie aufmunternd liebkoste, schien sie gegen ihn zu fallen. Er hielt sie nah an sich, pflanzte einen Kuss auf die Kurve ihres Nackens und schlang seine Arme fest um ihre schmale Taille.

„Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bereit bin. Bist du böse auf mich?"

Sie hörte sich so jung und kindisch an. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie in diesem Leben gerade mal sechzehn Jahre alt war. Natürlich hatte sie Angst. Sie verpflichtete von diesem Punkt an, ihr ganzen Leben ihm und den Leuten, die mit ihm kamen.

„Bin ich es oder ist es etwas anderes?"

Sie schniefte ein bisschen. „Ich liebe dich."

„Aber du liebst es nicht hier?"

„Nein, ja, ich meine… ich mag es hier, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich hierfür bereit bin. Ich dachte, ich wollte eine Braut sein, eine Ehefrau, und das tue ich immer noch, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich bereit bin. Ich habe immer davon geträumt, eine Ehefrau zu sein, dass ich all die Dinge machen kann, die meine Mutter für meinen Vater tut und ich hab es nie geschafft, eines dieser Dinge richtig zu machen, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass ich mit der Zeit besser darin werden würde, dass ich verantwortungsbewusster wäre, und schlauer, und dass ich all diese Dinge machen kann.

Ich dachte, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dich heiraten will, dass die Dinge, die mir beigebracht wurden, als ich eine Prinzessin war, es anders machen würden, aber das tun sie nicht. Mir ist nicht beigebracht worden, eine Ehefrau zu sein, mir ist beigebracht worden, Königin zu sein, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist meine Ausbildung nicht fertig. Niemand hat sich je erträumen lassen, dass es so schnell zu einem Ende kommen würde."

Er küsste sie wieder leicht, diesmal auf ihr Ohr. „Ich möchte, dass du mir glaubst, was ich dir jetzt erzähle. Akzeptier' jedes Wort, das ich sage, ohne ein Argument."

Sein Ton ließ vermuten, dass dies eher ein Befehl als ein Vorschlag war, egal wie ruhig und sanft die Worte gesagt wurden.

„Ich erwarte nichts von dir. Das ist es, ich erwarte nichts von dir, außer deiner kompletten Liebe und unvergänglichen Hingabe."

Usagi zog die Stirn kraus. „Unvergängliche Hingabe?"

„Lass dir die Ausdrucksweise egal sein. Die Bedeutung ist wichtig. Ich will nicht von dir, dass du mir Abendessen kochst oder meine Kleider bügelst, oder was auch immer ihr modernen Ehefrauen macht. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mein Königreich regierst und es über Nacht zu Eden machst oder es in einen anderen Ort paradiesischen Glücks verwandelst. Alles was ich will, ist, dass du glücklich mit mir bist und dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben. Das ist der einzige Zweck dieses Tages und nichts anderes.

Kannst du das?"

Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Das mache ich schon."

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich glaube, dass ich dir vielleicht nicht genug Zeit gegeben habe und das tut mir Leid. Ich vermute, dass ich ein bisschen aufgeregter und nervöser bin, als ich dachte. Ich hoffe allerdings noch, dass du mich trotzdem heiratest." Das Letzte war mit ein bisschen Unverbindlichkeit und einer Prise Hoffnung gesagt worden. „Es wäre ein Schlag für mein Ego, wenn ich dich verführen müsste, um dich zu überzeugen, dass alles gut wird, aber ich bin ziemlich willig, das zu tun, was ich tun muss.", gab er in einem selbstaufopferndem Ton bekannt, der ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen, ein ernsterer Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich würde nicht wollen, dass du zu so unpassenden Mitteln greifst. Ich sollte dir nicht erlauben, dass du dir auf solche Weise nachgibst. Ich werde dich heiraten, und wenn nur, um dich vor dir selber zu schützen."

„Es ist gut, eine Frau zu heiraten, die um das Wohlergehen meiner ewigen Seele so besorgt ist.", sagte er trocken.

„Einer von uns muss es ja sein.", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. Wie kam es, dass alles so viel einfacher schien, jetzt, wo er da war? Irgendwie hatte seine Gegenwart die kleine Stimme verdrängt, die gesagt hatte, dass ein Anfang auf diese Weise, mit weder ihren Freunden noch ihrer Familie hier, um sie zu ermutigen und ihr ihren Segen zu geben, ein unheilverheißender Anfang für ein Leben zusammen war.

Er stand von dem Bett auf und bot ihr seine Hand an.

„Nun, dann lass uns heiraten.", gab er bekannt.

„Aber… mein Haar…", begann sie und hob die Locken an, die lose ihren Rücken hinunter hingen und zu denen sie noch nicht gekommen waren.

„… ist wunderschön.", beendete er für sie.

Usagi sah skeptisch zu ihm auf.

Er fuhr anerkennend mit seinen Händen leicht durch die lange, offene Mähne aus seidigem, blonden Haar. „Ich mag es."

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, sie legte ihre Schmalere in seine und sie gingen zusammen zur Tür hinaus.

Usagi schnappte nach Luft, als sie den Garten auf der Seite des Palastes, die sie noch nicht gesehen hatte, betraten. Sie trat hinaus auf eine Rasenfläche und wurde sofort von den Düften einer Vielzahl Blumen umfangen. Der starke Duft von Rosen, Flieder und Hyazinthen hing in der ruhigen Luft. Der Weg dahin, wo nur ein paar Leute um einen sprudelnden Wasserfall standen, war mit Blütenblattern bestreut. Und der Garten war eine Mischung aus einem wilden Durcheinander von Blumen und gut gepflegten Blumenbeeten und beschnittenen Bäumen. Es schien beinah irreal. Alles war zu üppig und perfekt, um real zu sein. Vor der Quelle war eine zelt-ähnliche Gartenlaube, hinter der in der Ferne der Ozean zu sehen war und die Sonne hing, wie ein feuriger Ball, tief am Himmel. Es war der Anfang des Sonnenuntergangs und violette und rosa Töne hatten schon angefangen, den Himmel zu durchziehen. Es war atemberaubend.

Sie war von der kleinen Menge Gäste überrascht, die auf sie warteten. Sie hatte ein viel größeres Zusammenkommen erwartet. Dies war allerdings viel weniger einschüchternd und als sie zu ihm hoch sah, lächelte er zu ihr hinunter und sie wusste, dass er die Angst, die ihr eine größere Gruppe gebracht hätte, erwartet hatte und zu ihrem Wohlbefinden, nur eine kleine, besondere Gruppe ausgewählt hatte. Die Gruppe schien hauptsächlich aus Leuten zu bestehen, die sie noch kennen lernen musste, aber es waren auch einige Diener da, die ihr früher am Tag zur Hand gegangen waren.

Endymion führte sie den Weg zum Wasserfall hinunter. Das Geräusch des Wassers beruhigte alle weiteren Ängste, die sie hätte haben können. Vor einem Bassin aus Wasser am Fuß des Wasserfalls waren zwei Kissen, die sich gegenüber lagen. Endymion führte sie zu einem und sie kniete sich hin, während er zu dem anderen ging, sich hinkniete und sie ansah. Derselbe Priester, der die Gebete gesprochen hatte, stellte sich vor sie und übergab Endymion eine Schale mit Wasser. Endymion nahm einen Schluck und gab ihr die Schale. Sie folgte seinem Beispiel und probierte die unbekannte Flüssigkeit, die ganz offensichtlich noch etwas anderes als Wasser war.

Der Priester nahm die Schale von ihr entgegen und entzündete die Flüssigkeit darin zu ihrer Überraschung, die sofort loderte. Sie erinnerte sich sofort, dass das die gewaltigen Unterschiede zwischen dem Paar symbolisierte, wie Feuer und Wasser, und wie sie trotzdem sich harmonisch verbanden. Der Priester fing wieder in derselben alten Sprache zu reden und sie beugte gehorsam ihr Haupt, wie Endymion es getan hatte. Um den Segen zu beenden wurde ein bisschen von einer dicken, roten Flüssigkeit auf ihre Köpfe gegossen und ein Dolch wurde benutz, um in ihre Handflächen einen kleinen Schnitt zu machen, und sie pressten sie zusammen um ihr Zusammenkommen zu beenden.

Durch die ganze Zeremonie hatte sich Usagi benommen und ein bisschen überwältigt von der feierlichen Spiritualität der Zeremonien gefühlt. Sie bemerkte kaum seine Vollendung, als sie zusammen aufstanden und er sie nah an sich zog und ihren Mund mit seinem für einen Kuss bedeckte, der etwas zu lang und zu leidenschaftlich zu sein schien, um vor all diesen Leuten geeignet zu sein. Sie bemerkte kaum die Jubelrufe, die um sie herum erklangen. Als der Kuss endete, stand sie vor ihm und starrte in seine dunkelblauen Augen, die mit vor Bedarf und einem Besitzanspruch glänzten, die sie erkannte. Sie biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, als sie sofort von der Erkenntnis getroffen wurde, dass sie verheiratet waren, dass das ihr Ehemann war und dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben glücklicher oder angsterfüllter zugleich gewesen war.

ENDE

* * *

MENSA ist ein internationaler Verein für intellektuell hochbegabte Menschen. Das Ziel dieses Vereins ist die Kommunikation zwischen hochintelligenten Menschen. (© Wikipedia)


	14. Epilog

_Whaaa... unglaublich!  
Ich bin fertig! Unbelieveable!_

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen. Mir hat es sehr gut gefallen - das hier ist eins meiner Lieblingskaps. Sooo süß!  
Joo, sonst will ich euch nicht lange aufhalten. Hochzeit und dann sollte das vorletzte Kap. auch sehr bald kommen. Und dann hab ich schon angefangen eine **neue Story **zu Übersetzten. Es handelt sich um Lovepotion No. 19, einen 12 teiler von Alicia Blade.

Wer benachrichtigt werden möchte, wenn die FF rauskommt, kann mir einen Kommi hinterlassen. Hier ist schonmal die Inhaltsangabe:

Als Minako einen Liebestrank finded, der garantiert romantische Gefühle verstärkt, weiß sie genau, bei welchem Schwarm sie ihn einsetzen wird. Aber ihr Plan wird verhindert indem Usagi ihn trinkt - und plötzlich anfängt sich ganz komisch ihrem verhasstesten Feind gegenüber zu verhalten.

Die Kaps. sollten nicht allzulange auf sich warten lassen, da ein Kap je etwa 5 Seiten hat

Widmung: Meiner Asti-chan, die trotz super Wetter für mich gebetat hat.  
Disclaimer: Bekomme kein Geld hierfür.  
Geburtstagswunsch: KOMMIS!

heagdl, Prinzess

* * *

Epilog

Rei verzog heftig die Stirn, frustriert von ihrer Unfähigkeit, sich zu konzentrieren. Zuerst war es die nervige amerikanische Touristengruppe gewesen, die aus irgendeinem Grund dachte, dass es ein faszinierender Zeitvertreib und eine gute Gelegenheit war Fotos zu machen, und jemanden zu beobachten, der ruhig mit geschlossenen Augen unter einem Baum saß. Dann war da ihr Großvater gewesen, der anscheinend sich nicht viel weniger um ihren Bedarf an Ruhe und Frieden kümmern konnte und jetzt, wo sie sogar ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte sie, dass jemand um sie herum stand und sie beobachtete. Das war das letzte Mal, das sie versuchen würde, draußen zu meditieren, egal wie schön das Wetter war.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", verlangte sie knapp, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen.

„Ich vermute, dass ist besser, als das ‚was zum Teufel wollen Sie', das ich erwartet habe.", sagte eine fröhliche Stimme.

Rei öffnete ihre Augen und schielte leicht, da das flackernde Licht, welches durch die Äste des Baumes fiel es schwer machte, heraus zu finden, wer da redete. Wer immer es war, lehnte komfortabel gegen einen Baum und sah sie an. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an das Licht und sie erblickte eine zierliche, aber kurvenreiche Frau, modisch gekleidet in einer eng anliegenden braunen Lederhose, die ihren langen Beinen schmeichelte, und einem blauen Tanktop, das knapp ihren Bauchnabel bedeckte. Langes, welliges, blondes Haar hing über einer Schulter. Bis sie in die strahlenden blauen Augen sah, erkannte sie sie nicht. Als sie es tat, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schock.

„Usagi?", flüsterte sie, nachdem der Großteil ihres Schocks verflogen war.

„In Fleisch und Blut.", erwiderte Usagi lächelnd. Ihr Lächeln schwand zu einem ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck, als sie bemerkte, dass Rei einfach nicht herausfand, was sie zu ihr sagen sollte. Wie hatte sie erwarten können, dass das einfach werden würde? Vielleicht hätte sie doch nicht kommen sollen. Sie atmete tief ein und bereitete sich darauf vor, wie das erste unkomfortable Treffen mit ihren Freunden werden würde.

Es war etwas länger als drei Jahre her, als sie sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie Dutzende von Briefen angefangen hatte, nur um heraus zu finden, dass sie nicht wirklich viel sagen konnte, um ihren Abgang für sie erträglicher zu machen. Was hätte sie ihnen sagen sollen? Dass das Leben manchmal schwierig war, sie sich aber anpassen musste? Dass sie gerne verheiratet war? Dass sie endlich etwas gefunden hatte, was sie gut konnte? Das hätte wahrscheinlich geklappt, aber dann wieder hasste sie es, Briefe zu schreiben. Sie hatte ein paar kurze Notizen geschickt, die hauptsächlich sagten, dass sie okay war, ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie dachten, dass sie glücklich ohne sie war oder das alles perfekt lief, jetzt, wo sie sie verlassen hatte. Sie hatte manchmal kleine Geschenke geschickt, aber sie wusste nicht, wohin sie das jetzt gebracht hatte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Rei."

Das Schweigen blieb.

„Bitte sag etwas, Rei.", bat sie. Sie ging hinüber und setzte sich auf den Boden vor sie. „Rei?" Die Priesterin starrte weiter.

„Was soll ich sagen? Willkommen zuhause? Alles ist jetzt gut, Usagi? Du bist die Prinzessin, zu deren Schutz wir geboren wurden, aber du hast uns unsere Pflicht abgenommen, aber solang du zurück bist, lass uns glücklich sein und alles ist gut?" Reis Gesicht brannte vor Wut, ihre violetten Augen zogen sich zu einem bösen Blick zusammen.

„Ich hab nicht…", begann Usagi, aber Rei ließ sie nicht aussprechen.

„Es waren drei Jahre, Usagi! Ich nehme an, ich sollte glücklich sein, dass du super aussiehst; dass es dir offensichtlich gut geht, aber in den drei Jahren bist du nicht einmal vorbei gekommen um uns zu sehen. Ich hoffe, dass du keine ‚Willkommen Zuhause Party' erwartet hast, weil du ganz sicher keine verdient hast."

„Das weiß ich.", flüsterte Usagi unter Tränen. „Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass die Zeit…" Sie wusste nicht, was sie gehofft hatte. „Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass du mir vielleicht vergeben könntest."

„Warum sollte ich? Planst du zu bleiben?"

Usagi zuckte zusammen. Sie plante definitiv nicht zu bleiben. Sie hatte endlich das Selbstvertrauen erarbeitet um sie zu besuchen, wie sie schon seit Ewigkeiten plante. Endymion war derjenige gewesen, der sie überzeugt hatte, dass sie sie verstehen würden, und dass sie sie nicht hassen würden und dass, je länger sie wartete, es umso schlimmer werden würde. Verheiratet zu sein, hatte ihn sicherlich etwas milder werden lassen. Unglücklicherweise schien er komplett falsch gelegen zu haben.

„Rei, Endymion ist mein Ehemann. Wir sind seit drei Jahren verheiratet und ich habe Verpflichtungen gegenüber meinen Leuten. Ich werde sie nicht verlassen."

„Deine Leute.", wisperte Rei sanft. „Diese Welt ist voll mit deinen Leuten, was ist mit ihnen? Du hast sie verlassen."

„Nein.", flüsterte Usagi sanft, aber nachdrücklich. „Sie hatten dich und die anderen. Ich habe sie nicht allein gelassen. Wenn sie mich gebraucht hätten, wäre ich da gewesen, aber sie brauchten mich nicht."

„Nein, ich vermute, du hast sie nicht allein gelassen, du hast uns verlassen."

Usagi seufzte. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich eines Tages daran, wie die Dinge im Silber Millennium waren. Vielleicht verstehst du es dann besser. Vielleicht wüsstest du, warum ich es gemacht habe, wenn du jemand so lieben würdest wie Endymion."

„Ich hoffe, er war es wert. Ich hoffe, er war es wert, vier Freunde zu verlieren, die dich geliebt und gebraucht haben." Sie starrte Usagi mit Feuer in den Augen an.

„Endymion ist die Liebe meines Lebens, aber wenn du glaubst, dass es einfach war, euch zu verlassen um mit ihm zu sein, dann überleg noch mal. Ich bin allen Arten von Monstern begegnet und doch war es ihn zu lieben und euch und meine Familie zu verlassen, das Schwerste, was ich je gemacht habe! Hast du gedacht, dass ich euch gegen ein einfaches Leben eingetauscht habe?

Es war nie einfach. Das Leben da ist hart; verheiratet zu sein ist hart. Zu wissen, dass ihr hier zusammen seid und ich nicht bei euch bin, war schwer. Hör auf es so klingen zu lassen, als ob ich euch allein gelassen hätte und das Leid allein auf eurer Seite war. Ich hätte beinah meine eigene Hochzeit geschmissen, weil ihr nicht da wart und ich solche Angst hatte. Aber die Dinge sind mit der Zeit besser geworden und ich hatte gehofft, dass die Zeit euch verstehen lassen würde, dass ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe, die richtig für mich war und dass ich, so sehr ihr es euch auch gewünscht habt, dass ich heulend nach Hause gerannt komme, es nicht passieren wird. Ich bin glücklich und ich bin nur gekommen, um zu sehen, ob ihr vielleicht auch glücklich seid.

Ich werde gehen. Du kannst den anderen sagen, dass ich gekommen bin." Sie stand auf, klopfte ihre Hose ab und ging weg. Sie schniefte ein bisschen. Sie würde nicht weinen, bis sie zu Hause war. Sie musste ruhig sein um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, zurück zu kommen. Aber die Tränen liefen immer weiter. Sie war noch nicht mal dazu gekommen, den anderen Grund zu nennen, der sie dazu motiviert hatte zu kommen. Sie wollte ihre Freude teilen. Sie bekam ein Baby. Es sollte die glücklichste Zeit in ihrem Leben sein.

„Usagi!"

Sie erstarrte bei dem Klang ihres Namens, der aus der Ferne gerufen wurde. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen Typen ihr zuwinken. Sie erkannte ihn beinah nicht. Sie hatte ein neueres Foto gesehen, als sie einmal aus einer Laune heraus zu ihrem Haus gegangen war, als keiner zu Hause war, aber es war trotzdem verblüffend, ihn zu sehen. Er war so groß.

„Shingo?"

Er holte sie ein und hob sie beinahe vom Boden hoch.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hier bist."

Seine Stimme hatte sich auch verändert.

„Rei hat mir gesagt, dass du grade gegangen bist und ich konnte es nicht glauben. Sie ist ganz durcheinander und am Weinen, weil sie dich angeschrieen hat und dir nicht all die Dinge gegeben hat, die sie gekauft hat, und Mama und Papa werden so glücklich sein dich zu sehen, und die Leute in der Schule denken, dass du schwanger geworden bist, und wir dich weg geschickt haben, frag mich nicht, woher sie die Idee haben, aber wir haben allen erzählt, dass du auf eine Schule in Amerika gegangen bist, aber Oma glaubt uns nicht und…"

„Shingo!"

„Sorry.", er grinste verlegen und ließ sie los, damit sie atmen konnte. „Bleibst du lange? Mama hat dein Zimmer zu einem riesigen, begehbaren Kleiderschrank gemacht."

„Hat sie nicht!"

„Nein, aber es war lustig, diesen Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht zu sehen." Er grinste breit, ein reizendes, jungenhaftes Lächeln, das ihn fast so jung aussehen ließ, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. „Alles ist genau so, wie du es verlassen hast."

Sie schlug ihn spielerisch an den Arm. „Es ist gut zu sehen, dass die Zeit einige Wunden verheilt hat. Abwesenheit, so scheint es, lässt das Herz Sachen lieber mögen."

Sie wurde ein bisschen blass, als sie erkannte, dass sie vielleicht ihre Eltern sehen musste. Von allen Leuten erwartete sie am wenigsten von ihnen, dass sie ihr verziehen hatten.

„Vielleicht ist es keine so gute Idee, Mama und Papa zu sehen." Es war komisch, dass die Dinge, die sie vor drei Jahren getan hatte, einfacher zu sein schienen, als die Dinge, die sie jetzt tun wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte sie die Aussicht, ihren Eltern zu sagen, dass sie Großeltern werden würden, so nervös, dass sie kurz vorm Hyperventilieren stand.

Shingos Gesicht wurde ernst. „Usagi Tsukino, denk noch nicht mal darüber nach, davor zu flüchten. Sie können es kaum erwarten, dich wieder zu sehen."

Usagi war erstaunt, wie erwachsen ihr fünfzehn Jahre alter Bruder war. Sie nahm an, dass er, jetzt, wo er größer war als sie, gelegentlich das Recht hatte, sie zu belehren.

„Das machen sie?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich machen sie das.", antwortete Shingo, so als ob das die dümmste Frage wäre, die sie hätte stellen können.

„Ich bin froh, dass es jemand tut.", murmelte sie. „Warte eine Sekunde. Was meinst du mit Rei hat mir Sachen gekauft?"

„Du weißt schon, hauptsächlich Geburtstagszeug, ein paar Glücksbringer. Ich glaube, sie hat sich überlegt, dass du eines Tages zurückkommen würdest."

„Sie hat nur nicht wirklich darauf gezählt, dass es passieren wird.", fügte Usagi ironisch hinzu.

„Nun, der Punkt ist, dass sie nicht wirklich sauer ist… Nun, vielleicht nur ein bisschen."

Usagi seufzte, aber ihre Probleme mit Rei verschwanden sofort aus ihren vordergründigen Gedanken und sie hielt mitten im Gehen an, und sah konzentriert an, was vor ihr lag. Zusammen waren sie die vertraute Straße zu ihrem Haus hinunter gegangen und nun stand es groß wie immer vor ihr. Sie schluckte hart und sah weiterhin das Haus an, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Es schien so, als ob sich nichts verändert hatte, außer bei den Ringelblumen im Vorgarten, die waren neu. Es war schon lustig, an was man sich alles erinnerte.

Ihr Bruder ging vor ihr zur Haustür. Natürlich sah er das nicht als einen drastischen Moment, dachte sie sich. Er kam jeden Tag nach Hause.

Sie ging durch die Haustür und sah sich das Wohnzimmer an. Es war genau so wie das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen war. Anscheinend hatte sich nichts verändert. Da, am Ende des Raumes auf dem Regal neben der Couch stand die Figur, die sie zerbrochen und wieder mit etwas zusammengeklebt hatte, das sie von ihrem Kunstlehrer bekommen hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte wahrscheinlich immer noch keine Ahnung, dass sie zerbrochen war.

Die Nervosität, ihre Mutter zu sehen, wurde immer stärker. Sie wollte ihre schwitzenden Hände abwischen, aber sie glitten einfach nur über das nichts aufnehmende Leder.

„Mama.", schrie ihr Bruder am Eingang zur Küche. Sie sah sich weiter um, sah den Sessel ihres Vaters, der schon so lange am selben Platz stand, wie sie sich erinnern konnte, die Familienfotos auf dem Seitentisch, die Schürze ihrer Mutter, die über einer Stuhllehne hing. Sie glaubte, dass ihr Vater arbeiten war. Es war noch früh, also sollte er für einige weitere Stunden nicht zu Hause sein.

„Mama.", schrie Shingo wieder, diesmal die Treppe hoch.

„Was ist los, Junge?", rief ihr Vater, als er durch die Hintertür herein kam und sich die Arbeitshandschuhe auszog. Er hatte im Garten gearbeitet. Als er aufsah und sie zum ersten Mal sah, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Usagi?"

„Hi, Daddy.", sagte sie beinahe beiläufig und sah an ihm auf und ab, so als ob sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte- Er war in Jeans und einem alten T-Shirt bekleidet. Sie wusste noch nicht mal, dass ihr Vater Jeans besaß. „Was machst du zuhause?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung erstarrte er nicht wie Rei. Er zog sie sofort in eine feste Umarmung, und drückte sie so fest, dass sie nach Luft schnappte. Offensichtlich war das so ein ‚wie Vater, so Sohn' Ding. Er ließ sie schließlich nach ein paar Momenten los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin in den Ruhestand gegangen.", gab er einfach bekannt.

Usagi war von seiner Bekanntgebung geschockt, aber sie hatte keine Chance, weiter darauf ein zu gehen, da ihr Vater sie auf Armeslänge hielt und sie von oben bis unten begutachtete.

„Was zum Teufel trägst du, junge Dame?"

Usagi errötete. Es war schön zu sehen, dass er immer noch voller Geschrei und väterlichem Einwand war.

„Daddy!"

„Du siehst aus wie, wie…", stotterte er. „Du siehst aus wie eine dieser amerikanischen Popsängerinnen."

„Ich trage viel mehr Klamotten als die!", erwiderte Usagi streng, ein bisschen sauer.

„Du hast dich also endlich dazu entschieden, mal vorbei zu kommen.", kommentierte er, sofort auf ihre Schuld abzielend.

Usagi zog die Stirn kraus und fühlte sich sofort furchtbar schuldig. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe etwas Zeit gebraucht und ich dachte, ihr tut das auch. Ich hab gedacht, ihr wärt immer noch sauer auf mich."

Sie hörte einen lang gezogenen Seufzer von ihrem Vater. Kinder waren eine Prüfung.

„Wir waren nicht sauer auf dich, um anzufangen. Wir haben nur gedacht, dass du eine schlechte Entscheidung getroffen hast und du hast dich geweigert, unsere Meinungen in Betracht zu ziehen. Ich hoffe dieser Bastard behandelt dich gut. Bis du deshalb hier? Hat er dich verletzt?"

„Nein, Daddy. Mir geht es gut, Endymion geht es gut. Und bitte nenn meinen Ehemann keinen Bastard."

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast also geheiratet." Er schien ein bisschen überrascht, so als ob er sich sicher gewesen wäre, dass Endymion den ehrbaren Teil nicht getan hätte.

„Ich bin seit drei Jahren verheiratet."

Er seufzte wieder. „Du bist so jung."

„Daddy…" Ihr Ton warnte ihn, diese sinnlose Diskussion nicht weiter zu führen.

„Du hättest die Schule beenden sollen, vielleicht sogar aufs College gehen. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du nicht warten konntest."

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tust. Aber ich habe in den letzten drei Jahren mehr gelernt, als ich in irgendeinem Klassenzimmer mit schlechten Noten gelernt hätte."

„Das weißt du nicht.", entgegnete er.

„Das ist jetzt auch egal. Die Diskussion ist beendet worden und ich bin nicht dafür hierher gekommen."

„Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte er.

Sie konnte den verletzten Ausdruck nicht verhindern, der über ihr Gesicht huschte. Wie konnte er sie das fragen?

„Ich bin natürlich gekommen, um euch zu sehen. Ich habe euch vermisst."

Seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. „Wir haben dich auch vermisst, Usa. Du solltest wirklich öfter zu Besuch kommen; uns wissen lassen, was in deinem Leben vorgeht. Vielleicht kannst du auch Endymion mitbringen."

Usagis Augen weiteten sich bei dem Friedensangebot, das ihr gemacht wurde.

„Das verspreche ich, Papa." Sie war schon wieder am Weinen. Verdammte Hormone.

„Es gibt noch einen Grund, warum ich gekommen bin.", fügte sie schniefend hinzu. „Ich wollte es dir und Mama gleichzeitig sagen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich so lange warten kann."

„Was ist es?", fragte ihr Vater, sofort besorgt.

„Ich werde ein Baby bekommen." Sie lächelte.

„Was!" Die Stimmen ihres Vaters und ihres Bruders, die ihren Schock laut kund taten, waren genug, um sie in die Luft springen zu lassen.

Sie konnte bei ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdrücken nicht anders als mit den Augen zu rollen und breit zu lächeln. „Ihr versteht das Konzept, richtig?", ärgerte sie sie. „Du – Onkel, du – Großvater." Sie zeigte auf den jeweiligen der beiden und verspottete sie angesichts ihrer benommenen Gesichter mit Neandertaler-Sprache.

„Du bist schwanger?", fragte ihr Vater, so als ob er es immer noch nicht verstanden hätte.

„Ja, ich bin schwanger."

Die Küchentür öffnete sich und ihre Mutter trat beladen mit Lebensmitteln herein. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Tochter sah, fielen die Tüten zu Boden und das laute Scheppern von Dosen, die auf dem Boden aufkamen, erklang.

„Usagi?" Usagi schwor, dass sie ihren Namen noch nie so oft in diesem komischen, geschockten Ton gehört hatte wie heute.

„Hi, Mama."

„Ich dachte, du würdest nie wieder kommen.", sagte ihre Mutter unter Tränen, als sie ihre Tochter umarmte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte früher zurückkommen sollen, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ihr mich sehen wollt."

„Warum sollten wir dich nicht sehen wollen?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte Usagi. „Ich hab gedacht, ihr wäret sauer auf mich."

„Teenager.", murmelte ihre Mutter. Sie sahen die Dinge immer schlimmer, als sie waren.

Ikuko ließ ihre Tochter los und sah ihren Ehemann und ihren Sohn hinter ihr an, hinterfragte ihre komischen Gesichtsausdrücke. „Was ist mit euch beiden los?"

„Sie ist schwanger.", gab Shingo unverblümt bekannt.

Ikuko wandte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder ihrer Tochter zu und beguckte sie von oben bis unten um zu sehen, ob sie etwas übersehen hatte.

„Erst zwei Monate.", beantwortete Usagi die ungestellte Frage ihrer Mutter.

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh?", gab ihr Vater seine Sorge bekannt.

„Wir haben drei Jahre gewartet, Daddy. Wir glauben, dass die Dinge jetzt etwas ruhiger sind, also haben wir entschlossen, dass es Zeit ist."

Ikuko starrte ihre einzige Tochter an, sie war so erwachsen und verantwortungsbewusst. War es wirklich erst fünf Jahre her, dass sie sich gesorgt hatte, dass dieser Tag nie kommen würde, dass sie immer ein unverantwortungsvolles Kind sein würde? Jetzt bekam sie selber ein Kind.

Jetzt wünschte sie sich fast, dass sie die Zeit zurückdrehen und noch mal die Tage erleben konnte, an denen Usagi auf ihren Schoß klettern und einschlafen würde oder als sie ihre Tochter durch das Haus jagen und die Süßigkeiten konfiszieren musste, die sie unbedingt noch vorm Schlafengehen essen wollte. Sie wurden so schnell erwachsen.

„Oh mein Gott, ich werde Großmutter.", bemerkte sie mit einem bestürzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Usagi lächelte.

„Ich werde alt.", beschwerte sie sich mit einem weinerlichen Ton, der an Usagis erinnerte.

„Du wirst nicht alt, Mama.", beruhigte Usagi.

„Da hat sie Recht. Sie fängt früh an.", gab ihr Vater missbilligend bekannt und sah sie an. Usagi und Shingo tauschten einen kurzen Blick und rollten mit den Augen.

„Sorgt er für dich?", wollte Ikuko plötzlich wissen.

„Natürlich macht er das.", erwiderte Usagi. Es war komisch, dass es für sie nach einer Weile lachhaft erschien, zu denken, dass es irgendwie anders sein könnte. Endymion war perfekt… nun ja, fast.

* * *

Usagi lag in ihrem kleinen Bett in ihrem alten Schlafzimmer und sah durch die Dunkelheit hinauf zur Decke, die sie nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Sie war kurz davor einzuschlafen, aber die Ereignisse des Tages gingen ihr immer noch durch den Kopf. Sie hatte mit ihrer Familie zu Abend gegessen und es war wie in alten Zeiten, ohne die Teenagerangst und viel mehr Fragen. Sie hatten alles wissen wollen und als sie endlich alles erzählt hatte, war es Zeit gewesen ins Bett zu gehen. Ihr Hals war trocken und kratzig gewesen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und wollte schlafen. Sie vermisste ihren Mann. Das Bett war zu schmal, zu kalt und zu leer. Sie seufzte schwer und drehte sich auf die Seite. Der gerade eben verlassene Fleck sank unter neuem Gewicht wieder ein und ein Arm legte sich um sie. Sie lächelte glücklich. Sie kuschelte sich zurück in seine Wärme und er legte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter, roch an ihrem Haar.

Er schob ihr Haar beiseite und küsste ihren Nacken. Er drehte ihren Kopf zu sich, bedeckte ihre Lippen mit seinen und küsste sie mit wachsender Leidenschaft. Sie machte diesen sanften, stöhnenden Ton, den er so gern hörte. Der Ton wurde zu einem richtigen Stöhnen, allerdings aus Enttäuschung, als er sie los ließ. Er kannte diesen Ton genauso gut er wusste, dass er bedeutete, dass er etwas angefangen hatte, dass sie nicht wirklich vollenden konnten.

„Wir können das nicht hier machen.", flüsterte sie, machte aber keine Anstalten sich ihm zu entziehen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er und küsste ihre Schulter.

„Zum einen ist dieses Bett zu schmal und zum anderen schlafen meine Eltern nur den Gang hinunter."

„Sie werden nichts hören, besonders wenn du dich anstrengst, ruhig zu sein. Und das Bett ist gerade richtig."

Usagi errötete. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihre Tendenz zum Laut werden ansprach.

„Und wenn jemand von meinen Eltern reinplatzt?"

„Wir sind verheiratet, weißt du.", erwiderte er trocken.

„Versuch das meinem Vater zu erklären."

„Wusstest du, dass es vor langer Zeit eine Tradition bei manchen Eltern gab, während der Hochzeitsnacht im Schlafzimmer zu sein?", informierte er sie sanft, mit ein bisschen Amüsiertheit.

Usagi zeigte einen passenden, erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck, den Endymion nicht sehen musste, um ihn vor Augen zu haben.

„Das ist widerlich!"

Er lachte sanft. „Sie verlangten einen Beweis, dass die Braut Jungfrau war, also musste es Augenzeugen geben.

„Und was war, wenn sie keine war?"

„In manchen Fällen wurde die Heirat annulliert und die Eltern der Braut gezwungen zu zahlen. Das Mädchen hatte natürlich seine Würde verloren und war für eine Heirat nicht geeignet."

„Das ist barbarisch!"

„Vielleicht. Du hast Glück, dass deine Mutter keine traditionelle Königin war."

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Als sie an die Macht kam, hat sie dieses uralte Gesetz außer Kraft gesetzt."

Usagi erstarrte vor Schock. „Das war Tradition des Mondes?"

„Es gab Variationen aber allgemein ja. Wenn sie das nicht gemacht hätte, hättest du vielleicht ab und zu mal untersucht werden müssen, ob du noch Jungfrau bist, besonders da du die Prinzessin warst. Du musstest frei von allen Vorwürfen sein."

„Ich glaube, dann wäre ich damals schon ein bisschen in Schwierigkeiten gewesen."

„Nur ein bisschen.", untertrieb er. Sie hätte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören können.

„Denkst du, dass wir, wenn sie das Gesetz nicht außer Kraft gesetzt hätte, wir trotzdem…?"

„Ich beginne zu denken, dass wir füreinander geschaffen sind. Ich bin sicher, dass wir einen Weg gefunden hätten."

„Ich glaube, dass du Recht haben könntest."

Sie wurde müde, dass konnte er an ihrer Stimme hören. Sie kuschelte sich enger an ihn und er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, wieder einmal verwundert von der Vorstellung des Lebens, das in ihr unter seiner Hand wuchs. Sie schlief sogar noch mehr als normal wegen dem Baby. Er konnte schon die langsamen Geräusche ihres tiefen Atems hören, was ihm zeigte, dass sie schon in Schlaf driftete.

Er würde sie heute Nacht nicht verlassen. Er hatte sich an ihre Wärme neben sich gewöhnt. Die Vorstellung in einem leeren Bett zu liegen, zog ihn überhaupt nicht an. Er stöhnte ein bisschen und versuchte, seinen Körper in eine angenehmere Stellung zu bringen. Das Bett war doch etwas zu klein.

* * *

Als Usagi am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Endymion zu ihrer Enttäuschung schon gegangen. Sie hätte einen weiteren Versuch, mit ihr zu schlafen, wie er es oft am Morgen versuchte, nicht abgewehrt. Es gab andere wundervolle Wege am Morgen aufzuwachen, allerdings waren die nicht ganz vergleichbar. Sie ging nach unten, dem süßen Duft von Pfannkuchen folgend, den sie mehr vermisst hatte, als sie dachte. Der Geruch griff ihren Magen nicht so an wie es ihr normales Frühstück aus gerührten Gänseeiern heutzutage tat. Sie würde sicherlich versuchen, so viel von dem guten Essen ihrer Mutter hinunter zu bekommen. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass vor Ende des Tages, wenigstens etwas davon wieder hoch kommen würde.

„Das riecht to…" Sie stoppte mitten in Satz und Schritt, als sie ihren Vater mit einer Schürze vorm Herd zu Gesicht bekam.

„Daddy? Du kannst kochen?"

„Guck nicht so geschockt. Ich hab auch meine Fähigkeiten, weißt du?", erwiderte er.

„Dein Vater hat sich ein paar Hobbys zugelegt, seit er sich entschieden hat, in den Ruhestand zu gehen.", sagte ihre Mutter, die sich eine Tasse Kaffee an der Arbeitsplatte einschenkte. „Glücklicherweise bedeutet das, dass ich eine Pause vom Frühstückmachen bekomme." Usagi fiel es immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass ihr Vater in den Ruhestand gegangen war. Sie nahm an, dass das Versicherungswesen, wenn auch lukrativ, ein bisschen langweilig war. Ihr Vater hatte entschieden, den Rest seines Lebens zu genießen, und sie war glücklich für ihn.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass sich etwas nicht verändert hat.", sagte ihre Mutter und nickte zur Uhr.

Usagi lächelte. Sie war noch nie ein Frühaufsteher gewesen. Mit der Sonne aufzustehen, war sehr überbewertet. Sie nahm sich einen Teller und ging zum Tisch.

Eine weitere Überraschung saß am Tisch. Ami, Minako und Makoto waren um den Frühstückstisch verteilt. Sie standen sofort auf und eilten zu ihr. Unglücklicherweise, war sie nur eine Person mit zwei Armen, und so wurde das Ganze eine Gruppenumarmung.

„Es ist schön, euch wieder zu sehen, Leute.", gab Usagi breit lächelnd bekannt.

„Bleibst du?", fragte Ami. Usagi zuckte bei der offensichtlichen Hoffnung in ihrem Gesicht fast zusammen.

„Nein. Es tut mir Leid. Ich muss wieder zurück."

Sie schwiegen enttäuscht und änderten dann schnell das Thema, um das Schmerzhafte zu umgehen.

„Rei hat uns gesagt, das du hier bist.", sagte Mina. „Sie hat nicht viel gesagt, als sie mich letzte Nacht angerufen hat, nur das ihr beide euch gestritten habt. Es tut ihr übrigens sehr Leid."

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte Usagi. „Ich bin nicht sauer auf sie. Außerdem hatte sie irgendwie Recht. Ich hätte früher kommen sollen. Es tut mir Leid."

„Wir sind froh, dass du jetzt hier bist.", gab Ami bekannt. „Wie lange hast du vor zu bleiben?"

„Nicht lange. Ich soll bei der Eröffnung unserer ersten Bücherei in zwei Tagen dabei sein. Es gibt nicht viele Bücher, hauptsächlich sehr alte, die wir wiederbekommen konnten und ein paar Manuskripte, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir mit der Zeit viel mehr sammeln werden."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erleben würde, an dem du freiwillig eine Bücherei betrittst.", ärgerte sie Ami.

„Ich glaube, dass du die Dokumente ebenfalls interessant finden würdest. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du eines Tages sogar rüberkommen und sie ansehen könntest."

„Ist das eine Einladung?", fragte Ami überrascht. Nach der ganzen Zeit lud Usagi sie tatsächlich ein, sie zu besuchen.

„Ich glaube, das ist es.", erwiderte Usagi grinsend.

„Warum bist du nicht vorher vorbei gekommen oder hast uns eingeladen zu kommen?" fragte Makoto.

„Ich habe gefühlt, dass ich Zeit brauchte. Ich glaube, ich habe mich schuldig gefühlt und mir gedacht, dass ihr alle sauer auf mich sein würdet. Und was das euch einladen angeht, es gab keinen passenden Platz für euch bei uns. Der Palast nähert sich erst jetzt seiner Fertigstellung. Er war beinah ganz in Ruinen, als ich das erste Mal hinüber gegangen bin. Endymion hat erst daran gearbeitet, die Unterbringungen der Leute zu verbessern. Wir sind schließlich zum Palast gekommen. Er ist noch nicht wieder an seine einstige Herrlichkeit herangekommen, aber wenigstens ist es jetzt sicher."

Sie waren alle überrascht, sie reden zu hören. Vielleicht war es die Art, wie sie mit großer Sorgfalt sprach oder vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass, im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie erwartet hatten, sie sie nicht verlassen hatte, um in den Armen ihres Liebhabers in einem Paradies zu leben.

„Es braucht eine Menge Energie, um sich zwischen den Dimensionen zu teleportieren. Ich werde für die nächsten paar Monate niemanden transportieren können, noch nicht mal mich selber, also werde ich, wenn ich zurückgehe, für mindestens sieben oder acht Monate nicht wiederkommen. Ihr habt etwas Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."

Sie war kurz davor fortzufahren, als sie den verwirrten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde sah. Sie grinste breit. „Ich bin schwanger."

Drei verblüffte Gesichter sahen sie an.

„Oh mein Gott", kreischte Mina. „Ein Baby?"

„Ich wusste das du… aber ich hätte nicht gedacht… wow!" Es schien so, als ob Makoto beinahe sprachlos war. Ami starrte sie einfach an; es war ihr anscheinend nicht möglich, ein Wort zu sagen.

„Wir sollten eine Babyparty veranstalten bevor du fährst.", gab Minako plötzlich bekannt.

„Absolut!", stimmte Makoto freudig zu.

„Wirklich, Leute, das müsst ihr nicht machen.", wandte Usagi ein, war allerdings von der Idee gerührt. „Ich bin nur für ein paar Tage hier und passieren diese Dinger nicht erst, wenn ich wirklich fett und kurz vorm Platzen bin?"

„Wir müssen nur mit dem Zeitrahmen, den wir haben, arbeiten.", gab Minako entschlossen bekannt. Gib uns zwei Tage. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst angemessen überwältigt sein."

Intuitiv wurde ihr klar, dass protestieren keinen Sinn hatte, also gab sie nach und zwei Tage später, nachdem sie ihre Großmutter überzeugt hatte, dass sie sich nicht in ‚Schwierigkeiten' gebracht und weggelaufen war, und nachdem sie ihre Freundin Naru, die sie getroffen hatte, als sie mit ihrem Vater einkaufen war überzeugt hatte, dass ähnliche Gerüchte (gestartet von ihrem Freund, jetzt Verlobten Umino), dass sie in ein europäischen Konvent geschickt worden war um ein Kind zu gebären, komplett falsch waren, fand sie sich in Makotos Wohnzimmer, umgeben von ihren Freunden und ihrer Mutter, sitzend wieder. Sie war, wie Minako versprochen hatte, sehr überwältigt.

Sie hatten sich wirklich selbst übertroffen in der kurzen Zeit. Es schien so, als ob sie die letzen achtundvierzig Stunden wach und unterwegs gewesen waren. Das Zimmer war festlich mit Ballons und Girlanden in einer Mischung aus lila und pastellgelben Tönen dekoriert, da das Geschlecht des Babys ein Rätsel war. Das wirklich erstaunliche war der Tisch, der mit all ihren Lieblingsdesserts beladen war, und das waren eine Menge. In der Ecke wartete ein kleiner Berg aus Geschenken auf sie und sie musste zugeben, dass sie sehr aufgeregt war.

Während ihre Freunde in den letzten zwei Tagen mit ihren Plänen beschäftigt gewesen waren, war sie sich selbst überlassen worden, oder besser ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder, die sie zum Shoppen geschleppt hatte. Sie hatten sich nicht all zu viel beklagt, da sie es als Zeit ansahen, die sie in den nächsten Monaten nicht erleben würden; wenigstens bis sie endlose Packungen Windeln, Flaschen und alle anderen nötigen Dinge, von denen sie erwartete, dass sie sie in ein paar Monaten brauchen würde, tragen mussten.

Die letzten Tage waren besser gewesen, als sie sie sich erträumt hatte. Sogar Rei hatte sich beruhigt und hatte typischerweise ihre Babyparty organisiert. Und so kam es, dass sie jetzt da saß, mit ihrem ersten Geschenk auf dem Schoß. Das Päckchen war nicht annähernd so ordentlich verpackt wie einige andere, was sie darauf hinwies, ohne dass sie auf das Schildchen gucken musste, dass es von Minako war, die sich offen dazu bekannte, dass sie in handwerklichen Dingen schrecklich war, besonders Geschenke einpacken. Die Spannung steigernd riss sie das Päckchen auf und hätte nicht erstaunter sein können, wenn all ihre Freunde nackt zur Party gekommen wären.

Sie nahm den Gegenstand hoch, ihr Gesicht färbte sich vor Scham und Verwirrung. Sie räusperte sich, da ihre Kehle in dem Moment belegt worden zu sein schien, als sie das Paket geöffnet hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das Baby das tragen kann."

Sie hörte eine Menge Gekichere, als sie die dunkelrote Reizwäsche anstarrte, komplett mit Strapsen, Strümpfen, einem Tanga, BH und einer leichten Robe.

„Nein, aber du kannst es.", gab Mina bekannt. „Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit, dir eine Brautparty auszurichten, also haben wir uns dazu entschieden, beides zu kombinieren."

Usagi sah kurz vorsichtig zu ihrer Mutter hinüber, aber ihre Mutter grinste lediglich breit und übergab ihr eine schöne blaue Schachtel, die aussah, als ob sie von einem Team Künstler eingepackt worden war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie und seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie die Reihe wunderschöner, farbiger Flaschen sah, bis sie die Aufschriften sah; essbare Massageöle, nur das sie natürlich ‚Body Liqueur' genannt wurden. Ihre Mutter versicherte ihr, dass sie ganz gut schmeckten.

„Mom!"

„Ich bin sicher, dass Endymion ab und an eine Massage gebrauchen kann." Sie hörte sich beinahe unschuldig an, beinahe.

Dies schien peinlicher zu werden, als sie sich je gewagt hatte, zu erträumen. Natürlich hatte diese Peinlichkeit erst angefangen, da sie sofort von Reis Geschenk, bestehend aus fünf bestickten Tangas und Schokoladen-Körper-Farbe, geschürt wurde. Wenn sie in ihrem Leben je mehr errötet war, konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern. Sie schwankte zwischen Scham und bodenlosem Schock, als sie Amys Geschenk auspackte, eine illustriertes Kama Sutra. Sie wagte es nicht, es zu öffnen, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sie mehr als nur ein bisschen neugierig war. Sie war sich sicher, dass es da Positionen gab, mit denen sie vertraut war und die Vorstellung, dass ihre Mutter wusste, dass sie das war, war einfach zuviel. Natürlich war Amys Gesicht genauso rot wie ihres. Das letzte Geschenk von Makoto war ein weiteres Buch, genannt ‚Nacktes Kochen', komplett mit einer Flasche Wein und einer Seidenrose.

Endymion würde sehr amüsiert sein, wenn sie nach Hause kam. Sie hatte ein ziemlich dummes Bild von sich in der Reizwäsche mit der Seidenrose zwischen den Zähnen, den Massageölen beim Bett mit dem Kama Sutra und dem Wein (von dem sie sicher war, dass er in sieben Monaten nur noch besser schmecken würde) und der Schokoladen-Körper-Farbe in einer Hand, im Kopf. Glücklicherweise konnte ihr dreckiger Gedankengang durch eine Reiher süßer Babygeschenke, von Decken und süßen kleinen Stramplern bis hin zu Beißringen und Teddybären, gestoppt werden, bevor er zu den saftigeren Details kommen konnte.

Später kam es ihr in den Sinn, dass sie ein paar Probleme haben würde die Geschenke und all die Sachen, die sie gekauft hatte, nach Hause zu bringen. Zum Glück waren Männer brauchbarer als sie schienen.

Endymion erschien am Abend, bevor sie gehen wollte, und blieb am Morgen. Er wurde sofort von ihrer gesamten Familie in Beschlag genommen, und ungewohnt mit einer entschlossenen Schwiegermutter und einem kommandierenden Schwiegervater umzugehen, wurde er dazu gezwungen, mit ihrer Familie zu frühstücken und als Geschenke-Träger zu dienen. Es schien so, als ob sein königlicher Status keine Relevanz hätte, denn Kenji sah es als angemessen, zu verlangen, dass er sich gut um seine Tochter und sein Enkelkind kümmere. Man musste Endymion gutschreiben, dass er versuchte nicht zu beleidigt von dessen Vorstellung zu sein, dass er irgendwas anderes machen könnte. Niemand bemerkte sein schlechtes Benehmen bei ihrem letzten Treffen und Shingo schien von seiner kommandierenden Präsenz gebührend beeindruckt zu sein.

Als die Zeit des Abschieds schließlich kam, war sie von ihrem Tränenreichtum nicht überrascht. Auch wenn ihr Vater und ihr Bruder (Endymion täuschte vor, ehrenvoller zu sein) bei dem Anblick von Usagis weinenden Freunden mit den Augen rollten, gaben sie zu, dass sie sie enorm vermissen würden. Und mit anklagenden Blicken verlangten sie alle von ihr, dass sie sie öfter besuchen käme. Irgendwie fühlte alles sich, trotz der Tränen, irgendwie richtig an. Sie fühlte sich, als ob ihr eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden war. Als sie dass allerdings später Endymion gegenüber erwähnte, ärgerte der sie nur mit dem Ausspruch, dass das Gewicht lediglich von ihren Schultern zu ihrem Bauch und ihren Hüften gewandert war.

* * *

Als sie neben Endymion im Bett lag, ohne die Reizwäsche, die irgendwann in der Nacht unter dem Bett verschwunden war, und nach Erbeer-Massageöl riechend, lächelte Usagi. Die Nacht war atemberaubend gewesen. Die Reizwäsche hatte wegen ihrer wachsenden Mitte nicht ganz gepasst, aber dass hatte Endymion anscheinend nicht gestört. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie drei Ehejahre und bis jetzt fünf Monate Schwangerschaft überlebt hatten und sie war jedes Mal aufgeregt, ihn zu sehen, wenn er durch die Tür trat, genauso wie sie es am Anfang gewesen war.

Sie musste noch vier Monate warten, aber sie konnte es kaum abwarten dass kleine Mädchen zu sehen, von dem sie sicher war, dass es sich in ihr eingenistet hatte. Endymion war ebenfalls überzeugt, dass es ein Mädchen sein würde und er war sich sicher, dass sie schwarze Haare und blaue Augen genau wie er haben würde. Sie rollte mit den Augen bei dem Gedanken. Einige Generationen von Serenitys hatten kleine Mädchen hervorgebracht, die genauso wie ihre Mütter aussahen und sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass diese Kleine keine Ausnahme machen würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie koordinierter war.

Sie war von ihrem Leben verblüfft. Es war nicht, dass es perfekt war, es war nur, dass sie es liebte. Endymions Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an ihn.

„Hör mit dem verdammten Nachdenken auf und schlaf ein.", grummelte er.

Sie kuschelte sich ein und schloss die Augen, sicher in der Wärme seiner Umarmung. Es schienen einige Minuten vergangen zu sein, als er in ihr Ohr grummelte: „Und sie wird doch wie ich aussehen."


End file.
